Reinicio
by fey black
Summary: Leah esta destrosada, sin saberlo Jakob va a repararla. Todos humanos. JXL. TERMINADO!T T
1. Chapter 1

Leah POV

El destino debe odiarme. O debo haber sido muy mala en mi vida pasada. No lo se, pero no recuerdo haber hecho algo tan malo para que esto me pasara a mi.

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que el imbécil de Sam me dejó plantada en las puertas de la iglesia. Si se había enamorado de mi prima Emily, ¿No pudo haberlo dicho antes?, ¿Es que se dio cuenta en el tiempo en el que yo demoraba en llegar a la iglesia?

Si, ya han pasado dos meses, en los que he sido la pena del pueblo, nadie me ha dicho nada al respecto, pero me basta ver sus caras cada vez que camino por las calles. No pueden decir que me vieron sufrir, nunca lloré frente a nadie, ni siquiera cunado Sam le respondió que no al cura en plena misa y me besó la frente pidiéndome disculpas y entregándome una carta. No lloré mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia camino al automóvil. Claro, no paré de llorar una vez que me perdí de la multitud. Pero nadie me vio.

Ahora que han pasado dos meses me di cuenta que me tengo que ir, no puedo seguir en la misma casa donde estuvimos tantas veces juntos, vivo con mi madre, pero Sam era parte de la familia, no puedo dormir en la misma cama donde fui suya tantas veces. No puedo. Me tengo que ir. Me voy a ir.

- Mamá. Me voy – le dije un día a Sue, mi madre, mientras tomábamos el desayuno.

- Bueno, pero no llegues tarde por favor- me dijo ella sin despegar los ojos del periódico.

- No mamá, me voy de la casa- le respondí. Ella finalmente me miró. Directo a los ojos. Se notaba que no entendía nada.

- ¿Como?

- Eso, quiero volver a la universidad, hace dos meses que no voy, estoy atrasada, y si sigo así perderé la beca académica, no puedo seguir faltando.

- ¿Pero porque dices que te vas de la casa?, hija no entiendo.

- Bueno, no puedo seguir acá mamá por eso decidí aceptar el ofrecimiento que me hizo el director de la universidad el año pasado. Ya sabes, como estoy entre las mejores estudiantes, me había ofrecido beca de residencia en la universidad, pero no la acepté porque no tenia motivos de dejar el pueblo, prefería viajar dos horas diarias. Pero ya no es necesario, prefiero quedarme allá - le respondí mirando siempre mi plato de cereales con frutas, no era capaz de ver su cara de sufrimiento.

- Pero hija…Ho... ¿Es por lo de Sam cierto?- me dijo ella.

- No solo eso mama, necesito cambiar de aire, eso me va a ayudar - le dije.

- Bueno hija, es decisión tuya, ya tienes 20 años, eres mayor de edad, tú decides que hacer y que no, solo te pido que no te olvides de mí y de Seth, tu hermano te echará de menos. ¿Cuando piensas irte?

- Mañana, cuanto antes mejor- le dije

- Vaya…que luego…

Y no dijo mas, el día transcurrió casi normal, no somos muy comunicativas entre nosotras, Seth es diferente, mi hermano es muy hablador y transparente, el fue mas sentimental sobre mi ida, me abrasó y dijo que me extrañaría, pero que me iría a visitar seguido, le encantaba mi universidad, le dije que no había problema, si quería se podía quedar algunos días conmigo, se puso eufórico, es tan fácil complacerlo.

Al día siguiente llegue a mi nueva casa, bueno, mas bien pieza, estaba en la mini residencia universitaria, era mini porque solo 500 alumnos podían estar en ellas, son pocos si vemos que en la universidad hay por lo menos 5000, es la mas importante del país, todos quieren estar en ella. Las piezas son solo para los que pueden pagarlo, pero tengo unas de las mejores notas a nivel de universidad así que me la ofrecieron, nunca creí llagar a aceptarla. La pieza era blanca, con una cama, un velador, un escritorio, baño propio y una enorme ventana con balcón que deba directo a la cancha atlética y al bosque que la rodeaba. La vista era increíble, pero la pieza horrenda "tengo que arreglarla" me dije. No la pensé dos veces, deje mis maletas, tome un poco de dinero que tenia (la destinada a la luna de miel) y me fui a comprar.

Mientras salía de mi pieza estaba tan concentrada en lo que me gustaría tener en mi pieza, no me di cuenta de que había alguien cerca mío, solo me volteé a mirar cuando sentí el sonido de unas llaves, en la pieza continua había un chico tratando de abrir la puerta, era alto, al menos 1.90 de altura, piel tostada, cabello negro y con el largo justo, cuerpo increíble, se notaba que era deportista, usaba unos jeans negros y una sudadera ploma. El me quedó mirando, entonces sonrió, su sonrisa me llegó al alma y abrió el agujero que tenia en él, su sonrisa me recordó a Sam. El no se dio cuenta del dolor que me había atravesado el cuerpo en ese momento, se acercó tranquilamente y me ofreció su mano

- Hola - dijo mirándome con sus ojos negros – soy tu vecino, me llamo Jakob.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah POV

-hola, soy Leah- Fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Fue una respuesta obvia y estúpida al mismo tiempo, no dije nada más. Solo me di vuelta y me fui. Caminé por el pasillo sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda. Baje las escaleras y finalmente me relajé. Es demasiado igual… deben ser ideas mías, estoy vuelta una paranoica. Al diablo con mi vecino, yo iba caminó a la tienda.

Compré cosas preciosas. Unas cortinas verdes opaco, una colcha de cama nueva, también era verde pero en un tono diferente, una lámpara lila, y papel de decoración tenia rosas grandes en tonos lilas y negros, no ocuparía todo, recortaría las rosas y las pondría en diferentes partes de la sosa pared blanca. Compre colgantes de varios colores, blancos, negros, morados, verdes, plateados…los pondría de forma heterogénea, así la luz chocaría con ellos y formaría haces de luces diferentes en mi pieza, también compré un muñeco nuevo, un lobo grande…necesita abrasar algo por las noches…o estrangular si me venia mejor en ese momento.

Volvía de mis compras con 5 bolsas mas o menos, caminaba por el pasillo y los vi, había un bulto sobre una puerta, no reconocí cual era, pero al irme acercando vi mejor. Era Jakob, en la puerta de su pieza besaba de forma muy apasionada a una chica, no fue hasta que estuve en mi puerta, al lado de ellos, que la chica me vio… Bella Swan.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba él en la universidad?… tal vez una 4 meses… ¿Y ya estaba con la presidenta del centro de alumnos?...vaya es rápido. No puedo decir que ella me cae mal, fuimos compañeras en un par de ramos el año anterior, es simpática y nada en comparación con las petulantes de Jessica y Lauren. Me sorprende que esté con ella, no se le conocía novio a Bella. Trate de no tomarles atención, pero era un poco difícil ya que estaban en la puerta de al lado.

-Hola Leah – dijo Bella sonrojada. Al parecer le dio vergüenza que la viera en ese acto aunque es difícil no verla si están en pleno pasillo

- Hola Bella - respondí y nada mas, me apresuré a entrar a mi pieza. No estoy en condiciones de ver demostraciones de amor. En fin, ese día fue solo arreglos, y debo decir que mi pieza quedo hermosa y tal como lo quise, muy diferente a la de mi casa. Quiero empezar de cero… o al menos tratar.

Al día siguiente fui a la pista atlética, hecho tanto de menos correr, es mi pasión, mi libertad. Camino a la cancha me encontré con los dos vagos que tengo de amigos, Quil y Embry.

- Leah!!! – gritaron juntos.

- Hola chicos – les respondí… ellos son chiste.

- Te extrañamos – dijo Quil dándome un abraso de oso y elevándome del suelo

- Quil o me sueltas o te rompo los brazos- le dije. Odio las demostraciones de cariño

- perdón, lo había olvidado

-vas a entrenar Leah? – dijo Embry

- si, necesito correr

- bien entonces te vemos allá

Me despedí de ellos y fui a la cancha, en ella estaba el entrenador Cope

- Leah! ¿chica como estas? – me dijo apenas me vio

- bien Collin – llevo dos años entrenando con el en la universidad, ya lo trato por su nombre – espero no estés ocupado, quiero correr

- muy bien entonces… ¿que tal si partes con media hora de trote suave?

- dale – le dije y comencé, puse mi ipod y me lancé a la pista atlética. Media hora de trote no es mucho, me sirvieron para pensar, no me di cuenta cuando ya habían pasado.

- bien Leah, comencemos con los 100 planos.

No necesitó decir más y me puse en posición

- preparados…listos… ¡ya! – y corrí con todas mi fuerzas como si pudiese escapar de mis dolores y preocupaciones, en segundos llegue a la meta.

- ¡bien Leah! – grito Collin desde el otro lado de la pista. Cuando llegue donde el me felicito – Leah, hiciste 10, 4 segundo… rompiste tu marca del año pasado, ¿hace cuanto que no entrenas, tres meses? Increíble, un poco mas de entrenamiento y estarás lista para la competencia nacional.

- ¿cual competencia?

- el semestre que viene es la competencia nacional universitaria, nosotros la organizamos, quería invitarte a participar, eres la mejor en esto Leah

-vaya… me encantaría – le dije. Estaba tan sumida en la conversación que no me di cuenta que se nos habían acercado

- hola Collin

- ¡Jakob! Que bueno que llegaste, ¿listo para entrenar?


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son mios son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Jakob POV

No pensé que yendo a la pista atlética me la encontraría. Debo decir, desde que la vi salir de su habitación me impresionó. No sabia que tendría una mujer como vecina, realmente no me importaba mucho, desde que estoy con Bella no veo a ninguna otra mujer. Pero cuando me dijo su nombre me enganche de sus ojos miel. Pero mi bella es única, y lo sabia cada vez que me besaba, me encantaba, no podíamos parar, y ese día fue inevitable comenzar a besarnos frente a mi cuarto. Entonces llega Leah. Bella se sonrojo inmediatamente, y era obvio, pensamos que nadie vendría a esa hora de la noche, y yo solo la mire cuando saludo a bella. Nuevamente vi esos ojos miel.

Ahora la encuentro aquí, haciendo lo mismo que yo amo hacer, correr. No pude evitar verla hacer los 100 planos. Tenia un traje café que se perdía en su piel mate, y se ajustaba a cada curva de su cuerpo… ¡y que curvas! Luego comenzó a correr, 10.4 segundos, esta chica corre como si la persiguiera el demonio.

- hola Collin – le dije al entrenador, nunca quise llamarlo por su apellido Cope, y el no tuvo problemas en que lo tuteara

- ¡Jakob! Que bueno que llegaste, ¿listo para entrenar?

- ¡claro! Para eso vine…Leah…que sorpresa

- ¿Jakob?- dijo ella, sorprendida obviamente – ¿corres?

- No. Vengo por que me gusta el entrenador – no se porque le dije eso, pero no pude evitar usar mi humor con ella, con bella no podía, no me seguía el juego.

- ¿como? Cambiaste a bella por Collin?, pensé que tenias mejor gusto Jakob – respondió. Debo decir que me sorprendió. No pensé que haría – además la cancha no es lugar para amoríos, si lo necesitas te arriendo un cuarto de hotel – el que continuara la discusión simplemente me encanto.

No pude sino reírme de ese comentario

-¡Jakob!- me llamaron, era Quil – ¿tan temprano y entrenando?

- claro, quiero ganar la competencia

- como si fuese eso posible – respondió Embry quien estaba junto a Quil

- ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?

- venimos a ver a Leah – respondió Quil

-¿como, se conocen?

- ¡claro! Desde pequeños, somos del mismo pueblo – dijo Embry con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si fuese algo que yo debía de haber sabido con anterioridad.

- ya veo… - dije, no supe que mas decir.

- ¡Jakob! – me llamaron nuevamente, estaba solicitado esta mañana. Me voltee para comprobar si era quien ya sabía que era. Y por su puesto no me había equivocado. Era mi bella.

- Hola amor – le dije mientras la abrasaba y besaba - ¿que haces?

- aun no comienzan mis clases así que aproveche de venir a verte entrenar, espero no te moleste

-claro que no

-hola Leah – dijo bella – hola bella – respondió

- me alegro que hayas vuelto – siguió bella – la sala de clases no es lo mismo sin ti, Erick cree que puede suplantarte y no le resulta- Leah no dijo nada, solo sonrío

- muy bien menos charla y a trabajar – dijo Collin- Jakob comienza con 20 minutos de trote y comenzaremos.

Los 20 minutos pasaron rápido, no es mucho tiempo. Me entretuve mirando cada vez que podía a bella, mientras ella leía cumbres borrascosas. Cuando no la veía a ella miraba a Leah

-bien Jakob – dijo Collin – comencemos con la carrera.

- vamos Jakob - dijo Quil – debes entrenar o Leah te pateara el trasero en las mixtas

- ¿hay mixtas? – pregunto Leah

-claro – dijo Collin – no te lo había comentado por que esperaba a Jakob, quería que ambos concursaran, ¿que les parece?

No supimos que decir, con Leah nos miramos esperando la respuesta del otro. Fui el primero en romper el silencio

-no me parece justo, Leah contra mi, no es muy equitativo para ella.

-¿perdón? – Me dijo – ¿temes que te haga tragar polvo detrás mío Jakob?

- ¡ja! Como si pudieses – le respondí

- ¡muy bien! – Dijo Collin entusiasmado – hagamos la prueba aquí mismo.

Dicho esto Leah y yo estábamos listos para una carrera, ella estaba muy concentrada, cuando nos pusimos en posición ella me miro y vi un atisbo de dolor en su rostro, recordó algo.

-¡ya! – dijo Collin y los dos corrimos como locos. Ella es muy rápida, íbamos a la par, pero, aunque me cueste admitirlo, ella fue mejor que yo. Me gano. Todos gritaban y bromeaban, realmente no me importaba mucho, ahora sabia que debía entrenar mas, ella era una seria competidora.

- te patee el trasero Jakob – me dijo

- claro, claro – le dije, luego la mire a los ojos – pero no te preocupes… la próxima vez no te voy a dejar ganar.

* * *

**_jajaj, cap 3, no me aguante y lo subi XD. Pero aun asi espero reviews y no sabran como sigue todo._**

**_besos! Fey Black_**


	4. Chapter 4

Leah POV

Lo mire incrédula

-ya quisieras tu eso, soy capaz de tejer y ganarte en una carrera al mismo tiempo Jakob

No me respondió, solo camino hacia bella, la cual lo abraso y beso, sus demostraciones de cariño me estaban enfermando.

-¡bien Leah! – me dijo Collin – ¿y que me dices? ¿Entras en las mixtas?

-claro… con tal de humillar a Jakob cualquier cosa

No es mala, idea participar, entre mas cosas en la mente mejor, menos tiempo me da para pensar en el pasado, claro que ganarle a Jakob talvez fue solo suerte, si no me recordara a Sam cada vez que lo veo correr no me hubiese esforzado tanto en ganarle, hacerlo fue como ganarle a Sam mismo. Tengo que encontrar otra forma. No quiero recurrir al recuerdo de la boda cada vez que quiero ganar, no me hace bien.

Al día siguiente fue mi primer día de clases, entre a química orgánica. Vi la hora, 7:45 AM, rayos, es muy temprano, la costumbre de antaño de llegar de las primeras a clases no se me ha quitado. Pero al entrar a clases me di cuenta que no era la primera, me acerque a ver quien era… ¿Bella?

-¡Leah!, ¿compartimos esta clase? ¡Que bien!- me dijo sin ocultar la alegría en su rostro. Muy bien, compartiré clases con Bella Swan, al menos una cara conocida

- ¿que otro ramo tienes bella?

- pues, anatomía, ingles y el ramo obligatorio de religión – me respondió. "genial" pensé para mi, resulta que compartimos todos los ramos… ¿es posible eso?

- ¿y tu? – Me pregunto de vuelta – si tengo los mismos – dije con un hilo de voz

-¡bien! – veremos a los chicos también, Jakob Embry y Quil tienen ingles y religión con nosotras y Ángela tendrá anatomía.

Diablos. Ahora no tendré tiempo solo para mi. Al menos Ángela me caía bien, era la única amiga cuerda de bella. El día paso sin contratiempos, no pude librarme de bella, almorzó conmigo y luego fuimos anatomía. Terminamos tarde.

-¿Leah? –me dijo antes de irme

-¿que pasa?

-el mes próximo es mi cumpleaños, cumplo 20, y quiero invitarte- dijo mirándome fijamente

-Hugh…bella, sin ánimos de ofender, no gracias – le dije

-pero Leah, por favor… no será mucho, no tienes que llevarme regalo, solo debes ir, tampoco será lejos, me conseguí el aula magna así que será cerca de tu cuarto... por favor – me rogó, mirándome con ojos de perro a medio morir. Sabia que si le decía que no, no me iba a dejar tranquila, tenia un mes para convencerme.

- diablos bella, ¿no lo dejaras pasar cierto?- le pregunte, ella solo negó con la cabeza- ser tu amiga me va a costar caro bella, me voy a arrepentir a futuro, pero bueno.

Salto de alegría y se agarro a mi cuello.

La semana transcurrió tranquilamente, compartía todas las clases con bella, y a pesar de que no quería, estaba empezando a estimarla y Ángela no me caía mal. Con Jakob nos llevábamos bien, era entretenido pelear con el, me relajaba.

El día sábado siguiente fui a entrenar, había mas gente en la pista, una maquina enorme estaba podando el césped de la cancha, la mire incrédula, era una maquina antigua, demasiado grande y podía ver las cuchillas cortando el pasto. Demasiado grande me repetí. También había unos estudiantes jugando con un perro y una pelota. Comencé a correr como siempre alrededor de la cancha, iba con mi ipod tranquilamente, tratando de mantener mi mente en blanco, pude ver que Jakob también venia a entrenar, se puso a correr, iba mas a tras que yo. Seguí corriendo como siempre, pero note que Jakob tomaba velocidad, seguramente quería alcanzarme, me voltee para verlo y estaba bastante cerca. El resto ocurrió muy rápido, en fracción de segundos. Los estudiantes que estaban jugando tiraron la pelota en la trayectoria de la maquina que estaba en el campo, el perro se atravesó en busca de ella, el conductor trato de esquivarlo, y lo hizo yendo en mi dirección, cuando me di cuenta la maquina estaba muy cerca, no me dio tiempo para reaccionar, pensé que terminaría bajo las cuchillas, pero unas manos tomaron mi cintura y me empujaron hacia un costado, sacándome del camino de mi verdugo. Esa persona cayo bajo mío, pero a pesar de que trato de amortiguar mi caída, mi muñeca sufrió la consecuencia del golpe contra el césped.

- ¿estas bien? – dijo aquel que me había salvado

- ¡diablos! – grite por muñeca

- ¡Leah! ¿Que te duele? – me pregunto, levante mi rostro para ver quien era. Aquel que me había salvado era Jakob, quien ahora me miraba con cara de profunda preocupación.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es parte mi cabeza retorcida ^ ^

Capitulo 5

Jakob POV

¡Mierda! La escuché decir de nuevo

- diablos Leah ¿me quieres decir algo? – estaba preocupado y ella no me decía nada

- idiota – me respondió ella. Me ofendió. Al parecer estaba bien

Argh! Se quejó ella, estaba bien, pero aun así le dolía algo

- ¿Leah que te duele?

- mi muñeca, me apoyé en ella al caer

- vamos a enfermería

- olvídalo, si me encuentran algo malo no me dejaran entrenar – respondió a la defensiva

- soy capaz de obligarte Leah, llevarte al hombro si es necesario

- no alcanzarías a tocarme y ya estarías sin hombro Jakob

Así estuvimos 10 minutos, al final le dije que íbamos a enfermería o me encargaría de que Collin no le dejara entrenar, eso, y la multitud que se estaba juntando para ver como estaba Leah, ayudó.

Fuimos camino a la enfermería muy callados, el silencio me incomodaba

- ¿porque le tienes miedo a dejar de correr? – le pregunté de forma casual, ella me miró sorprendida

- ¿quien te dijo eso?

-nadie, me di cuenta solo

- eso no te incumbe Jakob, métete en tus asuntos- dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

- solo trataba de entablar una conversación Leah

- tu no sabes conversar Jakob

- ¿eres bastante amargada te han dicho?

-y tu bastante imbécil…eso definitivamente te lo han dicho

Esto no iba bien…

- esta bien, empieza tu la conversación – me miró por un segundo, sopesando que iba a preguntar

- ya que insistes, ¿porque te cambiaste de universidad?

-fácil, mi mamá murió en un accidente de transito hace 8 meses y después de dos de luto decidí que era mejor un cambio – le respondí…de forma bastante sincera…

- vaya, lo siento – me dijo.

- no te preocupes, ya pasó.

- ¿pero… porque aquí? – siguió ella

- pues… - por alguna rara razón le iba a contar toda mi vida - mis papas se separaron cuando era niño, yo me fui a vivir con mamá y a mi padre lo visitaba de vez en cuando. Cuando mamá murió él quiso que me fuera a vivir con él, pero no me gustó la idea. Busqué diferentes universidades y esta es la más cercana a su casa así que me inscribí, opté por la residencia y le prometí que lo visitaría. Aunque aun no le he hecho.

Me miró con preguntas en sus ojos, pero al parecer no quería decirlas. Así que me adelanté y continué mi relato

- si te preguntas porque no quiero vivir con el es fácil, aun no puedo verlo como mi padre, si como un buen tío, pero no como papa, nunca estuvo muy presente así que…cerca pero no tanto.

- ¿a que vino tanta sinceridad? – me preguntó ella.

- realmente no lo se. Ni si quiera Bella sabe la historia completa.

No dijo nada. Finalmente llegamos a la enfermería. La encargada la revisó y le dijo que no era nada grave, solo un leve esguince, solo necesitaría un vendaje compresor y hielo en el lugar para la hinchazón, pero tal y como dijo Leah, no podría correr por dos días.

Eso la puso de horrible humor.

-¿ves? Te dije no era nada…ahora por haberme traído no podré entrenar por dos días…definitivamente eres imbécil Jakob….y yo pago por tu estupidez.

- relájate Leah, son solo dos días… no te vas a morir ni nada de eso por no correr 48 horas – le respondí, le verdad es que me sentía aliviado al saber que estaba bien, tenía una preocupación tonta por ella. Ni si quiera podía imaginarla herida…sobreprotección tonta. No me di cuenta cuando habíamos llegado a su cuarto.

- bien, mejor entro…ya que no puedo correr voy a estudiar- me dijo aun con odio en su voz

-claro – le dije - cállate y cuídate esa muñeca Leah - Le dije y me alejé.

**HOLA! VAMOS DEJEN REVIEWS Y ASI ME ANMAR A ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO, TALVEZ DES CAP POR DIA, ASI QUE DEJEN UNA PALABRA DE ALIENTO…O AMENAZAS.**

**BESOS! FEY BLACK**


	6. Chapter 6

Obviamente los personajes no son míos….son de Stephenie Meyer…

Capitulo 6

Leah POV

Pase 48 horas sin correr…diablos me sentí terrible, menos mal que teníamos harta tarea, o si no hubiese sido una tortura, los recuerdos me hubiesen embargado. Pero volví a entrenar cuando se cumplió el plazo.

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde eso. Debo decir que con Bella nos hemos vuelto amigas, no me quedó ya que compartimos todas las clases, ella no se despegaba de mí, y Ángela de ella, así que éramos las 3.

- Leah, te quiero pedir un favor –m e dijo un día Bella en clases de anatomía

- ¿que pasa? – le pregunté poco interesada

- ¿acompáñame de compras hoy?

- ¿que?, ¿pero porque? ¿Y Ángela?

- Ángela no puede, tiene una cita con Ben, y el porque, Leah mañana es mi cumpleaños y quiero comprar vestidos – me dijo enojada por que notó que había olvidado la fecha. ¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto había pasado un mes?

- ¿y? – Preguntó Bella – ¿me acompañas?…por favor…- dijo poniendo cara de perro atropellado.

- no me vas a dejar tranquila hasta que diga que si… no me queda de otra – le respondí resignándome, ya la conocía. Ella sonrío autosuficiente, le encantaba ganar

Bella POV

Sabía que Leah no se negaría. Esta tarde será muy entretenida, Leah me cae bien, es un poco acida al conversar, pero con Jakob se lleva de maravilla haciendo sus comentarios irónicos, yo solo me reía de ellos. Además es tan diferente a todas las que me rodean en el Centro de Alumnos. Realmente me cae bien Leah.

Al final de la clase fuimos a dejar los cuadernos a las piezas y nos fuimos de compras.

- ¡olvídalo Bella! – me grito Leah cuando le mostré el vestido que quería que se probara

- vamos Leah, solo quiero vértelo puesto, eso es todo – le respondí

- Bella, aunque me guste mucho no tengo como pagarlo, ese vestido cuesta una mensualidad completa de la universidad…si no dos…

- pero Leah, para eso esta la tarjeta dorada de papa – le respondí, ella me miro con cara de susto, no iba a dejar que se le compara, eso era obvio – además nadie esta diciendo nada de cómpralo, solo quiero ver como te queda – seguí, tratando de arreglar lo anterior.

- no Bella, no te serviré de muñeca.

- ¿que tal si tu te pruebas este y yo ese? – le dije apuntando hacia un hermoso vestido blanco. Me miró sopesando la respuesta, si la acompañaba tendría menos pavor a probarse un vestido.

- solo probarse…- me dijo. Cada una entró a un camarín, yo me puse el vestido blanco, me quedaba hermoso, con mi piel pálida parecía muñeca de porcelana, strapless, hasta las rodillas, un precioso vestido de coctel, con las espalda casi descubierta, solo la cruzaban unas tiras que hacían de corsé…me quedaba increíble…

- Bella – me llamo Leah. No esperé para salir a ver como le quedaba, y debo decir que tengo excelente gusto, el vestido era al estilo Marilyn Monroe, con un broche en el centro del escote, el cual era bastante bajo, amarrado al cuello, hasta las rodillas. Otro perfecto vestido de coctel. El color dorado suave se camuflaba en su piel canela…perfecto

- vaya Leah…increíble

- bien ya lo vista ahora, me lo quito – me dijo

- claro – le respondí, apenas se lo saque lo paso por caja pensé para mi.

Salimos de la tienda cada una con un vestido, Leah no me lo aceptó, obviamente, pero le dije que era un préstamo, que el vestido era mío….que mentira…

El día siguió increíble, compramos zapatos de taco y maquillaje, Leah no quería comprar nada, menos el zapato con taco, pero al final lo hice igual. Lo pasé increíble…mañana la pasaré mejor con Leah…aunque ella aun no lo sepa.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Leah POV

Bella me dejó acabada ayer, solo quería dormir todo el día sábado, sabía que en la tarde era la fiesta, así que quería descansar. Dormir, dormir…

_Toc, toc, toc_… golpean a mi puerta…no puede ser…tiene que ser una broma…

Toc, toc, toc… si es Embry o Quil están muertos. Me levanté de un salto de la cama hecha una furia dispuesta a lapidar a quien me hubiese despertado, abrí la puerta…era Bella…

- ¿que pasa ahora Bella? – le dije con la mejor voz que mi furia permitía

- pero Leah… ¿no estas vestida?

- ¿que? Estás loca, es sábado, Collin va a tu fiesta también, así que nos dio el día libre

- no Leah, no estás lista para salir conmigo – me dijo ella, con un tono de reto en su voz

- Bella en cristiano, no entiendo nada - le dije yo…salir… ¿donde?... ¿a las 8 de la mañana?

- ¿no te dije ayer? ¡¡¡Pero que despistada!!! Leah nos están esperando, tu y Ángela me van a acompañar hoy, tenemos que ir a la sala del evento para que todo esté bien, y luego a la peluquería y maquillaje y…

-¿que? – le pregunté interrumpiendo su itinerario. – Bella, eso no va a ocurrir, estoy cansada, me cansó mas tu salida que una maratón completa, quiero dormir, no quiero peluquería… ¡ni si quiera quiero ir a tu fiesta! – le dije casi gritándole al final. Bella me miro y puso los ojos mas tristes que le he visto… no pasó mucho para sentirme culpable

- lo siento Leah, no sabia que te molestaba tanto ir a la fiesta…o ser mi amiga…pero es que te he aprendido a conocer y realmente me agradas…junto con Ángela son mis mejores amigas….mis VIP, pensé que era mutuo…- y se quedo callada…comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta…diablos…me siento culpable…odio sentirme así

-Bella espera…lo siento…me pongo de malas cuando me despiertan…espérame 5 minutos y me visto…- le dije, pero ella seguía con los ojos tristes – Bella, no soy buena diciendo cosas sentimentales ni nada de eso… así que escúchame bien porque no lo volverás a oír en años – le dije, tomé aire…era tan difícil – yo… realmente… te considero mi amiga, a pesar de que seas cargante y fastidiosa, realmente me caes bien…eres mi VIP – terminé de decir esas complicadas palabras y Bella se ilumino, lentamente su sonrisa volvió.

- gracias Leah…perdona por lo fastidiosa…la pasaremos bien lo prometo, te espero afuera – dijo y se fue. Va a ser un día muy largo…

Las cosas corren como reloj cuando Bella esta al mando. El Aula Magna estaba preciosa, las escaleras increíbles, muchos adornos…todos con una temática… pero no supe cual…

A las 12 de la tarde estuvimos en la peluquería, lujosa, muy lujosa, me sentí en un hotel. Debo decir que no fue tan malo como pensé, me reí bastante con Bella y Ángela, y el lavado capilar no fue tan molesto, claro que nunca mas en mi vida meto la cabeza en un secador profesional. Exactamente a las 6 de la tarde estábamos listas. No puedo creer que estuve 6 horas en una peluquería, no lo volvería a repetir. Mientras me arreglaban (torturaban mejor dicho) no me habían dejado verme al espejo, así que fue una sorpresa ver a la muchacha que se reflejaba. No era yo. Ella era linda, muy linda, con un pelo que no caía lacio y sin vida como el mío, tenia volumen, cuerpo, con leves ondas en las puntas, llegaba casi hasta la cintura, con un pequeño flequillo, solo faltaron los reflejos en el cabello, pero no deje que se me acercaran con sus pinturas… Bella se veía increíble, su pelo normalmente ondulado caía lacio hasta sus omoplatos, con chasquilla recta perfectamente equilibrada con su rostro, y Ángela tenia ondas por doquier, pero formadas, sin un cabello fuera de lugar. Ni decirles cual fue mi impresión cuando me puse el vestido que Bella compró y me obligó a usar. Definitivamente no era yo.

Una limosina nos esperaba afuera, me sentí fuera de lugar, me sentí una dama, era raro. Llagamos a las 8 PM a la universidad

-¿por donde entraremos Bella? – pregunto Ángela

- es una sorpresa - respondió mientras nos guiaba por un pasillo, las sorpresas de Bella me daban pánico. Por fin dejamos de caminar y nos paramos detrás de una puerta, yo la conocía, pero de donde….

- muy bien, por aquí entraremos – dijo Bella, entonces recordé

-¡¡¡¿¿¿en…entraremos… bajando las escaleras principales del salón???!!!!- grite aterrada, esas escaleras estaban al centro, era imposible que alguien no te viera si bajabas por allí, no quería ser el centro de atención…estaba sudando frio.

-relájate Leah, yo iré al centro, Ángela a mi izquierda y tu a mi derecha, seremos perfectas iremos a tono – dijo con una sonrisa, claro pensé, ella de blanco yo de dorado y Ángela de plateado…a Bella no se le escapa una… que lindo…me voy a desmayar…

- Leah, a los pies de las escaleras nos estarán esperando, a mi me recogerá papá, a Ángela lo hará Ben, y como no tienes novio, te presto al mío, así que iras con Jakob – me dijo, yo solo la miré aterrada, iba a protestar, pero no pude, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse.


	8. Chapter 8

Obviamente los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo 8

Jakob POV

No entendía porque tenía que hacer esto, Bella me había obligado a usar un traje para su cumpleaños, me había obligado a recibir a los invitados, a pesar de que no conocía ni a la mitad, y ahora me había pedido con esa voz a la que no puedo negarle nada, que acompañara a Leah cuando bajara por las escaleras. ¿No debería acompañar a mi novia?, bajar con ella, bailar con ella. No. Tenía que hacerlo con Leah. Ella es agradable, pero no es mi novia, además quería estar con la más linda del salón, y obviamente esa seria Bella, a Leah ni siquiera la imaginaba usando vestido.

- ¿esperando a tu acompañante Jakob? – preguntó Quil mientras se acercaba a mi posición con Embry.

- si – le respondí

- ¿no sientes la presión por tener que acompañar a la cumpleañera? – dijo Embry

- no, porque no iré con ella – ambos me miraron extrañados – acompañare a Leah – ellos me miraron un segundo y luego se echaron a reír

- ¡vaya Jakob! ¡Pero que suerte tienes! – bromeó Quil

- si, Leah y tu se verán geniales…tu de etiqueta y ella con zapatillas - Siguió Embry sin poder evitar la risa

- ja, ja, muy chistosos, ¿es que Leah nunca se pone vestidos?

-claro que si, al menos lo hacia antes de…- Quil no termino la frase – pero nunca un traje de coctel Jakob, su femineidad no llega a tanto, a lo sumo una falda – continuo. Le iba a preguntar a que se refería con el "antes de" pero la voz del presentador me interrumpió.

- ¡atención! Demos un gran aplauso a nuestra estrella principal… ¡IsaBella Swan!

Acto seguido las puertas se abrieron, y Bella comenzó a bajar las escaleras, se veía hermosa, ese vestido blanco la hacia resaltar entre los invitados, ahora entendí porque quiso que la temática fuese Negro, ella destacaría en el mar oscuro que reinaba en la sala. Dios, que increíble se veía. Detrás de ella salio Ángela, perfecta, un hermoso vestido plateado mate, Ben la miro embobado. Luego fue el turno de Leah…

- ¡santo dios! – exclamó Embry mirándola

- no lo puedo creer – continúo Quil sin apartar la vista de ella.

Yo no pude decir nada, las palabras no salían de mi boca, ¿había dicho en algún momento que quería estar con la chica mas linda del baile? Pues… lo estaría. Leah se veía simplemente preciosa… no esa palabra no es lo suficientemente expresiva para referirse a la Bellaza de Leah esa noche. Ese vestido dorado, se camuflaba con su piel, sus piernas se veían tan largas. La mire de pies a cabeza sin encontrar ningún defecto, su cabello estaba hermoso y ese maquillaje le hacia ver los ojos mas grandes, esos ojos caramelo serian mi perdición esta noche. Puede ver su cara de sufrimiento cuando noto que todos en la sala la miraban, se coloco a la derecha de Bella, y todos los ojos la siguieron, estoy seguro que cada hombre en la sala deseo estar en mi lugar. Y aun que se que no es correcto, no podía estar mas feliz de ser yo su acompañante.

Bella abrasó a su padre, Ángela abraso a Ben, por lo que siguiendo al resto, abrase a Leah

- Bella me las va a pagar cuando esto termine - me dijo al oído. Reprimí mi risa, seguía siendo Leah.

- se va a poner peor – le dije una vez que nos soltamos. Entonces vimos que Bella se acercaba

- Leah, se que ya te he pedido mucho, pero esto es lo ultimo. Por favor hazlo – Leah la miro extrañada – baila – continuo Bella mientras se alejaba

- ¿que…? – no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta cunando comenzó la música, un vals.

Leah miro horrorizada hacia la posición de Bella, esta la miro y tomo a su padre para bailar mostrándole lo que tenía que hacer. Entonces me miro a mí, yo le sonreí y la tome por la cintura, acercándola lo más posible.

Leah POV

Me las va a pagar, si o si. No se salvará de la paliza que le daré mañana. Voy a perder a una amiga pero lograre sacar la rabia que siento dentro. ¿Quiere que baile? ¿Y mas encima un vals? Estaba aterrada. Miré a Jakob como preguntándole que haríamos. Pero su reacción me sorprendió. Me mostró una sonrisa preciosa y luego tomó mi cintura, me acerco a él, mantuvo su mano derecha en la parte baja de mi espalda y con la otra tomaba mi mano izquierda elevándola. Se puso en posición para bailar…vals…. odio el vals… es obvio el porque. Pero Jakob no tenía porque saberlo. No me molestaba bailarlo con el, pero aun así… es vals.

Jakob comenzó a dar vueltas guiándome por la pista, a las dos vueltas me rendí, no podía hacer otra cosa, tendría que bailar el entupido vals, así que comencé a moverme con Jakob. Que le siguiera los pasos pareció sorprenderle, agrando aun más su sonrisa y me estrecho más contra su cuerpo. Bailamos dos vals seguidos, y el tiempo se me hizo poco, a pesar de que creí que lo odiaría, no era tan malo bailar con el. Nunca me compararía al baile que tenia Bella con su padre, parecían profesionales, pero fue agradable.

-vaya Leah – me dijo Jakob cuando termino la canción – pareces una dama

- gracias, tu también – le respondí

- no sabias que bailabas, no eres tan tiesa como pareces – dijo Jakob

- lamento decepcionarte – dije – pero tu cumpliste con mis expectativas, tienes dos pies izquierdos

Nos miramos y reímos, estábamos de buen humor a pesar de todo

- enserio Leah, te ves bien, deberías usar vestidos mas seguido – me halagó Jakob. No me gusta hacerlo. A Sam le gustaba que me pusiera faldas. Ahora no tenia ninguna, las queme todas.

- ¿pero como? ¿Eso fue un halago?

- no te acostumbres, no se repetirá – dijo y volvimos a reír. La estaba pasando bien. Sin pensar dirigí mi vista hacia la puerta. Vi que el guardia hablaba con un joven, al parecer quería entrar a la fiesta y no se lo permitían. Se me hacia tan familia. Lo conozco de alguna parte… ¿quien es?... cuando lo supe mis ojos se abrieron completamente, mis cuerpo aun entre los brazos de Jakob se puso rígido. El noto este cambio

- ¿que pasa? – pregunto.

Pero no respondí… cerré mis ojos pensando a que estaba alucinando, pero al abrirlos seguía allí, queriendo entrar.

- Leah ¿estas bien? – siguió preguntando Jakob

- mierda – dije mientras me alegaba camino a la puerta. ¿Que diablos hace Sam aquí?

_**dejen reviews y actualizo mas seguido….**_


	9. Chapter 9

Obviamente los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo 9

Leah POV

Caminé hacia la puerta lo mas rápido que me permitían los zapatos asesinos que me había puesto Bella.

- ¿que haces aquí? – le pregunte mirándolo con furia directo a los ojos

- Leah, que bueno que te encuentro, quiero hablar contigo – me dijo el

- señorita el no puede entrar a la fiesta sin invitación – dijo el guardia mirándome

- no se preocupe, no va a entrar, puede sacarlo – dije fríamente sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. El guardia había comenzado a empujar a Sam hacia fuera

- ! Leah por favor, solo quiero hablar, tendremos que hacerlo tarde o temprano ¡ – grito a mi dirección. Diablos, tiene razón, tarde o temprano deberemos hablar sobre lo que el me hizo. Mejor ahora que tengo la rabia a flor de piel.

- espere – le dije al guardia – yo voy a salir.

- ¿segura señorita? – pregunto preocupado

- si, no se preocupe – le respondí. Camine un poco hacia fuera, pero no me aleje, aun podía ver a quienes estaban dentro.

- habla rápido, tengo que volver a una fiesta – le dije a Sam

- Leah… te ves preciosa

- lo mismo me dijiste el día de la boda – le respondí fríamente – pero aun así me plantaste.

- es por eso que vine…- dijo él – quería disculparme contigo… han pasado ya casi 4 meses desde eso y no puedo seguir con mi vida si no me disculpo y aclaro todo…

- ¿te remuerde la conciencia Sam? – le pregunte sin dejarlo terminar – no sabia que tuvieses una.

- Leah por favor estoy hablando enserio, no la he pasado bien con eso en mi cabeza – se defendió. Y yo sentí que mi sangre comenzaba a hervir

- ¿no la has pasado bien? – dije subiendo una octava mi tono de voz- no puedo imaginarme lo dura que fue tu vida mientras estabas con Emily en el lugar que seria nuestra luna de miel… debe haber sido terrible – continúe, la rabia comenzaba a aumentar cada vez mas – eres un maldito farsante Sam Uley, solo estas aquí porque tu conciencia no te deja tranquilo, dices que vienes a disculparte, pero solo vienes a ver que tan destrozada estoy por lo que hiciste, pues déjame decirte que estoy bastante bien, mejor desde que no estoy contigo

- Leah no es eso lo que pasa, no vengo a ver como estas, bueno, si, pero solo porque me preocupo por ti, Emily esta destrozada

- no me hables de esa… – me interrumpí, no quería caer en malas palabras, aunque tenia un discurso de palabrotas preparado - Emily tiene menos conciencia que tu, la muy perra me preparo la despedida de soltera, me ayudo con la preparación de la boda, todo mirándome a los ojos mientras me quitaba a mi novio.

- Leah, no estuve con Emily mientras estuve contigo, me di cuenta de lo que sentía la noche anterior, no podía casarme contigo sin amarte, no era justo.

- ¿y fue justo decírmelo frente a los invitados? ¿En el momento en que el cura te pregunto si me aceptabas como esposa? ¡¿Es eso justo?! – grite, mi rabia salio a flote en todo su esplendor.- ¡pues déjame decirte como debió ser todo, debiste decírmelo antes, haber detenido todo antes de que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, debiste ser mas hombre Sam!

- Leah, no podía, no me escuchabas cunando quería hablarte…

-¡¿que?! ¡¿La culpa la tengo yo?! – Le grite – ¡eres un poco hombre Sam, no eres capaz de admitir que eres un maldito cobarde! – Continúe gritando – eres un cínico, pero me hiciste un favor al dejarme, hubiese cometido un error al casarme contigo, yo quiero un hombre a mi lado, no una cosa como tu – seguí, tenia un nudo en la garganta, pero no derramaré una lagrima frente a el, no me verá caer. No me vera susceptible.

- Leah perdóname – dijo, mientras se acercaba, con claras intenciones de abrasarme. Ho no, no lo harás. Me hice hacia atrás y le pegue tan fuerte como me fue posible, mi mano golpeo el centro de su mejilla izquierda, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Sam volteo el rostro y yo reprimí el grito de dolor. La mano me ardía.

- no te atrevas a tocarme, no te atrevas a volver a hablarme, no te me vuelvas a acercar, tu moriste para mi en el momento que dejaste la iglesia. Ya no eres nadie Sam. Así que déjame tranquila.

Él no dijo nada, me miro por unos segundos a los ojos y se fue. Vi como se alejaba, cuando lo perdí de vista me volteé y miré la gran fiesta dentro del salón, a todos bailando y riendo. No podía volver allí. Camine en dirección a mi cuarto, pero caminar rápido no fue suficiente, me saque los zapatos y comencé a correr, debo llegar a mi cuarto antes de que las lagrimas y el sufrimiento caigan sobre mi y me hundan.

_**dejen reviews y actualizo mas seguido….**_


	10. Chapter 10

los personajes no son mios, solo la historia

Jakob POV

La estaba pasando increíble, a pesar de que Leah dudo al principio, finalmente comenzó a bailar junto conmigo, y baila bastante bien. Sabía dar las vueltas correctas y los pasos correctos. Fue como si hubiese tomado clases para bailar vals. No tendríamos nunca la gracias que Bella y Charlie tenían, pero nos iba bastante bien. Estábamos increíble, ella se veía hermosa, y yo me sentía como el más envidiado de la sala, y eso me encantaba.

-vaya Leah – le dije cuando termino la canción – pareces una dama

- gracias, tu también – me respondió. Esa estuvo buena pensé

- no sabias que bailabas, no eres tan tiesa como pareces – le dije con tono de asombro.

- lamento decepcionarte – dijo – pero tu cumpliste con mis expectativas, tienes dos pies izquierdos

Nos miramos y reímos

- enserio Leah, te ves bien, deberías usar vestidos mas seguido – la halagué. Fui demasiado sincero. Ella me miró, al parecer no le gusto la sugerencia.

- ¿pero como? ¿Eso fue un halago? – me dijo finalmente

- no te acostumbres, no se repetirá – respondí y volvimos a reír. Realmente estaba disfrutando de su compañía, ni si quiera me importó (a pesar de que no me gusta) ser el centro de atención, todos miraban en nuestra dirección, al menos todos los hombres, los cuales veían babeando a Leah. No los culpo. Leah separó su mirada de la mía por un segundo y algo llamo su atención, abrió completamente los ojos, seguidamente sentí como su cuerpo entero se tensaba en mis brazos.

- ¿que pasa? – le pregunté. Pero no me respondió, cerró sus ojos por un segundo y volvió a abrirlos, aun tenía la sorpresa en ellos

- Leah ¿estas bien? – volví a preguntar. Me estaba preocupando.

- mierda – dijo ella mientras se alegaba de mí. Yo no supe que hacer, pude ver en su rostro la rabia, la pena, el asombro… finalmente reaccione y quise seguirla, pero llegaron Quil y Embry.

-¿y donde esta Leah? ¿Ya arrancó de ti? – dijo Quil con una enorme sonrisa.

- no lo se… - le respondí serio – se acaba de ir.

- ¿donde? – esta vez quien pregunto fue Embry.

- al parecer conoce al hombre que esta en la puerta – dije, mirando en dirección a Leah. Podía ver que le hablaba al guardia y salía con alguien ¿Quién es ese?

- Quil… - dijo Embry atónito - es Sam

- ¿que? A no… lo mato ahora mismo – dijo Quil con el seño fruncido y la rabia en su rostro. No entendía nada.

- no – le detuvo Embry – ya debe ser bastante difícil para ella el tener que volver a hablarle. Si vamos lo matara a el y a nosotros por entrometernos – continuo.

- ¿alguien me puede explicar que rayos pasa? – exigí saber. Ellos se miraron dudando si contarme o no – ¿y?, no me quedare tranquilo hasta averiguarlo, así que comiencen a hablar – los amenace. Finalmente Quil habló.

- hace 4 meses, cuando había recen finalizado el semestre pasado, Leah tenia fecha para casarse con Sam. Tenía todo listo. Pero… - Quil calló, se le hacia difícil continuar. Embry siguió por el – el día de la boda Sam la esperó en el altar, y cuando el cura pregunto si la aceptaba por esposa, el se quedo mudo por minutos el desgraciado. Cuando finalmente hablo dijo que no.

¿La plantaron? ¿A Leah? No lo podía creer, iba a hablar pero Quil siguió la historia.

- el muy imbécil le entrego una nota, y le dijo que ya no la amaba. Que lo perdonara bla, bla, bla, pero que se iría con Emily, la prima de Leah. Luego salio corriendo por el pasillo de la iglesia. Leah lo siguió con la vista. No se movió. Cuando finalmente los invitados reaccionaron quisieron acercarse a ella…

- pero Leah no los dejo – le interrumpió Embry – "no me toquen" dijo ella y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, nadie movió un músculo hasta que vimos que se había ido en el auto que los llevaría a ellos hacia el aeropuerto.

Cuando terminaron la historia sentí que mi cuerpo se llenaba de odio hacia ese tal Sam, no lo conocía y con quería hacerlo, me bastaba con saber lo que le había hecho a Leah, ¿como pudo? Eso no se le hace a una mujer… ¿como tan poco hombre?

- ese maldito – dije. Las palabras escaparon de mi boca – y Leah… - quise preguntar como había quedado, pero no me sentí con el derecho de hacerlo. Aun así Quil adivino mi pregunta.

- Leah desapareció 2 días, nadie supo donde estuvo, no creo que lo vaya a contar alguna vez. Cuando apareció ya no tenía su vestido de novia puesto. Vestía unos pantalones y una pollera, era la ropa con la que se iría a la luna de miel, estaban en el auto. Llego he hizo como si nada. No volvió a pronunciar lo sucedido. Y ninguno de nosotros lo hizo tampoco. – no dijo nada por un momento, podíamos ver como ellos hablaban, al parecer ella estaba gritando. Quise ir allá y abrasarla. Pero mas que eso quise ir y arrancarle la cabeza a ese imbécil – días después – siguió Quil, aun mirando en dirección a Leah – mientras Embry yo estábamos en el bosque vimos los restos de una fogata, no dimos cuanta que en el centro habían pedazos quemados de un vestido, el vestido de novia de Leah. También estaban el resto de vestidos, los que seguramente iban en la maleta del auto, los quemó todos.

Lo mire extrañado ¿que tienen que ver el resto de vestidos?

- Sam amaba que Leah los usara. Después de eso ella no volvió a ponerse uno – dijo Embry contestando a mi pregunta no hecha. Seguimos mirando a Leah, los tres con ganas de ir y matar a ese idiota. Vi como él se quiso acercar a ella, "no la toques" pensé lleno de furia, pero ella se defendió bastante bien, le pegó un bofetada tan fuerte que me dolió a mi.

- ¡huy! – exclamaron Quil y Embry al unísono. Yo seguí mirando. Pude ver como Sam se alejaba y Leah quedaba sola, quería ir a verla, abrasarla, no tengo idea por que, pero moría por hacerlo. Pero no podía. Sus mejores amigos de toda la vida habían decidido no ir, no podía hacerlo yo que solo la conozco hace dos meses. Leah se volteo y miro hacia nosotros, tenía la mirada perdida. Entonces se giro y comenzó a alejarse.

- ¿ahora Embry? – Dijo Quil mirando a su amigo con desesperación – por favor Embry

- vamos – respondió el, y ambos se encaminaron en dirección a Leah.

Yo me prepare a seguirlos, pero alguien me detuvo

- ¡amor! – me llamó Bella. Había olvidado donde estaba, y que yo era el novio de la cumpleañera – finalmente termine de saludar a todos. ¿Vamos? Te debo un baile – me dijo. Yo no pronuncie palabra. Estaba helado, al parecer ella vio que no estaba bien – ¿que pasa amor? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Te sientes mal? – me pregunto. ¡Eso era!

- Bella, perdóname, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que mejor me voy – le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de enfermo.

- cariño… ¿realmente te quieres ir? ¿Tan mal estas?

- si Bella, es lo mejor – le dije poniendo mas cara de enfermo que antes. Me quería ir, ahora.

- muy bien, espérame un minuto y me voy contigo – dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta. ¡Diablos!

- ¡no! – le grite, ella se giró extrañada – Bella, amor, no quiero que te pierdas tu fiesta, 20 años no se cumplen siempre, debes disfrutar con tu familia y amigos. Nosotros celebraremos otro día ¿ya? Cuando tu quieras – le dije, use las armas que tenia a mano, ella no podía venir con migo, no si yo quería ver a Leah.

- esta bien. Pero si te sientes peor prométeme que me llamaras, tengo el celular conmigo, estaré pendiente ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo – le dije. La besé y salí tranquilamente. Cuando finalmente estuve fuera de su vista comencé a correr.

Me sentía un estúpido. No se porque voy a ver a Leah, yo amo a mi novia, amo a Bella, pero siento una irracional necesidad por Leah, es de locos. Ella tenia a sus amigos, si no dejaba que ellos la consolaran, ¿porque me dejaría a mi? no tendría por que. Y para sentirme peor le mentí a mi novia, la deje preocupada… ¿que rayos pasa conmigo?

Finalmente llegue al nuestro piso, me detuve en las escaleras al ver que Quil y Embry estaban frente a la puerta de Leah.

- Leah, por favor dinos algo, llevamos 20 minutos hablándote y no nos respondes, estamos preocupados – dijo Quil

- Leah… al menos dinos algo, cualquier cosa, dinos que sigues conciente, que sigues viva – rogó Embry

- estoy bien – se escucho la voz de Leah, su tono era normal, se sabia retenerse muy bien – vuelvan a la fiesta, nos vemos mañana.

Sus amigos se miraron resignados y se fueron. Yo baje rápidamente al piso de abajo y me escondí. Ellos pasaron y siguieron bajando. ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Pensé mientras subía las escaleras, ella no dejo que sus amigos la consolaran, ¿porque te querría ver a ti? Me pregunte, obvio que no querría. ¿Entonces que? ¿La dejo y ya? Seguí pensando, debería hacerlo, pero no puedo, no quiero. Me querrá matar cuando vea que la quiero consolar, pero me da lo mismo. No pedo dejarla así. Me decidí a por lo menos saber como estaba, saber de verdad. Pero no me dejaría verla, no me abriría la puerta. ¿Entonces como? Pensé frente al cuarto de Leah… fue entonces cuando recordé que mi cuarto esta al lado. No me abrirá la puerta… pero tal vez… pensé mientras entraba a toda prisa a mi habitación.

**Reviews! Reviews!**

**Reviews! Reviews!**

**Besos!**

**FEY BLACK**


	11. Chapter 11

Leah POV

No puedo creer que haya tenido el descaro de venir hasta acá… ¿Cómo se atreve?... nuevamente me arruinó una noche que estaba saliendo prefecta, nada iba mal, ni siquiera el que me hicieran bailar vals me disgustó… todo iba prefecto… y aparece… solo para abrir el hueco en mi pecho y quebrarme la coraza que tanto me costo construir… al menos el tiempo me ayudó a ser mas fuerte. Creí que cuando lo viera de nuevo lo abrasaría y le diría que aun lo amo, que lo extraño y que lo quiero conmigo… me sentí orgullosa de haber sido fuerte en ese momento, de decirle todo lo que pienso, todo lo que lo odié, y cuanto odio aun le tengo. Saqué la rabia que tenía guardada todo este tiempo. Ahora solo me queda el dolor, que llegó en toda su gloria a quebrarme en pedazos. No quiero llorar, pero es tan inevitable, las lágrimas solo salen de mis ojos. Debo verme patética sentada en el suelo apoyada en la puerta, no tuve la fuerza ni siquiera para llegar a la cama. Simplemente me tiré al piso para llorar. Me debo ver peor que patética…

Mientras me tenia lástima a mi misma sentí que golpearon, pero no era la puerta… silencio…de nuevo otro golpeteo…me levanté como pude de donde me encontraba y seguí la dirección del ruido, "tac, tac, tac" ahí esta de nuevo. Viene desde la ventana. Me acerqué cautelosa y corrí la cortina. Mis ojos se abrieron del asombro.

- ¡¿estas loco?! ¿Que diablos haces colgado de mi balcón Jakob? – grité. Jakob se encontraba agachado sobre el mini balcón de un metro de ancho que estaba en mi ventana, aun tenia puesto su esmoquin. Abrí lo que mas pude y él entró de un salto.

- menos mal que abriste, me estaba entumiendo afuera, se me congela el pensamiento

- Jakob, lo tienes congelado hace tiempo, ¿que rayos hacías afuera?... ¿como llagaste hasta allá? Estamos en un 4 piso… - mi voz ya era un susurro.

- es fácil llegar hasta aquí, desde el balcón de mi pieza no hay mucha distancia, es un salto fácil – me dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- estas loco, te falla algo Jakob, es enserio… ¿te dio por hacer deporte de alto riesgo o que? ¿Y porque en mi ventana? – le dije, aun no respondía que hacia en mi pieza.

- soy un hombre aventurero. Y que hago aquí… - se quedo callado, pensando lo que iba a decir – pues vengo a custodiarte – ¿que? No entiendo nada.

- explícate que no estoy de humor – le dije con voz displicente.

- el tipo al que le pegaste hace un rato seguramente te va a demandar por haberle sacado todos los dientes Leah – me dijo, espero mi reacción, pero al ver que no había ninguna continuo – así que al parecer te van a arrestar, y yo vengo a asegurarme que no te escapes y te vayas del país… tu gancho izquierdo es un peligro público – terminó de decir y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Yo estaba paralizada. No sabía que responder, ni que hacer, ni nada por el estilo. Solo estaba parada al medio de mi pieza mirando a ese chico.

Después de un par de minutos, creo que fueron más de un par, no pude evitarlo, comencé a reír. No, más bien fueron carcajadas. Jakob me miro extrañado, pero comenzó a reír conmigo.

- ¿no tienes miedo a que te noquee con este gancho por meterte como ladrón en mi pieza? – le dije una vez que logre hablar.

- ¡nah!, tengo mejores reflejos que el tipazo ese – respondió – además, la custodia tiene castigo también –siguió.

- ¿castigo? ¿Que… me vas a esposar? – le dije levantando una ceja. En cualquier otro momento me hubiese parecido una idea entretenida, ahora no estaba de ánimos.

- ajajá, eso quisieras Leah, pero deja los grilletes en el otro pantalón.

- ¿entonces?

- quiero que me enseñes algo de ingles… se acerca la prueba y no entiendo mucho – dijo finalmente.

- ¿ingles? – Lo mire incrédula – ¿enserio quieres que te enseñe ingles a las 12 de la noche?

- es eso o mirarnos el resto de la noche – dijo, al parecer no quería dejarme sola. Y yo tampoco lo quería, si se iba el dolor volvería a salir. Estaba agradecida que fuera a verme… claro que en mi vida le diría eso.

- esta bien. Prefiero eso a mirar tu fea cara fijamente toda la noche. – dije rindiéndome.

No sé hasta que hora estudiamos, pero no fue mucho, creo que hasta las 130 am, luego de eso charlamos sobre cualquier cosa, el clima, nuestros colores favoritos, me dijo que no sabía freír un huevo, yo le dije que no me vería nunca planchando. Cosas así. La conversación fue más larga que el estudio. En ningún momento mencionó el incidente con Sam, seguramente ya sabe la historia, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando desperté por la mañana aun tenia le vestido puesto, seguía con maquillaje, aros, joyas, todo… menos los zapatos asesinos. Estaba con mi espalda hacia la pared, un cojín me separaba de la fría muralla. Mis ojos aun estaban cerrados y no se querían abrir, dolían por haber llorado la noche anterior. Quería seguir durmiendo. No despertar porque el día seria largo. Pero tenia que hacerlo, enfrentar un nuevo día. Entonces abrí los parpados. Estaba durmiendo frente a mí. Con su cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos. Bastante cerca. Podía sentir su aliento, el calor de cu cuerpo tan cerca al mío quitaba todo rastro de frío que pudiese tener. Se veía tan pacifico mientras dormía. No me había dado cuenta pero yo estaba cubierta por una manta, seguramente el me tapó por la noche, eso quiere decir que me quedé dormida antes que él. Pudo haberse ido. Pero no lo hizo. Jakob es alguien desconcertante. Pero me alegro que se haya quedado.

Me levanté cuidadosamente y coloqué la manta sobre él, ya que no estaba tapado.

Fui rápidamente al baño. Me miré en el espejo. Podría verme peor, el maquillaje seguramente era a prueba de agua ya que no se había corrido nada. Tomé crema y me lo saque, mi piel respiraba finalmente. Tomé mi pelo en una coleta y me saqué el vestido de coctel. Debía devolvérselo a Bella cuando la viera. Me puse mi ropa de deporte para ir a entrenar un poco. Salí del baño y Jakob seguía placidamente dormido. Lo miré un rato antes de irme. Es una lástima que a veces sea tan molesto, seria agradable que mantuviese su boca cerrada de repente. Pero fuera de eso, Jakob es un buen chico. Bella tiene mucha suerte.

Salí de mi pieza directo a la pista atlética. Comencé a correr, estaba sola, lo cual me encantó, puse mi ipod y aceleré. Pasaron 12 canciones de las mas movidas posibles cuando me detuve a elongar, debo haber corrido casi una hora. Me senté en el piso y comencé mi elongación.

- no es justo – me dijo alguien detrás mío – no me despertaste para entrenar –continuó, no necesitaba girarme para saber quien era, pero lo hice igual. Jakob estaba parado con su ropa deportiva puesta y el ceño fruncido, parecía un niño con rabieta.

- pudo ocurrir la tercera guerra mundial en mi propia pieza Jakob, y ni eso te despertaría. Chico, eres un tronco.

- estaba cansado, alguien roncaba tan fuerte que no me dejó dormir – respondió.

- ronqué porque pesqué un resfriado, alguien me hizo abrir la ventana por la noche – le dije. Me miró y sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- bien, entonces… una vez aclarado que yo tuve la culpa de todo… ¿podemos entrenar?

- como quieras – le respondí.

Habíamos empezado a alongar, cuando no interrumpieron.

- ¡Jakob! – gritaron, no es difícil saber quien era

- Bella… amor buenos días – le dijo Jakob cuando ella estuvo cerca. Ella no dijo nada, solo se le colgó del cuello y lo besó efusivamente.

- ¿como te sientes, estas mejor? – le preguntó ella. Eso me extraño

- ¿estabas enfermo? – le pregunté a Jakob

- claro, ayer se fue temprano de la fiesta porque estaba malito mi niño – me respondió ella. Jakob solo me miraba. Así que le mintió a Bella.

- pero ya estoy bien – dijo Jakob finalmente

- me alegro amor, porque esta noche te espero – le dijo en un susurro, el cual pude escuchar. Tengo buen oído – me debes mi regalo - continuó ella con voz sexy. No era difícil imaginarme cual era el regalito.

- hee…bueno…me voy – dije totalmente incómoda.

- Leah… - Jakob me miraba como pidiendo disculpas.

- enserio, me debo duchar y estudiar.- dije parándome rápidamente – adiós Bella… Jakob – le dije mirándolo a los ojos. No esperé despedidas ni nada, simplemente me fui.

Una reacción entupida, ya lo se, pero no fue de mi agrado que le mintiera a Bella, y menos aun, el regalo que le iba a dar.

Me dirigí hacia mi pieza, ya había entrenado, no lo suficiente, pero me quedaría a ver como Bella le pedía a Jakob su regalo. No se porque me sentí tan molesta con ese comentario, es normal, son novio, digo, llevan bastante tiempo juntos. Que tontera la rabia que tengo. Mejor la dejo pasar. Luego de darme vueltas en mi habitación por mas de 20 minutos me dirigí hacia el baño, me quité a ropa, solté mi cabello y me disponía a entrar a la ducha cuando tocaron la puerta. ¿Quien será? A lo mejor es Bella, me querrá preguntar porque me fui ayer. O Quil y Embry, bufé entre dientes, ojala no sean ellos, no quiero hablar de nada. Me envolví con una toalla y fui a abrir la puerta. Vaya sorpresa me llevé.

- Leah se me… - Jakob no terminó la frase, me miró de pies a cabeza con ojos del porte de un plato. Después de su inspección me di porque lo hacía, la toalla con la cual me cubría me quedaba muy corta, llegaba solo hasta el primer tercio de mi muslo.

- Jakob – dije sin tono en mi voz – ¿dime?

- hee…este….yo… mmm... – se aclaró la garganta – se me quedó la corbata en tu pieza. Lamento molestarte… ¿siempre abres la puerta medio desnuda?

- ¿perdón? – le mire extrañada

- porque si es así… la pensaré dos veces antes de volver a venir sin avisar. Corrompes la inocencia de mis ojos Leah – dijo y luego esbozó una sonrisa de ingenuo. Lo miré elevando una de mis cejas. Me di vuelta, busqué la estúpida corbata, estaba en el piso a los pies de la cama, la tomé y fui a la puerta de nuevo. Jakob esperaba aun con esa sonrisa...

- aquí esta tu corbata Jakob – le dije – la próxima vez que te quites la ropa fíjate donde la dejas, y lamento si mi cuerpo cubierto por una mini toalla te perturba. No quiero saber como quedarán una vez que le des tu regalo a Bella – y cerré la puerta. Alcancé a notarle los ojos de asombro al escuchar lo que le dije. Me dirigí hacia el baño y no pude evitar sonreír, talvez fue demasiado decirle eso, pero no me importó. Los ojos de Jakob al verme en toalla bastaron para que mi ánimo subiera.

Ha pasado un mes desde la fiesta de Bella. El tiempo ha pasado relativamente rápido, más que nada gracias a que los profesores nos dejan mas trabajo del que deberían, no tengo tiempo de pensar en Sam ni en lo que pasó. La compañía de mis amigos ayudó también. Quil y Embry quisieron saber que había pasado, pero al ver que no les daría detalles solo alabaron mi gancho izquierdo. Yo entrenaba cuatro veces por semana mínimo dos horas. Cada día estaba mas cerca el campeonato y si quería ganar debía entrenar duro. La mayor parte de las veces lo hacia con Jakob, aun le ganaba en las mixtas. Y aun decía que me dejaba ganar, es un payaso.

Un día cansada de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación decidí ir a estudiar a la cancha, el aire limpio me haría bien. En el camino me encontré con Bella.

- Leah, que bueno que te encuentro – me dijo ella apenas estuvo cerca

- ¿porque? ¿Que pasó? – por favor que no diga que quiere ir de compras.

- el director me mando a buscarte

- ¿porque? – eso era raro.

- llegaron alumnos nuevos y quiere que sean recibidos – me dijo ella levantando los hombros, al parecer tampoco entendía mucho el porque

- ¿que tengo que ver yo con eso? – la mire extrañada

- vienen por cambio de universidad, se mudaron de otro país, y se les permitió la entrada de forma extraoficial porque todos tienen algún merito rescatable, que se yo, notas, deporte, esas cosas – me dijo

- ¿y…? – seguía sin entender donde entraba yo en este asunto.

- pues que el director quiere que sean recibidos por la presidente de alumnos y centros políticos de la universidad, osea yo, y la mejor estudiante y deportista, osea tu. – dijo apuntándome con su índice.

- diablos – me lamenté, no tenia intenciones de vida social forzosa. –asumo que es obligatorio.

- si, e inmediato, los alumnos ya están en dirección

- ¿los viste?

- no, pero me llamaron y dijeron que debía ir ahora mismo contigo – dijo ella, al parecer igual de molesta por lo repentino del asunto.

- doble diablos – dije y comencé a caminar hacia allá, pero Bella tomó mi brazo – ¿que?

- ¿vas a ir con jeans y polerón? – me dijo… mas bien me recriminó.

- ¿que tienen de malo? – respondí mirándome, no le encontraba nada.

- ¿que tienes debajo del saco que llevas puesto?

- una remera

-muéstramela – ordenó. No tenia ganas de pelear, así que me saqué el polerón – no está tan mal… mejor que lo que tenias antes. Quédate así, te ves deportista y bien arreglada…bueno al menos mejor antes.

- Bella… estas juntando puntos para ganarte unos hermosos golpes – le dije con tono amenazante.

- claro que no, no me pegarías – dijo con confianza

- no me tientes – dije y nos encaminamos hacia la dirección.

Al llegar la secretaria tomo mis libros y mi polerón y nos hizo pasar a la sala del director. Él estaba sentado tras de su escritorio, frente a él habían 5 jóvenes, dos mujeres y tres hombres. Todos se voltearon al abrirse la puerta. Y quedé impresionada por la belleza de ellos.

- chicas que bueno que llegaron – dijo el director poniéndose de pie – les presento a los nuevos alumnos, los hermanos Cullen y los hermanos hale.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella POV

Estaba tan molesta. Tenía una cita con Jakob este día, pero tengo que ir a ver a unos nuevos estudiantes. Traté de llamarlo pero no contesta el teléfono, lo are lo mas rápido posible, si me voy ahora estaré a tiempo para la reunión. Al menos no pasaré por esto sola, Leah también deberá acompañarme. ¡Que rabia! Porque no avisan antes toda esta tontera, además no debiesen aceptar a nadie nuevo, no es la época de matriculas. ¿Y porque el recibimiento? Que tontera…

Encontré a Leah en mitad del camino, menos mal, me ahorró el tiempo de búsqueda. Obviamente a ella le gustó la idea tan poco como a mí. Bueno, creo que menos, Leah odia ser el centro de atención, aunque es difícil con sus medallas atléticas y sus diplomas académicos todo el mundo la conoce. Finalmente cedió a acompañarme, pero no iba decente. Bueno, no es que Leah se vista mal, pero una tenida sport no es lo mejor para recibir a los nuevos alumnos. Se sacó el polerón y tenia una remera blanca con escote en v, bastante linda, no formal, pero mejor.

- no está tan mal… - le dije mirándola – es mejor que lo que tenias antes. Quédate así, te ves deportista y bien arreglada…bueno al menos mejor antes.

- Bella… estas juntando puntos para ganarte unos hermosos golpes – me dijo con tono amenazante.

- claro que no, no me pegarías – le respondí, estaba segura…bueno…90% segura…

- no me tientes – me dijo y comenzamos a caminar hacia dirección.

Al llegar, la secretaria tomo los libros y el polerón de Leah y nos hizo pasar a la sala del director.

- chicas que bueno que llegaron – escuché que decía el director, yo no lo podía ver, estaba detrás de Leah – les presento a los nuevos alumnos, los hermanos Cullen y los hermanos Hale – continuó él. Yo finalmente caminé hacia al frente para poder ver bien a los "nuevos" y poder irme con Jakob. Los 5 alumnos estaban frente al despacho del director, las dos hermosas mujeres estaban sentadas en los sillones, dos hombres, uno rubio y otro alto y moreno, estaban detrás de ellas con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo del asiento, y un tercer hombre estaba a uno de los costados de la mesa.

Me congelé en mi posición por unos segundos, segundos en los que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la belleza de esas 5 personas. Leah estaba de la misma manera que yo, solo observaba, el director no esperó nuestra reacción y siguió hablando

- ella es la señorita Rosalie Hale – dijo señalando a una mujer rubia de ojos azul cielo, perfectamente pintada, vestida, y peinada. Debe de ser modelo, es demasiado perfecta – el joven detrás de ella es Emmet Cullen – siguió presentando al grandote detrás de rosalie. Pelo negro, ojos café intenso y unos hermosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas – por este otro lado esta la señorita Alice Cullen – esta vez presentaba a la otra joven, una mas pequeña, pelo corto, increíblemente vestida, una piel sin perfecta – el es Jasper Hale – dijo el director apuntando al chico rubio detrás de Alice, alto, increíble sonrisa, perfecta vestimenta, igual de hermoso que los tres anteriores – y por último tenemos al joven Edward Cullen aquí a mi lado – lo miré y me perdí en sus ojos verdes. No supe donde estaba el cielo, ni la tierra, solo supe que él estaba allí, mirándome a los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa que debiese estar prohibida porque provoca taquicardia. Edward… Edward… esta su nombre es perfecto, pelo cobrizo cayendo hacia un lado, igual de bien vestido que los demás, pero a el se le vía todo mucho mejor…

- hola – dije tratando de salir del sopor – soy Bella Swan, presidenta del centro de alumnos y del área política de la universidad, ella es Leah Clearwater – dije señalándola, gesto que hizo que despertara – ella es la mejor atleta y estudiante de la institución.

- mucho gusto - dijo Leah

- mucho gusto….igualmente…hola…- se dijo al mismo tiempo por parte de ellos.

- bueno, la razón del recibimiento a estas alturas del año de estos alumnos es porque su padre trabajara en la institución al igual que su madre.

- ya veo – dije – serán profesores asumo… ¿de que?

- mi padre es médico – dijo la rubia, Rosalie – será profesor del área médica de la universidad, y mi madre es química.

- ellos se incorporarán a las clases desde mañana, la razón de que ustedes vinieran es que a mi parecer son las mas indicadas para mostrarles la institución, sus reglas y las áreas que manejan – dijo el director… bueno, sonaba obvio.

- Claro – dijo Leah – solo tengo una consulta – ¿que será?…como puede pensar en algo…yo con suerte respiro sintiendo la mirada de Edward sobre mi…

- por favor Leah, adelante – le permitió el director.

- ¿como haremos para mostrarles todo? Es posible que no compartamos ninguna clase – dijo ella… yo me haría el tiempo para hacerlo.

- no se preocupe por eso, según las mallas comparten los electivos de ingles y religión obligatorio – respondió tranquilamente… increíble, los ramos que tocan mañana, estaremos todo el día con ellos.

- Ho… pues siendo así, entonces no veo problema alguno – continuo Leah, al parecer no le gustaba a idea de hacer de anfitriona – no vemos mañana entonces – dijo dirigiéndose a ellos.

- claro, mañana nos vemos – dije para todos, pero solo mirándolo a él – que descansen – y salí de la oficina junto con Leah. Ella tomó sus cosas y nos dirigimos afuera, ya era tarde, pero me daba igual.

- cierra la boca bella, se te cae la baba – me dijo Leah mientras caminábamos por el pasillo

- ¿como? Pero que dices…

- por favor bella, el resto no lo notará pero ya te conozco, se notó mucho tu deslumbramiento con el menor de los Cullen… ¿Edward se llamaba? – ¿que? ¿Se notó?

- claro que no, no seas tonta. Debes admitir que todos son muy guapos, y las mujeres son hermosas, me impresionó ver tanta bellaza junta…digo…los atuendos que usaban son finísimos – balbuceé, soy horrible mintiendo, y el sonrojo me delata.

- eres pésima mentirosa Bella… pero lo reconozco, son muy guapos… demasiado quizá, no son mi gusto – dijo arrugando la nariz, yo me quedé callada – deberás aprender a actuar mejor o Jakob va a saber que Algo te pasa, si no ahora lo sabrá mañana, recuerda que el comparte las mismas clases que nosotras con los Cullen y los Hale. – me dijo mirándome de reojo.

- es verdad – susurre, mas para mi que para ella, había olvidado ese detalle. Jakob. Mi Jakob. Mi novio. Mañana va a ser un día difícil… - ¡mierda! – dije volviendo en mi – ¡Jakob! – tenia una cita con él, lo había olvidado por completo – Leah nos vemos después – me despedí de ella y corrí a mi habitación. Seguramente estaría esperándome en la puerta, ni siquiera tengo el celular conmigo. Debo tener mas de una hora de atraso. Ahora me siento el doble de culpable, no solo lo engañe con el pensamiento sino que lo deje plantado.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward POV

Creí que este nuevo cambio seria igual de tedioso que los anteriores, mi papá es médico, y por su trabajo debemos cambiarnos constantemente, prometió que esta seria la última vez. Y espero que así sea, porque he encontrado una razón para quedarme…. Bella….

Me bastó verla entrar en ese despacho para que mi respiración se volviera irregular, ella se nos quedo viendo, lo que no es raro, mi familia goza de muy bueno genes, somos físicamente atrayentes. No pude dejar de mirarla, lo que al parecer la puso nerviosa, sus mejillas nunca dejaron de sonrojarse, cosa que me encantó. No quise que se fuera, solo tenia ganas de tenerla cerca y sentir al calor de su piel junto a la mía, obsesión estúpida Edward POV

Creí que este nuevo cambio seria igual de tedioso que los anteriores, mi papá es médico, y por su trabajo debemos cambiarnos constantemente, prometió que esta seria la última vez. Y espero que así sea, porque he encontrado una razón para quedarme…. Bella….

Me bastó verla entrar en ese despacho para que mi respiración se volviera irregular, ella se nos quedo viendo, lo que no es raro, mi familia goza de muy bueno genes, somos físicamente atrayentes. No pude dejar de mirarla, lo que al parecer la puso nerviosa, sus mejillas nunca dejaron de sonrojarse, cosa que me encantó. No quise que se fuera, solo tenia ganas de tenerla cerca y sentir al calor de su piel junto a la mía, obsesión estúpida y poco normal, pero no pude evitarlo, caí rendido a sus pies al momento en que sus ojos marrones se fijaron en los míos. Me consoló el hecho de que nos veríamos al día siguiente, y compartiríamos clases…

- Edward cierra la boca que mojas el piso – Emmet y sus comentarios. Aun así no pude evitar sonreír.

- ¿demasiado obvio? – le pregunté

- te la comiste con la vista Ed – dijo Alice – aunque es bonita tiene buen gusto con la ropa.

- no es gran cosa, no se porque tanta fascinación tuya – Rosalie no encontraba bello a nadie, bueno comparándola con su belleza nadie lo era.

- al parecer es buena alumna, si el director la llamó es porque goza con su confianza – Jasper tiene un don para saber lo que la gente siente – además, es bastante simpática.

- si – dije y suspire. Gracias al cielo la veré mañana.

Bella POV

No debería tener un novio tan comprensivo. Jakob ni si quiera se enojó por el plantón, solo me pidió que para la próxima vez le dejara una nota, ¡fue aun mas cariñoso conmigo!, me siento culpable. Estando con él en lo único que pensé fue en los ojos verdes de Edward. Quería que el día acabara pronto, así lo vería nuevamente mañana. Pero Jakob estaría allí también…

Me levanté temprano, y comencé a arreglarme, me puse unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul con una chaquetilla negra encima, botas negras sobre los pantalones obviamente y uno pequeños aros. Mi pelo caía suelto hasta mi cintura, lacio y brillante. Me pinté naturalmente, con brillo labial. Me miré al espejo y salí. En mi puerta estaba Jakob, esperándome, le sonreí, aunque no era alegría exactamente lo que sentí al recordar que me acompañaría, lo cual me hizo sentir increíblemente culpable.

- Wow! Bella, te ves hermosa – dijo dándome esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta

- gracias Jake - ¿le dije Jake? Nunca le dijo así….debí decir amor… comencé mal mi actuación.

- ¿vamos? – Preguntó mientras me ofrecía su mano para tomarla, lo hice, dejando que entrelazara sus dedos con los míos – así que…hoy seremos guías turísticos para los nuevitos… – dijo mas afirmando que preguntando.

- si, se amable Jake, por favor – diablos le dije Jake de nuevo – debemos causar una buena impresión ¿ya amor? – el me miró y sonrió feliz, al parecer se tranquilizó al escucharme decirle "amor"… nota mental: tomar clases de actuación.

Íbamos tomados de la mano, Jakob me hablaba y me abrasaba de tanto en tanto, me envaré cuando llegamos al sitio y los Cullen ya estaban allí, Jakob me había abrasado momentos antes, por lo que llegamos de esa forme frente a ellos. Salí de los brazos de Jakob cuando sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y luego desolación. No fui capaz de mantener su mirada, así que me concentré en mis botas.

- ¡hola Bella! – Alguien me llamó, alcé la cabeza justo a tiempo cuando Alice se lanza y me abrasa – me alegró que llegaras, soy Alice espero me recuerdes – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- claro que recuerdo – le dije, entonces miré al resto, menos a él – chicos les presento a Jakob…

- …su novio – dijo él sin dejarme continuar, Jasper miró Edward, el cual se mantuvo fijó, hasta que levantó el rostro y sonrió

- hola Jakob, déjame presentarnos, ellas son Rosalie y Alice, y ellos son Emmet y Jasper, yo soy Edward, es un gusto – dijo y estrechó la mano con Jakob, para después posar sus ojos en los míos.

- hola a todos – Leah acababa de llegar, gracias a dios llegó, corrí a su lado y la tomé del brazo, ella me miró extrañada, se que odia las muestras de cariño, pero necesitaba de ella ahora. Yo solo miré a la multitud, ella siguió mi mirada – Ho… ya veo.

- ¿que pasa Leah? – pregunto Jake

- no seas metido Jakob – dijo ella, él como siempre solo sonrió, no se porque le gusta tanto pelear con Leah.

- bueno, es hora de ir a clases ¿no? No quiero llegar tarde – dijo rosalie mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- claro, vamos.

El camino a la sala siguió raro, Jake no soltaba mi mano nunca, Edward solo paseaba su mirada entre mi, Jakob y nuestras manos. Rosalie conversó con Jakob sobre autos, ambos compartirían clases de mecánica, Emmet también habló con él, le gustó mucho el área deportiva, aunque también conversaba con Leah sobre los mismo, además le pidió a ella si le podía hacer clases de ingles, Leah solo rió y le dijo que bajo su propio riesgo, Emmet no entendió porque, Jakob rió mas fuerte "no conoces el genio de Leah Emmet, mas te vale ponerle atención o saldrás sin cabeza de la biblioteca" todos rieron. Jasper se llevó bien con Leah, al parecer él era el mejor de su curso anterior y le gustaba química. Edward no habló mucho en el camino, y Alice no paraba de planear una salida de compras.

Las clases de ingles fueron normales, claro además de la mirada de Edward en mí constantemente. A mitad de la clase tuve que salir

-¿donde vas bella? – pregunto Jakob extrañado, rara vez salía en medio de una lección

- voy al baño, vuelvo al tiro.

-¿te sientes bien? – no, no me siento bien, quería decirle, me siento culpable, pero solo asentí con la cabeza, me levanté y me fui, necesitaba aire fresco.

Edward POV

Fue un shock ver a Bella llegar por ese pasillo abrasada de ese chico, él la tomaba de la mano y la abrasaba de forma posesiva. No perece un mal chico, pero está con ella, eso basta para que no me caiga bien. Pensé que era un tonto, a lo mejor es un amigo, nada más, un buen amigo… claro que tonto.

- …su novio – continuó el cuando Bella lo presentaba. Sentí que mi corazón se partía. La miré y ella no pudo mantener mi mirada en la suya.

A medida que caminábamos a la sala, a Rosalie la vi por primera vez interesada en algo, le cayó bastante bien el chico Jakob, la mecánica es la pasión de ella, eso basta para que ella se lleve bien con él. Emmet… bueno Emmet se lleva bien con todo el mundo, me asombró que Jasper hablara con Leah, el no suele hacerlo con gente ajena, eso quiere decir que Leah es de confiar. Alice hablaba con Bella de salir a comprar, yo quería acercarme a ella, preguntarle si quería a su novio…pero que tonto, obvio que lo quiere, por eso están juntos… que estupidez la mía, me imaginé con ella entre mis brazos, con sus labio en los míos, con mi cuerpo junto al suyo tantas veces después de verla el día anterior… mi imaginación me jugó una mala pasada.

En clases de ingles, trataba de no mirarla, pero se me hacia imposible. Ella de pronto se levantó y salió de la sala, Jakob frunció el ceño, al parecer no le gustó eso. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Estará bien? ¿Está enferma?

- no Edward – la voz de Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos, lo miré extrañado

- ¿que cosa?

- puedo sentir tus dudas, no la sigas, causarás problemas – odio que pueda hacer eso.

- amor, no te metas, esa decisión es de Edward – Alice decía al otro lado de Jasper – si él quiere ir a ver a Bella, no veo porque no, además, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien – terminó mientras me dedicaba una gran sonrisa. Si Alice dice que saldrá bien, es porque todo saldrá bien.

No esperé nada mas, sin si quiera saber bien que es lo que hacia me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí hacia afuera, antes de cruzar la puerta me fijé si Jakob miraba en mi dirección, para nada, seguía atento a la clase. Ahora a encontrar a Bella.

Caminé sin rumbo por los pasillos, no debería estar muy lejos, finalmente la encontré sentada sobre unos bancos cercanos. La luz del sol bañaba cuidadosamente su rostro, dándole un halo de magnificencia. Ella me sintió venir y se dio vuelta.

- ¿Edward? ¿Que haces afuera? – dijo ella. ¿Qué le respondo? No tenía una buena escusa en mente, así que decidí ser sincero

- me preocupé cuando te vi salir de la sala, no pude evitar seguirte para asegurarme que estuvieses bien – ella me miró con un semblante de incredulidad y extrañeza. Ahora debe pensar que soy un sicópata al acecho, no me extrañaría.

- gracias – su respuesta me sorprendió, esperaba represalias de su parte, pero solo me dio las gracias, ella me desconcierta, suelo leer muy bien las expresiones de las personas como para saber que piensa, pero con ella no resulta, estoy ciego ante su presencia – no debiste hacerlo, te estas perdiendo tu primera clase, deberías volver – continuó.

- ¿lo harás tu? -si decía que no, yo tampoco regresaría

- si – "diablos" pensé – pero no aun – dijo volviéndose a sentar, perfecto, tendría un momento a solas con ella. Me acerqué un poco más y me senté a su lado, pude verla sonrojarse.

- no pensé que tuvieses novio – dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, era lo que mas quería entender, aunque no tuve mucho tacto al preguntarlo, ya que ella me miró avergonzada.

- nunca dije que no lo tuviese, nunca preguntaste tampoco.

- tienes razón, me moría por saberlo, pero hubiese sido descortés preguntarte frente al director – le dije. Ella sonrió sin apartar la vista del suelo.

- bueno, no hablamos mucho ayer, de hecho no hablamos nada

- eso lo podemos cambiar… si tu me permites, quisiera conocerte mejor – conocerla era lo que mas me importaba, además claro de tomarla entre mis brazos y acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Ella me miró por uno segundos.

- claro, pero recuerda que tengo novio – me dijo apartando la mirada de mi. Claro, Jakob

- por su puesto. No ocurrirá nada que tu no quieras que ocurra – le dije. Mi respuesta quedó abierta a las interpretaciones, pero me daba lo mismo, no me quito las esperanzas de que ella me quiera algún día, si Jakob la deja, yo estaré allí para ocupar su lugar.

Leah POV

- ¿que diablos estas pensando Bella? – le dije, tratando de no enojarme.

- nada Leah, solo fue una conversación, tranquilízate ¿quieres? – Me dijo – además no es asunto tuyo a si que no te metas – terminó dándose la vuelta y dándome la espalda

- si no quieres que me meta ¿porque me cuentas todo esto? no entiendo – me estaba empezando a sulfurar

- Leah te cuento para que me escuches no para que lapides la historia

- Bella, esto no esta bien

- ¡pero si no he hecho nada malo!, Edward me cae bien, como a ti te cae bien Jasper y Emmet, solo seremos amigos, nada mas, además yo amo a Jakob, no seas tan dramática

- ¿sabes que mas Bella? has lo que quieras, solo piensa bien antes de actuar, que todo esto no termine mal – le dije.

- dale Leah, no te preocupes, nada malo va a pasar, no exageres.

Edward no me cae mal, es un buen chico, pero no me gusta como mira a Bella, no es que la quiera proteger, es solo que, la mirada entre esos dos me recuerdan a Sam y a Emily… pero Bella no es así, creo conocerla lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que no haría nada para lastimar a Jakob.

Y poco normal, pero no pude evitarlo, caí rendido a sus pies al momento en que sus ojos marrones se fijaron en los míos. Me consoló el hecho de que nos veríamos al día siguiente, y compartiríamos clases…

- Edward cierra la boca que mojas el piso – Emmet y sus comentarios. Aun así no pude evitar sonreír.

- ¿demasiado obvio? – le pregunté

- te la comiste con la vista Ed – dijo Alice – aunque es bonita tiene buen gusto con la ropa.

- no es gran cosa, no se porque tanta fascinación tuya – Rosalie no encontraba bello a nadie, bueno comparándola con su belleza nadie lo era.

- al parecer es buena alumna, si el director la llamó es porque goza con su confianza – Jasper tiene un don para saber lo que la gente siente – además, es bastante simpática.

- si – dije y suspire. Gracias al cielo la veré mañana.

Bella POV

No debería tener un novio tan comprensivo. Jakob ni si quiera se enojó por el plantón, solo me pidió que para la próxima vez le dejara una nota, ¡fue aun mas cariñoso conmigo!, me siento culpable. Estando con él en lo único que pensé fue en los ojos verdes de Edward. Quería que el día acabara pronto, así lo vería nuevamente mañana. Pero Jakob estaría allí también…

Me levanté temprano, y comencé a arreglarme, me puse unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul con una chaquetilla negra encima, botas negras sobre los pantalones obviamente y uno pequeños aros. Mi pelo caía suelto hasta mi cintura, lacio y brillante. Me pinté naturalmente, con brillo labial. Me miré al espejo y salí. En mi puerta estaba Jakob, esperándome, le sonreí, aunque no era alegría exactamente lo que sentí al recordar que me acompañaría, lo cual me hizo sentir increíblemente culpable.

- Wow! Bella, te ves hermosa – dijo dándome esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta

- gracias Jake - ¿le dije Jake? Nunca le dijo así….debí decir amor… comencé mal mi actuación.

- ¿vamos? – Preguntó mientras me ofrecía su mano para tomarla, lo hice, dejando que entrelazara sus dedos con los míos – así que…hoy seremos guías turísticos para los nuevitos… – dijo mas afirmando que preguntando.

- si, se amable Jake, por favor – diablos le dije Jake de nuevo – debemos causar una buena impresión ¿ya amor? – el me miró y sonrió feliz, al parecer se tranquilizó al escucharme decirle "amor"… nota mental: tomar clases de actuación.

Íbamos tomados de la mano, Jakob me hablaba y me abrasaba de tanto en tanto, me envaré cuando llegamos al sitio y los Cullen ya estaban allí, Jakob me había abrasado momentos antes, por lo que llegamos de esa forme frente a ellos. Salí de los brazos de Jakob cuando sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y luego desolación. No fui capaz de mantener su mirada, así que me concentré en mis botas.

- ¡hola Bella! – Alguien me llamó, alcé la cabeza justo a tiempo cuando Alice se lanza y me abrasa – me alegró que llegaras, soy Alice espero me recuerdes – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- claro que recuerdo – le dije, entonces miré al resto, menos a él – chicos les presento a Jakob…

- …su novio – dijo él sin dejarme continuar, Jasper miró Edward, el cual se mantuvo fijó, hasta que levantó el rostro y sonrió

- hola Jakob, déjame presentarnos, ellas son Rosalie y Alice, y ellos son Emmet y Jasper, yo soy Edward, es un gusto – dijo y estrechó la mano con Jakob, para después posar sus ojos en los míos.

- hola a todos – Leah acababa de llegar, gracias a dios llegó, corrí a su lado y la tomé del brazo, ella me miró extrañada, se que odia las muestras de cariño, pero necesitaba de ella ahora. Yo solo miré a la multitud, ella siguió mi mirada – Ho… ya veo.

- ¿que pasa Leah? – pregunto Jake

- no seas metido Jakob – dijo ella, él como siempre solo sonrió, no se porque le gusta tanto pelear con Leah.

- bueno, es hora de ir a clases ¿no? No quiero llegar tarde – dijo rosalie mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- claro, vamos.

El camino a la sala siguió raro, Jake no soltaba mi mano nunca, Edward solo paseaba su mirada entre mi, Jakob y nuestras manos. Rosalie conversó con Jakob sobre autos, ambos compartirían clases de mecánica, Emmet también habló con él, le gustó mucho el área deportiva, aunque también conversaba con Leah sobre los mismo, además le pidió a ella si le podía hacer clases de ingles, Leah solo rió y le dijo que bajo su propio riesgo, Emmet no entendió porque, Jakob rió mas fuerte "no conoces el genio de Leah Emmet, mas te vale ponerle atención o saldrás sin cabeza de la biblioteca" todos rieron. Jasper se llevó bien con Leah, al parecer él era el mejor de su curso anterior y le gustaba química. Edward no habló mucho en el camino, y Alice no paraba de planear una salida de compras.

Las clases de ingles fueron normales, claro además de la mirada de Edward en mí constantemente. A mitad de la clase tuve que salir

-¿donde vas bella? – pregunto Jakob extrañado, rara vez salía en medio de una lección

- voy al baño, vuelvo al tiro.

-¿te sientes bien? – no, no me siento bien, quería decirle, me siento culpable, pero solo asentí con la cabeza, me levanté y me fui, necesitaba aire fresco.

Edward POV

Fue un shock ver a Bella llegar por ese pasillo abrasada de ese chico, él la tomaba de la mano y la abrasaba de forma posesiva. No perece un mal chico, pero está con ella, eso basta para que no me caiga bien. Pensé que era un tonto, a lo mejor es un amigo, nada más, un buen amigo… claro que tonto.

- …su novio – continuó el cuando Bella lo presentaba. Sentí que mi corazón se partía. La miré y ella no pudo mantener mi mirada en la suya.

A medida que caminábamos a la sala, a Rosalie la vi. por primera vez interesada en algo, le cayó bastante bien el chico Jakob, la mecánica es la pasión de ella, eso basta para que ella se lleve bien con él. Emmet… bueno Emmet se lleva bien con todo el mundo, me asombró que Jasper hablara con Leah, el no suele hacerlo con gente ajena, eso quiere decir que Leah es de confiar. Alice hablaba con Bella de salir a comprar, yo quería acercarme a ella, preguntarle si quería a su novio…pero que tonto, obvio que lo quiere, por eso están juntos… que estupidez la mía, me imaginé con ella entre mis brazos, con sus labio en los míos, con mi cuerpo junto al suyo tantas veces después de verla el día anterior… mi imaginación me jugó una mala pasada.

En clases de ingles, trataba de no mirarla, pero se me hacia imposible. Ella de pronto se levantó y salió de la sala, Jakob frunció el ceño, al parecer no le gustó eso. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Estará bien? ¿Está enferma?

- no Edward – la voz de Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos, lo miré extrañado

- ¿que cosa?

- puedo sentir tus dudas, no la sigas, causarás problemas – odio que pueda hacer eso.

- amor, no te metas, esa decisión es de Edward – Alice decía al otro lado de Jasper – si él quiere ir a ver a Bella, no veo porque no, además, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien – terminó mientras me dedicaba una gran sonrisa. Si Alice dice que saldrá bien, es porque todo saldrá bien.

No esperé nada mas, sin si quiera saber bien que es lo que hacia me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí hacia afuera, antes de cruzar la puerta me fijé si Jakob miraba en mi dirección, para nada, seguía atento a la clase. Ahora a encontrar a Bella.

Caminé sin rumbo por los pasillos, no debería estar muy lejos, finalmente la encontré sentada sobre unos bancos cercanos. La luz del sol bañaba cuidadosamente su rostro, dándole un halo de magnificencia. Ella me sintió venir y se dio vuelta.

- ¿Edward? ¿Que haces afuera? – dijo ella. ¿Qué le respondo? No tenía una buena escusa en mente, así que decidí ser sincero

- me preocupé cuando te vi salir de la sala, no pude evitar seguirte para asegurarme que estuvieses bien – ella me miró con un semblante de incredulidad y extrañeza. Ahora debe pensar que soy un sicópata al acecho, no me extrañaría.

- gracias – su respuesta me sorprendió, esperaba represalias de su parte, pero solo me dio las gracias, ella me desconcierta, suelo leer muy bien las expresiones de las personas como para saber que piensa, pero con ella no resulta, estoy ciego ante su presencia – no debiste hacerlo, te estas perdiendo tu primera clase, deberías volver – continuó.

- ¿lo harás tu? -si decía que no, yo tampoco regresaría

- si – "diablos" pensé – pero no aun – dijo volviéndose a sentar, perfecto, tendría un momento a solas con ella. Me acerqué un poco más y me senté a su lado, pude verla sonrojarse.

- no pensé que tuvieses novio – dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, era lo que mas quería entender, aunque no tuve mucho tacto al preguntarlo, ya que ella me miró avergonzada.

- nunca dije que no lo tuviese, nunca preguntaste tampoco.

- tienes razón, me moría por saberlo, pero hubiese sido descortés preguntarte frente al director – le dije. Ella sonrió sin apartar la vista del suelo.

- bueno, no hablamos mucho ayer, de hecho no hablamos nada

- eso lo podemos cambiar… si tu me permites, quisiera conocerte mejor – conocerla era lo que mas me importaba, además claro de tomarla entre mis brazos y acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Ella me miró por uno segundos.

- claro, pero recuerda que tengo novio – me dijo apartando la mirada de mi. Claro, Jakob

- por su puesto. No ocurrirá nada que tu no quieras que ocurra – le dije. Mi respuesta quedó abierta a las interpretaciones, pero me daba lo mismo, no me quito las esperanzas de que ella me quiera algún día, si Jakob la deja, yo estaré allí para ocupar su lugar.

Leah POV

- ¿que diablos estas pensando Bella? – le dije, tratando de no enojarme.

- nada Leah, solo fue una conversación, tranquilízate ¿quieres? – Me dijo – además no es asunto tuyo a si que no te metas – terminó dándose la vuelta y dándome la espalda

- si no quieres que me meta ¿porque me cuentas todo esto? no entiendo – me estaba empezando a sulfurar

- Leah te cuento para que me escuches no para que lapides la historia

- Bella, esto no esta bien

- ¡pero si no he hecho nada malo!, Edward me cae bien, como a ti te cae bien Jasper y Emmet, solo seremos amigos, nada mas, además yo amo a Jakob, no seas tan dramática

- ¿sabes que mas Bella? has lo que quieras, solo piensa bien antes de actuar, que todo esto no termine mal – le dije.

- dale Leah, no te preocupes, nada malo va a pasar, no exageres.

Edward no me cae mal, es un buen chico, pero no me gusta como mira a Bella, no es que la quiera proteger, es solo que, la mirada entre esos dos me recuerdan a Sam y a Emily… pero Bella no es así, creo conocerla lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que no haría nada para lastimar a Jakob.


	14. Chapter 14

Jakob POV

No sé que es lo que pasa, hace tres semanas las cosas con Bella no andan bien, ya no son lo mismo. He hablado de ese tema con ella, pero solo me dice que son las cargas académicas. Faltan solo 10 semanas para que acabe el año universitario. Pero aun así, está rara… debo estar pensando tonterías, las actividades políticas de la facultad la tienen agobiada, por eso pasa tanto tiempo en las salas políticas de la universidad. Eso debe ser. Yo debería concentrarme en lo importante, la carrera se acerca y debo prepararme, quiero ganar.

Pensando en eso me dirigí hacia la cancha a entrenar, allí estaba Leah y Collin. Ella estaba cada día mejor, seguramente ganaría las femeninas sin problemas, y en las mixtas será una gran competidora.

- menos mal que llegas Jakob – dijo Leah – pensé que las sabanas te habían secuestrado

- no lo molestas Leah – vaya, Collin me estaba defendiendo – no vez que Jakob aun no aprende a vestirse solo, por eso se demora mas – que chistoso

- ja, ja. Veo que a falta de inteligencia les sobra el humor a ustedes.

- no te enojes Jakob, el humor siempre es bueno al comenzar la mañana

- claro, claro Collin, como digas.

Seguimos entrenando, salto, trote, carrera, posta, cualquier cosa que se nos viniera en mente, no teníamos apuro en hacerlas, es sábado, no tenemos clases. Mientras alongábamos para hacer los últimos 100 planos, vi a Bella pasar, se dirigía la facultad política. ¿Para que irá allá un día sábado?

- concéntrate Jakob, estoy cansada de ganarte – dijo Leah acercándose a mi

- ¡ja! Así quisieras no ganas Leah

- veamos entonces – me dijo.

Como seguía siendo desde que comenzamos, ella me ganó. Pero esta vez fue por muy poco

- te gané, y eso que no quería hacerlo

- yo quería dejarte ganar, esa es la explicación – le dije, ambos estallamos en risas.

- bueno chicos, el campeonato es este fin de semana, así que vamos descansar mañana jueves, el viernes los quiero aquí en la cancha a las 7 de la mañana, nos iremos juntos al estadio, entrenaremos un poco y conoceremos a los otros competidores ¿bien?, por favor no lleguen tarde el viernes

- claro – dijimos con Leah. Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos encaminamos a las regaderas.

- voy a la facultad política – le dije a Leah

- ¿desde cuando eres diplomático?

- desde nunca, odio todo eso, pero vi pasar a Bella, y quiero darle una sorpresa

- Ho – respondió Leah, cambiando la expresión de su rostro poniéndolo serio.

- ¿que pasa?

- nada, es raro que Bella vaya allí un día sábado ¿no es cierto?

- si, pero con todas las actividades, debe dedicarle mas tiempo, se esta esforzando mucho mi niña.

- si…eso debe ser

- ¿iras por el mismo camino?

-si, queda de camino a las duchas, así que te acompaño, para que no te pierdas en el camino

- seguramente me voy a perder camino a la facultad que esta frente a nosotros Leah

- eres hombre Jakob, vas caminando y hablando al mismo tiempo, eso ya es mucho para tu pequeño cerebro - me respondió mientras entrábamos a la facultad.

- ¿y tu cerebro es mejor que el mío solo por ser mujer entonces?

- no, claro que no. Es mejor por ser mujer y por ser yo

- claro, claro. Mejor me voy a ver a Bella.

- sabes que la sala de estudios de alumnos esta en el segundo piso ¿cierto? – dijo apuntando la escalera que estaba detrás de ella.

- claro que lo se – no tenia idea…- bueno guía turística nos vemos luego

- espero hayan disfrutado su recorrido por la facultad – me respondió con una sonrisa de guía feliz, yo me reí y me aleje subiendo por las escaleras.

Comencé a correr al principio del pasillo, como llevaba zapatillas mis pasos eran casi silenciosos. Moria de ganas de sorprender a Bella, seguramente me miraría y sus ojos comenzarían a brillar como siempre lo hacen, últimamente han estado un poco apagados, y solo quería que volvieran a iluminar la habitación. Finalmente llegué frente a la sala y sentí mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora debido a la ansiedad por la sorpresa abrí la puerta de par en par

- Bella amor, sorp… - mi aliento se cortó, mis músculos se paralizaron y mi corazón detuvo su marcha, todo en respuesta a lo que mis ojos acababa de ver.

Bella POV

Hace tres semanas, todo cambio. Por más que trato ya no soy la misma, al menos no con quien más debería importar, con Jakob. Hace tres semanas Edward llegó a mi vida, y a pesar de que no quería engañar a Jakob ni con el pensamiento, solo podía pensar en los ojos esmeraldas del alumno nuevo, incluso cuando estaba con mi novio, cuando el me abrasaba, me besaba o tocaba, solo podía imaginar que esas caricias, esas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y haciéndolo temblar eran de Edward. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Edward había cumplido su promesa, nada pasaba si no quería que pasara. Solo hablábamos cuando yo quería, donde yo quería y lo que yo quería. Rara vez estábamos solos, me las había ingeniado para que así fuese. No seria capaz de resistir mis ganas de besarlo si permanecíamos mucho tiempo sin nadie alrededor... Cada vez que hablábamos, el me preguntaba muchas cosas, mi color favorito, mi flor favorita, lo que mas me gusta y lo que menos me gusta, porqué estoy estudiando bioquímica humana o porque no estudié derecho si tanto me gusta la política. Yo no me quedaba atrás, por cada pregunta que él hacia, yo lanzaba una propia. Esas tres semanas fueron para conocernos. Y para demostrarme que me gustaba cada vez más, no lo puedo sacar de mi mente.

Esa mañana me levanté temprano, tenia tarea por hacer y debía ponerme al día. Es sábado, todas las salas están cerradas, pero tengo la llave de la sala de alumnos de política, soy la presidenta, es lo mas lógico., me encaminé hacia allá. A la mitad del pasillo del edificio donde vivo, me topé con Alice

- ¿hola Bella donde vas? – me preguntó con su vocecilla

- a la sala de alumnos de política, debo estudiar y mi pieza me esta asfixiando.

- así que a política – estaba pensativa, no la conocía hace mucho, pero esa mirada la usaba las veces que tramaba algo.

- ¿que es Alice? – pregunté sospechando

- ¿que es que? – dijo abriendo los ojos inocentemente

- ¿que es lo que estas pensando en tu diabólica cabeza?

- Bella, me ofendes ¿que te hace pensar que estoy planeando algo?

- esa mirada… me asusta

- o por favor – dijo rodando los ojos – no seas ridícula, solo pensaba que ahora se donde ubicarte si necesito algo

- ¿algo como que? – este duende algo trama

- como… no lo se… un encuentro fortuito tal vez – la miré sin entender nada- no importa Bella. Ve a estudiar, que te vaya bien amiga – término diciendo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, el cual respondí

- claro Alice… nos vemos – dije sin tomarle mayor importancia a sus comentarios.

Llegué a la sala, coloqué mis cuadernos sobre la mesa y me dispuse a estudiar. la gluconeogénesis celular tomaba toda mi atención, es por eso que salté cuando alguien me habló

- te vez hermosa cuando estudias – salté al escuchar esa voz de terciopelo, levanté la vista y era él, mi ángel recién llegado, apoyado en la puerta, vistiendo una camisa negra manga corta y unos jeans deslavados, se veía de ensueño

- ¿desde cuando estás ahí? – le pregunté ruborizándome

- lo suficiente como para notar que muerdes el lápiz cuando no entiendes algo – dijo esbozando esa sonrisa que eriza mi piel. No me había percatado de eso, tenia razón, mi lápiz estaba lleno de mordiscos, y esta metería no la entendía mucho.

- no te sentí llegar

- estabas muy concentrada

- ¿como supiste que estaba aquí? – le pregunté y al segundo supe como

- Alice – dijimos al mismo tiempo, y sonreímos

- ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? – preguntó con ese rostro al que no puedo negarme

- ¿sabes bioquímica celular? – respondí alzando una ceja

- no, pero aprendo rápido - su sonrisa no se borraba

- lamento decirle joven, que para ayudar tiene que saber, y quien tendrá el certamen la próxima semana soy yo, no puedo enseñarte nada

- claro que no puedes enseñarme, no tienes idea de que va la materia

- ¿y tu si?

- no, pero yo no tendré el certamen recuerdas? – terminó triunfante. No pude responder a eso, la conversación estaba convertida en un círculo vicioso.

- tienes razón, y por lo mismo, te pido me dejes sola, necesito estudiar, y tu solo me distraes – dije un poco molesta tomando mi cuaderno y alzándolo

- no te preocupes, no hablaré mientras te veo estudiar – dijo acercándose lentamente. Mi corazón comenzó a saltar.

- aunque fueses mudo, me distraes igual – dije sin apartar mi vista del cuaderno

- ¿te distraigo solo con mi presencia Bella? – dijo mientras bajaba el cuaderno hasta colocarlo nuevamente sobre la mesa. Mi pulso estaba fuera de control

- hee…esto…si – dije tratando de aclarar mi garganta, la cual se había secado, igual que mis labios.

- ¿porque? – sus ojos demostraban curiosidad. ¿Es que no era obvio? Este tipo me trae loquita, no se como no se da cuenta

- pues… - no pude seguir mirándolo, baje mi mirada al suelo y me sonrojé, el estaba cada vez mas cerca mío. Desesperada me levanté de la silla de un golpe y cuando me disponía a caminar frente a él con la seria intención de alegarme, tropecé con mi estúpida cartera Luis Button. Edward fue rápido y evitó que cayera tomándome por la cintura y tarándome hacia arriba, me levantó lentamente y me colocó entre el y la mesa, estábamos muy, muy cerca, mucho mas cerca que nunca antes, nunca me había dado cuenta los brazos que tenia, su metro ochenta de estatura guardaba unos brazos firmes, con músculos marcados y pectorales definidos, me sonroje al verme a mi misma en esta situación, la cual me era incómoda, pero que no quería que se detuviese.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó clavando sus verdes en mi. No pude hablar, solo asentí con la cabeza. El tomó mi mentón y levantó mi rostro hasta que se encontró con el suyo – ¿segura?

- si – fue todo lo que pude decir. Mis mejillas estaban cada vez más rojas. El me miró directo a los ojos y suspiro

- lo siento – dijo alejándose un poco

- ¿porque? – le pregunté, con un tono molesto en mi voz, no quería que se alejara

- estoy haciendo algo que no debo, pero que muero por realizar

- ¿que cosa? – dije con mi respiración entrecortada, sabia a que se refería, pero aun así, quería escucharlo de sus labios.

- esto… estar tan cerca de ti, tienes novio, el cual me simpatizaría mas si no fuese porque él te tiene y yo no – mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho al escuchar esas palabras, estoy segura que él podía escucharlo latir frenéticamente – no debería aproximarme tanto, posiblemente te estoy poniendo en una posición muy incómoda, pero mis ganas de tocarte, de estar cerca de ti, de sentir tu piel, el calor de tu cuerpo… es algo que me moría por probar… es por eso que me estoy disculpando.

- ¿te arrepientes de hacerlo? – le pregunté mirando sus ojos

- no, es solo que no quiero perder el control y hacer algo que talvez tu no quieras hacer – respondió. ¿Cómo le dijo que me muero por hacer todo lo que el quiera conmigo? ¿Como hacerle ver que yo también estaba desesperada por tocarlo, por estar cerca suyo, por sentir el aroma de su piel?

- no te disculpes – mi boca se movía sola, mi cabeza no era capaz de procesar las palabras que salían de ella – no estas haciendo nada que yo no quiera – el me miro esperanzado… tal vez necesite otro incentivo – por favor hazlo.

No necesito más que eso. La poca distancia que había entre nosotros se eliminó, su mano se posó en la parte posterior de mi cuello y me acercó al él, frenéticamente, como si hubiese estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Esa sensación se vio en mi reacción también. Subí mis manos y las enredé en sus cabellos, acercándolo mas y mas a mi. No hubo que pedir permiso, ambos abrimos nuestras bocas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que nuestras lenguas bailaran y se rozaran de forma exquisita. Odié por un minuto la necesidad humana de respirar, creí que rompería el maravilloso beso que estaba teniendo, y no quería separarme de sus labios. Él tampoco quería, por eso se separó levemente permitiéndome inspirar aire, él hizo lo mismo, y volvimos a juntar nuestros labios. Su mano que antes estaba en mi cuello, bajaba lentamente por mis hombros, rozando levemente mi pecho izquierdo, lo cual me hizo temblar, pero siguió su camino y encontró a su homologo en mi espalda. Por mi parte yo no dejaba sus cabellos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe

- Bella amor, sorp…- el susto y la vergüenza me hizo separarme de Edward en un instante, volteándome y viendo la cara de Jakob, parado en la puerta, con una expresión de desolación en su rostro

- Jakob…- dije bajándome de la mesa, no me había dado cuenta que estaba sobre ella. La imagen debe haber sido espantosa.

- no…

- Jakob, déjame explicarte, no es culpa de Bella…- comenzó a explicar Edward.

- no me hables maldito – susurro Jake

- no es…bueno si es… pero no lo es – comencé a balbucear

- ¿desde cuando? – dijo sin apartar la vista de mi.

- no pienses eso, es la primera vez…

- ¡¿desde cuando?! – gritó sin dejarme terminar, quería decirle que esa era la primera vez que nos besábamos, Edward quería hablar pero lo mire y negué con la cabeza, eso sería peor. Estábamos callados.

- Jake…

- por eso estas semanas… - dijo interrumpiéndome. Se había dado cuenta de mi cambio en las últimas semanas.

Traté de decir algo pero salió de allí corriendo. Yo instintivamente lo seguí, pero Jakob es muy rápido, cuando llegué a la puerta él ya había llegado a las escaleras. Me acerqué al balcón y lo vi correr por el pasillo de abajo

- ¡Jakob! – le grité. Pero el no volteó. Bajé la vista y vi a Leah, quien me miraba con ojos de asombro y desconcierto. No supe que decirle, de alguna forma ella me advirtió que esto pasaría. Leah seguía con su mirada en mi preguntando que había pasado, entonces comprendió todo cuando Edward se puso a mi lado y me abrasó. Los ojos de Leah se abrieron y expresaron odio, un odio que ni si quiera estaba en los de Jakob, un odio que me atravesó la nada de corazón que me quedaba. Entonces se volteó y comenzó a correr tras Jakob.


	15. Chapter 15

Leah POV

Lo vi subir por las escaleras y seguí mi camino. Va a ver a Bella. No se porque no quería que fuese, solo no quería, tuve ganas de detenerlo, decirle que me acompañara a cualquier parte, que volviéramos a entrenar. Cualquier cosa. Pero era claro que no me haría caso, el solo quería ver a su novia. Bella ha estado muy rara estas semanas, desde que los Cullen llegaron ella no es la misma. Bella se ha vuelto un satélite de Edward, va donde el va, y la cosa es recíproca, el esta donde ella está. Me enferma ver la forma en la que se miran, como si solo estuviesen ellos en el cuarto. Jakob tiene que estar ciego si no se da cuenta de eso

- mierda – dije – mi chaqueta – se me quedó en la pista. Me dí vuelta y caminé por el pasillo. De pronto sentí unos pasos, miré y vi a Jakob pasar corriendo, antes de desaparecer me miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, me estremeció ver ese dolor en su rostro. ¿Qué le pasó? "¡Jakob!" escuché que alguien gritaba desde arriba, subí mi vista y vi a Bella, en el balcón. Miraba hacia la dirección de Jakob preocupada, bajo la vista y se topó con la mía ¿Qué pasó? Le preguntaba con los ojos mientras nos mirábamos "no entiendo" pensé. Edward apareció y abrasó a Bella, entonces lo entendí. La rabia recorrió mi cuerpo, y se reflejó en mi mirada, la cual expresó todo el odio que podía sentir, odio dirigido solo hacia Bella. No pensé en nada más, solo en Jakob.

Separé mi mirada de Bella y corrí detrás de él.

Llegué a la pista atlética, vi mi chaqueta en el piso, pase a su lado y boté mi bolso cerca. Miré hacia todos lados pero no lo vi, estaba segura que había venido por este camino

- ¿Dónde estas Jakob? – pregunté en voz alta. No pensé mucho hacia donde iba, y me dirigí hacia el bosque, yo me interné en uno después de lo de Sam, aun me dolía pensar en su nombre, talvez el esté haciendo lo mismo.

Me asombró el odio que sentía hacia Bella. Como si me hubiese hecho algo a mi. Por alguna razón, la odiaba, este odio me es tan familiar… "Jakob ¿donde diablos te metiste?" pensé. Un ruido lejano me dio la respuesta, sin saber si se trataba de él o no me dirigí hacia el lugar del sonido. Llevaba pantalones cortos y pollera sin mangas, por lo que la búsqueda através del bosque y la maleza tenía mis piernas y brazos todos raspados, creo que mi brazo izquierdo sangraba, pero no me fije demasiado, porque finalmente lo encontré.

Estaba en el suelo abrasaba sus rodillas y escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos. Lo miré unos segundos sin saber que hacer exactamente. Caminé hacia el y me paré frente suyo. Al parecer no me escuchó venir, no se ha movido nada.

- ¿que haces aquí Leah? – preguntó sin levantar la vista. Bueno, si me había escuchado

- me dijeron que hay lobos en este bosque. Vengo a ver como te atacan – dije tratando de hacerlo sonreír

- piérdete y déjame solo – me respondió, su voz era seca e inexpresiva.

- no veo un cartel de que este sea un espacio privado. Así que puedo caminar por donde quiera- dije tratando de mantener el tono chistoso. Pero mi sonrisa se fue cuando levantó su rostro y me miró. Sus ojos estaban impasibles, serios.

- eres una molestia Leah – me respondió mirándome a los ojos

- y tu eres un pelmazo, estamos a mano – ninguno cedía la mirada al otro, seguíamos con la vista fija.

- lo sabías ¿cierto?

- ¿que? – estaba asombrada con su pregunta

- sabias lo de Bella y Edward – no lo preguntaba, lo estaba afirmando

- claro que no, ¿porque piensas eso?

- eres la mejor amiga de Bella, seguramente lo sabías. Todos sabían, yo era el único imbécil que no se daba cuenta. – dijo mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus brazos. Me acerqué un poco mas y apoyé mis rodillas en el suelo. Estaba cerca de él, pero no lo tocaba.

- no es una novedad que eres imbécil Jakob – tomé aire tratando de tranquilizarme un poco – pero solo por pensar eso.

- no entiendo – me dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

- no sabía nada. No recuerdo haberlos visto juntos antes – "mentirosa". Me decía una voz interna, "¿Por qué la defiendes? Ella es indefendible" me seguía diciendo, yo trataba de pensar por sobre esta voz. El levantó nuevamente la vista y volvió a mirarme, ahora yo estaba mas cerca, lo que al parecer le asombró un poco. Siguió mirándome.

- una ínfima parte de mi lo veía venir…- su mirada seguía en mi. El día estaba helando, se había nublado, y el viento corría frío, mi piel se estaba erizando. Jakob notó eso.

- tienes frío – me dijo mirando mis brazos – te cortaste… - miré mi brazo izquierdo, tenia una herida larga y sangre seca sobre ella y corriendo un poco hacia abajo. El pasó su pulgar por la herida – lo siento – terminó de decir, entonces se movió mas cerca mió y pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Me quedé completamente helada mientras el apoyaba su rostro en mi vientre y me abrasaba fuerte. Yo levanté un poco mis brazos con miedo de tocarlo ¿Qué rayos hace?, estuve a pocos segundos de apartarlo, cuando lo escuché sollozar. No lloraba, no era tan fuerte para ser llanto, pero aun así, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, lo supe porque sentí como mojaba mi polera "¿que hago?, ¿mierda que hago?" mi cabeza no pensaba, mi corazón latía desaforado y mi respiración se había detenido, cerré mis ojos sin saber que hacer. Decidí dejarme llevar, si darme cuenta mis manos se habían movido solas, una estaba en su espalda y la otra acariciaba sus cabellos. ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? No debería acercarme tanto, no debí haber venido, debería meterme en mis asuntos, esto no me incumbe. ¿Por qué el dolor de Jakob me duele tanto?, no alcancé a encontrar una respuesta ya que el soltó un poco su abraso y despegó lentamente su rostro de mi vientre, seguía mirando al piso, sus brazos me soltaron, y yo inmediatamente hice lo mismo. Él suspiró y secó su rostro. Nos quedamos en esa posición unos minutos, el respiraba tranquilo, no se como lo hacia, a mi me costaba hacerlo. El mantenía su mirada gacha, hasta que levantó la cabeza y me miró, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las recientes lagrimas, los posó sobre los míos y me dio una sonrisa, la cual era forzada, ya que la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos.

- el día se puso helado… es mejor que volvamos

- claro - le dije y me levanté, el seguía en el piso, así que le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara, el me miró extrañado y con una leve chispa de travesura en su forzada sonrisa.

- me tiras te mato – le dije, pensando que tal vez pensaba tirarme al suelo

- claro que no – respondió tomando mi mano y levantándose – caerías encima mío, y no quiero tenerte ahí.

- yo tampoco – dije. Mi corazón se alegró, al parecer ya estaba un poco mejor.

- no llegaron los lobos – me dijo mientras caminábamos camino a la cancha

- lástima, quería ver como te atacaban

- solo verías como yo acababa con ellos

- claro que acabarías con ellos, los matarías de indigestión, tu carne debe saber horrible.

- buena esa – dijo riendo, yo me uní a sus risas. Llegamos a la cancha, miré y mis cosas no estaban

- mierda

- ¿que pasa? – dijo extrañado

- nada – no tenia porque saber que había dejado mis cosas tiradas por ir a verlo.

Seguimos el camino hasta nuestro cuarto en silencio, estábamos entrando al edificio cuando Embry se acerca corriendo, en sus hombro estaba mi bolso

- Leah! Menos mal que te encuentro ¿Dónde estabas?

- me raptaron los lobos – dije

- pues la próxima vez que te rapte con todo y bolso, lo encontré tirado en la pista – dijo algo molesto

- ¿dejaste tiradas tus cosas en la pista atlética? – Jakob me miraba escéptico. Genial, ahora sabía.

- no – dije, no quería dar detalles – gracias Embry

- de nada, bueno chicos me voy, nos vemos luego – dijo despidiéndose

- deberías castigar a tu bolso, no es correcto que escape – dijo mirándome de reojo cuando subíamos las escaleras.

- no me quiso acompañar a ver como eras comido por los lobos

Seguimos caminado en silencio, llegamos frente a mi pieza, saqué la llave, estaba abriendo cuando Jakob toma mi brazo, inmediatamente me volteé al sentir el calor de su piel

- Leah… - su mirada era penetrante, se debatía - …gracias – dijo mientras se acercaba y me abrasaba. Mis músculos se paralizaron, el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío era embriagador. Una calor subió por mi cuerpo mientras mi corazón apresuraba su marcha y mi respiración se hacia mas dificultosa, mi rostro quedó apoyado en el marcado pecho de Jakob, permitiéndome sentir su corazón, el cual latía con rapidez también. El se alegó lentamente y me miró, quise esconderme en ese momento, no quería que se diera cuenta del efecto que provocó su abrazo en mi, traté de aclarar mi voz

- te la debía – dije levantando los hombros como si no hubiese sido gran cosa lo que hice. Él supo que me refería a esa noche del cumpleaños de Bella – que no se te haga costumbre – dije sonriendo, el me devolvió una sonrisa, no la común de él, una mas triste, pero intentaba darla. Se volteó y camino a su cuarto, mientras yo entraba al mío, teniendo el aroma de Jakob aun conmigo.


	16. Chapter 16

Jakob POV

Debo haber llorado mucho. Cuando dejé a Leah en su cuarto me dirigí al mío, traté de hacer las cosas como si nada hubiese pasado, pero las lágrimas ganaron, inundando mis ojos dejándome ciego. Finalmente me rendí ante ellas y comencé a llorar. Me senté en mi cama y abrase mis rodillas. No sé cuando tiempo estuve así, ni en que momento caí dormido. Me desperté al día siguiente, eras las 6 de la mañana, día jueves, un día antes que las competencias. Me tengo que concentrar en eso ahora, será mi escapatoria a todo este problema. Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia el baño, me miré en el espejo, me veía horrible. Mis ojos estaban hinchados, nunca creí llegar a verme de esta forma alguna vez. Además de mis hermanas nunca ví a nadie más con estos ojos… mentira, si ví a alguien con los mismo ojos de tristeza que los mios. Leah.

Recordé esa vez en que me metí en su cuarto para ver como estaba luego de que el pelmazo de Sam la molestara en la fiesta de… mejor no decir su nombre, no aun. Tenía el mismo semblante que yo. Pero ella fue mucho más fuerte. No lloró en ningún momento en mi presencia… ella sabe que es lo que estoy pasando. Fue un consuelo tenerla a mi lado ayer. Después de todo Leah tiene corazón bajo esa coraza que se ha formado a su alrededor.

Me metí a la ducha. Se sintió tan bien el agua caliente corriendo por mi espalda. Salí, luego de más de 10 minutos bajo la ducha, me vestí y ordené mi pieza. Miré el reloj, las 8 de la mañana, bien. Ya han pasado dos horas… en media mas tengo clases… inglés… tendré que verla, seguramente irá con él, no sé si soy capaz de mirarlos sin perder la calma que en estos momentos tengo. Ni siquiera Leah quien seguramente estará en clases podría detenerme. "eres cobarde" dijo una voz en mi interior, claro que no pensé, "si lo eres"… bah!, no sabes lo que dices… ¿estoy hablando solo?, debo estar mal de la cabeza, pero tiene razón, no puedo ser un cobarde, iré a clases y enfrentaré lo que sea necesario, lo tendré que hacer en algún momento, mejor ahora. Tomé mis cosas y fui a clases.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando vi a Bella, estaba en el pasillo. Al verme se levantó y me miró, yo desaceleré mis pasos, llagando lentamente donde ella estaba.

- Jakob… ¿podemos hablar? – dijo mirándome con esos ojos chocolates que tanto me gustan.

- ¿de que? – sabía de que se trataba obviamente, pero me hice el desentendido.

- de lo que pasó ayer Jakob – miró al suelo – creo que te debo una explicación

- haaa… claro, quieres hablar del hecho de que ayer te vi besándote con Edward Cullen – ella me miró arrugando su entrecejo

- no es necesario que hagas esto

- ¿no? – pregunté levantando una ceja

- no, Jakob, solo quiero hablar, por favor – seguía mirándome con esos ojos a los que no les puede negar nada. Diablos, finalmente voy a ceder.

- ¿Dónde quieres explicar tu engaño? – talvez se me estaba pasando la mano.

- ven – dijo, estaba visiblemente molesta. Lo cual me afectaba, no quería lastimarla.

Caminamos por el pasillo, doblamos, y llegamos a un patio alejado de la universidad, ya estaban todos en clases, por lo que no había gente alrededor. Cerca de allí había unas bancas, ella se acercó y se sentó. Yo imité su acción. Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, ella no era capaz de mirarme a los ojos, la falta de sonido me estaba cansando.

- ¿vas a hablar o nos quedaremos a admirar a las aves? – dije rompiendo el silencio.

- perdona – dijo, se quedó callada otros segundos – no debió ocurrir, no de esta forma, yo no quería hacerte daño, lo juro Jakob – ahora había volteado y me miraba a los ojos, podía ver que los de ellas estaban brillantes, apunto de llorar. No quería decir nada, pero había cosas que quería saber.

- ¿desde cuando?

- no pienses eso, la primera vez que ocurrió algo con Edward fue ayer, te juro por mi vida que nunca pasó nada antes que eso – en sus ojos se veía que estaba siendo sincera.

- te creo – dije – entonces… ¿desde cuándo lo quieres? – eso tenia que haber pasado antes del beso. Ella se sorprendió de mi pregunta.

- no lo sé – dijo meneando la cabeza – fue algo superior a mi, simplemente pasó, comencé a sentir algo, pero no le tomé importancia, al contrario, lo negué lo mas posible… pero ese día…solo…pasó – terminó mirando al piso. Mierda, estaba siendo sincera de nuevo, quería odiarla, pero se me estaba haciendo difícil.

- ¿me quieres?

- ¡claro que te quiero!, no lo dudes nunca por favor – la miré sorprendido, estaba esperando un rotundo no.- es solo que… ya no como mi novio Jakob

– auch, eso dolió – eres muy importante en mi vida, te amo Jakob Black… pero me dí cuenta, que… amo más a Edward… - doble auch, eso dolió aun mas… realmente duele… no pude evitarlo, la ira se estaba apoderando de mi, sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

- pues espero que tu vida sea feliz con ese tipejo – dije levantándome bruscamente

- Jakob…

- no me expliques nada más. Está claro que quien sobra en esto soy yo, fui un imbécil al no darme cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando entre ustedes, era obvio, la forma en la que se miraban dejaba todo claro, pero nunca le tomé atención a eso, Nunca te creí capaz de hacer lo que me hiciste…

- Jakob, por favor, perdóname…- sus ojos no aguantaron y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

- yo solo traté de hacerte feliz… espero que el lo haga mejor que yo – dije y me volteé, no podía seguir mas en ese lugar, salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude. No lloraba, ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar, mis ojos estaban secos en mi interior sabía que iba a ser difícil este encuentro, pero no tanto _"…amo mas a Edward…"_ esas palabras seguían dando vuelta en mi cabeza, y la imagen de la mujer que tanto amo llorando por mis palabras me estaba torturando por dentro, ella sufría. Rompí mi promesa, le dije que nunca la haría sufrir, y la había hecho llorar. Que maldito soy… le pediré disculpas…pero no ahora, ahora debo tratar de unir mi pecho nuevamente, tratar de ser una persona completa por fuera, aunque por dentro este partido en mil pedazos.

Leah POV

¿Dónde están?, Jakob y Bella no habían llegado a clases, era obvio que estaban juntos en algún lugar…. ¿Por qué no llegan? ¿Que tanto están haciendo?.... ¿que tanto me importa a mi lo que ellos hagan?, me está fallando algo en la cabeza, no estoy tomando atención a nada de lo que el profesor dice. Alice estaba a mi lado, me miraba con la misma impaciencia.

- no te preocupes tanto Leah – me dijo, la miré haciéndome la desentendida.

- no se de que hablas

- ¡por favor! Sabes muy bien de que te hablo Leah. Deja de preocuparte, todo va a salir bien

- ¿y como sabes eso? – me delaté con esa pregunta, ella se dio cuenta ya que me mostró una sonrisa

- llámalo don si quieres, pero mi sexto sentido me lo dice – la miré incrédula.

- ¿es que acaso ves el futuro? ¿Me veo tan ingenua como para que creas que te voy a creer eso?

- claro que no veo el futuro, eso no se puede hacer, es solo que sé que todo va a salir bien -parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

- claro Alice… ¿tomaste tus pastillas esta mañana?

- Leah eres una pesada ¿te han dicho? – Me dijo un poco disgustada – ahora deja de preocuparte, Bella entrara a la sala ahora

- vamos Alice deja de decir estup… - me detuve a mitad de palabra. En ese momento Bella cruzaba la puerta de la sala y se dirigía a sentarse al lado de Edward – tendremos que hablar mas sobre tu "don" Alice – le dije mirando a Bella caminando, Alice esbozó una sonrisa

- olvídalo, esta conversación murió aquí.

Debió haberme molestado eso último, pero no le tomé en cuenta, Bella venía con los ojos rojos, había estado llorando, Jakob, pensé, si ella estuvo llorando, entonces las cosas no salieron tan bien, cuando se sentó Edward la abrasó. Quería saber que había ocurrido, aun tenía odio hacia Bella, un odio irracional. En ese momento el profesor dijo que la clase había terminado.

Me levanté y fui donde Bella, antes de llagar Edward se levantó y me encaró

- no lo hagas – me dijo, ¿Qué rayos? ¿Otro con un "don"?

- Ho… si lo voy a hacer – le dije enfrentándolo

- no dejaré que la sigan dañando, su conversación con Jakob fue suficiente por ahora Leah, así que será mejor que te vayas

- olvídalo, ella y yo tenemos que hablar.

- chicos por favor aquí no – dijo Jasper – Leah, tu estas confundida, pero no es el momento de aclarar porque tienes rabia contra Bella. – pero ¿Qué diablos con esta familia de "dones"?

- Leah tiene razón, debemos hablar – Bella se levantó y salió de la sala, yo la seguí. Caminamos hasta encontrar un lugar mas tranquilo – bien, dilo

- ¿en que estabas pensando? ¿ no te diste cuenta de lo mucho que lastimarías a Jakob con eso?

- ¿sabes lo que pasó?

- no es difícil adivinar que ocurrió – dije secamente – no sabes el dolor que él siente, te pedí en un principio que no dejaras que esto se te fuera de las manos Bella – mi voz estaba comenzando a elevarse.

- mi intención nunca fue herirlo Leah, no te equivoques con eso, mi error fue ignorar lo que sentía hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- ¿amas al nuevo?

- Edward ya no es nuevo, ninguno se su familia lo es, eso lo sabes bien Leah, eres amiga de varios de ellos

- ¿lo amas o no? – me estaba irritando

- no tengo porque contestarte eso a ti, aclaré todo con Jakob…

- ¡DIME! – le estaba gritando, mis manos en puños, temblando,.. Bella me miró sorprendida

- Leah Clearwater, no me hables como si yo fuese Sam – me dejó helada. Llevábamos de amigas todo el año, pero no le había contando nunca sobre Sam, nunca, nada. Ella pudo ver el asombro en mi rostro – vamos Leah, ¿creías que no lo sabía?, lo sé hace mucho tiempo. Nunca te dije nada, sé que es un tema difícil para ti, pero no te desquites conmigo como si yo fuese Sam, yo no te dejé en el altar Leah.

Sus palabras fueron una balde de agua, no me había dado cuanta de eso, tiene razón, lo que ella le hizo a Jakob es similar a lo que Sam me hizo a mi. Por eso el odio hacia Bella. Eso lo explica todo

- tienes razón, tu no eres Sam, y no me debes explicaciones. Pero eso no quita que lo que hiciste fue lo mas bajo que pudiste haber hecho, y lo dijo por que se el dolor que provoca de primera fuente – dije con la mirada perdida

- losé Leah, es por eso que fui a hablar con él, su dolor es mío también,

-No. No lo sabes, no sabes el dolor que se siente…

- Leah, se que me odias ahora, por lo mucho que se parece esto a lo que te ocurrió…pero tu sigues siendo mi VIP Leah – dijo Bella tomándome una mano. Yo continuaba ida

- claro, claro Bella…tu…hablamos después quieres – dije dándome la vuelta, caminé un poco y Alice salió a mi encuentro

- Leah, todo saldrá bien… puedo verlo – me dijo dándome una sonrisa. Quise creerle, pero no veía como ocurriría eso.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**BIEN DEBO ADMITIR QUE POR LA FALTA DE REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y ETC, ESTUVE A DOS SEGUNDOS DE DEJAR LA HISTORIA HASTA AQUÍ. PERO COMO UN REGALITO ME ESCRIBIERON Y ME DIERON ANIMO PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA DE ESTA PAREJA QUE TANTO ME GUSTA.**

**PORFAVOR, NO CUESTA MUCHO, SOLO UN MENSAJITO DE ANIMO, O TOMATASOS SI NO LES GUSTA ALGO DE LA HISTORIA, TODO ES BIENVENIDO XD.**

LiritAgnes: jajja…mi intención no era que odiaran a Bella o a Edward… pero me alegra que lo hagas XD…ya verás que no todo es tan malo…

: tu comentario es un review!!!! XD, gracias por el apoyo, tu sugerencia me gusto mucho!!!! Veré que se puede hacer con eso vale?

BESOS FEY BLACK


	17. Chapter 17

Leah POV

Bella es más perspicaz de lo que aparenta ser, malgasté mi hora de almuerzo pensando en lo que me dijo. Y era lo más obvio. La odiaba por lo que le hizo a Jakob, solo porque se parece a lo que me pasó con Sam. Claro, guardando las dimensiones del asunto, a mi me fue peor, Sam me dejó en ridículo frente a todo el pueblo en el día que se suponía sería el mas feliz de toda mi vida… me estremecí frente a ese recuerdo. ¿Ahora que? ¿Sigo enojada con Bella?, ella después de todo es mi amiga, pero Jakob también lo es. Debería ser ermitaña, me ahorraría todo este problema. Lo mejor será que hable con Jakob sobre el tema. Me mantendré al margen de todo. No creo que él la perdone fácilmente.

No me dí cuenta de lo atrasada que estaba. Fui corriendo a la sala. Me tocaba Religión. Nuevamente con Bella y los demás. Entré a la sala, ya había comenzado la clase, miré hacia el puesto que siempre usábamos, allí están los Cullen, los Hale y Bella. Cerca había dos puestos mas desocupados. Seguramente son el de Jakob y mío. No me sentía preparada aun para sentarme con ellos. Tenía cosas que aclarar, así que sin hacer ruido me senté en la última fila, la cual se encontraba vacía. Odio sentarme atrás.

No pasaron más de diez minutos y la puerta de la sala se abrió nuevamente. Era Jakob. Hizo lo mismo que yo, miró nuestros puestos de siempre. Arrugó el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza. No pude evitar sonreír, se notaba claramente lo que pensaba. El miró la última fila y me vio. Caminó en mi dirección y se sentó a mi lado. Claro, el no lo hizo sin ruido, arrastró la silla por el suelo haciendo que sonara estrepitosamente. Toda la clase se dio vuelta. Menos Bella.

- Joven Jakob, si llega tarde hágalo con delicadeza, es lo mínimo ¿no cree?- dijo el profesor mirándolo sobre sus gruesos lentes. Jakob solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó

- eres maestro en pasar inadvertido, busca trabajo como espía – le susurré cuando se sentó

- lo hice a propósito, me encanta ser el centro de atención – dijo sonriendo.

La clase siguió, quería hablarle a Jakob, pero gracias a la gloriosa entrada de este el profesor nos miraba cada tanto. Decidí hacer lo más fácil e infantil que se podría hacer en una situación así. Le escribí una nota.

_No pienso prestarte mis apuntes de la clase de ingles._

Fue estúpido lo que puse, pero no sabía como comenzar la conversación. Le pasé la nota, el la recibió y se quedó mirándome, ¿_que?_ Articule con mis labios. El enarcó una ceja y abrió el papel, lo leyó y comenzó a escribir.

_Que mala eres, sabes que tengo malas notas en ese ramo, necesito los apuntes de hoy _

_Pd: no hago esto desde que salí de primaria_

Lo leí y pensé lo mismo. Me sentía en primaria ahora. Pero al menos me estaba siguiendo el juego. Comencé a escribir.

_Tu tienes malas notas en todos lo ramos, eso no es novedad._

La leyó y me miró divertido.

_Bueno, eso no puedo discutirlo. Pero mis notas son mejores a las de Emmet._

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa frente a ese comentario.

_¿Quieres que te de crédito por ganarle a Emmet? Tienes una referencia muy baja Jakob. Además le diré a él lo que dijiste, no le hará gracia._

Jakob sonrió frente a esto. A Emmet le encantaba competir, y a Jasper apostar con eso.

_¡Por favor no le digas a Emmet!... no quiero matarlo, me cae bien._

Negué con la cabeza al leer eso

_Emmet te haría polvo y Jasper ganaría dinero con eso._

Jakob rió con mi comentario, pero luego su rostro se entristeció ¿puse algo malo? Lo quedé mirando, el se dio cuenta y comenzó a escribir.

_Si…talvez que me haga polvo… sería lo mejor en este momento…_

Me estremecí frente a lo que dijo… entonces recordé porque había comenzado con las notitas desde un principio. Pero decidí hacerlo de la mejor forma posible.

_Claro, le haría un favor al mundo de hacerlo… pero no sería justo que te dejaras ganar solo por que te sientes mal ahora._

Se quedó pensativo un momento…comenzó a escribir

_Mal no es una palabras que abarqué como me siento ahora Leah… sus palabras aun me dan vuelta en la cabeza "amo mas a Edward" eso me dijo. Aun que mas me atormenta el que la hice llorar cuando prometí no hacerlo nunca._

Que sincero, no esperaba esta respuesta. Recordé cuando me contó su vida cuando recién nos conocimos. Sinceridad espontánea, no me acostumbraba a eso… espera un momento… ¿le atormentaba hacerla llorar?

_No entiendo, ¿te duele más que ella haya llorado? ¿Qué tontería es esa? Ella te dejó por otro, lo mínimo que debe hacer es llorar._

Le entregué la carta…no… le tiré la carta. El la leyó y se puso serio.

_No te digo que lo que hizo fue bueno… me duele Leah, pero eso no se puede controlar, no puedo odiarla de por vida. Ella no decidió que pasara eso. No fue la mejor manera, pero hubiese pasado de todos modos. Cuando el dolor se calme un poco en mi interior… seré su amigo… no pienso alegarme de ella._

Mi mandíbula se abrió de la impresión frente a esto. No lo podía creer.

- pero que estúpido – las palabras escaparon de mi boca. Jakob me miró asombrado

- me dices eso con frecuencia… ¿ahora porque es?

- ¿Cómo que porque? La perdonaste…. Tan fácil… ¿no tienes amor propio? – mi miró extrañado. Mantuvo silencio por unos momentos, finalmente habló

- no todo el mundo es rencoroso Leah – dijo serio

- no es rencor, es quererse, orgullo, te aplastan y arrastran por el suelo ¿y no dices nada? No haces nada… ¡nada! – mi voz se elevó un poco en la última palabra. Los niños de la fila delantera se voltearon a mirarme - ¿Qué miran ustedes, se les perdió algo? – mi voz echaba fuego, ellos rápidamente se voltearon.

- te pones bastante antipática a veces ¿sabes?

- no me interesa lo que pienses…es que no lo puedo creer…

- ¿sabes? Simplemente no te metas en esto. No es tu problema. Es algo entre Bella y yo, si no te agrada…pues me da lo mismo. – dijo él. Yo me quedé en mi sitio… helada… tiene razón, no es mi problema.

- es verdad… no tengo por que meterme. No es mi problema. El que haya pasado por esto antes no me da el derecho a opinar.

- eso mismo… esto no es Leah v/s Sam – mi sangre comenzó a hervir.

- no, es Bella v/s Jakob el arrastrado – dije visiblemente enojada – pues ya que serás amiga de ella, asumo que lo serás de Edward ¿no? – el me quedó mirando, al parecer no lo había pensado en eso – pues bien. Yo si lo seré, de él, de sus hermanos y Bella.

- nunca te pedí que no lo fueras

- no. Pero tampoco me pediste que te apoyara. Así que no lo pienso hacer – dije esto tomando mis cosas y me levanté. Quedaban minutos para le final de la clase, aunque no había tomado atención en ningún momento, así que no me importó salir de allí. Sintiendo en todo momento los ojos de Jakob en mi espalda.

Jakob POV.

- nunca te pedí que no lo fueras – le dije a Leah

- no. Pero tampoco me pediste que te apoyara. Así que no lo pienso hacer – me respondió. Al comienzo no entendí a que se refería. La vi levantarse y salir de la sala. Entonces lo deduje, claro, ella había considerado no ser amiga de los Cullen y los demás, inclusive de Bella… solo para apoyarme y no dejarme solo. Y yo le dije todo eso. Ella sabe que se siente estar en mi lugar, me estaba apoyando, pensó que reaccionaría como ella lo hizo con Sam. Tal vez se sintió defraudada el ver que no pelearía o opondría resistencia frente a todo esto…pero es que no podía hacerlo, no puedo odiar a Bella… si no es mi novia…pues que sea mi amiga…puedo soportarlo… no quiero que salga de mi vida. ¿Y Edward?... bueno… eso lo veré con el tiempo…

Ahora tengo cosas que hacer. El campeonato, las clases, disculparme… no solo con Bella, con Leah también.

Edward POV

Bella seguía mirándome con esos ojos de cachorro a medio morir, se veía tan linda haciéndolo.

- Edward, no seas así, dime que está pasando arriba – me decía

- Bella, te repito que no lo sé – bueno, si lo sabía, pero no le había contado a Bella sobre mi "don" o el de mi familia. Ella me miró visiblemente molesta

- Edward Cullen, soy todo menos tonta, no sé si lees mentes o tienes súper oído, y en estos momentos no me importa, ya me explicarás después si quieres, ahora dime que pasa entre esos dos – la miré sorprendido. Tengo años de experiencia ocultando esto, pero ella lo descubrió sin problemas y sin pedir explicaciones. Le sonreí

- te amo cada día mas ¿sabes? – ella comenzó a ruborizarse, eso me encantaba – bueno. Ellos pelearon.

- eso lo puede saber sin súper poderes… ¿pero porque?

- Mm... Pues Jakob piensa perdonarte, quiere ser tu amigo, a Leah no le cayó bien la idea, no porque te odie, sino porque no entiende la reacción de Jakob, por lo diferente que fue al de ella cuando pasó lo de la boda – le dije, sus ojos brillaron…estaba feliz porque Jakob la había perdonado… o eso creo…con ella no escucho nada.

- me perdona, que felicidad… - dijo, por su mejilla corrió una lágrima, estaba demasiado feliz para mi gusto. No puede evitar sentirme celoso. Ella lo notó

- ¿que pasa?

- nada – mentí

- Edward…dime.

- no es nada importante… es solo… ¿aun lo amas? – finalmente le pregunté. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

- ¿estás celoso? – dijo sonriendo, no se que era tan gracioso – si lo estás… ¡que eres lindo! – Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – escúchame bien, Jakob es una persona muy importante para mi, fue mi novio y me hizo muy feliz, nunca me hizo llorar, nunca peleamos por nada, nunca olvido una fecha por minima que fuese. Lo quise y lo quiero mucho. Pero estoy contigo, te amo a ti, desde que te vi supe que eras lo que faltaba en mi vida. A Jakob le hice mucho daño… el que me perdone es como haber recuperado a mi mejor amigo. Nada más.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco…solo un poco.

El profesor terminó la clase y Bella se levantó rápidamente, subió las escaleras y abrasó a Jakob. Un gruñido escapó de mi garganta.

- ¿eso porque? – dijo Jakob sorprendido.

- por ser tú – le dijo MI Bella

- en cristiano que no entiendo

- nada importante… quiero ser tu amiga, ahora y para siempre… ¿quieres serlo? – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos… aun estaba abrasada a él. Los celos crecían en mí

- cuidado hermanito…Jakob esta recuperando terreno – Emmet se acercaba a mi

- Rosalie calla a tu novio o estarás soltera para la cena

- Emmet cierra la boca. Edward… yo que tú voy hacia allá.

Le hice caso. Jakob permanecía callado, _"se me adelantó… no sé si estoy listo para tenerla tan cerca" _pensaba Jakob.

- amor, talvez él no está listo aun – le dije a Bella tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a mi

- claro…perdona Jakob… piénsalo y me dices…

- espera Bella – le interrumpió él – quiero serlo… enserio… pero no aun – escucharlo decir eso me relajó, no aún. No lo tendrá cerca aún – déjame acercarme de a poco…

- claro Jake – dijo Bella, luego se acercó y le besó la mejilla. Me sentí hervir – suerte mañana es la carrera – termino de decir y nos fuimos.

Una vez afuera la solté

- ¿que ocurre? – preguntó

- pones a prueba mi capacidad de controlarme Bella. Verte abrasarlo así me recordó a cuando estabas con él…no me gustó.

- pero amor… ¿no te quedó claro lo que te dije?

- si… pero es difícil en la práctica que estés tan cerca de él… me cuesta verlo.

- que tonto eres… no te preocupes por necedades, yo soy tuya, tu eres mío y eso es todo. No lo dudes nunca – dijo abrasándome, entonces se paró de puntitas y me besó. Con eso se me quietó el enojo que tenía. No podía enojarme con ella, le sonreí – además si todo sale bien con Jakob seremos amigos y siempre estará cerca de mí. Deberías comenzar a acostumbrarte – Dicho eso me besó nuevamente, pero esta vez la rabia y celos no se fueron.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

BUENO…AQUÍ TOI DE NUEVO. ESTE CAPITULO SALIÓ RARO. DE HECHO ES DE RELLENO, PERO PREPARA EL CAMINO PARA LO QUE SIGUE… SE VIENE BUENO XD

GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, SON UN GOLPE AL EGO CHICAS, ASÍ QUE NO DEJEN DE HACERLO, TODO COMENTARIO ES BIENVENIDO.

: HACER 34 CAPI MAS…MMM…NO ES MALA IDEA XD. POR LO QUE ME DIJISTE ME GUSTO MUCHO LA IDEA, PERO LA PONDRE UN POCO MAS ADELANTE, TE VA A GUSTAR.

TRUETOME: YO TAMBIEN QUIERO CONSOLAR A JAKOB!!!! ES QUE LO AMO DEMASIADO.

PAO-UCHIHARUNO: ¡QUE COMPLICADO TU NOMBRE!!!! XD JAJAJJA..PERO SENTÍ LO MISMO QUE TU MIENTRAS ESCRIBÍA… A BELLA HAY QUE AHORCARLA.

GRACIAS A TODAS CHICAS SIGAN COMENTANDO!!!

BESOS FEY BLACK


	18. Chapter 18

Leah POV

Debo concentrarme en la carrera de hoy. Debo concentrarme en la carrera de hoy. Debo concentrarme en la carrera de hoy…

Era lo único que me repetía a mi misma mientras caminaba hacia la pista atlética. No quería pensar en nada más. Ni en Bella, ni en Sam, ni en Jakob, ni nadie. Solo concentrarme en ganar el campeonato. Claro que será difícil, veré a Jakob todo el día aunque no quiera. Después de nuestra… m, m, m… discusión, si se le puede llamar así, no lo vi mas. No tenía intenciones de verlo tampoco. Pero ahora no me queda de otra opción. No quiero tenerlo cerca. Aun estoy molesta por su actitud. No logro entender como puede ser tan blando y manejable. Bella estaba con otro y aun tenía poder sobre él… pedazo de imbécil. _"concéntrate en la carrera" _volví a pensar… ¡pero es que no entiendo como reacciona así!... diablos… la concentración se me fue al suelo.

Estaba tan centralizada en mi propia rabia que no me dí cuenta que había llegado a la pista. Collin estaba en ella esperándonos.

- Leah, ¿lista para acabar con algunos amateurs? – me dijo el sonriendo. Eso necesitaba, ganarle a alguien.

- siempre lista para eso – le respondí

- ahí vienen los demás – Collin apuntaba detrás de mío. Me volteé a ver. Si. Ahí venían los demás. Embry y Quil se empujaban mutuamente. Detrás de ellos venía Jakob. Para mi sorpresa no estaba solo. Bella estaba con él.

- hola Leah! – me saludo Quil. Estaba listo para abrasarme y elevarme como siempre trataba, pero mi mirada furibunda lo asustó – veo que no es tu día,

- eso no es novedad, para Leah nunca es su día – dijo Embry

- cuando te trague la tierra será mi día Embry – le respondí achicando mis ojos

- por eso me caes tan bien… el amor que me tienes es infinito

- te quiero como tesoro – le dije tiernamente, el abrió los ojos sorprendido – en una isla y dos metros bajo tierra querido

- ¡esa estuvo buena! – Gritó Quil palmeando mi hombro – perdona viejo pero Leah te ganó esta

- ja…ja – rió irónicamente Embry. En eso llega Jakob y Bella. Ella me mira por un momento y se me acerca.

- hola Leah – dijo ella tímida

- hola

- talvez podríamos hablar… - que diablos, tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Me dí cuenta que Collin, Embry y Quil estaban poniendo atención

- claro, pero no aquí. Hay moscas escuchando – dije mientras miraba al trío de curiosos. Ellos solo rieron frente a mi comentario. Con Bella nos alejamos un poco, pasamos al lado de Jakob. Ni si quiera levanté la vista.

- perdona – dijo ella cuando nos habíamos alejado – no debí haberte dicho lo de Sam, fue tonto de mi parte. Debí contarte que ya sabía la historia. Enserio lo lamento Leah – levantó la vista y me quedó mirando. Yo aun tenía rabia por lo que hizo, pero no era mi problema, Jakob me lo dejó claro. Además no puedo estar enojada con ella toda la vida. Respire hondo.

- no te preocupes por eso Bella. Yo también tuve la culpa. No es mi problema y aun así intervine. Fue desubicado de mi parte y lamento eso. Lo que hiciste fue horrible, pero no eres Sam, por lo que no me debes explicaciones ni nada – dije de forma bastante acelerada, soy horrible demostrando sentimientos, y mas aun disculpándome por algo, entre mas rápido lo hiciera, antes salía de esto. Ella me miró y nació una chispa en sus ojos

- entonces… ¿vuelves a ser mi VIP? – preguntó ella mirando mis ojos.

- ya que más… claro… VIP o lo que sea – le dije, ella sonrió y se colgó a mi cuello abrasándolo – Bella… no hagas que me arrepienta – ella inmediatamente me soltó pidiendo disculpas con la mirada. Yo la miré y le sonreí, un poco forzado, pero estaba tratando. Volvimos donde los demás.

- bueno, si la charla de chicas terminó les pido por favor que vayamos al auto, no debemos llegar tarde – dijo Collin mirándome.

-buena suerte – me dijo Bella – se que vas a ganar

- gracias – respondí – nos vemos depuse, saluda a Alice de mi parte, dile que tenemos una charla pendiente – Bella me miró extrañada mientras asentía con la cabeza, yo entré al auto. Vi que ella se acercaba a Jakob

- buena suerte a ti también, aplástalos – le dijo ella mientras lo abrasaba, el le devolvió el abraso y entró al auto. Yo giré mi cuerpo hacia la ventana y puse mi bolso para que quedara entre nosotros. El me miró molesto, me daba lo mismo. No se me acercaría mucho.

Quil y Embry se sentaron en los asientos de atrás de la camioneta de Collin, mientras el se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor.

El viaje fue eterno. Quil y Embry no paraban de reír, yo me reía de sus estupideces. Cuando finalmente llegamos vimos mucha gente. Solo había corredores, de todas partes del país. De todas las categorías

- vaya, esto es grande – le dije a Collin

- claro, ¿crees que te traería a algo no digno de tu altura? – sonreí ante el comentario

Entramos y fuimos directo a los camerinos. Dejé mis cosas allí y salí para conocer la pista, era hermosa. Mejor se veía llena de gente, las gradas estaba repleta de familiares de los competidores. Me hubiese gustado que mi madre viniera, pero no lo haría, siempre tenia algo que hacer. Seth tenía clases, prueba, así que no pudo faltar. Lástima, a él le hubiese encantado estar aquí. Aun que es posible que se hubiese juntado mas con Jakob que conmigo. Seth vino una sola vez a verme a la universidad y le bastaron diez minutos con Jakob para no despegarse más. Se habían vuelto amigos. Mi hermano es fácil de querer.

Mi mirada se perdía en el mar de gente… de pronto me pareció ver a alguien familiar, una chica de cabello rojo… me acerqué un poco para verla mejor. Ella me quedó mirando y la reconocí. Me mostró una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección. Con la última que quería encontrarme alguna vez…Victoria.

- Leah Clearwater… no sabía que aceptaban perdedoras en estos torneos – me dijo cuando estuvo cerca. Al parecer aun me odia tanto como yo a ella.

- claro que las aceptan, por algo estás aquí ahora – le dije con una irónica sonrisa en mi rostro. Dios como la odiaba.

- veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues como en primaria

- yo dejé eso atrás, veo que tu peinado sigue siendo el mismo, deberías actualizarlo – le dije acercándome como si fuese un consejo, ella arrugó el entrecejo

- sigas haciendo los 100 supongo

- claro

- pues entonces en los 100 veremos quien se quedó atrás Leah – dijo ella retándome ¿es que no se cansa de competir conmigo? Así ha sido siempre desde pequeñas. Esa rutina me estaba cansando

- Claro Victoria, en los 100 metros te aré tragar tierra detrás de mío. – dije mientras me volteaba y me iba. No podía creer mi suerte, la única persona en el mundo con la cual no me quería volver a topar, además de Sam, era Victoria. Ahora estaba en el mismo torneo que yo. Al parecer no aun no olvida que le haya quitado su lugar en los podios cuando pequeña. Me reí antes eso. Me cambié al colegio donde ella estaba y donde era la mejor, y dejó de serlo una vez estuve allí, realmente no me importaba eso de las medallas y diplomas, pero para ella era lo mas importante, necesitaba esa atención en ella. No fue mi intención quitarle eso, solo pasó. Ella aún lo recuerda. Que infantil seguir con lo mismo.

Me preparé para la competencia, calenté lo suficiente y me dispuse a la primera ronda, de aquí saldrían las primeras 5 y de ellas los 3 primeros lugares.

- bien Leah, ya sabes que hacer – me dijo Collin antes de ir a mi lugar.

- tu puedes Leah! – me gritó Quil

- no te caigas en el camino! – esa era Embry. Jakob estaba callado a su lado.

Llegué a mi lugar, el 4. Cerré mis ojos y me mentalicé. _"tu puedes"_ me dije a mi misma.

- en sus marcas! – gritaron de alguna parte. Me puse en posición

- listos! – volvieron a gritar _"tu puedes" _pensé nuevamente

- ya! – mi corazón se aceleró en ese momento, un torrente de adrenalina corrió por mis venas, mis músculos se tensaron corrí a máxima velocidad. 10.98 segundos mas tarde estaba cruzando la meta en el tercer puesto.

Una vez que desaceleré y volví a respirar me molesté conmigo misma. Tercer lugar no es bueno. Al menos estoy entre las 5 primeras.

- bien Leah! – me dijo Collin cuando llegue a las gradas

-mentiroso – le dije

- vamos, no seas tan dura – dijo golpeando mis hombros – quedan dos carreras más – asentí con mi cabeza.

- ¿de tercera Leah? – ¿ella de nuevo? – creo que llegué segunda…espero disfrutes comer tierra – dijo Victoria mientras se iba

- ¿Qué hace Victoria aquí? – preguntó Quil

- joderme la vida

Segunda ronda. De aquí salen las tres que irán a la final. Después de 10 minutos de descanso volví a mi lugar

- en sus marcas! – gritaron

- listos! – bien…_ "concéntrate… tu puedes… demuéstrales que puedes"_

- ya! – corrí nuevamente con todas mis fuerzas, sentía el viento golpear mi rostro… llegué segunda… mierda.

- la tercera es la vencida – dijo Collin

- cállate Collin – sus ánimos me estaban enfermando. Tenía 20 minutos para descansar – ¿en que lugar llegó Victoria? – le pregunté a Quil

- tercera… 0.98 segundos detrás de ti – me dijo con preocupación. Demasiado cerca, un leve descuido y me pasa.

Me fui al camerino y me cambié de ropa, necesito algo mas cómodo para la final, esta polera me está molestando.

Jakob POV

Segunda… diablos. Leah no estaba en su mejor día, se podía ver en su rostro que estaba molesta. La pelirroja estaba muy cerca de ella y al parecer eso la molestaba aun más. Por lo que supe no se llevan bien. Leah se levantó de las gradas y fue al camerino. No se demoró más de tres minutos cuando volvió con ropa diferente. Tuve que afirmar mi mandíbula para que no cayera al suelo por la impresión. Cambió la polera ajustada de antes por un top beige que dejaba su abdomen plano a la vista, esas patas ajustadas fueron reemplazadas por unos minis pantalones, sus piernas contorneadas se veían larguísimas. Leah siempre ha sido linda, pero ahora definitivamente ganaba el miss universo. Muchos se dieron cuenta de eso, ya que mientras pasaba se daban vuelta a mirarla.

Leah paró bruscamente su camino, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a los camerinos nuevamente, se le debe haber olvidado algo. Cuando entró me decidí a disculparme antes de la final. No podría seguir alargando esto. Caminé rápidamente hacia donde ella se encontraba. Estaba por llegar cuando vi que la pelirroja entraba al camerino de mi equipo. Me acerqué lentamente para que no me escucharan

- ¿que quieres Victoria? – esa era Leah, Victoria debe ser la pelirroja

- decirte que es mejor que te retires o vas a ser humillada en la pista – le respondió

- ¿y quien me va a humillar? ¿Tu? – Leah era bien irónica – por favor Victoria te gano desde primaria, y te voy a seguir ganando ahora, asúmelo – ya veo, por eso Victoria odia a Leah.

- las cosas cambian, ahora debes tener cuidado porque te voy a ganar – Victoria sonaba bien confiada.

- si es un campeonato de quien pierde más veces, pues si… me ganas en esa - tuve que reprimir mi risa frente a eso

- ahora veo por que Sam te dejó en la iglesia – dijo Victoria. Me quedé helado, a Leah no le gustará ese comentario.

- cuidado Victoria…- la voz de Leah era amenazante

- la verdad nunca entendí como alguien tan listo y guapo como Sam se pudo fijar en alguien como tu – al parecer Victoria quería morir. Era la única explicación para su estúpido comportamiento. Leah la mataría. Saqué un poco mi cabeza para poder verlas. Leah la miraba con ojos de furia.

- no lo vas a conseguir… se que es lo que quieres… y no lo voy a hacer – decía cerrando sus puños. No entendía a que se refería.

- lo que mas me asombra es que hayas sido tan ingenua como para no verlo venir – Victoria se acercaba cada vez mas a Leah, estaba seguro que esta la golpearía en cualquier momento… ¡claro! Victoria quería hacerla enfadar, así Leah armaría una pelea y la descalificarían…

- te estás pasando – Leah estaba apunto de estallan…no…no pueden descalificarla…

- te apuesto lo que quieras a que aun no lo superas, debes estar sola, han pasado diez meses desde que fuiste la pena del pueblo y estoy segura que no tienes pareja, si sigues así de amargada te quedarás solterona, Sam se dio cuenta que lo mejor era quedarse con Emily – ahora si que estaba muerta, tenia que hacer algo o Leah sería descalificada ¿Qué hago, como la ayudo? Trataba de encontrar una manera cuando Leah habló

- creo que me van a descalificar – dijo Leah, Victoria esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo – pero antes me encargaré de quebrarte ambas piernas – entonces Leah comenzó a caminar hacia Victoria, no pude más y salí de mi escondite

- Leah! –grité, ella me miró extrañada

- Jakob ¿Qué haces aquí? – buena pregunta pensé. Ni yo lo sabía, pero tenía que pensar rápido

- amor te vine a buscar – le dije, entonces hice algo que ni yo me creía. Una de mis manos rodeó su cintura y la apegó a mi cuerpo y con la otra tomaba su rostro mientras acercaba el mió. No sé de donde salió esta idea, pero cerré mis ojos y apoyé mis labios en los suyos. Besé a Leah.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Esto sale luego de una noche de insomnio… se que me van a querer matar por dejar el capitulo así, pero eso le pone emoción ¿no creen? En too caso, la idea del golpe a Sam que me piden va a ir…pero no ahora… el próximo capitulo veremos la reacción de Leah, quien gana la carrera y trataré de explicar el tema de los poderes de los Cullen.. Aclaro… no son vampiros XD.

Pido perdón por que puede que me demore en actualizar, toi con pruebas y proyectos, pero are lo posible vale?

BESOS FEY BLACK


	19. Chapter 19

Leah POV

Mi discusión con Victoria estaba tomando otro rumbo, ella me estaba atacando con lo que mas me dolía.

- ahora veo por que Sam te dejó en la iglesia – dijo ella. Sentí como mi sangre comenzó a hervir

- cuidado Victoria…- mi voz era amenazante

- la verdad nunca entendí como alguien tan listo y guapo como Sam se pudo fijar en alguien como tu – Quiere que la mate, lo está pidiendo a gritos.

- no lo vas a conseguir… se que es lo que quieres… y no lo voy a hacer – dije cerrando mi puños, no voy a pelear.

- lo que mas me asombra es que hayas sido tan ingenua como para no verlo venir – Victoria se acercaba cada vez. Quiere morir, por eso hace eso, y de paso me descalifican. Si no puede ganarme limpiamente lo hará por esta vía

- te estás pasando – respondí tratando de contenerme, pero ya casi no podía

- te apuesto lo que quieras a que aun no lo superas, debes estar sola, han pasado diez meses desde que fuiste la pena del pueblo y estoy segura que no tienes pareja, si sigues así de amargada te quedarás solterona, Sam se dio cuenta que lo mejor era quedarse con Emily – bien, date por muerta Victoria

- creo que me van a descalificar – le dije, estoy decidida a acabar con esta rivalidad de años, la muy estúpida sonrió, sabe que logró lo que quería, hacerme enojar – pero antes me encargaré de quebrarte ambas piernas – amenacé comenzando a caminar hacia ella. No importa que me saquen del torneo, ella no sale viva de esta cuarto.

- ¡Leah! –me gritaron, ¿Quién es el imbécil que está salvando a Victoria de su muerte? Me giré para verlo. Jakob. ¿Qué demonios?

- Jakob ¿Qué haces aquí? – mi voz era de furia en contra de él, de todas las veces que había metido sus narices donde no correspondía, esta era la peor de todas, va a ser testigo de asesinato.

- amor te vine a buscar – me dijo. Me tomó una fracción de segundo procesar las palabras… "amor"… ¿amor?... ¡¿amor?!... para el momento en que entendí lo que me había dicho, Jakob había tomado mi cintura acercándome a él, tomó mi cara con la mano libre y se acercó, movimiento seguido juntó sus labios con lo míos

Desde Sam, no había besado a nadie, así que este movimiento de Jakob me tomó totalmente desprevenida. Mi cabeza se dividió en dos. La parte sensata lo quería alejar, golpearlo y luego matar a Victoria. La parte irracional moría por profundizar ese beso, acercarme más, dejar callada a la tonta de Victoria, y luego matarla. La parte racional que aún quedaba en mi hizo un consenso. No lo voy a alejar, no voy a profundizar y no voy a matar a Victoria… tenía un serio problema con esta última parte.

Así lo hice. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar y mantuve mis labios con los de Jakob, el se acercaba mas y mas, con su mano aún en mi rostro trataba de empujarme hacia él mientras me abrasaba con fuerza. Si no fuese por las circunstancias, la presencia de Victoria, nuestra pelea, y el hecho de que él aun muere por Bella, seguramente el beso hubiese tomado tonos más altos. Finalmente nos separamos. Abrí mis ojos y me fijé que él los mantenía cerrados, acto seguido los abrió y me miró fijamente, esbozó una sonrisa y se giró a Victoria

- perdón, no me fijé que estabas acompañada – dijo Jakob mirando a una atónita Victoria – soy Jakob novio de Leah… ¿tu eres?

- he… soy… Vic… Victoria – tartamudeó ella, su rostro era de total asombro

- no me suena tu nombre – Jakob ahora se volteaba a mirarme, yo seguía inmóvil, pero reaccioné a tiempo.

- nunca te hablé de ella, no es alguien importante

- no me habías dicho que tenías un novio tan guapo – me dijo ella reaccionando un poco de la impresión. Jakob sonrió a ese comentario, obvio, le gustó que lo halagaran. Engreído.

- a ti nuca te he dicho nada mío Victoria no sé que te asombra – respondí con tono envenenado

- bueno, venía a buscarte Leah, debes volver a la competencia – lo había olvidado – Victoria ¿me dejas solo un rato con mi novia?, quiero desearle suerte, no se si me entiendes – continuó Jakob dándole una sonrisa pícara, yo solo puede sonreí, esa sonrisa era bastante linda.

- claro, perdonen. Mucho gusto Jakob – dijo ella mientras se iba. Una vez fuera me disponía a hablar para pedir explicaciones, pero Jakob puso su dedo índice en mis labios callándolos. Con su otra mano me hizo un gesto de que esperara. Se acercó a la puerta, miró hacia fuera y luego la cerró.

- bueno, ahora es seguro, no hay nadie afuera – se volteó a mirarme – ahora puedes golpearme, o matarme o insultarme…

- o todas las anteriores – le dije interrumpiéndolo – tienes dos minutos para defender tu caso Jakob o te vas a la horca – estaba enojada, pero no tanto como para matarlo, pero aun estamos enojados por la pelea de ayer, así que no estaré feliz frente a él.

- bueno, la verdad es que te vi entrar a los camarines y decidí que tenía que disculparme por la forma en la que me comporté ayer, por eso te seguí, pero al llegar vi que estabas con esa tipa, no pude evitar quedarme escuchando la conversación – dijo acercándose – vaya amigas te buscas ¿no Leah?

- no te creo tan inocente como para ver que ella no es mi amiga

- claro que no. En fin. La cosa es que me dí cuenta que ella te estaba provocando solo para descalificarte. Y eres tan débil Leah que no demoraste mucho en picar el anzuelo – dijo meneando la cabeza, como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo

- ¿esta es tu forma de pedir disculpas Jakob? – tendría que hacerlo mejor

- espera, aun no termino – levantó su mano haciendo el gesto de que esperara- como era obvio que la ibas a matar, no podía permitir que te sacaran del torneo, y menos de esta manera, te tengo que ganar una carrera ¿recuerdas?

- tic, tac, tic, tac – le dije mirando mi muñeca como si viera la hora. Se le están acabando los dos minutos

- claro el tiempo… Como no quería que te sacaran, pues… tenía que hacer algo y salí antes de que la dejaras inválida. Como ella dijo que estabas soltera pues que mejor que dejarla callada diciendo que era tu novio… y eso hice – terminó cruzando los brazos y riendo como si fuese lo mejor. Lo miré por un momento.

- ¿donde entra el beso en esto? – dije elevando una ceja.

- ¿le viste la cara a Victoria?

- fue algo impagable – le dije sonriendo. Diablos, se me cayó la máscara de enojo. Obviamente el se dio cuenta de eso - ¿y la disculpa?

- ¡ha claro! Pues no he tenido oportunidad – se me acercó más parándose frente a mi – disculpa, me querías apoyar y no pude verlo. Lo siento, es solo que tengo que afrontar esta situación a mi manera, y sanar a mi manera. Pensé en dejar de ver a Bella, pero eso no iba a servir. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es tenerla como amiga. Espero me disculpes. No quiero perderte Leah… como amiga ya sabes – dijo enfatizando esa última frase. Lo pensé un momento. No puedo querer que haga las cosas a mi manera, me repito que no es mi problema, es el suyo, y yo no quiero perderlo como amigo. Aun que no pienso que sepa eso.

- a pesar de que el beso me dio nauseas y ganas de golpearte, la expresión de Victoria fue increíble, con eso me doy por pagada. Creo que deberé seguir soportándote por el resto de tiempo en la universidad – dije caminado hacia la puerta.

- ¿eso es un "si te perdono Jakob" al estilo Leah? – dijo él detrás mío

- como quieras Jakob – le respondí saliendo de la habitación.

Llegué a la pista y Collin fue el primero en acercarse.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – me gritó

- ya estoy aquí Collin relájate o te explotará la vena en tu frente – le dije corriendo hacia la pista de carrera, mientras él se tomaba la frente, me reí por eso. Me puse en mi lugar en la pista y Victoria estaba a mi lado. Ni la miré. Comencé a saltar para activar mis músculos. Me sentía rara con la ropa que tenía puesta, no acostumbro mostrar tanta piel, pero puede que sea lo único que me ayude a ser mas aerodinámica. No me va a ganar.

- ¡en sus marcas! – gritaron. Me agaché y me mentalicé nuevamente _"vamos, vamos, vamos"_

- ¡listos! – bien, es hora, voy a ganar, estoy segura. La imagen del beso con Jakob hizo un flash en mi cabeza, me sorprendí, pero no pude evitar sonreír por eso. Luego un beso con Sam hizo un flash. La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro. Miré al frente directo a la meta.

- ¡YA!

Jakob POV

Salió del camerino y reí para mí, esa era la forma en que Leah aceptaba mis disculpas y volvíamos a ser amigos. Salí detrás de ella. Collin le decía algo, pero Leah no lo tomó mucho en cuenta y corrió a su lugar. No le dio ni una mirada a Victoria que estaba su lado. Leah comenzó a saltar. Se está activando. Me fijé nuevamente en la ropa que tenía puesta. No salía del asombro por sus curvas. Tiene un cuerpo increíble. Todos se dan cuenta de eso. Esta carrera ha sido la más vista por los hombres y todo se debe a la vestimenta de ella.

- ¡en sus marcas! – gritaron. Leah se colocó en su sitio. Comencé a sentirme nervioso.

- ¡listos! – estaba muy concentrada… ¿eso fue una sonrisa? ¿En que está pensando? … bueno no duró mucho, volvió a ponerse seria.

- ¡YA! – Leah comenzó a correr, estaba muy nervioso viendo como ella se ponía a la cabeza. Victoria estaba muy cerca de ella. La tercera competidora se quedaba atrás. La batalla era entre ellas dos. Quedaban solo 30 metros y estaban muy cerca. Cabeza a cabeza. Leah comenzó a acelerar y comencé a sonreír, entonces ella pasó la meta de las primeras dejando atrás a Victoria.

- ¡SI! – grité con todas mis fuerzas. Collin se le acercó y la abrazó dándole vueltas, muchos se le acercaron para felicitarla, yo me disponía a ir para hacer lo mismo.

- no vayas – dijeron detrás de mi. Me volteé y vi a Embry, lo miré extrañado. – no vayas… no me mires así, te vi Jakob, cuando besabas a Leah. Me pidieron que los fuera a buscar y llegué cuando la besabas. Pude notar que ella no se lo esperaba…

- no sabes porque lo hice – le dije interrumpiéndolo enojado

- si lo sé. Conozco la historia de ellas dos hace mas tiempo que tu y sé que lo hiciste para callar a Victoria, pero no quiero que Leah sufra de nuevo

- yo no le haría daño, nunca – le dije negando con la cabeza.

- eso mismo dijo Sam antes de estar con ella, y lo repitió cuando eran novios, no voy a dejar que le hagan daño nuevamente – dijo serio – nada contra ti Jakob, eres mi amigo y te estimo mucho. Espero entiendas mi posición – dijo tomando mi hombro – solo… se su amigo, no la dañes, no voy a dejar que le ocurra nuevamente.

- claro, claro… - le dije, el me sonrió y fue en dirección de Leah. Me quedé en mi posición pensando en lo que me había dicho. Dañar a Leah, pues eso es algo que nuca haría, desde que la conozco solo he sentido que debo protegerla, una sensación tonta que aun me acompaña. No puedo pensar en alguna forma en la que podría dañarla. Solo soy su amigo, no soy su novio ni nada más. Ni voy a llegar a serlo. No quiero dañarla. ¿Lo habré hecho con ese beso? No creo, no la vi enojada.

- ¿mi novio ficticio no me va a felicitar? – la voz de Leah me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ella estaba frente mío con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se notaba feliz por haber ganado.

- ¿quieres otro beso? – le dije serio, la conversación con Embry aun estaba en mi cabeza

- ¿que te pasa? – dijo juntando las cejas

- nada

- ¿tienes algún trastorno de personalidad limítrofe Jakob? – se veía enojada.

- no, es solo que me estoy concentrando para mi carrera, no eres la única que compite ¿lo sabías? – no se por que la estaba tratando así, me sentía un total idiota.

- bien…cuando se te pase la estupidez me avisas como te fue en la carrera – dijo volteándose

- ¿no me vas a ver correr? – le pregunté casi gritando

- ¿quieres que lo haga? – respondió cruzando los brazos defensivamente. Esto es lo que me decía Embry, la estoy haciendo enojar, y posiblemente la este dañando por no felicitarla. Que imbécil.

- claro que quiero – le dije acercándome – perdona… estoy comportándome como un tonto – decía mientras la abrazaba – felicidades – susurré en su oído – me verás correr ¿cierto? – pregunté mientras me separaba de ella. Me quedó mirado por un momento – ¿y?

- eres una interesante caso para los psicólogos del mundo Jakob Black – me dijo muy seria – ahora mas vale que te pongas a ganar, no quiero quedarme en las gradas viendo como pierdes – dijo dándose vuelta y caminando hacia los bancos. Aso significa que me verá. Por una extraña razón la felicidad me inundó al saber que ella estría allí.

Hola de nuevo… pido disculpas por la demora, pero esto de ir a la universidad es de locos, los estudios no me dejan vivir. Escribí esto en un par de descansos entre prueba y prueba. Se que dije que explicaría el poder de los Cullen y todo, pero me extendí con lo del torneo XD

: me pediste que Collin descubriera a Jakob y Leah besándose, pues cambié el personaje, espero no te moleste

Julián de Yamiel: no se si es bueno, pero estoy contagiando a todos mi odio por bella XD. Gracias por los ánimos.

Agnes: se que lo de los poderes es raro, pero es algo posible no crees? (por los videntes y esotéricos y todo eso) pero no creo muy probable que alguien se transforme en lobo, eso sería raro XD… cuando explique que pasa con ellos me das tu opinión vale?... además… Alice tiene que ver el futuro, será muy útil para lo que viene.

Bueno, gracias por sus reviews, me encantan y son un golpe al ego. Un pequeño adelanto, se acerca las vacaciones y no crean que el grupo se separará, ocurrirán miles de cosas. Si alguien quiere que ocurra algo especial durante las vacaciones de verano deje un review, yo trataré de ponerlo en la historia.

BESOS FEY BLACK.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella POV

- ¿y? – le pregunté a mi ángel curiosa

- nada – me suspiro frustrado

- pero ¿Por qué?, no entiendo

- Ojala lo supiera, eres la única mente que realmente me gustaría escuchar, pero por mas que trato no puedo oír nada – negó con la cabeza

- ¿tendré algo malo en mi cabeza? – le pregunté mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos, el rió, no se que podría ser chistoso en eso

- amor, yo soy el que escucha mentes ¿y tu la que tiene algo malo en la suya? Eres adorable – dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – no pude evitar preguntar, pero me arrepentía al segundo, si no me había dicho antes a lo mejor era porque no quería hacerlo – disculpa – dije agachando mi cabeza, el tomó mi mentón y la levantó.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – miraba extrañado

- si no me lo has contado aun es por que no quieres hacerlo, no quiero que te sientas obligado, es parte de tu vida

- no seas tonta – dijo y capturó mis labios – si no te lo había contado, era por que no quería que te asustaras como le ha ocurrido al resto… y huyeras – negaba con su cabeza mientras me abrasaba aun mas – no soportaría perderte

- pero que tonto, no me puedes perder, soy egoísta, no podría vivir sin ti, sí algún día te cansas lamento decirte que deberás aguantarme de todos modos, no me separaré de ti nunca, nunca – no me dejó continuar porque me calló con un beso.

- bueno, ya que no escaparás, o mas bien, ya que no podré librarme de ti nunca en mi vida, pues no veo porque no contarte – dijo levantando los hombros, yo me separé un poco de él y lo miré fijamente, perecía una niña esperando el cuanto de la tarde.

- no se porque puedo hacerlo, eso no te lo puedo contestar. Mis padres murieron de tuberculosis cuando yo era pequeño, así que no puedo saber si ellos lo hacían también – se detuvo y me miró fijamente

- lo siento – le susurré

- no te disculpes. Tenía 10 años cuando ocurrió eso, mi hogar fue un hogar de menores hasta los 13. Emmet y Alice también son huérfanos, y nos conocimos en el mismo hogar – tapé mi boca ante la impresión, no tenía idea de la historia de mi amiga y de mi ahora hermano – tranquila – dijo acariciando mis cabellos – los padres de Emmet fueron atacados por un oso mientras estaban de excursión, él fue el único sobreviviente, no recuerda mucho lo que pasó. Y Alice, bueno, ella no recuerda nada, la encontraron encerrada en una pieza a los 8 años, sus padres la mantenía allí permanentemente - me miró asustado. No me había dado cuenta que las lágrimas había escapado de mis ojos y ahora corrían libres por mis mejillas – perdona Bella, no debí haberte dicho nada, no sabía que te pondrías así yo… - lo interrumpí colocando un dedo en sus labios.

- perdona tú, son mis amigos y los quiero, no puedo evitar llorar al pensar en todo lo que pasaron, pobre Emmet y Alice – dije negando con la cabeza, el besó mi frente y continuó.

- Rosalie y Jasper, sabrás que tampoco son hermanos sanguíneos – asentí con la cabeza – Jasper era hijo de un militar, un día se volvió loco y le disparó a su madre, matándose luego, nadie sabe por que dejó vivo a su hijo. Y Rosalie, bueno ella salió de sus hogar por que ya no soportaba los abusos de su padre, la violó varias veces hasta que ella escapó y llegó al hogar donde estaba Jasper, por alguna razón ellos me mantuvieron juntos en ese hogar y por su apariencia pasan por hermanos – me miró nuevamente y abrió los ojos sorprendido

- no… no… te preo… cupes – dije sollozando, ya no podía hablar a causa del nudo en mi garganta – estoy… bi… bien – logré decir

- ¿segura? – preguntó con miedo en su voz, yo solo asentí – pues… a los 13 años llegó Carlise al hogar en el que me encontraba, Alice estaba muy feliz ese día, seguramente ya había visto lo que resultaría, pero no nos dijo nada, algo muy raro en ella. Por una mala decisión del destino ni Esme ni Carlise pueden tener hijos, ambos son infértiles, por lo que decidieron adoptar, los dos eran muy jóvenes, no mas de 25 cada uno, pero por la condición económica de ambos no les hicieron mucho problemas con los papeles.

- Fue en verano una semana antes de navidad – siguió Edward sonriendo – estábamos con Emmet en el patio cuidando a los niños menores a nosotros, bueno yo cuidaba, Emmet jugaba y los ensuciaba, cuando vino Alice con una enorme sonrisa y nos dijo _"mas vale que estén presentables esta tarde o se las verán conmigo"_ y se fue, con Emmet no entendimos nada, pero luego de tres años conociendo a la enana, no preguntamos y nos cambiamos de ropa – me miraba esperando mi reacción, yo le sonreí e hice un ademán para que continuara.- bueno, ese día dos adultos llegaron al hogar y comenzaron a pasear por los pasillos, Alice estaba nerviosa a mi lado, recuerdo que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas intentando reprimirlas, a los 12 años era una niña muy tierna ¿sabes? – Dijo mirándome, yo sonreí, es difícil que Alice esté nerviosa – los adultos se acercaron, Esme vio a Alice y se agachó para estar a su altura _"definitivamente eres tu" _le dijo Esme dándole un abrazo. Yo me entristecí, sabia que la visita de adultos al hogar significaba adopción, pero no esperaba que mi hermana se fuese, pero claro estaba feliz por ella. – se detuvo un momento, como pudiendo recordar ese día.

- pero Alice tenía todo planeado, ya la conoces, se soltó del agarré de Esme y corrió donde estábamos Emmet y yo abrasándonos. Esme miró a Carlise quien solo dijo _"siempre quise una familia grande". _Y eso fue todo, el día de navidad ya estaba en casa de mis nuevos padres con mis hermanos legales esta vez – lo miré interrogándolo

- y Rose, Jazz… -

- tranquila aun no termino – me dijo – un mes después de que nos adoptaran, mis padres se dieron cuenta de los… "dones" que teníamos con Alice, y como tú no se fueron, solo estuvieron allí para nosotros, sin buscar explicación. Fue ese mismo día en que Alice les dijo que tenían que tener más hijos. _"¿porque?"_ dijo Carlise _"querías una familia grande, te faltan dos hijos mas" _le dijo ella. Esme la miró _"' ¿Dónde están querida?" _Alice sin evitar la sonrisa les dijo el lugar del hogar donde estaban. Al día siguiente fuimos todos a verlos. Por extraño que parezca Carlise no hizo más preguntas que esa, y aceptó tener una familia más grande. Ese día fue muy extraño – dijo sonriendo, no quería interrumpir así que solo lo miré – cruzamos la puerta del hogar y Alice escapó, se puso a correr como loca, todos la seguimos preocupados, pasó por pasillos como si conociese el lugar, entró a un cuarto lejano y se lanzó a los brazos de una niño. Niño que resultó ser Jasper – ahora entendía porque habría sido extraño – pobre, el no entendía nada, solo sostenía a esa niña que no quería zafar su agarre. Papá supo inmediatamente que él era a quien se refería Alice. Le iba preguntar por Rosalie pero el me detuvo – tranquila ya te cuento

- pensé que no podías leer mis pensamientos – le acusé

- no puedo, pero estoy aprendiendo a leer tus expresiones. – dijo dándome la sonrisa que amo – Rosalie estaba en el mismo cuarto que Jasper y lo miraba aterrada, debió entender que la separarían de él, así que se colgó del pobre cuello de Jasper también – rió – _"¿eres su hermana?" _preguntó Carlise _"no… pero quiero serlo"_ dijo Rosalie, Esme la abrazó y fin de la historia – terminó levantando los hombros nuevamente – un mes después éramos cinco hermanos, y pues, todo resultó bastante bien. Cuando Rosalie y Emmet admitieron después de cinco años peleando que se querían, Carlise decidió que sería bueno un cambio de apellidos, lo cual ocurrió en el mismo momento en que Jasper, después de los mismo 5 años, se le declaró a Alice diciendo que la había amado en secreto desde que la vio _"dios, lo supe desde antes de conocerte" _le respondió ella – dijo meneando la cabeza – eso es todo – finalizó mirándome, yo fruncí el ceño

- pero aun no me contestas

- Ho claro, lo de los dones… pues no lo se – concluyó – solo están, Carlise tiene varias teorías, según se mente de doctor dice tenemos mas desarrollado nuestro lado sensitivo del cerebro, por lo que somos capaces de captar ondas de baja frecuencia y transformarlas en impulsos nervioso, que nuestro cerebro interpreta como algo mas que simple vibraciones. Su lado paternal dice que estamos destinados a cambiar el mundo y que somos la próxima generación en evolución humana.

- apoyo la segunda teoría - le dije besando sus labios.- pero ¿Cómo es?

- veamos… es como… - dijo pensando – querer escuchar la radio y tener la antena mala – lo miré extrañada – verás amor, no escucho claramente, tengo que tener una conexión con esa persona para que se me sea mas fácil, y aun así tengo que concentrarme en hacerlo, o sino escucho con interferencia o muy bajo… no es perfecto – terminó

- si lo eres – le reproché y lo besé nuevamente, el sonrió sobre mis labios – ¿y Alice?

- algo parecido, sus visiones son mas claras entre mas cercana es a la persona, cambian según las decisiones de las mismas, y si estás muy lejos hay interferencia – se encogió de hombros nuevamente – Jasper es mas extraño, el controla las emociones de todos, pensamos que eso hizo que su padre no lo matara, pero también es capaz de sentir las sensaciones del resto, lo que puede ser estresante, a mi me agota escuchar muchas cosas en mi cabeza, pero sentir la rabia, pena, alegría o… excitación de los demás – dijo mirándome, yo me sonroje – debe ser agotador – terminó

- wow… - fue lo único que salio de mis labios

-¿Qué piensas?

- en que mi vida ha dido un cuento de hadas en comparación con las suyas. Me sentí tan feliz al tenerte, fuiste mi mayo felicidad y lo sigues siendo… pero tu felicidad mayor debió ser cuando tuviste a tu familia, en comparación con eso, yo no soy gran cosa – le dije, era tan verdad, el era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca, pero en mi vida no habían muchas tragedias, pero en la de él… es tan diferente

- Isabella Marie Swan mírame ahora mismo – me dijo él, levanté mi rostro para verlo extrañada, nunca me había hablado tan serio – nunca, nunca mas en tu vida repitas eso, mi vida fue feliz una vez que encontré a mi familia, cuando finalmente tuve padres y hermanos a los cuales amo, pero me sentía incompleto entre ellos, algo faltaba, y no supe que era hasta que te vi entrar en ese despacho. Y el día en que me besaste fue el primero en mi vida en el que supe que me podía faltar el mundo y no me iba a importar si tú estabas conmigo, hiciste a mi vida completa, tu fuiste, eres y serás mi mator felicidad si así lo permites – solo pude mirarlo y las lágrimas comenzaron a corre de nuevo, antes de que dijera cualquier cosa lo besé. Esta vez mas profundo, roce el borde de su labio y el me permitió profundizar el beso, nos tomábamos con mas fuerza, el comenzaba a recorrer mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa, mis manos se fueron a su camisa dispuestos a desabrochar los botones

- chicos ya… ¡PERDON! – Dijo Alice mientras yo me paraba totalmente roja

- las puertas existen para ser tocadas antes de entrar Alice – dijo Edward molesto

- no pensé que estuvieran en esa categoría chicos, no lo vi – dijo ella riendo

- dios Alice no lo veas, o no podré mirarte a la cara nuevamente – le dije cada vez mas sonrojada

- tórtolos, venía para decirles que llegaran a la pista en 10 minutos

- ¿eso si lo viste? – le pregunté

- no, me llamaron por teléfono – dijo y se fue

- me pregunto si lo hará adrede o son solo coincidencias del destino

- lo hace adrede – le respondí.

Nos dirigimos a la pista atlética justo a tiempo cuando Jake y Leah bajaban de la camioneta. Ambos con una medalla en su cuello

- ¡genial Leh! – Gritaba Emmet hacia Leah, ella le sonrió – veo que Jake también ganó, seguro fue suerte

- no tientes al tuya Emmet – le respondió, todos reímos a eso. Me acerqué a Jakob y lo abrasé

- felicidades – le deje

- gracias Bells – respondió – fue una buena carrera – me giré hacia Leah y la ábrese, entonces recodé que no terminamos tan bien como para abrasarla

- disculpa

- no hay problemas Bella, gracias por el apoyo – dijo sonriendo

- ¿enserio?

- claro VIP – me dijo y no pude evitar colgarme a su cuello – ¡Ey! No me hagas arrepentirme – dijo y la solté

- me alegro que ganaran –les dije- ¿y quien ganó el mixto? – ellos se miraron

- ninguno - dijo Jakob

- ¿como?, ¿perdieron lo dos?

- no – dijo Leah – no competimos

- ¿pero como? – Preguntó Rosalie – pensé que le querías patear el trasero a Jakob.

- claro que quiero – aclaró Leah- pero no estaba en condiciones de correr eso es todo

- ¿y tu Jakob? – Jasper preguntó

- creo que me dio un desgarro en el muslo interno, no quiero forzarlo – dijo tranquilamente.

Todos caminamos de vuelta a nuestras habitaciones, nos despedimos y felicitamos nuevamente. Edward me fue a dejar a mi habitación.

- me vuelves loco, ¿Qué piensas? – me dijo exasperado

- perdón, solo en lo que pasó para que esos dos no compitieran en las mixtas, no me convence su historia – le dije

- no se querían ganar el uno al otro – respondió

- ¿como?

- eso, Jakob no quería competir contra Leah y ganarle, y a ella le pasaba lo mismo, por eso inventaron pretextos para no competir y tener que enfrentarse, pero es obvio que ninguno admitirá el porque lo hizo – dijo meneando la cabeza. Yo reí

- esos dos son iguales – dije

- si… - susurró Edward, nos quedamos en silencio un momento, entonces se me ocurrió algo y al parecer a él también, levanté la cabeza y lo miré.

- son iguales – dijimos al mismo tiempo

- tu crees…

- habría que preguntarle a Alice – dijo interrumpiéndome, yo le sonreí, mañana a primera hora hablaría con mi mejor amiga Alice sobre mi VIP Leah.

**Perdón!!!! Enserio chicos lo siento mucho, pero esto de la universidad me está volviendo loca, las profes deben odiarme para dejar tanto trabajo, pero en fin aquí esta otro capi.**

**Tal vez no es lo que esperaban pero tenia que explicar algo sobre los Cullen, las historia de todos son re tristes. Me daba pena escribirla XD, próximo capi están las vacaciones, espero comentarios, un pequeño adelanto: todos se irán juntos a la casa de cada uno. Suena raro, pero en cada sitio ocurre algo. Incluyendo el golpe a Sam para las que lo pidieron. Ahora siguieren mas solo dejen reviews y pondré sus aportes en algún cap. Eso.**

**Besos FEY BLACK**


	21. Chapter 21

CREO QUE NO HE HECHO LOS DISCLAIMERS EN TODA LA HISTORIA, PERO YA LO SABEN: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, BLA, BLA, NO GANO NADA HACIENDO ESTO, BLA BLA XD

Leah POV

Gracias a dios hoy es la última semana de clases, desde el campeonato no he tenido descanso, debo mantener las notas o me quitan las becas, incluida la de residencia y no tengo intenciones de dejar de vivir aquí.

Hace un mes que gané el torneo, hace un mes del beso con Jakob, hace un mes que me da vuelta en la cabeza… el beso, no Jakob, eso hay que aclararlo. Porque Jakob no me da vueltas, no quiero que nadie me de vueltas en la cabeza, no estoy lista. Pero en fin, lo importante aquí es que queda una semana y se vienen las vacaciones… y de vuelta a La Push, volveré a ver a Sam… mejor dejo de pensar en eso.

Estábamos todos en la cafetería esperando a Emmet, fue el único del grupo que tuvo que dar exámenes en un ramo. Ingles, él es igual de malo que Jakob, pero fue el único con bajo promedio.

- diablos ¿porque se demora tanto? – preguntó Rosalie de repente

- ya sabes como es Emmet, marca una respuesta y borra dos porque le entra la duda – rió Jasper.

- Alice dime que ves - Rosalie le pedía con cara de "si no me dices te mato"

- Rosalie, cállate, tengo dolor de cabeza por tratar de "ver" a Emmet, el tonto cambia de decisiones a cada momento, las imágenes cambian incluso antes de que las anteriores acaben – dijo ella tomándose la cabeza – tu noviecito me está agotando – Alice me había contado hace una semana de que trataba su "don" como ella le llama, al igual que el de Edward y Jasper. Desde que los vi supe que eran raros, pero ella me lo confirmó.

- ¿Edward? – Rosalie ahora lo presionaba a él

- olvídalo Rosalie no me pondré a escuchar a Emmet – se negó – sus pensamientos me estresan

- ¿de que sirven lo que hacen si no lo usan? – decía Rosalie furiosa

- ¡terminó! – Gritó Alice – ¡finalmente se terminó la tortura!

- ¿puedes ver el resultado del examen? – dijo Rosalie

- dame unos minutos y lo podré hacer, deja que el dolor de cabeza se me quite un poco – dijo la Alice, en eso aparece Emmet por la puerta, con la cabeza gacha

- ¿osito? – Le preguntó Rosalie acercándose a él - ¿Qué pasó?

- no va a resultar, - respondió meneando la cabeza – creo que tendré clases en el verano

- te mato Emmet Cullen – le dijo ella – no pienso arruinar mi verano solo porque tu eres flojo, Leah dile algo – gritó mirándome

- ¿yo? ¿Y porque yo? – dije

- porque fuiste tú la que gastó su tiempo siete días enseñándole a este cabeza hueca – me alegó - ¿no estarías enojada si después de todo eso no aprueba?

- si no aprueba tiene las vacaciones para hacerlo – dije encogiendo mis hombros – además no me metas a mi en tus discusiones con Emmet, no tengo nada que ver

- ¿ves? ¿Porque no te portas así? – dijo Emmet

- ¿así como?

- así como Leah – dijo señalándome "_Ho no" _pensé para mi – ella no tiene problemas en que repruebe el ramo – Rosalie lo miró con ganas de matarlo y luego me miró a mi

- ¡wow, wow! – dije levantando mis brazos en señal de me rindo – no me metan, además no dije que no tenia problemas en que reprobaras, era solo mi opinión. Rosalie deja de mirarme de esa forma no dije nada malo, mátalo a el.

- tu pedazo de inútil – le dijo ella señalándole – si repruebas te…

- ¡aprobó! – gritó Alice asustándonos a todos

- ¿aprobé? – preguntó Emmet

- ¿aprobó? – dijo seguidamente Rosalie

- sip – Alice sonreía – así que nadie mata a nadie, y todos de vacaciones

- ¡si! – gritaron Rosalie y Emmet al mismo tiempo en que se abrasaban y besaban pasionalmente, esos dos necesitan ayuda con sus demostraciones de amor en público, me dan náuseas. Al parecer se arreglaron en segundos, su relación es tan particular.

- y bueno, ahora que sabemos que todos tendremos nuestras merecidas vacaciones ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer? – dijo Alice

- pues yo no tengo planes de nada – dijo Bella – pensaba estar con Edward

- yo creo que iré a mi casa, tengo que ir a ver mi departamento, lleva solo mucho tiempo y no se si mi hermana me lo habrá cuidado como le pedí

- ¿tienes departamento propio Jakob? – dijo Emmet. "_claro_" pesé yo _"el que era de su madre antes de morir, ahora es de Jakob" _recordé ese día en que me contó su vida mientras me llevaba a enfermería

- si – fue todo lo que dijo, era obvio que aun no les contaba lo de la muerte de su madre.

- ¿y tu Leah? – Alice me miraba

- tendré que ir a La Push, no me puedo quedar aquí, además mi mamá me mata si no la voy a ver

- ¿pero estarás allá todas las vacaciones? – insistió ella

- si… ¿porque? – Le pregunté - ¿Qué planeas enana? – ella me sonrió, esa sonrisa me da miedo, es la típica de Alice cuando tiene un plan malévolo que incluye ir de compras.

- pues pensaba en que podríamos pasar las vacaciones juntos

- ¿juntos? ¿Cómo? – Jakob estaba igual de confuso que yo, el resto la miraba con cara de extrañeza, Bella era la única que sonreía, era obvio que sabía de ante mano el plan de Alice

- pues la cosa es así, tenemos ocho semanas de vacaciones, como ninguno quiere estar las ocho semanas en sus casas solos, pues pensaba que nos turnemos y vayamos dos semanas todos juntos a la casa de alguien – dijo orgullosa de su plan. Yo me tomé unos minutos para procesar todo lo que dijo.

- ahora dilo lento y explícalo con dibujos – dijo Jakob – estoy seguro que no fui el único que no entendió nada de lo que dijiste

- vaya, el final de año los dejó lentos – dijo ella rodando sus ojos – es fácil, pasamos dos semanas en casa de Bella, dos en la de Leah, dos en la nuestra y don en la tuya, así de simple.

- yo ya pregunté en mi casa y mi mamá dijo que había espacio suficiente para todos – dijo Bella con una sonrisa, ya sabía que ella estaba enterada de antes

- en muestra casa tampoco hay problemas – dijo Alice – Esme y Carlise estaban encantados, ¿Qué dices tu Jakob, tendrías problemas? – él la miró un momento.

- pues… ósea… vivo solo en mi departamento, no tengo problemas con eso – dijo - ¿y tu Leah?

- yo… no se – pensé en lo que podría decir Sue al respecto, mi casa no tiene el espacio como para retener a 8 personas además de mamá y Seth, luego recordé la casa en el lago. Hace mucho que no la usamos, esa tiene el espacio – pues en mi casa no hay donde ponernos, pero Alice debe saber eso ya – ella sonrió – así que debe saber que podríamos ir a una casa cerca del lago en La Push – ella sonrió aun mas – así que no veo problemas.

- ¡si! – gritaron Bella y Alice – esta todo arreglado

- ¿donde iremos primero? – preguntó Edward

- la cosa irá así – dijo Alice, se ve que tiene todo planeado – semanas 1 y 2 en casa de Leah – le miré sorprendida – semana 3 y 4 donde Bella, la 5 y 6 en la nuestra y la 7 y 8 en la de Jakob

- ¿Por qué en la mía primero? – le dije, no me había dado tiempo ni si quiera para decirle a mi madre

. – pues porque tu mamá tiene muchas ganas de verte al igual que el pequeño Seth, no seamos crueles y no la hagamos esperar más – me respondió con cara de afligida. Por alguna razón no se la compré

- pues me voy entonces – dije suspirando – tendré que llamar a mamá para que decirle que llevaré a la mitad de los alumnos de la universidad a la casa, se reirá cuando le diga que un regimiento se irá conmigo… y dejará de reír cuando sepa que no es broma – dije.

- perfecto, te apuras Leah porque a la tarde iremos de compras – yo y Bella la miramos con horror

- ¿Qué? – Le dije casi gritando – ¿en que parte del plan entraban las compras Alice?

- pues necesitamos ropa para estas semanas, no tengo nada propicio para un lago o para conocer a las familias de ustedes, y si yo me compro algo tu y Bella lo harán también – dijo ella levantándose y yéndose seguida por Jasper

- dios eso no lo sabía – dijo Bella con miedo en los ojos

- ¿desde cuando no te gusta comprar? – le pregunté

- comprar me encanta – me respondió ella – pero para Alice es una religión, su razón de ser, ella arrastra consigo, es un huracán que se lleva todo lo que encuentra en una tienda, le sirva o no… es superior a mi – dijo

- pues bienvenida a mi mundo

- ¿así era yo contigo? – me preguntó Bella. Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza – perdóname

- no te preocupes – le dije – además ahora tu sufres mas de lo que sufrí yo, ella es tu cuñada, no te puedes negar – le palmeé el brazo y me fui.

- gracias – escuché que me decía Bella a mis espaldas. Yo solo reí. Después de todo, el plan no es tan malo, me servirá para no estar todo ese tiempo en mi casa, y con ellos tendré la escusa perfecta para no tener que toparme con Sam, y si lo hago, pues me distraerán. No… no es un mal plan.

Pero siento que algo se me olvida…

- _¿alo?_ – era Seth al otro lado del teléfono

- hola Seth soy Leah

- _hermanita que gusto oírte ¿Cómo estás?_

- bien gracias – le respondí - ¿estará mamá por allí? Necesito hablarle

- _no, fue a ver a… - _se quedó en silencio unos minutos

- ¿a quien?

- _a nadie ¿para que sería? – _dijo el desviándose del tema

- Seth nada que te importe, ahora dime a quien fue a ver – le dije, odio que me oculte las cosas

- _esta bien, pero no te alteres, fue a ver a… Emily - _¿Emily? ¿Y que diablos tiene que hacer con esa?

- ¿porque? – pregunté con mi voz mas tranquila posible.

- _no lo sé realmente – _parecía sincero, estaba empezando a enojarme, así que me dio igual si a Sue le importaba o no que llevara gente al lago.

- dile que estaré allá en un par de días por las vacaciones, pero no iré sola, así que me quedaré en la casa del lago

- ¿_con quien vendrás?... espera… ¿en la casa del lago? ¿Porque allí?_

_- _iré con todos los Cullen, los Hale, además de Jakob, y en la del lago porque no caben todos en la nuestra, por eso – me estaba enojado mas aun con tanta pegunta – Seth solo dile que la tenga limpia para cuando vayamos, hace tiempo que no se usa así que debe estas bastante impresentable

- _claro Leah yo le digo… aunque a mamá le molestará un poco tener que entrar a esa casa_

_- _no veo porque – le respondí

- _pero Leah, a ella aun le duele – _me respondió él

- ¿dolerle? ¿Qué cosa?

- _no me digas que no recuerdas, si es una broma pues no me parece chistosa – _Seth estaba molesto, pero en realidad no sabía de que hablaba.

- Seth, no se de que hablas, se mas claro

- _¿enserio no recuerdas? Me estás preocupando hermana, olvidaste que… _

- ¡Leah Clearwater si no sales en dos minutos de esa pieza te compraré zapatos con tacones aguja de diez centímetros y te obligaré a usarlos! – la voz de Alice al otro lado de la puerta interrumpió a Seth

- pues aunque quieras no podrías obligarme y bien lo sabes – le grité – perdona Seth, es Alice ¿Qué decías?

- _que no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado que…_

_- _¡pues si no puedo obligarte a ti Bella sufrirá las consecuencias¡ - gritaba Alice de nuevo

- ¡Leah, lo está diciendo enserio por favor sal luego! – Bella rogaba desde el pasillo. Yo suspiré

- lo siento Seth, tengo que colgar o Alice torturará a Bella por mi culpa, y yo soy la única que puede hacer eso

- _claro… yo le diré a mamá, dale saludos a todos allá, chao hermanita – _me dijo por teléfono

- chao Seth nos veremos pronto – dije y le colgué. Me dirigí a la puerta

- Alice, eres demasiado pequeña para guardar tanta capacidad desesperante en ti – le dije apenas abrí la puerta – y tú Bella eres bastante grande como para guardar tanta cobardía hacia tu cuñada

- Leah cállate y vámonos que se nos hace tarde – dijo Alice.

Pasamos todo el día de tienda en tienda, Rosalie y Alice se divertían de lo lindo comprando, mientras que Bella era algo mas disimulada para hacerlo, y yo no ocultaba mi odio por las compras. Terminamos cargadas de cosas que no usaríamos, y yo con bolsas que no quería aceptar, pero decirle que no al dúo Cullen – Hale es sinónimo de tercera guerra mundial, así que tuve que guardar cosas que no usaría nunca _"no olvides llevar lo que te compramos para el viaje"_ fue lo último que me dijo Alice al despedirme de ella. No entiendo para que necesitaría este tipo de ropa, o este maquillaje, yo no suelo pintarme, es algo innecesario, pero como dije, a ella no se le puede decir que no.

Esa semana pasó rápido, entre la entrega de los promedios finales, la toma de ramos para el año siguiente, el arreglar las maletas, escaparme de Alice por si quería volver a ir de compras… mis notas se mantuvieron, por lo que conservé mis becas y la habitación en la universidad un año mas.

Finalmente llegó el tan esperado día sábado en el cual empezaríamos nuestras vacaciones compartidas. Nos juntamos en la mañana con nuestras maletas a la entrada de la universidad. Cuando llegué ya estaban Jakob y Bella.

- ¿en que nos iremos a mi casa? – pregunté

- no se que planea Alice – dijo Bella

- mentira – le recriminé – sabías de ante mano lo que ella planeaba

- ¿yo? – preguntó señalándose con cara de inocente

- si tu, no te hagas la que no rompe un huevo

- bueno si, ya sabía, pero no lo de las compras, eso me tomó por sorpresa

- Quién diría que a Bella Swan algún día le molestaría ir de compras – bromeó Jake a su lado – debiste pedirle a Edward que te protegiera de eso al escucharlo en la cabeza de Alice, yo lo vi bastante entretenido

- si, pero no te preocupes ya me arreglé con el por ese detalle, que según él, se le pasó – dijo molesta.

A Jakob ya no se le hacía tan difícil hablar con Bella o con Edward, un día me dijo que finalmente entendió que nadie manda en lo que le pasa, Bella no quiso hacerle daño, y Edward no quiso enamorarse de ella y viceversa, solo pasó, él finalmente había entendido eso, lo cual le ayudaba a seguir _"pero ¿no te duele verlos juntos después de quererla tanto?"_ le pregunté _"cada día duele menos, si ella es feliz, yo lo soy también" _tengo que haberlo mirado con cara de confusión ya que trato de explicármelo _"no me mires así, es simple, ella es mas feliz con él que conmigo, tarde o temprano la querré solo como amiga, encontraré a alguien para mi, o me quedaré eternamente soltero, pero ella estará feliz, y la quiero lo suficiente como para ser feliz con su felicidad"_.

El sonido de unas bocinas me sacó se mis pensamientos. Frente nuestro cuatro autos de estacionaron. Un hermoso Mercedes del cual salió Emmet, un descapotable rojo en el cual estaba Rosalie, un porche amarillo desde le cual nos saluda Alice y un volvo plateado desde el cual salía Edward. Con Jakob y Bella nos quedamos mirando con la boca abierta

- cierren la boca se les cae la baba – gritó Emmet.

- ¿y esto? – preguntó Bella

- se llaman autos… a-u-t-o-s – silabó Emmet como si bella fuese tonta

- si se lo que son.- dijo ella molesta – ¿pero de donde los sacaron?

- son nuestros – le respondió Edward y la besó

- ¿Por qué nunca contaron que tenía auto? – dijo Jakob

- nunca preguntaron – Rosalie salía del suyo y se encogía de hombros al contestar.

- basta de tanta conversa y escuchen – chilló Alice dirigiéndose a todos – Leah ¿sabes conducir? – Yo asentí con la cabeza – bien, tu y Jakob se irán en el Mercedes a la cabeza del grupo, así nos guiarás hacia tu casa, yo me iré con Jasper en mi porche, Rosalie y Emmet se irán en el descapotable y Bella se irá con Edward en el volvo ¿está claro?

- ¿manejaré el auto de Emmet? – dije si creerlo

- claro que no – dijo él – mi camioneta está en casa, no te la prestaría ni loco – rió – el mercedes es de Carlise

- ¿del profesor? – Dije casi gritando – no gracias no me arriesgo con el auto de mi profesor de clases, lo tendré que ver el resto de mis años aquí y no podré esconderme si le hago algo a su auto.

- no seas cobarde Leah – dijo Alice mientras una ola de calma me recorría… Jasper – además si le haces algo no pasará nada, sería la escusa perfecta para que Carlise cambie el auto y Esme lo deje – rió ella.

- Jasper deja de calmarme o me dormiré al volante – le dije

- perdón – me sonrió

- está bien – dije suspirando – vámonos entonces.

**Las escusas agravan las faltas... pero la universidad tiene toda la culpa de mis atrasos en actualizar.**

**Palabras claves de las vacaciones: funeral, pretendiente, celos, besos, declaración, hermana, primer amor.**

**Los quiero UN BESO FEY BLACK.**


	22. Chapter 22

Jakob POV

Estaba impresionado por el auto de Carlise, estudio mecánica automotriz, y un Mercedes como este no se ve todo los días.

- Jakob, te estás comiendo el auto con la mirada – rió Leah mientras manejaba. Yo le sonreí de vuelta, y era verdad, estaba impactado por la carrocería.

- es que este auto es…

-hermoso – me interrumpió ella – es una joya, alcanza los 150 Km. /HR en 4.8 segundos, un excelente modelo de un Mercedes S55 AMG – dijo mirando siempre la carretera, yo abrí mis ojos a mas no poder y la miré congelado. Ella noto mi estado - ¿Qué?

- ¿desde cuando sabes de autos?

- desde siempre – me dijo ella extrañada por mi pregunta

- ¿Por qué no me habías contado?

- nunca preguntaste – dijo ella sonriendo

- eres una caja de sorpresas – le dije aun sorprendido.

- no tienes idea.

Seguimos conduciendo en silencio, el camino comenzó siendo asfaltado, pero en algún momento se desvió entrando en uno de tierra, no estaba definido y me sorprendía, aun mas de lo que ya estaba, que supiera donde íbamos.

-¿segura que recuerdas el lugar?

- ¿seguro que no quieres ir a pie? – me respondió

- ¿Por qué ese genio?

- perdona, estoy tratando de recordar algo, pero no puedo y me esta comenzando a doler la cabeza – me respondió ella con el seño fruncido.

- ¿es importante?

- si, estoy segura que lo es, pero no lo recuerdo… - terminó en un susurro mientras enfocaba la vista hacia al frente – allí está – dijo sonriendo. Yo miré en su dirección y lo pude ver,

Una hermosa casa con fachada de madera estaba cerca, una chimenea de piedras adornaba un costado, tenía un frontis precioso, con sillas y mecedoras en ella. También había una mesa que estaba frente al lago. Y que vista. El lago era precioso, las montañas de fondo se reflejaban en el, los árboles con sus hojas verdes lo rodeaban, un muelle de madera se erguía por un costado y dos botes se encontraban flanqueándolo.

- es hermoso – le dije y volteé a mirarla, tenía una sonrisa capaz de eclipsar la belleza del paisaje, pero sin ningún motivo se volvió sombría, miles de sentimientos cursaron su rostro, pero no podía diferenciarlos talvez era pena, rabia… ¿culpa? por un segundo me pareció ver un brillo en sus ojos, el característico brillo de las lágrimas, pero solo fue un segundo, ya que se recompuso y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo.

- ¿Qué sucede Leah? – le dije preocupado

- nada – me respondió fría

- algo te pasa ¿aun no recuerdas eso tan importante? – ella me miró, la tristeza surco fugazmente su rostro una vez mas antes de volverse frío

- si… lo recordé – respondió bajando del auto. Cuando salí del Mercedes los demás ya estaban fuera admirando el paisaje

- ¡Leah es precioso! – gritaba Bella

- ¡wow!, el agua es un espejo… ¡genial! – decía Emmet mirando el lago. Yo busqué a Leah pero no estaba con ellos, me volteé y la vi de espalda a nosotros mirando el lago, pude ver como sus hombros se elevaban a causa de la profunda bocanada de aire que entraba a sus pulmones. Quise ir donde ella y preguntarle que le pasaba, porque ese cambio de humor. Pero no me dio tiempo, se volteó y nos miró, una última ráfaga de dolor pasó por ella y sonrió como si nada pasase.

- bien ¿Qué tal el lugar? ¿Les gusta? – preguntó a todos

- no se porque no usan este lugar desde hace tiempo – dijo Rosalie – fuese mío no saldría de aquí nunca

- pues, no puedo estudiar aquí, y tampoco tengo una pista para correr – respondió Leah sacando la maletas del auto – Jakob – me llamó - ¿me viste cara de botones? No sacaré tus maletas así que muévete

La miré incrédulo mientras ella entraba a la casa, hace unos minutos parecía como si se fuese a desplomar allí mismo, ahora estaba como si nada. Pero no podía engañarme a mí. Sabía que algo tenía. Lo sabía.

- también la notas rara ¿cierto? – Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos. Yo asentí con mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó en el auto?

- nada, estaba todo bien, de pronto cambió su rostro, pero al salir, actuó como si nada… no entiendo – meneé la cabeza con las maletas en mi mano – Edward… - dije levantando mi mirada – él podría saber que pasa con ella.

- ya le pregunté – dijo – pero no puede…

- ¿se está negando? O lo hace o lo obligo, yo…

- no seas tonto Jakob, dijo que no podía escuchar nada porque Leah no piensa en nada – lo miré extrañado – me dijo en su mente solo está lo que vamos a hacer hoy, la comida, paseos en el lago, disposición de las piezas… ese tipo de cosas, nada mas.

- ya veo… perdona… yo…

- tranquilo, estás preocupado, lo entiendo – me dijo tomando mi brazo, luego sonrió – démosle tiempo, puede que ella misma nos cuente – dijo y se fue. Ya todos estaban dentro de la cabaña, así que me apresuré y fui a juntarme con ellos.

- bien, hay cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina amplia una sala de estar un comedor – escuché que decía Leah cuando entraba. No sé como querrán que nos dividamos para dormir, aunque parece obvio, pero les pregunto de todas formas

- ¡tengo una idea! – Decía Alice levantando la mano como niño de primaria – nos podemos turnar

- ¿quieres todos con todos? – Preguntó Emmet elevando una ceja – mi pequeña hermana quiere una orgía – reía el con fuerza, Alice rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué edad tienes Emmet? – le recriminó ella

- psicológicamente no supera los 3 años – respondió Rosalie. No entiendo la relación de ellos, se aman se odia, se insultan se besan… hacen que me pierda.

- que pervertida – le dijo Emmet a Rosalie mirándola seductoramente al mismo tiempo que la abrasaba – deberíamos comprar un disfraz con un…

- ¡basta! – gritó Leah interrumpiéndolos, Emmet la miró mientras que Rosalie se acercaba a su oído y le decía algo, ambos rieron – mucha información, por el bien de las camas y de la casa esos dos no estarán solos.

- gracias – dijo Jasper - no conviene que esos dos me contagien, en ese caso si habría una orgía – Leah y yo nos estremecimos con ese comentario.

- como iba diciendo – siguió Alice, una noche todas las mujeres en una pieza y los hombres en otra, y la noche siguiente cada pareja en una pieza propia– esta última parte la dijo mirando a Emmet.

- me parece buena idea – dijo Bella

- a mi también – dijo Rosalie, Emmet quien aun la abrasaba hizo un puchero digno de niño de jardín – tranquilo osito, es hora de que madures y dejes la mamadera – no hubo nadie en la sala que pudiese reprimir la risa.

Pasamos lo que restaba de mañana arreglando las cosas, desarmamos las camas y colocamos los colchones el piso, todos eran matrimoniales, por lo que tenía espacio suficiente, lo único que teníamos que hacer las noches en que fuera de parejas era mover los colchones y listo. Esperen un momento… si todos dormiríamos en parejas… entonces… abrí mis ojos al darme cuenta y boté el bolso que estaba en mis manos

- si se me ha quebrado una sola cosa Jakob te quedas sin husos completos – dijo Leah a mi lado, yo la miré aun con los ojos abiertos - ¿Qué te pasó?

- nada – dije aclarándome la voz y tratando de reponerme, no es gran cosa, el que tuviese que dormir en la misma habitación que Leah no es gran cosa… que tuviese que dormir en la misma cama que ella… no es gran cosa. Le rogué al cielo que Emmet no se pusiese cariñoso con Rosalie, o Jasper lo sentirá… y entonces todos lo sentiremos, y… ella… yo… nosotros…no quiero ni pensar, ya he sido víctima de lo que Jasper hace.

Al terminar estábamos agotados y muertos de hambre, al menos yo. Leah nos dijo que su mamá nos esperaba en su casa, ella nos daría almuerzo mientras estuviésemos aquí. Por lo que nos preparamos y fuimos.

Leah es idéntica a su madre, pero en versión joven, ambas con una expresión dura, piel canela, pelo lacio. Pero Sue tenía los ojos café oscuro igual que Seth, los ojos caramelo de Leah debió heredarlos del padre. Sue fue muy amable con todos, nos esperó con una enorme mesa en el patio de la casa, y carne asándose en la parrilla, el aroma era increíble. En un momento madre e hija entraron a la casa, ambas con expresión seria, Leah volvía a tener esa mirada de dolor contenido y ese rostro frió.

- hola Jakob – giré y vi a Seth a mi lado sonriendo

- hola chico ¿como estás? – le respondí con otra sonrisa

- bien, mis notas van altas, así que es posible que nos veamos en unos años en la misma universidad – me dijo

- me alegró, te quedan solo dos años para postular, así que te estaré esperando, mas vale que quedes – le dijo golpeando suavemente su hombro, el rió, pero no duró mucho, su rostro se volvió serio.

- ¿Jake?

- dime – le dije

- ¿Leah no te ha dicho nada? – me dijo mirando al frente sin mirar nada

- ¿tendría que hacerlo?

- es que ustedes se llevan muy bien, junto con Bella, son las únicas personas que veo que ella es mas cercana – me dijo ¿enserio? ¿Estoy dentro de sus cercanos? – y pensé que talvez ella…

- noté que algo le pasa pero…

- no te contó nada he hizo como si todo fuese normal – dijo el interrumpiéndome, yo asentí con la cabeza – es tan típico de ella, siempre guardándose todo, nunca se que es lo que le pasa, que siente, que le duele. Ya ni si quiera se que la hace feliz.

- no quiero meterme Seth… pero… - quería preguntar que le pasaba a ella, porque estaba así, pero no fue necesario, él respondió a mi pregunta no dicha.

- la semana próxima se cumplen dos años de la muerte de mi padre – me dijo Seth. Yo me quedé de una pieza.

- lo siento, yo… no sabía…

- claro que no sabías, no te preocupes, ella no lo habla con nadie, ni si quiera con nosotros – me dijo elevando los hombros – creo que aun no lo supera, es increíble que haya ido a la casa del lago, mi madre aun no se puede acercar allí – la voz de Seth se escuchaba lejana para mí. No sabía nada de eso, nunca habíamos hablado de su padre, ahora que lo pienso, hay muchas cosas de ella que no se.

- ¿Cómo murió?... perdona si te molesta, solo me gustaría saber

- no te preocupes, fue un ataque cardiaco, esos ataques fulminantes. Los paramédicos no pudieron hacer nada cuando llegaron, encontraron a Leah haciendo resucitación, pero el llevaba muerto media hora…

- ¡¿Qué?! – Le pregunté interrumpiéndolo – ¿la encontraron? No… no entiendo

- no sabemos como es la historia, ella nunca habló del tema y cuando le preguntábamos se iba. Hasta que dejamos de hacerlo. Con mamá habíamos ido a comprar para el almuerzo, ella se quedó con él en la casa. Estábamos en eso cuando nos llamaron del hospital y nos dijeron que papá estaba allí. Al llegar el doctor nos dijo que estaba muerto cuando habían llegado a la casa.

- ¿y Leah? – pregunte yo

- nos dijeron que ella estaba con él, que trataba de reanimarlo, que llevaba tiempo haciéndolo, pero que no funcionaba, el ya estaba muerto. Cuando llegamos al hospital ella había desaparecido – se quedo un momento en silencio, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos

- Seth, si no quieres seguir hablando, no tienes por que hacerlo

- no te preocupes, es bueno desahogarse – me dijo sonriendo – en mi casa es un tema tabú, mi madre aun sufre por eso, y Leah… pues ella nunca lo habló – nuevamente perdió su mirada en algún punto, era como si estuviese reviviendo toda la escena nuevamente – ese día, mi mamá lloraba mucho, y de pronto de la nada apareció mi hermana. Estaba seria, había un rastro leve de dolor, pero talvez yo era el único que podía ver eso. Ella se encargó de todo. Del funeral, de los papeles en el hospital, de la hora en la iglesia, incluso de la ropa que vestiría mi padre – luego me miró – yo no se como lo hace. No mostró emociones en ningún momento, no derramó ninguna lágrima en los dos días de duelo, ni en el entierro. Nada – terminó diciendo mientras meneaba la cabeza.

- Seth… yo… - no sabía que decir, no tenía palabras - ¿Sam…? – ¿estaba con ella?

- estaban juntos si es eso lo que quieres saber – respondió a mi silenciosa pregunta – creo que él tampoco vio si mi hermana estaba hecha pedazos o no. Una vez le pregunte, ella nunca le dijo que fue lo que pasó ese día en el lago.

- y un año después el maldito la deja en el altar – susurré con odio.

- es cierto – dijo Seth medio sonriendo – Leah tiene lo que le pidan. Es una fecha problemática esta.

- ¿problemática?

- claro, en 7 días mi mamá planea una misa de recordatorio para mi padre, seguramente le pedirá a Leah que lo organice, y en no mas de dos semanas se cumple un año de que Sam la dejó en el altar – suspiró – no me extraña que haya olvidado la fecha – terminó de decir, le iba a preguntar sobre eso último cuando vi que Leah y su madre salían de la casa. La mayor de los Clearwater estaba triste, mientras que su hija se veía normal. Al vernos sonrió levemente

- bien, o se sientan o comen parados – dijo, todos asintieron y le hicieron caso.

- creo que nunca sabré que es lo que ella realmente siente – dijo Seth caminando hacia la mesa…. Alguien tiene que saber quien es Leah… alguien…

- ¡Jakob! – el gritó de Leah me sacó de mis pensamientos – ven pronto quieres

-claro – y me fui a sentar con los demás. El almuerzo estuvo increíble, hubo todo lo que nosotros pidiéramos, reímos de cada tontera que decía Emmet, y la alegría de Jasper se contagiaba en todos, pero yo aun no había olvidad la historia que me había dicho Seth.

Luego de ayudar a ordenar nos fuimos a la casa, se estaba haciendo de noche. Hoy dormiríamos por dos grupos. Pero yo solo quería estar con ella… para protegerla… obvio… aun conservo esa sensación de protección loca… solo eso…

**Yap. XD creo que ya saben el tema del funeral. Fue too Jakob POV por que lo amo… pero ademas de lo obvio porque… pucha no puedo decirles XD**

**En fin… pillé un tiempo entre todas las cosas que tengo que hacer y me puse a escribir. **

**Saku-suzumiya: por lo de Sue..pues te llevarás una pequeña sorpresa..viene en el cap siguiente**

**Agnes: que onda con Seth??? Jajajjaja me rei mucho con tu review jajjaja..si queres hago un capi con un Seth POV que dices??? ;)**

**Julian de Yamiel: gracias por los piropos… me sonrojo! XD**

**Trataré de actualizar pronto bien??? Cualquier duda comentario o deseo solo deben mandar un review.**

**BESOS FEY BLACK**


	23. Chapter 23

Leah POV

"_Leah Clearwater, ¿Dónde diablos estás metida? ¡Llevamos una hora esperándote! Nos cansamos y fuimos al lago, Emmet le apostó a Jasper que aguanta más tiempo que él bajo el agua. Emmet de seguro se ahoga ¡ja, ja, ja!... bueno no sé donde estarás metida pero te estaremos esperando. ¡Besos!" _Colgué mi teléfono cuando oí el mensaje de Alice, reí para mis adentros. _"bueno, al menos se están divirtiendo" _pensé.

- ¿claveles blancos entonces? – una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

- claro, 6 docenas por favor, ¿la lleva esta tarde a la parroquia? – le pregunté al vendedor

- por supuesto señorita

- gracias –le dije y me fui.

Ha sido una semana… interesante. No culpo a Alice por retarme, después de todo desaparezco casi a diario para organizar la ceremonia conmemorativa. Mi madre no era capaz de hacerla, se veía fuerte, pero amaba profundamente a mi padre, y su partida es algo que nunca superará del todo. Y Seth… no lo voy a exponer a que pase por esto, no tiene por que sufrir organizando este tipo de cosas. Mañana será un día estresante, creo que ya están todos avisados, irá la mitad de La Push. No se como le diré a todos que debo ausentarme todo el día. No quiero que sepan que es lo que pasa. No quiero que me miren con ojos de compasión. Me miraron de esa forma durante mucho tiempo.

Estaba llegando a la cabaña cuando pensé en la ropa que me pondría mañana, no tenía nada negro… entonces me detuve en pleno camino. Si tengo ropa negra, una falda, tacos, una blusa, ¡hasta un chaleco negro! Todos me los compró... ¡Alice!… corría hasta la casa y al entrar me la encontré

- ¡Alice ven acá! – le dije fuerte. Ella me miró asombrada - ¿lo viste cierto? ¿Viste todo esto y no fuiste capaz de decirme? – ella me siguió mirando

- en español por favor Leah, porque no entiendo lo que me dices

- ¿Por qué quisiste que viniéramos primero a mi casa?

- ya te lo dije, vi a tu madre llorar, pensé que era por ti…- me miraba confundida

- ¿y la ropa negra? ¿Por qué me la hiciste comprar? – inconcientemente le tomé de los hombros mientras elevaba mi voz

- ¡no lo se Leah! – me gritó – mis visiones no son perfecta ya te lo he dicho, vi a tu madre llorar, estaba de negro y te vi a ti con el mismo color caminando en el bosque, cuando salimos a comprar me encontré con el mismo conjunto que llevabas en mi visión y supe que debía comprarlo… - lentamente la fui soltando hasta que mis brazos cayeron a mis costados - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Leah?

- lo… lo siento Alice, no quería tratarte así – dije disculpándome – pensé que había visto el funeral y…

- ¿funeral? – Dijo ella tapando su boca – lo siento mucho… no lo sabía…

- no me digas que lo sientes… muchos me han dicho ya lo mismo – le dije mirándola, ella tenía una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro – además no es gran cosa, solo una ceremonia en recuerdo a la muerte de mi padre

- ¿Cómo que no es gran cosa? – Ahora me estaba reprimiendo – no digas eso, es algo importante… ¿tu lo organizas cierto? – asentí con mi cabeza – eso explica el porque te he visto con claveles y en iglesias todos estos días… la decoración está hermosa – dijo sonriendo, tratando de alivianar el ambiente

- gracias Alice, ahora vamos, quiero ver como se ahoga Emmet – le dije dando por terminada la conversación

- Leah – me llamó

- ¿que?

- ¿nos dejarás estar contigo mañana cierto? – la miré extrañada – en la ceremonia, yo quiero estar contigo, y estoy segura que el resto también querrá

- ¿los viste a todos allí? – Le pregunté, ella asintió con una sonrisa – aunque te diga que no irás igual – dije levantando mis hombros y me fui.

Esta noche era de dormir en parejas, las veces anteriores, evité quedarme con Jakob mucho tiempo, me acostaba rápidamente y me hacía la dormida, él simplemente se tendía a mi lado. La verdad es que tenerlo tan cerca, en la misma cama, me hacía sentir extraña, algo se movía en mi. Pero no me permitía sentirlo mucho tiempo. No tengo la cabeza como para pensar es ese tipo de cosas ahora, además Jakob es mi amigo, y por muy bien que nos llevemos el no me vería de otra forma.

Esa noche me no podía dormir, seguía de espalda a Jakob. Ya era tarde, el reloj marcaba las 3.45 de la madrugada. Necesitaba moverme, me giré sobre mi misma para apoyarme en mi lado contrario. Pensé que él estaba dormido, pero no fue así, me encontré con todo el poder de sus ojos mirándome.

- ¿otra noche sin dormir? – me susurró. Creí imitar bien a una persona durmiendo, debo hacerlo pésimo.

- ¿y tu? – le pregunté evitando responder a su pregunta

- las mismas noches que tu – nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, él no paraba de mirarme - ¿me vas a contar que haremos mañana? – lo miré asombrada

- ¿a que te refieres?

- si tendré que sacar mi ropa negra o no – dijo tranquilamente

- ¿Alice te contó?

- no fue necesario, llevo días esperando a que digas algo, pero solo desapareces - ¿días?, no entendía nada

- ¿desde cuando…?

- desde el primer día que llegamos aquí – no demoré en saber quien le había contado

- este fin de semana terminaré siendo hija única – dije mas para mi que para él, Seth esta legalmente sentenciado.

- no culpes al chico – me dijo serio

- no te metas Jakob – le dije media ofuscada – si no quieres sacar tu ropa negra del bolso nadie te obliga – terminé de decir mientras me levantaba de la cama. Tomé una frazada y mi almohada

- ¿Dónde vas?

- al living, necesito dormir sola… si es que duermo

- no seas ridícula, vuelve – rogó. Yo negué con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a la puerta – si quieres me voy yo Leah

- cállate y duerme Jakob – dije saliendo de la habitación.

- sacaré la ropa… - alcancé a escuchar mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi.

Tal y como pensé casi no dormí, cuando lograba cerrar mis ojos las imágenes de ese día volvían a mi memoria. Las había enterrado por tanto tiempo, y ahora afloraban con gran nitidez, podía sentir a mi padre en mis brazos, la presión de su pecho cada vez que presionaba obligando a su corazón latir… podía escuchar nuestra discusión… las últimas palabras que le dije _"puedes morir si así lo quieres…" _abrí mis ojos de golpe al recodar eso. Miré el reloj, 7.50 de la mañana.

No podía seguir tratando de dormir, así que me levanté. Fui al cuarto a buscar ropa, Jakob dormía de lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos. Recordé esa vez en la que entró a mi pieza por la ventana, se quedó dormido en la misma posición que ahora. Y nuevamente sentí paz al verlo dormir. Sacudí mi cabeza y recogí mi ropa. Fui directo al baño para ducharme. El agua tibia se sentía exquisita sobre mi espalda, relajaba los músculos de mi cuello. Al salir me encontré con Alice. Bella y Rosalie en la cocina

- hola Leah – saludaron juntas, se rieron por la sincronización del saludo

- hola a todas ¿Qué hacen tan temprano?

- bueno, queremos desayunar todas juntas – dijo Bella

- si, me alegró que por fin salieras de la ducha, me muero de hambre – dijo Rosalie antes de morder un pedazo de pan.

Creí que sería incómodo, pero ninguna comentó nada sobre lo que ocurriría hoy, llegué a pesar que Alice no les había dicho, pero cuando estaba saliendo de la casa Alice se me acercó

- no te preocupes por nada, nosotras ordenaremos la casa y los chicos limpiarán aquí afuera, haz lo que tengas que hacer tranquilamente y nos vemos a las 3 en la parroquia principal del pueblo – me dijo, yo solo asentí, eso respondía mi pregunta, si les había contado ,pero ninguna dijo nada, seguramente por respeto. Luego me dí cuenta que nunca le dije el lugar o la hora de la misa. Era obvio que ella ya lo sabría.

La mañana pasó rápido, entre los arreglos de última hora y la organización de la misa. Lo mas tedioso fue el recibir a la gente en la puerta de la iglesia, todos diciendo mismo: "_lo siento mucho" o "era muy querido por todos"_ esas frases me asqueaban, no paraban de repetirlas, como si eso alivianara algo lo que Seth o Sue sentían, en mi solo provocaban aburrimiento. Finalmente la misa comenzó, me senté en la primera banca con mi madre y mi hermano, Bella, Edward y Jakob se sentaban en la segunda fila de la otra columna de asientos, mientras que Rosalie Emmet Jasper y Alice lo hacia en los puestos de atrás. No eran las vacaciones que había pensado pasar con ellos cuando acepté esta idea. Pero me alegraba tenerlos a mi lado en estos momentos, aunque no supieran como me sentía.

Jakob POV

- no está nada bien – dijo Bella a mi lado. Yo asentí con la cabeza, la misa estaba terminando y nosotros nos habíamos movido al final ya que llegaron mas invitados. Decidimos ceder al asiento. La iglesia estaba llena

- tenemos que hacer algo – susurró Alice

- la conoces, no se va a dejar ayudar – Rosalie tiene razón

- Edward ¿Qué es lo está pensando? – Bella lo miraba suplicante, a su novio no le gusta husmear sin permiso en la mente de los demás. El le hizo una mueca.

- no es correcto y tu lo sabes amor – le respondió

- deja de lado los valores y ponte a escuchar – le dije, los demás asintieron con la cabeza dándome la razón, Edward suspiro rendido.

- ¿Qué quieren saber lo que piensa ahora o lo que pensó antes?

- todo – le respondí tajante

- pues hace unos minutos estaba agradeciendo que nos encontrásemos aquí, aunque no supiésemos lo que esta sintiendo, nos siente como un apoyo… o distracción, aun no se decide – dijo.

- eso es mas de lo que podríamos esperar de Leah – dijo Bella – es pésima expresando sentimientos – sonrió

- ¿y ahora? – le urgí. Edward guardó silencio un momento, me estaba desesperando la espera. Arrogó el entrecejo extrañado.

- interesante – dijo – pues tiene una mente bastante médica ahora – lo miramos extrañados

- ¿Qué piensa? – Jasper estaba ansioso por saber. Ansias que sentí como mías.

- lo diré si te calmas Jasper, no quiero una crisis de pánico a causa de la ansiedad que emanas – dijo Edward

- claro – entonces sentí calma. Los poderes de Jasper pueden ser desesperantes

- pues es bastante médico como dije, ¿de que murió su padre?

- un ataque al corazón – le respondí

- eso explica el porque de sus pensamientos – dijo – solo piensa una y otra vez las bases fisiológicas de los infartos

- dilo de nuevo y esta vez letra por letra – dijo Emmet. Edward suspiró.

- veamos, piensa en el infarto agudo al miocardio, posiblemente lo que provocó la muerte de sus padre – se silencio un momento escuchando – piensa en como se formo el ateroma… provocó disminución aguda de sangre que daño irreversiblemente al miocardio…se pregunta si hubo necrosis transmural o no… por una parte agradece que se haya presentado como muerte cardiaca súbita… ahora piensa en que es eso…Muerte inesperada… que se produce instantáneamente… consecuencia de una arritmia ventricular…

- ¿esta pensando eso? – interrumpí atónito. El asintió con su cabeza

- Leah es una rara – dijo Emmet.

- se está bloqueando – dijo Jasper

- explícate – Alice le exigió

- pues… pensando de esa forma desvía sus emociones hacia cualquier lado, menos hacia el exterior, así no siente… al menos no tanto – dijo

- ¿Qué siente?

- es muy débil, pena… confusión… enojo… ¿culpa?

- yo no podría estar en pie después de algo así – dijo Edward – entre tanta fisiología aparecen imágenes de su padre en el piso, entre sus brazos…frío - se estremeció… nadie dijo nada después de eso.

Leah POV

Finalmente terminó al calvario, ahora todos se hablaban dentro de la iglesia y se acercaban a mi madre o a mí a dar sus condolencias otra vez.

- Leah voy por mi bolso – dijo mi madre

- claro, yo te acompaño – le dije. Nos dirigimos hacia un cuarto detrás del altar, al llegar a la puerta vi a Sam y Emily, el la abrazaba por la espalda mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en su pecho. Una puntada atravesó mi estómago.

- ¿Qué hace Sam y Emily aquí? – le dije a mi madre

- lo mismo que todo el mundo, asistiendo a misa – me dijo ella mientras tomaba el bolso

- yo no los invité

- lo hice yo – la miré extrañada – ella es la única sobrina de tu padre, tiene tanto derecho como tú de estar aquí – me asombre de que mi propia madre me dijera eso

- ¿haz visto muy seguido a Emily cierto? – le pregunte recordando mi conversación con Seth antes, ella no dijo nada – mamá…

- eso no viene al caso

- respóndeme

- no veo el porque

- ¡responde la maldita pregunta! – le grité, algo me estaba ocultando

- no le hables así a tu madre – la voz de Sam desde la puerta me hizo girar

- no te metas – le dije

- me meto, quiero mucho a Sue y no dejaré que la trates así por mi culpa

- no soporto esto – dijo mi madre marchándose de la habitación

- ¿Cómo tienes el descaró de venir aquí? – le dije

- acompaño a Emily – dijo serio – ella quería mucho a Harry

- ¿crees que eso me importa? – mi voz sonaba ácida por el enojo – ella no quiere a nadie

- no hables mal de ella, no te lo voy a permitir – me dijo alzando la voz. Pero no me hizo retroceder.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Nada de lo que hagas me afectaría, ya nada lo hace – le dije

- ¿Qué te pasó Leah? ¿Qué pasó con esa joven risueña y amable de la que me enamoré alguna vez?

- la mataste – le dije

- pues debería volver – estaba serio – con ese temperamento te quedarás sola

- no necesito a nadie – le respondí, mi voz sonaba más segura de lo que realmente estaba. Tenía rabia en mi interior, pero ya no por Sam y Emily juntos, si no porque ellos tenían algo que yo quería tener.

- nunca lo necesitaste – me dijo – pero así no tendrás los nietos que tanto quería Harry, sola no puedes tener hijos – sentí que un balde de agua fría era arrojado en mi dirección dándome de lleno en la cara

- ese tema es mío, no es de tu incumbencia

- lo es, porque la única que está cumpliendo eso es la sobrina de Harry – me quede mas helada que antes

- ¿Qué?

- por eso Sue ha visitado a Emily últimamente… esta embarazada… seremos padres – dijo sonriendo en esa última frase.

- ella… - estaba cumpliendo el sueño de mi padre… un sueño que yo no podría cumplir

- será una gran madre ¿sabes? – Me dijo con la vista perdida – es cariñosa, atenta…

- ¿insinúas que yo no lo sería? – le interrumpí

- no con tu temperamento – cualquier mujer lloraría ante eso, pero mis ojos se encontraban secos.

Las palabras de Sam calaron hondo en mi, pero Jakob reaccionó peor, por alguna razón entró a la habitación en la que me encontraba, con una mano tomaba del hombro a Sam volteándolo, mientras que con la otra lo golpeaba. Llevé mis manos a mi boca por el asombro. En menos de dos segundo Sam estaba en el piso limpiándose la sangre del labio. Jakob lo miraba furioso

- ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? – Le dijo a Sam – eres una vergüenza

- esto no es de tu incumbencia – le respondió Sam aun en el suelo

- lo es si la lastimas a ella – le respondió él – trata de decir algo ahora que estoy yo… veamos que tan valiente eres con alguien de tu tamaño al frente

- todo lo que dije es verdad y ella lo sabe muy bien – Sam me miraba… yo tenia mi vista fija en el horizonte procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jakob se dispuso a golpearlo nuevamente

- Jakob – le dije deteniéndole – ya déjalo… no importa… - él bajó sus brazos y me miró. Yo enfoqué mi visa en Sam y dije las únicas palabras que podía decir sin desmoronarme – felicidades – Sam me miró asombrado mientras yo salía por la puerta. Llegué donde estaban todos los invitados aun hablando, busqué entre la multitud y encontré a quien buscaba. Me acerqué a ella. Emily solo me observó mientras me acercaba. Cuando estuve frente a ella mi madre apareció.

- cuidado con lo que vas a hacer Leah, recuerda su estado – me amenazó. Yo la miré inexpresiva. Luego miré a Emily que seguía callada. Suspiré hondo y la abrasé. Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba por mi abrazo, y pude darme cuente da la protuberancia en su vientre

- felicidades – le dije y sin mas que decir me volteé camino a la salida de la iglesia

- Leah cariño ¿estás bien? – la voz de Bella hizo que me volteara. Ella venía seguida de los demás.

- claro – le dije – pueden volver a la cabaña cuando gusten, yo los alcanzó allá – Alice tenía la vista perdida en algo, supe inmediatamente que estaba teniendo una visión.

- será mejor que me dejes los zapatos y el chaleco, se pueden perder – me dijo una vez que recuperó la mirada. Yo asentí, me saqué el chaleco y los zapatos entregándoselos – no te preocupes por nada – me dijo

- te esperaremos en la casa – decía Rosalie abrasada a Emmet mientras me sonreía. Yo le devolví el gesto y me fui.

Corrí como hacía tiempo no lo hacia. Solía correr descalza cuando pequeña, y hacerlo nuevamente me hizo sentir mas liviana. Ahora solo quería perderme, tal como la última vez, el bosque sería mi compañero por una horas.

Jakob POV

Vi a Leah salir del cuarto, mas no fui capaz de seguirla. Aun tenía rabia por dentro. Yo solo fui a buscarla ya que la necesitaban en el altar, nunca pensé encontrarme con un Sam diciéndole que sería una mala madre. No pude contenerme, me cegué por la ira. De forma inconciente lo golpeé, y debo decir que no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, solo me hubiese gustado repetirlo hasta el cansancio. Miré a Sam quien trataba de levantarse. Cuando por fin pudo me habló.

- pareces no conocer a Leah, a ella no le gusta verse débil – me dijo

- quien no la conoce eres tú – le respondí – no tenías derecho alguno a tratarla de esa forma, dejaste demostrado la poca cosa que eres – lo miré con desprecio

- trató mal a Emily y eso no lo permitiría, a pesar de todo ella quiere a Leah

- la quiere tanto que le quitó a su novio – le respondí – eso es amor.

- nadie quiso que eso pasara

- pero no supiste lidiar con eso – no tenía argumentos para contradecir lo que me dijo, lo sabia por experiencia, uno no pide que esas cosas pasen – actuaste de la peor manera, solo huiste sin ser capaz de decirle la verdad a la cara, eres una cobarde

- tuve mis razones

- y ella tiene las suyas para odiarte – le dije mientras abandonaba la habitación. La busqué por todos lados, de pronto me fijé que Alice me miraba. Me acerqué a ella.

- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – Me regaño – deberás correr ahora

- ¿por donde? – le pregunté, ella sabía lo que haría, así que no eran necesarias las explicaciones, a pesar de que todos nos miraran sin entender nada

- se fue por allá - dijo señalando con su dedo hacia el bosque. No esperé más indicaciones y me dirigí en esa dirección.

Corrí temiendo no poder encontrarla, no quería pensar en ella sola en medio del bosque, sin nadie, no quería que estuviese sola, no si yo podía estar con ella. Miré hacia todos lados. _"¡Mierda!" _escuché, reconocí la voz de Leah inmediatamente y fui hacia allá. Me la encontré de espalda, quieta, respiraba agitada. Sintió mis pasos y se volteó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su voz era apagada - ¿perseguirme se volvió hobby Jakob?

- Leah… ¿Cómo estás? – me miró y su rostro se volvió frío e inexpresivo. Tal como esa vez en el auto.

- bien, solo cansada por la carrera, nada más – dijo ella elevando sus hombros como si nada pasara. No pude aguantar

- deja de hacer eso – le dije

- ¿hacer que?

- actuar como si fueses una máquina sin sentimientos

- no seas ridículo

- guardarse todo no ayuda Leah, no es sano – comencé a acercarme lentamente mientras le hablaba – no quiero pensar que detrás de esa máscara de falsa sonrisa e ironías no hay nada humano

- ¿quieres que llore? – Estaba enojada - ¡¿eso es lo que quieres?!

- ¡eso sería lo normal! – Le grité de vuelta – dios Leah, si sigues así tu hermano no volverá a verte sonreír – le dije, la pena se reflejó en su rostro – eso es lo único que el quiere, que le des una verdadera sonrisa… yo también quiero verla – le dije estando frente a ella. Su respiración se volvió más y más rápida mientras comenzaba a negar con la cabeza

- no me hagas esto Jakob, no, no, no – decía, me acerqué aun más y la abracé, ella comenzó a forcejear para tratar de salir, pero no la dejé, apreté mas fuerte mis brazos a su alrededor ignorando los golpes que le daba a mi pecho – ¡maldita seas Jakob! ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Sollozó, sus ojos no aguantaron mas y soltaron las lágrimas que guardaban - ¡mierda, mierda! – gritó antes de que sus piernas perdieran fuerza y cayera al suelo, yo caí con ella.

Sus palabras se hicieron inentendibles por su llanto. Yo no decía nada, solo la abrazaba, le acariciaba el cabello y se lo besaba. La camisa que tenía puesta estaba mojada a causa de sus lágrimas, pero no me importó, ahora solo podía sentirla a ella. No debí sentirme feliz en ese momento por respeto a su sufrimiento, pero no puede evitarlo, por primera vez desde que la conocí vi el lado humano en Leah, se veía tan frágil, pero estaba entre mis brazos y no quería que se fuera nunca… no quería verla llorar, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Y lo estaba haciendo conmigo, estaba mostrándose a mí, saber eso me llenaba de felicidad.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, el llanto desesperado de ella disminuía poco a poco. No negaré que me rompió el alma escucharla gritar mientras lloraba, pero ahora estaba mas tranquila, su respiración se estaba calmando, pero aun lloraba., seguí acariciando su cabello y besando su cabeza… no me cansaba de hacerlo… parte de mi irracionalidad me gritaba que algo me pasaba con ella, pero no lo tomé en cuenta, solo me concentré en sentirla cerca, sentir como se aferraba a mi. Era todo lo que quería en ese momento… a ella…

Sentí que se había calmado. Y poco a poco levantaba su cabeza de mi pecho. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y me miró. Tenía los ojos rojos debido al llanto y su rostro mojado por las lágrimas, y aun así, encontré que era la mujer más hermosa de la tierra. Ella me sonrió.

- menos mal que Alice me obligó a usar máscara de pestañas contra el agua – me dijo, yo le sonreí.

- debió hacerlo por la camisa que tengo, es de Edward – le respondí. Ella rió y suspiro. Entonces se levantó del piso. Yo imité su acción y me paré frente a ella.

- gracias – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo no supe que decir, eran las primeras palabras que ella me daba con una sinceridad que me quitó el aliento. Solo moví mi cabeza asintiendo – Jake… ¿vamos a casa? – dijo caminando y pasando por mi lado.

Me giré y la seguí, esa parte irracional de antes comenzó a gritar nuevamente, y ahora la escuché, Leah me gustaba… mucho… tal ves… me esté enamorando de ella.

**SALIÓ MUY LARGO!!!! JAJAJAJ…ES QUE NO PODÍA PARAR DE ESCRIBIR… NO CREO QUE LES MOLESTE QUE SEA GRANDE… LLEGUÉ A PENSAR EN DIVIDIRLA EN DOS…PERO NA! JAJAJAJ…SE LE VA TODA LA EMOCION AL ASUNTO XD**

**SOLO DECIRLES QUE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y SIGAN MANDANDO PORQUE ME SUBEN EL ÁNIMO ^^**

**HA! CUMPLI…JAKOB LE PEGÓ A SAM XD**

**LOS QUIERO, UN BESO FEY BLACK**


	24. Chapter 24

Leah POV

Estaba de pie en medio del bosque, tenía la ropa del funeral. Pero ya no estaba llorando. Estaba sola. Miré a mi alrededor buscando a alguien.

- ¿Leah? – me llamaron, me volteé y Jakob salía de entre los árboles. Al igual que yo aun tenía los pantalones y la camisa negra, pero esta vez, estaba abierta, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo.

Yo me quedé mirándolo fijamente, mientras el comenzaba a avanzar en mi dirección. Mi respiración se volvió agitada, yo solo podía mirarlo, él tenía sus ojos fijos en mí, y yo me hundía en las profundidades de sus oscuras pupilas. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros míos y posó su mano sobre mi cadera acercándome. Mi respiración se volvió irregular.

- Jake… ¿Qué… que haces? – balbuceé. Pero el no respondió. Se acercó aun mas… sentí el calor de su cuerpo frente al mío. Lentamente se agachó y puso sus labios en mi cuello, acariciándolo con sus labios… y yo no me alejé. Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado dándole todo el permiso que necesitase para que sus labios siguieran su camino. Mi piel se erizaba con su toque y la descarga eléctrica que sentía era indescriptible. Estaba jadeando en busca de aire y mi temperatura aumentaba de forma peligrosa.

- Jakob – dije cuando finalmente pude hablar – no… - dije jadeando. Su camino ascendió hacia mi mandíbula, acarició mi mejilla hasta que finalmente llegaron a mis labios, sentí mi corazón detenerse por un momento.

- ¿no? – Dijo rozando sus labios con los míos, podía sentir su aliento - ¿no quieres?, si es así dímelo y me detendré enseguida – sus labios se movían sin dejar de rozar los míos. Yo no pensaba, mi mente estaba en blanco, mi corazón latía desenfrenado. No pensaba, pero si sentía. Sentía su piel rozando la mía, su calor en mi cuerpo como si fuese propio, su mano firmemente en mi cintura sin despegarse ni un segundo. No podía hablar. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Negando. El se alejó para mirarme fijamente.

- ¿no? – me dijo, su rostro era sorpresa y consternación. Yo volví a negar con la cabeza. Mis manos se movieron al mismo tiempo, subiendo por su abdomen, llegando hasta su pecho, palpando cada centímetro posible, subieron por sus hombros y deslizaron la camisa por ellos, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Yo lo admiré, admiré esa cuerpo tallado que me hacia sentir cosas que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, luego lo miré a los ojos, el seguía con su mirada fija en mi. Yo volví a negar con mi cabeza.

- no – le dije – no quiero parar – dije mientras me abrasaba a su cuello y…

- ¡Mierda! - Susurré abriendo mis ojos de golpe, pero corté mi respiración al ver tan cerca la razón del porque mi sueño había sido tan vivo. Frente a mi estaba Jakob, teníamos tan poca distancia entre nosotros que podía sentir su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo en el mío, durante mi sueño apoyé mi mano en su pecho, pues efectivamente mi mano estaba puesta allí, no demoré mucho en sacarla. Lo quedé mirando un momento, es extraña la sensación que tengo al verlo dormir.

Quise salir de la cama, mi respiración aun estaba agitada, y me sentía acalorada a causa del sueño, así que necesitaba salir de allí. Me giré sobre mi misma para ponerme de espaldas. Entonces lo sentí. De mi cadera algo caía sobre mi abdomen. Era la mano de Jakob. Tal y como en el sueño estaba posada en mi cintura, el depronto se giró quedando de espaldas hacia mi. Me acaloré aun más al recordar ese momento así que rápidamente me deslicé por las sábanas y salí de la cama. Cuando finalmente cerré la puerta del cuarto respiré a mis anchas.

Hoy nos íbamos de La Push. Rememorando mi segunda semana fue mucho mejor que la primera. Nunca me dejaron sola, solo se preocuparon de hacerme reír, a Seth y a mi. Cosa que agradezco enormemente. Me sentía más ligera. Nunca pensé que me desmoronaría frente a alguien, menos frente a Jakob. Nunca me había dejado ver llorar, y a él le moje la camisa con mis lágrimas. Una experiencia bizarra y liberadora. Fue inevitable caer frente a los ojos de preocupación pura que tenia ese día en su rostro. Ni mi madre había tenido una expresión así por mí, al menos no desde hace años, Jakob supo decir las palabras justas y precisas en el momento adecuado. Sonreí por eso. Él se había convertido en un gran amigo, y yo teniendo sueño casi eróticos con él. ¿Que rayos está mal conmigo? Es obvio que Jakob nunca me vería de tal forma.

- hola Leah – la voz de Bella me sacó del hilo de mis pensamientos.

- hola – le respondí - ¿Por qué tan temprano levantada?

- hoy nos vamos a mi casa – dijo – es justo que te ayudemos a ordenar aquí después de que nos recibieras de forma tan agradable

- hola chicas – dijeron a coro Alice y Rosalie llegando a la sala de estar donde Bella y yo charlábamos.

- que calor hace – Rosalie decía mientras levantaba su cabello

- si, necesito una ducha de agua fría – dijo Alice. _ "Yo también" _pensé recordando lo que soñé

- mas te vale apurarte en el baño enana – dijo Rosalie – no quiero tener que entrar a sacarte.

Miré por la ventana, había un día hermoso afuera, y a pesar de ser las 8.00 am hacía calor. Entonces recordé algo. No lo hacía desde hacía años. Desde niña. Mis pies se movieron solos recordando lo que solía hacer cada mañana de calor cuando era pequeña.

- ¿Dónde vas Leah? – escuché decir a Bella mientras pasaba a su lado, pero no me detuve a contestarle. Abrí la puerta y comencé a caminar hacia fuera, mis piernas se movieron cada vez mas rápido, cuando llegué al muelle estaba corriendo. Una vez que estuve en el borde me lancé.

La libertad que se tiene mientras caes es exquisita. Y cuando finalmente te sumerges es aun mejor. Era como si mis problemas se quedaran arriba mientras yo me adentro en las profundidades del lago. Sigo nadando. Hundiéndome más. Hasta que ya no veo y la oscuridad del lago me envuelve. Es una sensación extraña, piensas más claro, lo ves todo de otra forma, te sientes mejor… hasta que el aire de tus pulmones de acababa. Como me estaba pasando a mí…

Nadé hacia la superficie y cuando llegué tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Reí. Hace muchos años que no hacía esto.

- ¡santo cielo Leah ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?! – me volteé para ver quien me llamaba

- ¿estás demente?

- ¿Qué clase de loca eres? – entre Alice, Rosalie y Bella me gritaban cosas poco amables.

- ¿porque están enojadas? – les dije acercándome al muelle

- ¿Cómo que porque? – Gritó Alice – saliste corriendo

- y te tiraste al lago – continuó Bella

- y luego no salías, estuviste muchos minutos allí dentro – terminó Rosalie

- ¿se pusieron de acuerdo? – pregunté por su sincronizado reto hacia mi

- ¿Qué pensabas Leah? – Bella me miraba preocupada, yo no veía porque tanto problema… ¡Ho!

- ¡wow! ¿Qué pensaban ustedes? – Les dije nadando - ¿creyeron que me estaba suicidando o algo? – ella se miraron, el silencio otorga – claro que no, no sean ridículas

- ¿a no? – dijo Rosalie, yo solo reí, estaban preocupadas por mi salud mental, no podía enojarme con ellas.

- ¡fui!, gracias a Dios – Alice suspiraba desde el muelle.

- ya que todo se aclaró… - dijo Bella y antes de continuar se lanzó al agua, seguida por las demás.

Cuando finalmente salieron del agua se pusieron a reír.

- no puedo creer que haya hecho esto con mi camisón de Victoria's Secret – dijo Rosalie

- no te preocupes, no se lo diremos – dije riendo.

- Leah, gracias por dejarnos estar en tu casa – decía Bella poniéndose sentimental

- no Bella por favor, los momentos cursis se me dan fatal – le dije

- por esa misma razón no abras la boca y escúchanos – respondió. Yo rodé mis ojos asintiendo

- solo queríamos que supieras que sabemos que no eres buena entablando relaciones amistosas, y el que nos hayas permitido estar contigo en los buenos y malos momentos es algo que nos hace muy feliz – continuó Bella

- a pesar de que no nos conocemos hace mucho, y que las cosas no se dieron de la mejor forma por lo que pasó con Edward – dijo Alice – estamos contentas que seamos amigas

- tenemos 3 años más para reforzar esto y toda una vida para mantenerlo – siguió Rosalie – y esperamos que con el tiempo seas capaz de abrirte mas con nosotras, pero porque tu lo quieres, nunca te obligaremos a nada.

Finalmente terminaron de hablar, yo las miré a las tres, realmente no sabía que decir

- DITTO – les dije (N/A: DITTO es como decir "bis" o "yo también"). Ellas esbozaron una sonrisa e intentaron abrasarme en el agua, pero solo lograron hundirme. Cuando salí a la superficie vi que los chicos estaban riendo en el muelle.

- que escena mas sexy – dijo Emmet

- si quieres la hago mas sexy – agregó Jasper, estoy segura que comenzó a lanzar olas de lujuria a nosotras ya que Rosalie comenzó a acercarse mas de los moralmente establecido. Con Alice y Bella pasaba lo mismo. Antes de que pasar a mayores les lancé agua lo que le quitó la concentración a Jasper.

- ¡Jasper Whitlock Hale te acabas de quedar una semana con la vida de un monje budista! – gritó Alice desde el agua una vez que recuperó el sentido

- y tu Emmet McCarthy Cullen, ahora vas a saber lo que es dormir solo – amenazó Rosalie

- no… amor no es culpa mía – rogó Emmet haciendo pucheros – amor, Rose, por favor no me hagas eso

- Alice ¿no me estás hablando enserio cierto? – Jasper no podía creer las palabras de la enana.

Las dos aludidas se miraron y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Cuando finalmente estuvieron en el muelle se acercaron a Emmet y Jasper.

- mírame Emmet – le dijo Rosalie pasando la mano por el costado de su cuerpo. Su camisola de seda se le pegaba a causa del agua. Emmet tragó saliva

- te estoy viendo cariño – dijo él

- ¿te gusta lo que ves? – Emmet asintió con la cabeza

- pues me alegro porque no lo verás en una semana – dijo Rosalie caminando enojada hacia la casa. Emmet corría tras ella pidiéndole perdón

- tu señor Jasper "controlo emociones" Hale, ni siquiera podrás mirar - dijo Alice yendo hacia la casa

- pero monstruito, no me hagas eso – alcancé a escuchar que le decía Jasper antes de ponerme a reír como loca junto con Bella

Sin parar de reírnos salimos del agua y entramos a la casa

- ¿Por qué Alice y Rosalie les dicen a Emmet y Jasper que se consuelen entre ellos? – preguntó Edward cuando entramos a la casa. Con Bella nos miramos y reímos más fuerte. Edward nos miró confuso. Yo recordé lo que había pasado en la laguna, el obviamente lo vio y comenzó a reír con nosotras.

- pues debo decir en la defensa de esos dos – dijo Edward abrasando a una mojada Bella – que eso sería lo mas lo más sexy que hubiese visto en mi vida.

- prefiero ponerme sexy contigo – le respondió ella abrasándose a su cuello y dándole un beso

- Ey, parcito, les recuerdo que yo aun estoy aquí, así que controlen las hormonas – les dije

- disculpa – me dijo Bella sonrojándose

- claro, claro – mejor voy a buscar ropa, me quiero bañar antes de arreglar todo para irnos.

Caminé hacia la pieza y entre al cuarto. Jakob estaba despierto, tumbado de espaldas y con los brazos tras su cabeza. Al entrar me miró completa. No me había fijado, pero al estar mojada mi camisa de finas tiras y mis shorts se pegaban al cuerpo. Debo decir que me sonrojé al sentir sus ojos puestos en mí de esa forma.

- vaya por fin despertaste – le dije sacando una toalla del closet y tapándome con ella

- estaba despierto hace rato – me dijo apoyándose sobre un lado del cuerpo y poniendo su mano bajo su cabeza.

- me ducho y podrás bañarte, no demoraré – le dije caminando hacia el baño de la pieza

- Edward tiene razón – me dijo, yo me detuve en la puerta y me volteé a verlo.

- ¿sobre que?

- es lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida – me dijo mirándome completa nuevamente.

- pensé que tus vírgenes ojos se dañaban con esto – le dije recordando aquella vez que me vio en toalla.

- no – dijo sonriendo – aun que de ser así, no tengo problemas con que se dañen - Yo solo reí y entré al baño. Una vez dentro dejé que mi respiración se volviera loca al igual que mi pulso. Es un tonto de primera, no debería bromear de esa forma, menos conmigo sintiendo esto… ¡pero que pienso si yo no siento nada!

A las pocas horas teníamos todo listo para irnos, Seth llegó de improviso a la casa

- ¿pensaban irse sin decir adiós? – dijo al entrar

- claro que no – respondió Rosalie – íbamos a pasar antes por tu casa para despedirnos de Sue y de ti – le dijo abrasándolo. Rosalie se había encariñado con mi hermano, repito que él es muy fácil de querer.

- pues ya no es necesario, mamá está afuera para despedirse

- ¿está aquí? – le pregunté seria

- si, está afuera – respondió – espera en la camioneta, ya sabes que ella no tiene intensiones de entrar a esta casa, al menos por un tiempo más.

- que ridículo – susurré para mi.

Salimos de la cabaña y pusimos las maletas en los autos. Todos fueron a despedirse de Sue, ella los abrasó y les pidió que volvieran pronto, los esperaba para las próximas vacaciones. Cuando todos ya se habían despedido fue mi turno y me acerqué a ella. Los demás esperaban cerca de los autos, así que estábamos alejadas del resto

- bien, pues me voy – le dije

- espero vuelvas luego - me dijo ella seriamente, pero con un toque de tristeza, uno muy pequeño.

- no te preocupes, trataré de venir un fin de semana largo – respondí

- en cuatro meses más nace el hijo de Emily – dijo – ella me pidió que te invitara al bautizo que realizará – rió – está tan entusiasmada que ya piensa en eso

- viva – dije irónicamente, Sue me miró enojada

- no deberías ser de esa forma, ella solo te está invitando

- no quiero pelear contigo – le dije lo mas tranquila que pude – si la vez dile que no gracias… pero claro que la verás, ahora pasas metida en su casa

- por supuesto – respondió - tendrá a mi nieto

- sabes bien que no es tu nieto – le dije, ahora la enojada era yo – ella no es tu hija, lo soy yo

- la quiero como si fuese mía, la cuidé desde que sus padres murieron

- pero no me cuidaste cuando murió el mío – le recriminé, al segundo después me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

- porque estoy segura que algo tuviste que ver con eso – ahora no estaba arrepentida, estaba asombrada, dolida y con imágenes poco gratas en mi cabeza, las cuales deseché para que Edward no pudiese verlas

- finalmente lo dijiste – cerré mis ojos para que las lagrimas que querían salir volvieran de donde habían venido – me culpas de la muerte de Harry

- ¿Qué quieres que piense si no dices lo que pasó ese día?

- ¿para que si ya me odias?

- no Leah, no te odio – me dijo tomándome un muñeca – es solo que quiero saber

- si no me odias ahora, lo harás si te lo digo – me sacudí su mano – estaremos al habla – le dije mientras me iba. Caminé lento. Tengo práctica en esto, me tomó solo unos segundos recuperar la compostura y sonreírle a los demás que miraban en mi dirección

- bien ¿listos para irnos? – pregunté

- claro – dijo Alice lanzándome un juego de llaves – conduce el Mercedes, Bella y Edward irán adelante para guiarnos

- Jake – dije mirando en la dirección de él, cuando me miró le lancé las llaves, el las tomó y me quedó mirando – conduce tu, me parece justo – me dio una enorme sonrisa, como si fuese un niño al que le acaban de dar una enorme bolsa con dulces. Me dirigí hacia Seth y lo abracé

- nos vemos luego hermano – le dije al oído mientras estábamos abrazados – espero me vayas a ver al campus, eres bienvenido.

- Leah, cuando estés lista para contar todo – me susurró aun abrazado a mí – sea lo que sea, estaré allí para apoyarte – me separé para mirarlo, es increíble lo mucho que ha crecido, tiene unos maduros 16 años

- el día que esté lista, serás la primera persona en saberlo todo – le dije separándome – y ruego a Dios que ese día no me odies por lo que pasó – le dí un beso en la mejilla y me volví

- yo no soy mi madre – escuché que dijo mientras yo me adentraba en el asiento del pasajero

- lo sé – susurré.

El camino a casa de Bella fue tranquilo, conversé con Jakob del porque Alice iba en el auto con Emmet y no con Jasper. Pobres, esos dos estarán en sequía por un tiempo


	25. Chapter 25

Jakob POV

Llevaba bastante tiempo despierto viéndola dormir. Me encantaba hacerlo. Además estaba volteada hacia el centro de la cama, no pude resistir la tentación de acercarme y terminar muy junto a ella. Se veía tan indefensa durmiendo, sin esa coraza que siempre tenía. Después de su desahogo en el bosque pensé que ya no la tendría. Pero me equivoqué. Se la colocó tan pronto como llegamos con los demás. Desde entonces no hemos tenido momento a solas.

Arriesgué la integridad de mi brazo y lo coloqué sobre su cintura

- Jake – susurró entre sueños. Yo sonreí. Soñaba conmigo. La alegría me llenó. Cerré los ojos para sentir mejor el calor de su cuerpo

- ¡mierda! – dijo de repente, yo me paralicé y pretendí estar dormido lo mejor que pude. Ella se quedó quieta un momento y luego trató de salir de la cama, pero se volteó y mi mano pasó de su cintura hasta su vientre. Estaba seguro que si no lo quitaba me lo arrancaría de un golpe, así que fingí querer darme vuelta y así saqué la mano y le dí la espalda. Ella rápidamente salió del cuarto. Yo suspiré aliviado y feliz, había soñado conmigo, talvez fue una pesadilla, pero aun así lo hizo.

No me dí cuenta cuando me quedé dormido. Unas voces gritando en el pasillo me despertaron.

- pero cariño no te pongas así, solo fue un juego – ese era Emmet, asumo que se lo decía a Rosalie

- pues tu juego te costó una semana como acólito – le dijo esta. ¿Qué hizo ahora para que lo castigaran?

- Alice, cariño, vamos no es gracioso – ahora el que rogaba era Jasper

- no es ningún chiste señor – huy… Alice solo le decía señor a Jasper cuando estaba enojada

- si están tan ansiosos consuélense entre ustedes – gritó Rosalie

- ¡vamos Rose que asco! – Emmet gritaba también

- pues dile a Jasper que te ayude con un ambiente romántico – le dijo Alice mientras daba un portazo. Reí en silencio, eso dos debieron usar los poderes de Jasper para hacerle algo a las chicas, por eso los castigaban. Ellas dos mas que novias muchas veces parecían madres.

Luego escuché que dos personas reían, eran Bella y Leah, comenzaron a hablar con Edward, no reconocí mucho que decían

- … eso sería lo mas sexy que hubiese visto en mi vida – dijo Edward. Fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar. Me tumbé de espalda y puse mis brazos bajo la cabeza ¿Qué habrá pasado? De pronto la puerta se abrió y Leah entró completamente mojada.

Usualmente el tener que dormir con ella bajo las mismas sábanas me acaloraba. El que durmiese solo con una polera de tiras y unos pequeños shorts me acaloraba aun más. Pero ahora verla con ese mismo pijama, pero mojada y completamente adherido a las exquisitas curvas de sus cuerpo. Pues me puso en llamas. Debió notar mi mirada recorriéndola ya que pronto se cubrió con una toalla.

- vaya por fin despertaste – me dijo

- estaba despierto hace rato – mentí mientras me giraba para verla sacar algo de ropa

- me ducho y podrás bañarte, no demoraré – dijo caminando hacia el baño de la pieza principal en la que estábamos

- Edward tiene razón – dije, ella se volteó a mirarme

- ¿sobre que?

- es lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida – no era la misma frase que el usó, pero ella era lo mas lindo que había visto.

- pensé que tus vírgenes ojos se dañaban con esto – me dijo recordando aquella vez que la vi en toalla.

- no – dije sonriendo – aun que de ser así, no tengo problemas con que se dañen – ella sonrió y entró en el baño. No era mentira lo que acababa de decir, si mirarla dañara, no tendría problemas en salir herido. Aun no sabía que sentía exactamente por Leah, pero amistad no era, de eso estaba seguro.

Arreglamos las cosas y nos dispusimos a salir cuando llegó Seth, dijo que Sue estaba fuera de la casa para despedirse de nosotros. Nadie dijo nada, pero todos pensaban lo mismo. Leah y su madre casi no habían hablado desde la ceremonia, desde que Leah supo que Sue apoyaba a Emily. Ahora la mayor de las Clearwater estaba afuera de la casa donde murió su marido. Eso era raro, y un problema para Leah.

Todos nos despedimos de Sue, ella nos pidió que volviésemos las siguientes vacaciones, yo le dije inmediatamente que si, ahora tenia la invitación de ella como escusa para venir a ver a Leah.

Pude ver que las cosas entre madre e hija no iban bien mientras ellas hablaban. Me pareció una eternidad. Moría de ganas de acercarme, no porque quisiese saber que hablaban, sino porque no quería ver sufrir a Leah, y cada que vez que hablaba con Sue terminaba mal.

Finalmente Leah se volteó y caminó hacia nosotros, suspiro dos veces y nos sonrió. A mi no me engañaba, algo malo tiene.

Alice le paso las llaves, pero Leah me las lanzó a mi, estaba vez manejaba yo. Mi sonrisa se enanchó, no solo porque podría manejar ese increíble Mercedes, sino porque Leah vendría conmigo. Rosalie y Alice habían cambiado pareja ya que Emmet y Jasper estaban castigados, temí que alguna de ellas quisiese ir con Leah. Pero ella estaría conmigo.

El camino a la casa de Bella fue entretenido, logré hacer reír varias veces a Leah, su sonrisa me encantaba, me estaba haciendo adicto a ella, a pesar de tener esa coraza de siempre, cuando estábamos solos reía de forma diferente, de forma mas sincera, de una forma que iluminaba donde fuese que se encontrase.

La velocidad de los autos comenzó a disminuir, al parecer habíamos llegado. Con Leah soltamos un silbido cuando vimos la casa que teníamos frente nuestro. Era enorme. No podíamos esperar algo diferente, Charlie, el padre de Bella es ministro de seguridad nacional, por lo que dinero no les falta.

- pareces sorprendido – dijo Leah mirándome – cualquiera diría que no conocías la casa de Bella

- y cualquiera tendría razón – respondí – es la primera vez que estoy aquí.

Nos bajamos junto con todos los demás

- bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar – dijo Bella cuando estuvimos todos juntos frente al portón

- de humilde no tiene nada – le dijo Leah sacando el celular. Todos rieron. Miré a mis alrededores y se veía que el barrio era muy elegante. Todas las casas eran grandes, todas juntas, pero revelaban la riqueza de sus dueños.

- pues hay piezas suficientes para todos, inclusive para que Leah y Jakob duerman separados – dijo Bella, yo la miré, estuve a punto de decir que prefería dormir con Leah a mi lado que solo en un cuarto, pero mi sentido común me detuvo, y el gritó de un chico también.

- ¡Bella! – gritó un chico corriendo hacía donde nosotros estábamos

- ¡Cerick! – gritó ella saludándolo con la mano, el chico la abrasó y la elevó por las aires dándole vueltas, Edward gruñó a mi lado. El joven era alto, tanto como yo, tenía grandes ojos azules y cabello castaño claro al estilo Zack Efron.

- chicos permítanme presentarles a Cerick, el es mi vecino y amigo de toda la vida – dijo Bella – Cerick ellos son mis amigos de universidad, el es Edward…

- su novio – dijo él interrumpiéndola y tomándola por la cintura, Bella rió

- mi amado novio – dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso.

- mucho gusto – dijo Cerick sonriendo y dándole la mano a Edward – mas te vale cuidar de Bella o te las verás conmigo - Edward algo bueno tuvo que haber leído en la mente del chico ya que se relajó y le sonrío

- bueno, siguiendo por aquí están mi amigas Alice y Rosalie – dijo Bella señalándolas

- Hola – dijeron ellas casi a coro.

- eres muy guapo ¿sabías? – le dijo Alice sonriendo

- Bella no nos había contado que tenía un vecino tan lindo – complementaba Rosalie

- pues Bella tampoco me había contado que tenia amigas tan hermosas y encantadoras como ustedes – dijo él sonriendo – es un gusto conocerlas

- soy Emmet novio de Rosalie – dijo este poniéndose enfrente de ella, estaba muy serio, tanto que casi me hizo reír.

- y yo soy Jasper, novio de Alice – dijo tomándole la cintura a esta.

- pues mucho gusto chicos – dijo Cerick con una sonrisa – tienen suerte de tener dos mujeres tan lindas a su lado

- el gusto es nuestro – dijo Jasper, Emmet bufó mirándolo, Jasper tiró una ola de tranquilidad que todos pudimos sentir

- todo bien Emmet – dijo Edward, entonces el nombrado se calmó

- bueno y ella es… - Bella se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a todos lados - ¿y Leah donde está?

- fue a llamar a Seth para decirle que habíamos llegado bien – le respondí

- claro… él es Jakob – dijo Bella presentándome, le di la mano a Cerick saludándolo

- listo, ya lo llamé – decía Leah detrás de nosotros mirando el celular – les manda muchos saludos y que vuelvan pronto – dijo riendo, siempre se ponía así cuando hablaba de su hermano.

- ella… es Leah – le dijo Bella a Cerick. El se la quedó mirando y a mi me hirvió la sangre. Leah llegó finalmente donde estábamos

- ¿Qué pasó conmigo? – dijo ella

- que te has caído del cielo para iluminarme el día – le dijo Cerick acercándose a ella – Soy Cerick Lafré – dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le besa el dorso. Leah lo miró y luego miró al resto. Yo lo miré y quise arrancarle los labios.

- Leah, el es mi muy buen amigo Cerick, es mi vecino, soltero, 25 años, estudia ciencias políticas en Europa, y es un muy buen partido – dijo Bella riendo

- he… mucho gusto – respondió Leah aturdida y al parecer sin entender nada

- Bella eres una muy mala – le reprendió Cerick – ¿como no decirme que tienes semejante ángel como amiga? – dijo señalando a Leah

- veo que Paris te ha puesto un romántico – le dijo ella – pues con Leah nos hemos hecho grandes amigas este año… por cierto ¿estás de vacaciones?

- si, llevó una semana en casa de mi padres, en siete días mas volveré a Paris – le dijo a Bella

- vaya te vas pronto, nosotros nos quedaremos dos semanas en mi casa y…

- ¿se quedarán todos? – le interrumpió él

- si, todos – respondió Bella

- pues… - continuó Cerick, pero ahora mirando a Leah – espero que en estas dos semanas me dejes conocerte Leah, nada me gustaría más que eso – dijo tomándole la mano nuevamente. Yo estaba en llamas, sin pensarlo se me escapó un gruñido – discúlpame… tu debes ser su novio – dijo mirándome

- ¿yo? ¿Él? – dijimos con Leah al mismo tiempo

- claro que no, con suerte nos alcanza para amigos – dije… ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? ¿Cómo que con suerte somos amigo? Pero si me gusta Leah… no corrección, me estoy enamorando de ella, no soy su novio, pero me encantaría serlo… que imbécil por decir eso.

- tiene razón, nada mas que casi amigos – dijo ella mirándome enojada, yo quise golpearme por boca floja.

- pues tanto mejor, estás libre para dejarme cortejarte estas dos semanas – dijo él riendo y tomando nuevamente las manos de ella

-¿pero tu no te vas en una semana? – le dijo Leah, es verdad solo una semana y el muy pesado se va.

- pues cambio de planes, una semana mas aquí se me antoja más agradable que siete días solo por las calles de Paris – le respondió sonriéndole.

- pues tendrás mas oportunidades si me sueltas la mano, arriesgas a que te las arranque de un golpe – le dijo Leah. Me llené de felicidad, estaba siendo arisca como con todo el mundo, seguramente eso lo espanta y así ella queda solo para mí. Vi como el Don Juan la miraba sorprendido, perfecto se asustó y vuelve a Paris… ¿está sonriendo?

- me encantas cada segundo que pasa Leah – le dijo, ella estaba igual de sorprendido que yo – me encanta esa personalidad.

- pues te debe gustar arriesgar tu vida – le dijo ella… ¿sonriendo también? Esto no me gusta

- tengo curiosidad, si con tomarte la mano me quieres arrancar los brazos… si te beso ¿que me quitarías? – preguntó el muy estúpido, ahora si que lo mató, lo partiré en pequeños pedazos y se lo daré de comer a los osos, o no mejor, lo quemaré, no tengo porque matar a los osos dándole de comer semejante asquerosidad de persona.

- pues posiblemente te quite el rostro – le dijo Leah. Eso es, sigue así, espántalo, que no se te acerque y…

- pues me encantará arriesgarme – dijo el riendo – es hora de que me vaya, prometí cenar con mis padres el día de hoy. Un gusto conocerlos a todos chicos – dijo dirigiéndose a todos, luego miró a Leah – y fue el mayor de los placeres saber que tu existes – me daban arcadas el solo escucharlo.

- claro – le dijo Leah, el muy descarado se acercó y le besó la mejilla, Leah quedó petrificada y yo por poco me tiró directo a su cuello, pero una ola de calme me inundó. Miré a Jasper, este me miraba negando con la cabeza. Maldita sea mi suerte. Leah se calmó también y sonrió

- vaya, aun tengo mi rostro donde siempre, al parecer vamos bien encaminados – dijo el futuro muerto a Leah para después entrar a su casa.

- Ho… por… dios… - dijo Emmet – te quiere comer – le dijo a Leah

- claro que no – le respondió

- Leah, solo tiene ojos para ti – le dijo Rosalie – cuando apareciste no me miró en ningún momento, eso es todo un mérito

- le voy a dar una medalla – bromeó Leah

- es un excelente candidato Leah, lo conozco desde siempre, es un amor con sus novias, le encanta las relaciones duraderas – le dijo Bella mientras yo quería romper algo – de los 18 años que lo conozco solo le he visto dos novias

- dile que si – saltó de pronto Alice

- ¿Cómo? – dijeron todas

- hazme caso y dile que si – dijo mirando a Leah – te mereces una oportunidad y tal vez él te la pueda dar

- Leah – salió derepente la voz de Cerick por la reja de la casa vecina – mañana me gustaría invitarte a almorzar ¿Qué me dices? – le pidió él con la mitad del cuerpo afuera de la casa. Ella lo miró por un segundo y luego miró a Alice _"que diga que no, que diga que no"___pensé

- dí algo Leah – le dijo Alice – y haz lo que te digo, confía en mi.

- bueno – dijo Leah… y mi mundo se cayó a pedazos

- ¿enserio?

- no me hagas arrepentirme – le dijo ella

- claro que no – dijo él sonriendo – te veo al medio día preciosa

- Cerick – le llamó Leah

- ¿dime?

- no me vuelvas a decir preciosa

- claro hermosura – dijo él riendo con fuerza mientras entraba a la casa. Lo peor del asunto fue que Leah rió también. Bella la abrazó seguida por Rosalie y Alice

- no te vas a arrepentir – le dijo mientras la abrasaba, luego me miró fijó y sonrió.

Estas van a ser unas largas y celosas semanas…

**Perdón!!!!!! En serio lo lamento chicos pero son mis últimas semanas de clases y toi colapsada con todo, pero como recompensa les puse dos capítulos dos!!!!!**

**Bueno… realmente era uno, pero la verdad es que salió tan largo que lo tuve que cortar y poner en dos, terminaron 20 hojas de World…. Eso era mucho así que mejor partirlo.**

**MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos lo que han escrito, a los de siempre y las nuevas personas que me están dando ánimo, y gracias a Oráculo que me pidió traducir la historia al portugues y ya está listo el primer capi…. ¿pueden creerlo??? Yo no me lo crei hasta que me mando el enlace….toi mas feliz que loba imprimada XD**

**Por otra parte me siento identificada con Leah por que lo que ella le dice a Cerick..pues yo tambien lo dije en algun momento…y debo decir que me fue bien ^^… ¿Cómo le irá a ella?**

**Pues ya saben, sigan escribiendo… mas reviews mas actualizaciones mas felices todos!!!!**

**Los quiero mucho y denle al botoncito verde y me manden mensajitos **

**BESOS FEY BLACK**

**PD: ya se cumplio la segunda palabra no?... pretendiente…**


	26. Chapter 26

Leah POV

Eso fue sin lugar a dudas lo más bizarro que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. Con Sam nos conocimos porque él es el hijo de unos amigos de mis padres, y no fue amor a primera vista, pasaron años antes de que sintiera algo por ese chico que me jalaba las trenzas cuando éramos niños.

Tampoco he sido la más solicitada del lugar, mis opciones eran dos: o no era lo suficientemente bonita, o intimidaba. La cosa es que mi vida amorosa daba pena.

Ahora llega un tipo con pinta de modelo Calvin Klein y grandes ojos azules diciendo que lo hice feliz con solo existir. Este mundo se esta volviendo loco

- Ho… por… dios… - dijo Emmet – te quiere comer – terminó mirándome con expresión de completa sorpresa

- claro que no – le respondí, el no me quiere comer, y yo no quiero que me coman… no él.

- Leah, solo tiene ojos para ti – me dijo Rosalie – cuando apareciste no me miró en ningún momento, eso es todo un mérito

- le voy a dar una medalla – dije bromeando, la verdad es que no me despegó los ojos en toda la conversación, lo que me puso algo nerviosa

- es un excelente candidato Leah, lo conozco desde siempre, es un amor con sus novias, le encanta las relaciones duraderas – comenzó a decir Bella, escuché bufar a Jakob a mi espalda… nuevamente – de los 18 años que lo conozco solo le he visto dos novias

- dile que si – saltó de pronto Alice

- ¿Cómo? – dijeron todas, yo solo la miré

- hazme caso y dile que si – dijo mirándome – te mereces una oportunidad y tal vez él te la pueda dar – ¿una que? No entiendo nada, ¿decirle que si a…?

- Leah – salió de pronto la voz de Cerick por la reja de la casa vecina cortando mi pregunta mental, bueno mas bien respondiéndola mañana me gustaría invitarte a almorzar ¿Qué me dices? – yo lo miré sin saber que decir, me estaban pidiendo que saliéramos, yo no hacia eso hace años, y con nadie diferente a Sam. Miré a Alice que sonreía

- dí algo Leah – me dijo ella – y haz lo que te digo, confía en mi.

- bueno – respondí confiando en Alice… lo cual conociéndola es algo peligroso, siempre tiene algo planeado

- ¿enserio? – me preguntó Cerick con esos brillantes ojos azules llenos de felicidad… al menos eso creo que era, ya no estoy segura ni de porque se fijó en mi.

- no me hagas arrepentirme – le dije, la verdad aun no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo

- claro que no – me dijo sonriendo – te veo al medio día preciosa

- Cerick – le llamé

- ¿dime?

- no me vuelvas a decir preciosa – odiaba que me dijeran así

- claro hermosura – dijo él riendo con fuerza mientras entraba a la casa. No pude evitar reír, ese chico es gracioso y guapo, un buen partido como dijeron. Bella me abrazó seguida por Rosalie y Alice

- no te vas a arrepentir – me dijo la última al oído

- eso espero – le respondí

- ¿deberíamos entrar las maletas no creen? – dijo Jakob caminando serio hacia la casa

- si, tengo que mostrarles sus cuartos – gritó Bella adelantándose con Edward de la mano

- chicas nos vemos en una hora en la puerta de la casa – dijo Alice

- ¿para que? – le pregunté

- Leah querida, tienes una cita… ¡nos vamos de compras! – gritó, a mi me dieron arcadas, ahora terminaré mi tarde siendo la Barbie gigante de la vidente del grupo

- Alice… paso, pero gracias de todos modos – le dije

- claro que no, no pasas nada – reclamó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas – tu vas… ya lo vi.

Eso quiere decir que terminaré aceptando o me llevarán a la fuerza. No tengo escapatoria alguna de esas tres, Bella y Alice mi miraron totalmente cómplices de Alice. Yo solo suspiré.

- ¿Dónde está mi cuarto? Tengo 55 minutos para arreglar mis cosas

Mi pieza era enorme, bueno mas grande que la que tenía en la cabaña, y saber que esta vez estaría sola la hizo parecer aun mayor, las murallas blancas solo aumentaban esa visión. La cama también se me antojó grande, dos plazas solo para mi. Menos mal es verano o me moriría de frío allí. La decoración era muy linda, las sábanas de seda. Las ventanas tenían una gran vista a las montañas, era un hermoso espectáculo, al amanecer debe ser hermoso… pero algo me faltaba… no tenia todo, algo no estaba bien… faltaba…

- ¿Leah? – sobresaltada me volteé para ver a Jakob en la puerta… él era quién faltaba - ¿puedo entrar?

- claro – le dije, tontamente estaba feliz… hasta que recordé que dijo que con suerte nos alcanza para ser amigos - ¿Qué quieres? – el tono de mi voz había pasado de la leve dicha a la seriedad

- pues… mira yo… este… – comenzó a balbucear

- Jakob no tengo toda la tarde – decía mientras sacaba la ropa de la maleta – tengo que tener todo arreglado en 40 minutos o las tres mosqueteros me sacaran de la pieza amarrada

- ¿en verdad vas a salir? – me preguntó mirando el suelo

- o voy de compras o me arrastran, prefiero al acto de sacrificio voluntario

- no – dijo levantando la vista - ¿vas a salir con él… con ese Cerick? – el nombre salió de su boca como si fuese veneno.

- si ¿por? – no entendía de que iba todo eso

- no lo se – me respondió. Estuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que me dijo con voz de mando – no quiero que vayas con él

¿Perdón? ¿Qué se cree este?

- ¿desde cuando reemplazas a mi padre? – le pregunté

- no lo reemplazo, pero estoy seguro que él me hubiese apoyado, no lo conoces podría ser peligroso, un violador, un asaltante, un roba órganos

- primero: no conociste a mi padre como para decir eso – le dije contando con mi dedos – segundo: el tipo tiene mas plata que tu y yo juntos así que no creo que necesite robarme, tercero: tengo casi los 21 años por lo que no tengo que darte explicaciones, cuarto: ni mi madre puede conmigo, menos vas a poder tú Jakob que con suerte pasas como amigo – le recriminé enojada - ¿y como que es un roba órganos? ¿Qué programas estás viendo?

- el tipo no me gusta

- pues me alegro que no sea tu tipo de hombre – respiré la más posible para calmarme, no quería formar una pelea innecesaria – porque perfectamente puede ser el mío.

No dejaba de mirarme, yo trataba de no enojarme mas de lo que ya estaba, no entendía el porque de su preocupación

- ¿Qué te pasa Jakob? ¿Estás celoso? – la pregunta fue completamente retórica, aunque moría por que me dijese que si, seguramente son celos de amigos

- por su puesto que no – claro que no, ni para amigos nos alcanza ¿como podría estarlo? – es solo preocupación de amigo, ya te han hecho daño antes, no me gustaría que lo volviesen a hacer, además no tengo tantas camisas para que mojes con lágrimas…

- eres un completo animal Jakob ¿Qué diablos te crees?– mi rabia aumentó al doble, no al triple – lo peor que pude haber hecho fue desahogarme contigo, veo que solo sirvió para que me vieras como alguien débil – me miraba fijamente, aunque me pareció ver un leve rastro de arrepentimiento… seguramente solo es idea mía – no te preocupes, soy un robot ¿recuerdas? si me dañan me arreglo sola, lo he hecho antes.

Él no se movía, así que quien se dispuso a salir del cuarto fui yo, pasé por su lado para llegar a la puerta, pero él tomó mi brazo y me detuvo. Cuando me volteé a mirarlo estoy segura que sus ojos querían decirme algo, pero no puede captar que cosa. Se disponía a hablar pero no se lo permití, ya mucho se había dicho. Solté mi brazo con fuerza.

- no me toques – le dije – me puedo romper – agregué irónicamente y salí del cuarto con la vista nublada por la humedad. Respiré hondo, nada de lágrimas… soy un robot…

Alice POV

- que mal – dije cuando pude ver lo que iba a ocurrir en la pieza de Leah

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Bella quien estaba en mi cuarto junto con Rosalie

- esos dos no hacen mas que pelear cada vez que están solos – dije sacudiendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro

- ¿Jakob y Leah? – preguntó Rosalie. Yo asentí

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? – Bella suspiraba – aun no nos cuentas de que se trata todo esto, porque la idea de estas vacaciones, porque dejaste que Leah sufriera así, porque le dijiste que aceptara la invitación de Cerick.

- si les digo se acaba la sorpresa – sonreí – lo del funeral de Leah, a pesar de que me dolió fue necesario, créanme que nunca quise que las cosas ocurrieran de esa forma, pero eso era un dolor que ella tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, lo único que vi fue la escena del bosque, el resto también fue sorpresa para mi – les conté – sobre lo de las vacaciones, pues me pareció una buena idea, no quiero separarme de Leah… o de ti, así que me pareció perfecto, y por lo de Cerick…. – dejé en suspenso esa parte

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Rosalie expectante

- ¿no le dirán a nadie? – Ambas negaron con sus cabezas – yo tampoco – les respondí, la cara de disgusto de esas dos fue impagable

- no seas así – me dijo Bella lanzándome una almohada – dinos algo, lo que sea

- pues de lo que pasará nada – le dije – pero si les contaré que diálogos tendrán en nuestra salida – ambas se miraron – necesitamos que Leah abra un poco los ojos, ¿y que mejor forma que un tercero? – agregué elevando mis hombros, ellas se miraron y sonrieron captando inmediatamente la idea.

Me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, me encanta salir a comprar con Leah, se pone mucho mas difícil que Bella, por lo que hacer que se ponga la ropa se vuelve un juego

- olvídalo enana – me dijo alegándose – no pienso colocarme un vestido para mañana

- ¿porque no? – Preguntó Bella – no hay nada más femenino que un vestido para una cita

- por eso mismo – rezongó – ¡mírenme! Soy lo menos femenina que hay, los vestidos pasaron en mi vida y no tengo intenciones de que vuelvan.

- pero que tozuda eres – la retó Rosalie.

Yo solo podía reír. Ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, solo debía comenzar el tema.

- espero termines saliendo con Cerick – comencé – de esa forma habrá mas parejas en el grupo.

- pero Jakob terminará solo entre cuatro parejas – siguió Rosalie – pobre, de seguro no querrá juntarse con nosotros

La cara de Leah pareció cambiar de color

- pues tendremos que conseguirle pareja – afirmé – ¿Bella no tienes alguna amiga para Jakob?

Ahora Leah estaba blanca, sin decir ni pío.

- pues… - Bella hacía que pensaba – si… tengo una amiga que no vive lejos de la casa, es un amor de persona se llama Liz y lo último que supe es que estaba soltera

- ¡genial! – exclamó Rosalie, Leah seguía mirando con ojos desorbitados, se notaba que no le gustaba la idea – pues tienes que invitarla a la casa, con cualquier excusa

- pues tendría que preguntar – siguió Bella – no tengo claro si esta fecha esta de gira…

- ¿de gira? – interrumpió Leah, al parecer estaba entusiasmada con la idea de que Liz no estuviese en casa, pobre, se llevará una decepción

- si de gira, ella es modelo, tiene una agenda apretada – dijo Bella, y la cara de Leah se cayó al piso, se le esfumó todo rastro de esperanza – ella es lo mas femenina que he visto, y Jakob es su tipo, alto, fuerte, atlético, se llevarán de maravilla – terminó Bella saltando de alegría por la idea

- pues me parece una increíble idea – dijo Rosalie – tendrás que llamarla cuando lleguemos a la casa Bella… Liz… Liz…. El nombre se me hace conocido

- ¿además del nombre de los diseñadores te sabes el de las modelos? – preguntó Leah visiblemente molesta.

- pues no de todas, solo las mas importante y prometedoras de la industria – Rosalie pensaba mirando al cielo - ¡Liz Mayruz! ¿Enserio tu amiga es la nueva modelo del Fashion Week Río De Janeiro? – gritó Rosalie.

- pues Mayruz es su apellido y la última vez ella había viajado a Brasil…así que creo que es ella – rió Bella. Leah estaba blanca y pasmada

- deberíamos ser casamenteras – dije – Leah con Cerick, ambos aplicados, futuros profesionales exitosos… y Liz con Jakob, ambos guapos y… bueno no se que estudiará ella…

- … ella además de ser modelo estudia ingeniería civil, lo hace a distancia, no tiene las mejores notas, pero le va relativamente bien – dijo Bella

- ¡justo como Jakob! – gritó Rosalie

- puedes dejar de gritar Rosalie – dijo Leah enojada

- Leah, había olvidado que estabas aquí – dije _Leah furiosa me quita el vestido de las manos y camina… _las imágenes vinieron a mi mente

- pásame el bendito vestido – me dijo Leah furiosa quitándomela de las manos y caminando hacia los vestidores.

- ¿no era que no te lo ibas a probar? – preguntó Rosalie levantando una ceja.

- con tal que se queden calladas soy capaz de probarme lencería

- ¿enserio? – preguntó Bella

- ¡no! – gritó Leah desde el vestidor. Nos reímos en silencio con Bella y Rosalie.

- ¿Cómo estuvo? – Susurró mi cuñada. Yo alcé los pulgares en signo de aprobación

- obvio que estuvo bien – dijo Rosalie – no hay que ser vidente para ver la reacción de Leah

- no canten victoria – les dije – sabemos muy bien lo cabeza dura que son esos dos… apropósito – dije mirando a Bella – ¿tu amiga Liz existe?

- claro que si – me respondió – fuimos compañeras de colegio cuando niñas, no la veo hace años, posiblemente ya ni me recuerda ¿Por qué?

- pues no sería malo que tuvieses su número cerca, no tengo muy claro que es lo que va a pasar ahora y…- me quedé congelada con la mirada perdida – vaya… es perfecto

- ¿Qué cosa es perfecto? – preguntó Rosalie

- eso – dije señalando a los vestidores, ellas voltearon a mirar y al segundo después salio Leah

- ¡wow! – Dijo Bella – chica tienes lo tuyo

- dios si no me gustaran los hombres te juro que me tiro encima de ti Leah.- Bromeó Rosalie

- lástima, eres justo mi tipo Rose – dijo Leah riendo – no lo sé, me parece que es un poco mucho para una primera salida que ni si quiera es una cita, además esta cosa que tengo puesta es mas para la noche que para un almuerzo

- Leah – le dije – hagamos una trato – ella me miró desconfiada – no me veas así, no sales de esta tienda sin algo, además te vi saliendo con dos bolsas así que te conviene

- ¿dos bolsas? – Puso cara como si yo fuese el mismo diablo – es decir que falta que me pruebe algo más…

- que bien me conoces – reí – pues el trato es el siguiente, con Bella y Rosalie te elegimos ese vestido y los accesorios, y la segunda bolsa es tema libre, elige según tu gusto personal y prometemos no decir nada aunque quieras unas botas de combate

- ¿prometemos eso? – Bella no estaba muy de acuerdo

- Si. Lo prometemos ¿verdad chicas? – las miré, ellas arrugaron el ceño y yo les cerré el ojo para que me siguieran el juego

- lo prometemos – dijeron a coro. Leah nos miró un momento

- pues no tendré un mejor trato de ti, así que me rindo – dijo suspirando – ¿que zapatos me pruebo para este vestido que usaré mañana?

"_¿Quién te dijo que los usarías mañana?"_ pensé, mientras reía y señalaba unos zapatos de taco aguja.

Jakob POV

"_¿Qué clase de idiota eres? El peor de todos ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Porque soy un animal ¿ahora que va a pasar? Pues la vas a perder"_ era todo lo que podía pensar en esos momentos, tenia una batalla interna donde me ofendía a mi mismo constantemente, lo he estado haciendo todo la noche, arrepintiéndome por lo que le dije, le hice daño, la lastimé, soy igual o peor que Sam, ella a pesar de no compartir sus cosas con nadie, se desahogo conmigo, no me contó nada, pero mostró sus sentimientos por primera vez desde que la conozco ¿y que hago yo? Le digo que no tengo camisas suficientes _"¿Qué tipo de oración es esa?"_ Volví a pensar golpeándome la cabeza con el dorso de la mano. Si ella quisiera me compro una tienda de camisas solo para que ellas las moje. Que imbécil.

Y toda la pelea fue por nada porque ni siquiera pude decirle algo productivo. _"que cobarde eres"_ pensé de mi mismo. Yo iba a su pieza para pedirle, rogarle si fuese necesario, que no saliera con el modelo de ciencias políticas amigo de Bella, le quería decir que se quedara conmigo, que el solo hecho de pensarla con alguien mas me enferma, que la quiero conmigo, únicamente mía, que mis brazos son los únicos que pueden rodearla y que ella es la única que estará en ellos. Quería decirle que me dí cuenta que la amo y que me correspondiera, que me quisiera, que yo la puedo hacer feliz, le puedo devolver esa sonrisa que Seth tanto extraña… ¿pero que hago? Me pongo a discutir con ella y terminamos enojados…

Me tiro en mi cama de espaldas, he estado todo el día frente a la ventana del cuarto en el que me alojó esperando que vuelva de su cita con Cerick. Con el tipo ese había intercambiado solo tres palabras y ya lo odiaba. Es un empalagoso y demasiado diferente a lo que Leah quiere… ¿y si no es así? ¿Si a ella le gustan de esa forma, con pinta de modelo, empalagosos y totalmente diferente a lo que yo soy? No quiero ni pensar en eso… solo quiero que llegue, ahora.

- ¡allí vienen! – escuché que gritó Bella desde el primer piso. Luego pude oír pasos corriendo escaleras abajo. Me levanté rápidamente y fui hasta allá, me detuve a la mitad de los escalones, frente a la ventana principal estaban Bella, Rosalie y Alice mirando atentamente como aparcaba el auto de Cerick. Si me metía entre ellas se notaría mi desesperación por verla. Además sería el único hombre… se vería raro y…

- ¿ya llegaron? ¿Bajaron del auto? ¿Me perdí de algo? – preguntaba Emmet saliendo de la cocina y llegando donde las chicas.

- Emmet cariño ¿Por qué las palomitas? – preguntó Rosalie

- esto parece telenovela – dijo metiéndose un par en la boca – no se puede ver un buen dramón sin palomitas – todos lo quedamos mirando

- si no fuese porque soy testigo presencial de tu virilidad te juro que creería que eres gay – le dijo Rosalie

- Rose, soy muy sexy para ser gay… ¿quieres? – dijo ofreciéndole el pote, ella rió y luego de darle un beso sacó un poco.

- ¿y bien? – Jasper se acercaba donde estaban los demás – ¿ha ocurrido algo interesante?

- ¿a ti también te gustan las novelas Jasper? – preguntó Alice

- no, es solo que tengo una apuesta que ganar y quiero ver como lo hago – dijo riendo

- ¿Qué apuesta? – decía Bella metiéndose un poco de palomitas en la boca

- si la primera cita termina en beso – respondió Edward acercándose. No había pensado en esa posibilidad, lo mato si trata de besarla – ¿no quieres ver Jakob? – dijo él mirándome, yo aun seguía en las escaleras

- no me parece buena idea espiarla de esta forma – mentí, la verdad es que moría por saber como marchaban las cosas, no tuve el valor suficiente de verla antes de que ella saliera de la casa, ayer fueron de compras, eso significa que la arreglaron solo para Cerick. Desde el cuarto pude escuchar como la elogiaban.

- MENTIROSO – dijeron todos al unísono

- te mueres por ver – dijo Bella – así que mueve tu trasero hasta aquí porque no pienso contarte como resulta todo.

Para que seguir engañándonos, era verdad quería ver, así que me acerque y comencé a mirar por la ventana como todo el mundo… pero sin comer palomitas.

- ¿porque se demoran tanto en salir? –Preguntó Emmet – el suspenso me mata

- puede que el beso se haya adelantado y ocurra en el auto - dijo Jasper - ¡Auch! – Gritó él luego de que le pegara con el dorso de mi mano en su cabeza – ¡Jakob!

- lo siento, una mosca – mentí. No podía no pegarle luego de que dijese eso

- bien merecido te lo tienes – dijo Alice – además nada de eso ocurre en el auto… es más… saldrán justo ahora – dijo mientras todos mirábamos como ellos salían del coche.

- un poco mas de tiempo y Jasper hubiese podido calentar las cosas por allá – dijo Emmet - ¡Auch! – Se quejó cuando un almohadón le dio de lleno en la cara – ¡Rose!

- lo siento… otra mosca – le dijo ella guiñándome el ojo.

No había tenido oportunidad de mirar por la ventana, pero cuando lo hice quedé boquiabierto. Se veía preciosa, usaba unos pantalones cortos negros de jeans elasticados, bastante femeninos, los que hacían que se le viesen sus piernas largas y estilizadas como siempre las ha tenido, pero además se le notaba ese hermoso tono tostado en su piel. Hacia arriba tenía puesta una camisa manga corta color blanco, era entallada por lo que sus curvas destacaban increíble, y el que la llevase abierta hasta la línea del escote la hacia irresistible, ahora entendía porque la elogiaban tanto. Bella y las demás se esmeraron en reproducirla

- ¿no les parece increíble que haya elegido ella sola esa ropa? – dijo Alice. Yo la miré sorprendido, ¿ella la eligió? ¿Ella se arregló de esa forma para él? Me estaba poniendo enfermo.

- si, de verdad pensé que necesitaría nuestra ayuda pero a pesar de que no se puso el vestido que compró y siguió con el tema de los pantalones lo hizo bastante bien – respondió Rosalie

- ¿vestido? Pero si ella los odia – les dije

- pues deberías ver el que compró ayer – dijo Bella

- me hizo dudar de mi sexualidad – agregó Rosalie.

Creo que la conversación siguió ya que podía escuchar los murmullos, pero no los tomé en cuenta, estaba demasiado atónito por lo que acababa de enterarme, Leah compró un vestido, ella los odia, pero aun así se lo compró para salir con Cerick, ella se arregló de esa forma para salir con él… tal vez le gusta

- miren se estás despidiendo – dijo Emmet. Yo salí de mis pensamientos y volví a mirar

- Cerick tiene intenciones de morir – Dijo Alice

- ¿Por qué… que ves? – preguntó Emmet

- Ahora lo verás

Y si que los vimos. Cerick se acercó a Leah y le tomó las manos, ella lo miró, se le veía dudosa, él comenzó a acercase mas aun con serias intenciones de besarlas, ella no se movía del lugar. Luego algo le dijo que hizo que él se detuviera. La miró por unos segundos y rió. Ella nuevamente le habló. _"diablos ¿Qué tanto hablan?"_ pensé. Cerick volvió a reír. Y junto con él Edward que se encontraba a mi lado lo hizo también. Todos lo miramos

- ¿Cuál es el chiste privado? – preguntó Bella

- Leah – dijo el moviendo la cabeza – ella es el chiste, debería estar en un regimiento haciendo sufrir a los novatos

- habla o te mueres – dijo Emmet

- claro que no – se negó – si ella lo quiere contar lo hará y… - se quedó callado un momento, nosotros mirábamos expectantes – pues definitivamente no digo nada

- te obligamos – dijo Jasper

- le tengo mas miedo a lo que ella es capaz de hacerme, ya me amenazó mentalmente – dijo Edward – y las imágenes de cómo me haría sufrir no son agradables

- cobarde – gruñó Emmet

- dice Leah que salgamos de la ventana – dijo Edward

- ¿como sabe que estamos aquí? – dije yo

- Emmet, ella dice que la próxima vez que quieras espiar a alguien usas ropa oscura, no el naranjo que tienes ahora en la polera, se nota desde el país vecino

- a ella no se le escapa nada – dijo Jasper

- por algo tiene las notas mas altas de la universidad – respondí

- hay algo que se le escapa – dijo Alice – claro que lo hay.

No la entendí, pero no me quedé a saber de que se trataba, ella nos pidió salir de la ventana, por lo que quería privacidad, y yo no se lo iba a dar, me dispuse a salir por la puerta principal y decirle cualquier cosa con tal de que se alejara de él

- no vayas – dijo Alice – no será necesario, Seth está por llamarla y con eso entrará a la casa

- ¿segura? – Le pregunté – digo… ¿pasó algo para que Seth la llame? No es que quiera que ella entre… de hecho yo iba a otra parte y…

- cállate Jakob mientes fatal – me dijo seria, luego sonrió - ¿olvidas que soy vidente? Era obvio lo que ibas a hacer, no necesitas preocuparte por tu amiga Leah, ella será feliz.

"_ella será feliz"_ la frase me quedó dando vuelta en la cabeza mientras subía a mi cuarto… será feliz… ¿con él?... no… no con él… al menos no se la dejaré fácil.

Leah POV

"_Te ves preciosa"_ fue lo primero que dijo Cerick cuando me vio. La verdad es que no me veía mal, al menos Edward y los demás me lo dijeron constantemente cuando me vieron. _"se ve que te gusta el tipo, te esmeraste en arreglarte Lee"_ dijo Emmet. Claro, me arreglé mucho, pero no porque Cerick venía a buscarme, sino porque tenía unas ganas enormes de que Jakob me viera. Después de que Bella y las demás acordaran buscarle pareja a él, y que esta sería una modelo, no se que fue lo que me pasó, pero me llenaron los celos, y no quiero que sea de esa forma, él no me quiere así, para él soy su amiga. No puedo quererlo como algo más…. Aun así me arreglé y me puse relativamente femenina para que el me viera, pero ni si quiera salio de su cuarto.

No voy a negar que la pase bien, Cerick es muy guapo, se presentó con unos saqueros oscuros y una polera sin mangas ploma. Fue una caballero conmigo en todo momento, no que fuese algo que me preocupara, si se trataba de pasar lo detendría en ese mismo momento. Descubrí que tenemos los mismos gustos, leemos los mismos libros, en música somos parecidos al igual que nuestros hobbys.

-¿tienes hambre? – me preguntó a los 10 minutos de viaje

- ayer tu invitación era a almorzar, así que no he comido nada – le dije, el me miró sonriente

- pues me alegro

- ¿Dónde iremos? – le pregunté

- es una sorpresa.

Si que lo fue. Me llevó a comer a un restorán sobre la azotea de una edificio, la vista era increíble y el piso giraba… si giraba, me sentí demasiado fuera de lugar, y se me tiene que haber notado en la cara por lo que él me dijo

- ¿demasiado? – me preguntó cuando me llevaba hacia la mesa

- me debiste haber dicho que veníamos a un lugar así – le dije – me hubiese puesto algo diferente – él me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió

- pero si te ves increíble – susurro – no te preocupes, este lugar no es de lujo, es mi sitio favorito, además la vista es muy linda – dijo sentándose espaldas a la pared de vidrio

- debes tener ojos en la espalda entonces – dije – la vista linda esta detrás de ti – dije señalando con mi dedo, el me negó con su cabeza

- no estoy de acuerdo querida Leah, la mejor vista existente esta frente mío – sonrió – y esta usando una linda blusa blanca…

Toda la cena fue agradable, nos reímos bastante. Luego me llevó a conocer la cuidad, fuimos a los parques. Todo siguió muy bien. Finalmente volvimos a la casa de Bella. Cuando aparcamos me dispuse a salir del auto, pero el me detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté

- ¿aun está en pie tu ofrecimiento de sacarme la cara si te beso? – me devolvió la pregunta, lo quede mirando

- claro que si, está muy vigente – respondí

- es una lástima – dijo – realmente me gustaría intentarlo

- pues te arriesgas a morir ¿sabes? – el sonrió – solo me conoces hace un par de horas, ¿crees que soy el tipo de mujer que besa a la primera salida?

- cita Leah, para mi esta no fue una simple salida, fue una cita – me corrigió – realmente me gustas

- no me conoces ¿como podría gustarte? – pregunté

- no lo se – dijo elevando sus hombros – siento algo cuando estoy contigo, es especial, no se que es pero lo siento ¿te pasa lo mismo?

- si – respondí… pero no por él, aunque el no lo entendió de esa forma ya que me dio una gran sonrisa, estuve a punto de acláraselo pero salió del auto. Me dispuse a salir, pero el ya estaba en mi puerta abriéndola

- soy una mujer, pero puedo abrir la puerta por mi misma – dije – no soy el sexo débil

- se llama ser caballero

- se llama ser empalagoso para conquistar a la chica deslumbrándola con su caballerosidad – respondí, el soltó una carcajada

- ¿te deslumbro? – preguntó cuando estábamos casi frente a la puerta

- no soy la clase de chica que se conquista de esa manera – dije. El se quedó callado

- ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

- no creo que valga la pena el intento

- si lo vales – respondió. No me había percatado de lo cerca que estaba, ni que me tenía las manos tomadas, se estaba acercando cada vez mas…

- si te acercas mas cruzarás los límites seguros para tu vida – le dije. El se detuvo – lo digo enserio, planeo hacer que te quedes sin labios y te tragues la lengua si haces lo que creo que intentas hacer – esperé su reacción. Me miró unos segundos antes de reír – no es broma solo pregúntale a Emmet o a Jasper… o a Edward – él rió con mas fuerza aún.

Pude ver que las cortinas de la ventana se movían… seguramente están todos mirando… si está Alice, estará Rosalie y Bella… y por lo tanto Edward… _"si me estás escuchando Edward, y estoy segura que si, mas te vale no abrir la boca" _pensé

- me gustas a cada minuto – dijo Cerick – eres diferente a todas las mujeres que conozco

- pues no soy francesa – respondí - debe ser por eso

"_Edward si dices algo te haré pagar y Alice estará conmigo. Te llevaremos de compras y me encargaré de que te hagan un nuevo look… ni Bella te salvará de eso" _le amenacé, si me estaba escuchando estoy segura que con eso mantendría la boca cerrada.

- es hora de que entre – le dije a Cerick

- solo déjame decirte algo mas – me pidió

-claro – le dije _"salgan de la ventana" _le pedí a Edward _"y dile a Emmet que la próxima vez que espíe use ropa oscura, no el naranja que se ve desde el país vecino", _al parecer escuchó porque no pude ver a nadie en la ventana.

- Leah, quiero seguir viéndote – me dijo Cerick – quiero conocerte, que me conozcas y que esto llegue mas lejos

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté, no me lo creía

- eso, quiero que esto llegue mas lejos, que pase de una amistad a algo mas si así lo quieres después – me repitió

- Cerick, yo… - el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió, lo saqué de la cartera y vi el número, era Seth.

- es mi hermano, le contestaré

- claro, te estaré llamando – me dijo despidiéndose – dale saludos a mi futuro cuñado – bromeó

- no lo conozco – dije abriendo el celular – ¿halo Seth? – dije antes de entrar a la casa y ver a todos esperándome…a todos menos a él.

**Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Este cap fue raro… primero el Alice POV no estaba considerando para nada en mis planes, pero varias me pidieron que Leah se pusiera celosa, así que lo hice, misión cumplida… mas adelante viene mas de eso así que paciencia para ver a una Leah fiera protegiendo a su amigo Jakob (o puede que no sea amigo…no se sabe)**

**En fin… para las que piensan que es un plan de las niñas…pues mas que nada es de Alice…aunque ni ella se espera lo que pasará después XD…**

**Gracias a todos lo que me apoyan me hacen muy feliz…sigan asi…**

**Estoy por salir de vacaciones asi que podre escribir mas seguido ¿vale?**

**Ha!!! Y les cuento que Sali de casi todos mis ramos bien… tuve prueba de fisiologia cardiaca y sali re bien…ahora saben de donde salio el pensamiento de Leah durante el funeral. XD… en fin…**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**Cuidense mucho**

**Besos FEY BLACK!!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

Leah POV

Después de 40 minutos de interrogatorios por parte de Rosalie y compañía pude finalmente ir a mi cuarto. Suspiré estando dentro. Lo de hoy a sido extraño, nunca me han pretendido y menos de la forma en que lo hace Cerick, tan abiertamente. No me molesta, pero no es de quien me gustaría recibir tanta atención... me miré al enorme espejo que estaba en la pieza, no me veía mal, pero sentí que de nada había servido si él no me había visto, reí al recordar la cara de Cerick cuando pensó que me había arreglado para él, o que sentía algo por él. Me encantaría sentirlo, es un buen tipo, simpático, directo, culto, guapo, y estaba interesado en mi… pero no… se me ocurre fijarme en un Jakob, un bruto, insensible, poco claro, cargante… y que solo me mira como amiga. _"es tu amigo, es tu amigo, no se te ocurre mirarlo como algo mas, detén lo que estás sintiendo antes de que pase a algo peor"_ me repetía mentalmente. El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Jakob POV

- ¿puedo entrar? – le pregunté a Leah desde el otro lado de su puerta

- pasa – me dijo ella. Entré tímidamente a su pieza cerrando la puerta detrás de mi – dime

- te ves… hermosa – le dije mirándola, estando a solo unos pasos de ella pude apreciarla mejor, ella me miró y sonrió

- vaya, gracias – dijo

- no creo que haya sido la primera vez que te lo dicen

- la verdad es que no – decía mientras seguía doblando ropa – pero no estoy acostumbrada a que se pongan empalagosos conmigo, es raro que te halaguen

- deberías acostumbrarte – ella rió. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, yo estaba allí porque había tomado una decisión. Leah va a ser feliz, pero no con Cerick. No dejaré que él me gane. Leah es mía. Desde que la vi. No lo supe antes, pero ahora que lo se no me voy a dejar vencer… lo primero que debo hacer es decirle lo que siento, con eso estaré un paso por delante de Cerick.

- estás muy callado – dijo Leah – pareces estatua ¿me escucharon los cielos y te quedaste mudo?

- no – le respondí – Leah necesito hablar contigo

- ¿Qué pasa? – me dijo deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo.

- bueno… no se como decirlo realmente… increíble, pero no me salen las palabras… es ya… es raro… yo… mira las cosas son así… pasa que yo… mira yo…

- Jakob tu balbuceo dejó de ser chistoso después de las primeros 5 minutos – me dijo – ¿quieres ordenarte y decirlo?

- bueno – dije y suspiré – Leah Clearwater… lo que yo quiero decirte… es que yo me…

El sonido del celular me interrumpió… odio los celulares…

- disculpa – me dijo Leah y contestó - ¿hola?... Cerick hola… - ¿Cerick? ¿Cómo tan inoportuno? – no… no que yo sepa… ya… claro no tengo problemas… sería genial me encantaría…. A ellos les encantará… ¿Jakob?... si… no te preocupes… OK… vale nos vemos… chao – dijo y colgó

- ¿Qué fue eso y porque mi nombre salió en una conversación tuya con ese? – le pregunté molesto.

- no es ese, tiene nombre y se llama Cerick y es bastante simpático – respondió, podía sentir hervir mi sangre… simpático… - me llamaba por que en dos días va a hacer una barbacoa y me invitó y…

- ¿vas a ir?

- claro, no tengo planes para ese día y es un buen plan, pe…

- ¿y si las chicas quieren hacer algo las dejarás botadas por ir con alguien a quien conoces hace solo dos días? – mi tono era de enojo

- cálmate – dijo seria – y la invitación era para todos, no solo para mi, deberías tratarlo mejor, al parecer le simpatizas, me pidió que tu fueras, no se para que.

- ¿acaso le gusto? – le pregunté irónico

- espero que no, me pretende a mi – me dijo

- ¿te pretende?

- si, me dijo que quería conocerme mejor, que esto pasara a mas que amistad – contó elevando los hombros.

- ¿tu también quieres? - ¿lo quiere?

- no lo se… me cae bien

- perfecto… conócelo y ten algo con él – le dije enojado

- ¿Qué diablos Jakob? cálmate quieres, no se porque tanta preocupación – me dijo – a todo esto ¿Qué me querías decir?

- olvídalo, ya no vale la pena – le dije yéndome de la pieza.

Entré a la mía dando un portazo. Me tiré en la cama y me puse a pensar. Maldición, estuve tan cerca de decirle lo que siento… y me interrumpen, y peor él tipo se me adelanta ¿quiere conocerla mejor? ¿Qué pase de amistad? ¡Ese es mi plan! Yo ya tenía parte adelantado, ya la conozco, ya la quiero, ya la amo, solo, debo decírselo…

¿Quién diría que encontrar un momento para estar a solas con alguien iba a ser tan difícil? Desde aquella llamada telefónico no he podido hablar con ella, tengo la sospecha de que Alice lo hace adrede, no la deja ni a sol ni a asombra, es frustrante.

No tenía ánimos de ir a la estúpida barbacoa del estúpido de Cerick, pero Emmet me llevó a la fuerza, literalmente, el tonto de Jasper le ayudó al igual que Edward. Finalmente no tuve otra alternativa que ir, no era lejos, era en la casa de al lado. No sabía que tenía una piscina, eso explica el porque Alice me llevó un traje de baño sin que me enterara. Frustrado y totalmente vencido me apoyé en la barandilla de la piscina a mirar el brillo del sol reflejado en el agua.

- ¿tu eres Jakob verdad? – Me dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí, me volteé para ver a una mujer de pelo castaño y corto hasta los hombros, con unos grandes ojos azules y una muy linda sonrisa - ¿eres tú? – me repitió

- si – le respondí, ella me extendió su mano y yo la tomé

- mucho gusto soy Alex – dijo sonriendo – hermana de Cerick

- igualmente… ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? – le respondí

- pues mi hermano me habló de ti – dijo poniéndose a mi lado

- ¿y por que?

- le pregunté sobre sus nuevos amigos, entonces me dijo que el único soltero eras tú – dijo – está empeñado en buscarme pareja, lo hace cada vez que puede

- no soy el único sin pareja, Leah también lo está

- ¿la trigueña bonita? – preguntó _"trigueña preciosa"_ pensé mientras asentía con la cabeza

- mi hermano piensa algo diferente – la miré extrañado – pues a Cerick le gusta bastante Leah, no dejará que siga soltera por mucho tiempo

- eso es algo que debe decidir ella – dije serio, Alex me miró y sonrió

- ahora veo porque Cerick quería que nos conociéramos – dijo

- ¿porque?

- no importa, no me hagas caso – dijo sonriéndome y tomando mi brazo – Tengo sed ¿quieres algo de beber?

- claro si no es molestia

- claro que no, después de todo soy dueña de casa, así que debo hacer de anfitriona – respondió dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la mesa que estaba puesto en el patio al lado de la asadera. Ahora que la miraba alegarse me di cuenta que estaba con traje de baño, un lindísimo trikini color plomo que hacía juego con su cabello castaño claro. Es bonita, delgada, simpática, linda sonrisa, realmente guapa… la vi voltearse y sonreírme mientras servía bebida en un vaso. Le sonreí de vuelta. ¿Por qué no me puede gustar alguien que me sonría con ese interés? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de Leah?... me bastó ver hacia la puerta trasera de la casa para recordar porque me enamoré de ella.

Leah cruzaba la puerta con su traje de baño. Ya no era el traje entero que uso mientras estábamos en la cabaña. Era un bikini morado, amarrado al cuello, la parte de abajo estaba cubierto por una falda de tela blanca amarrada a un costado. Leah no deja de sorprenderme con su belleza, cada día me gusta más, era inexplicable lo que sentía cada vez que la veía. Estaba embobado mirándola, di un paso hacía ella, pero me detuve al ver a Cerick acercándose dispuesto a abrasarla, caminaba hacia ella con los brazos abiertos _"la toca y no respondo de mi"_ pensé.

- no te atrevas a abrasarme – le dijo Leah – no estoy cómoda con esto puesto, así que mi ánimo no es el mejor, te recomiendo no acercarte – le amenazó seria, sin duda Bella tenía algo que ver en esto.

- con ese cuerpo no deberías incomodarte – dijo Cerick riendo – eres una mujer preciosa, yo daría la mitad de mi cuerpo por verte así todos los días – _"descarado… lo mato…lo mato"_ pensé mientras caminaba hacia el con serias ganas de romperle esa mitad del cuerpo. Pero Alex me detuvo abrasándome por la cintura y tirándome hacia atrás

- si no te detengo matas a mi hermano – me dijo – y hay muchos testigos para que lo hagas, no quiero que te encarcelen por un ataque de celos.

- ¿celos? –le pregunté enojado volteándome y viendo hacia la piscina - ¿Quién está celoso?

- vamos… ciega no soy – se volteó a mirar hacia donde estaban todos, luego sonrió – mi hermano tiene muy buen gusto, es muy linda, aunque se ve que ese bikini no es su estilo de ropa, está muy incómoda

- seguramente fue Alice y compañía quienes le pusieron ese traje de baño – dije enojado, pero sonreí al recordar como se veía.

- pues tienen buen gusto – dijo, luego me miró – no te molesta que te tenga abrasado por la cintura ¿cierto? – preguntó, a decir verdad no lo había notado

- no – respondí encogiéndome de hombros – realmente me da lo mismo

- quédate conmigo el día de hoy – me pidió

- ¿Cómo?

- eso, que te quedes a mi lado todo el día – repitió – de esta forma no serás el único soltero y yo podré evitar que intentes convertirte en asesino

- no soy el único soltero y no voy a matar a nadie

- vas a matar a mi hermano – dijo – y eres el único soltero porque Leah está hoy como pareja de Cerick.

Leah POV

¿Por qué Bella me hacía esto? Pensé que éramos amigas

- no puedo creer que vaya a hacerlo – dije

- Leah, es precioso, te verás increíble y tu otro traje de baño pasó de moda hace tres temporadas – respondió Alice

- ve el lado bueno a todo esto Leah, con esto atraparás a Cerick – dijo Bella.

- con esto atraparías a cualquier hombre que quieras – añadió Rosalie. Eso me convenció de ponerme el traje de baño morado que me habían traído. En todo caso era eso o no ponerme nada, ya que ellas botaron mi traje anterior.

Cuando lo tuve puesto suspiré y me animé a salir de la casa hacía el patio. Odio cuando las miradas están puestas en mí

- ¡Leah eres mujer! – gritó Emmet

- ¡igual que tu! – le respondí, todos rieron por mi respuesta. Estaba totalmente incómoda, pero pude ver la mirada de Jakob sorprendido por como me veía y eso me hizo sentir mejor. Luego vi a Cerick acercándose dispuesto a abrasarme

- no te atrevas a abrasarme – le dije – no estoy cómoda con esto puesto, así que mi ánimo no es el mejor, te recomiendo no acercarte – le amenacé seria, la única persona que podía abrasarme no lo iba a hacer.

- con ese cuerpo no deberías incomodarte – me dijo Cerick riendo – eres una mujer preciosa, yo daría la mitad de mi cuerpo por verte así todos los días – me sonrojé, fue demasiado directo, lo miré molesta pero a él no se le iba esa sonrisa. Miré y todos estaban sonriendo por el comentario de Cerick, pero no esperé ver a Jakob abrasado con una chica cerca de la piscina. Me quedé en una pieza, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué está con él? ¿Por qué lo abrasa?

- ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Cerick

- si – le dije moviendo mi cabeza - ¿Quién es ella? – pregunté apuntándola en el mismo momento en que ella me miraba y sonreía

- mi hermanita Alex – me respondió

- pensé que eras hijo único – le dije

- no – dijo mirándome – parece que le gusta tu amigo Jakob – pensé lo mismo ya que seguían abrasados

- así parece – le respondí – da lo mismo, no sabe en lo que se mete al fijarse en Jakob

- harían muy linda pareja – me dijo

- lo dudo – susurré, no se si me escuchó o no, y realmente no me interesaba.

La barbacoa siguió normal, Jasper lo hizo muy bien asando la carne, le quedó exquisita. Reímos mucho con las locuras de Emmet y los retos de Rosalie. Cerick no se me despejó en ningún momento, como tampoco lo hizo Alex del lado de Jakob, y a él no parecía importarle, se sonreían como si fuese amigos eternos, así que yo hice lo mismo con Cerick, parecía quinceañera pero no lo podía evitar, además no era difícil reír con él.

- ¿así que corres? – me preguntó Cerick

- no solo corre – respondió Alice – ha batido varios récords universitarios, y es conocida dentro del ámbito atlético del país

- vaya… eres una caja de sorpresas

- exageran – dije mirando a Alice enojada

- tan humilde Leah – siguió Bella – no olvidemos que eres la mejor estudiante de la universidad

- vale, paremos aquí de dar mi curriculum académico – dije

- deportista, estudiosa, guapa… me he ganado la lotería al conocerte – dijo Cerick

- ¿y tu Jakob? ¿Corres también? – preguntó Alex ¿Qué le importa eso a ella?

- algo – respondió él

- ¿pero porque les a dado con la humildad a ustedes dos? – Esta vez respondió Emmet – mi amigo aquí corre, es destacado velocista masculino y no hay nadie como él en mecánica

- ¿arreglas autos? – preguntó ella interesada

- los reconstruyo – respondió Jakob

- wow… mi imagino como te verás junto a un auto y todo engrasado… sexy – dijo ella. Yo la miré con ganas de ahogarla.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos un rato a la piscina? – sugirió Rosalie. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. _"perfecto"_ pensé, puedo hacer que parezca un accidente. Moví mi cabeza para sacarme esa idea homicida

- hagamos un campeonato de nado – dijo Emmet

- gran idea – dijo Jasper - ¿ustedes van? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Edward, Jakob y Cerick,

- yo no gracias – dijo Edward – si compito seríamos cinco, así que me quedó fuera y pueden participar en parejas

- ¡yo pongo las reglas! – Gritó Alice – Emmet contra Cerick y Jakob contra Jasper, los ganadores se enfrentarán y el ganador obtiene lo que el quiera

Todos aceptaron. Las mujeres no pusimos a mirar apoyadas en la barandilla. Alice estaba dentro dando las últimas indicaciones

- serán dos vueltas. El primero en tocar mi mano gana – dijo ella abriendo los brazos.

Los primeros en participar fueron Cerick y Emmet. No le di esperanzas al pobre de Cerick, Emmet es grande y con musculatura para el nado. Alice dio la partida y los dos comenzaron a nadar, Emmet partió muy rápido, pero la piscina era muy amplia, así que al completar la primera vuelta ya estaba cansado. Al contrario de lo que pensé Cerick lo hacía muy bien, partió lento pero aceleró al final ganándole a Emmet en la última vuelta.

- lo siento hermanito pero Cerick gana esta – dijo Alice levantando la mano del ganador

- diablos… quería ganar – dijo Emmet haciendo pucheros

- tranquilo osito – le dijo Rosalie abrasándolo – no te pongas triste – Emmet seguía con cara de perro a medio morir - ¿te pondrás contento si te levanto el castigo? – le preguntó Rosalie

- ¿enserio harías eso? – le preguntó, ella asintió con la cabeza, él dando un grito de alegría la levantó por los aires y la giró

- ¿estaba castigado? – me preguntó Cerick al oído

- si – reí – larga y chistosa historia – el rió conmigo.

- ahora Jakob y Jasper – dijo Alice. Los nombrados fueron caminando hacia sus puestos, mientras yo miraba como tonta a Jakob sin polera, recordé el sueño que había tenido antes con él, y el cual se había repetido ya varias noches.

- ¡ahora! – gritó Alice dando la partida. Mis ojos recorrían la espalda mojada de Jakob y memorizaban casa músculo que se contraía, como si estuviese estudiando anatomía _"trapecio…deltoides… redondo mayor… dorsal ancho…"_ me negué a seguir bajando…

- ¡Jakob gana! – exclamó Alice levantando su mano. Yo sonreí.

- que lástima – dijo Jasper – quería ganar para pedirte que me levantaras el castigo

- ¿querías evadir el castigo? – le preguntó Alice

- no, solo quería estar contigo como siempre… te hecho de menos - le dijo. Alice los miró y se derritió

- no le ganaste a Jakob… pero me ganaste a mi – dijo abrasándolo – estas total y absolutamente perdonado

- ¿él también estaba castigado? – me preguntó Cerick nuevamente

- la misma larga y chistosa historia

- ahora los finalistas – dijo Alice saliendo del abrazo de Jasper y metiendo la mitad del cuerpo en el agua. Jakob y Cerick se prepararon - ¡ya! – gritó ella y los competidores comenzaron a nadar. Estaba nerviosa por quien ganaría… miraba atentamente como nadaban… cabeza a cabeza… última vuelta… ultimas braseadas…

- ¡empate! – dijo Alice

- ¿Qué? – preguntamos todos

- eso, empate – dijo la dudosa réferi – llegaron al mismo tiempo así que es un empate

- no puede ser un empate – dijo Emmet

- los siento pero no soy cronómetro digital ni censor profesional, para mi fue un empate – se defendió Alice

- ¿Cómo lo haremos con el premio? – preguntó Cerick

- pues no hubo ganador así que no hay premio – dijo la jueza Alice

- diablos… - alego Cerick – yo quería como premio un beso de Leah – dijo, yo lo quedé mirando mientras todos silbaban – me lo ganaré de otra forma entonces – terminó de decir.

- ¿y que ibas a pedir tu Jake? – le preguntó Edward

- yo se que iba a pedir – respondió Alex por él – y no tengo problema en dárselo – dijo acercándose a él y besándolo.

Yo me quedé helada y de pronto me sentí enferma. Quería salir de allí, pero si lo hacía se notaría que algo me pasaba. Jakob tomó de los brazos a Alex y la separó

- no era eso exactamente lo que quería – le dijo a ella

- lo otro no se puede hacer en público – le respondió Alex

- por favor, me dan arcadas – dije – me voy a nadar

- Leah, espera – me pidió Jakob

- me voy… a nadar – le repetí fría. Me saque el pareo y me zambullí en el agua. Comencé a nadar sin freno. Simplemente nadé. Si salía del agua seguramente le arranco la cabeza a la tal Alex, y Cerick me cae demasiado bien como para dejarlo sin hermana. Mientras seguía nadando pensé en el beso de Alex y Jakob, fue corto y solo un topón de labios, pero un beso al fin y al cabo… tal vez a él le gustaba y yo hacía el papel de amiga celosa como tonta. No lo había pensado así. No somos nada con Jakob, el no me debe lealtad de ningún tipo… ni yo a él. Debo seguir con mi vida, y desechar cualquier sentimiento por Jakob Black… la mejor manera de hacerlo era aceptando las propuestas de Cerick, tal vez con el tiempo y cariño me hagan quererlo… o tal vez no… mientras me ayuden a olvidarme de Jakob…

- ¡Leah! – Me gritaron, yo pare de nadar para ver quien era – ¡deja de nadar o te darán mailgias! – era Alice. Yo me largué a reír

- son mialgias Alice – le dije riendo – y no te preocupes que no me darán, estoy acostumbrada a forzar mis músculos

- llevas nadando mas de 25 minutos seguidos – me dijo

- nadar no te hará dejar de pensar – agregó Edward llegando tras de Alice.

- pues tú deberías dejar de escuchar pensamientos ajenos – gruñí saliendo del agua. Una toalla cubrió mis hombros. Miré para ver quien era… Cerick… obviamente

- vaya, también nadas ¿hay algo que no sepas hacer? – me preguntó

- no sabe hablar de las cosas que importan, no sabe aceptar cuando siente algo importante, no sabe mezclar los colores en la ropa, no sabe…

- ya está bien ¿no Alice? – Le dije interrumpiéndola – no le hagas caso – dije dirigiéndome a Cerick – si se mezclar los colores

El día estaba acabando, y por una parte me alegraba de eso, demasiadas emociones juntas para un solo día. Pero no estaba segura de querer llegar a la casa, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Jakob y a Alex felices abrasados. Llegada la noche volvimos a casa de Bella, estaba agotada, seguramente por la maratón de nado que había tenido esa tarde. No hice nada más que llegar y tirarme en la cama.

Los días pasan rápido, ya cumplíamos una semana y media en la casa de Bella. Cerick había cumplido lo dicho el primer día que nos conocimos, no volvió a Paris cuando le correspondía. Estaba a diario con nosotros, más bien conmigo, pero trataba de que nunca estuviésemos solos.

- Leah quiero decirte algo – me dijo de pronto. Estábamos lejos del resto, mientras todos conversaban en la sala de estar, con Cerick quedábamos en la mesa del comedor. Ambos ambientes están juntos, pero lo suficientemente lejos

- dime

- ¿te faltan aun cuatro semanas de vacaciones no es así? – yo asentí con la cabeza – pues tengo un ofrecimiento que hacerte

- ya… - le dije algo desconfiada de lo que quisiese pedirme

- me llamaron temprano hoy, y me pidieron que volviera a mas tardar mañana a Paris – me dijo mirando el suelo – se que es algo apresurado, pero en vista de que te queda un mes… quería pedirte que te fueses conmigo a pasar tus vacaciones allá.

- perdón… me pareció escuchar que querías que me fuera mañana contigo a Paris – le dije sonriendo

- eso es exactamente lo que te pedí – dijo serio y mirándome a los ojos

- ¿que?... ¿Cómo…yo…ha? – balbuceé sin creérmelo

- solo… piénsalo… si no quieres no hay problema… seguiremos como amigos… pero… piénsalo… - rogó.

- Cerick dame unos minutos ¿vale? – le pedí

- claro, te dejo sola – dijo yéndose.

No lo podía creer, me estaban ofreciendo un viaje increíble, todo pagado, a un país genial… y yo lo iba a rechazar… que idiota… pero es que no puedo irme… tengo cosas que hacer aquí, prometí pasar las vacaciones con Bella y las demás… Seth no me perdonaría si voy a Europa sin él… y… puede que no llegue a tiempo para cuando empiecen las clases…

- sabes bien que esas solo son excusas – dijo Edward acercándose donde me encontraba.

- ¿no tienes un botón para apagar tu habilidad? – le pregunté

- si lo tuviese estaría en off de forma permanente – respondió – en fin, lo que piensas son excusas

- no te metas, es algo mío

- no me estoy metiendo, solo vine porque a Bella le dio sed, vengo a buscar un vaso con jugo – decía mientras llenaba un vaso con jugo natural de naranja – pero ya que escuché de forma accidental y nada intencional lo que Cerick te pidió… pues… en mi opinión si quisieras ir todo lo que pensaste pasaría a segundo plano

- no es tan fácil – le espeté

- es un si o un no

- no entiendes

- lo que no entiendo es que no seas capaz de mirar bien la razón que te amarra aquí – dijo

- da lo mismo… cualquiera sea la razón que tu crees, pues de nada me sirve guiarme de él.

- ¿por?

- por… por… no soy buena en esto de confesarse… nada personal – dije sirviéndome un vaso de jugo

- no hay problema… no pensé que fueses a hacerlo de todos modos… en todo caso yo vine aquí solo a buscar algo de beber – dijo volteándose – no para decirte que admitieras que tu razón era alguien – agregó antes de caminar hacía Bella.

Mierda… el lector mental tiene razón… si me quedo es por Jakob… aun que el esté con Alex… me da igual ese detalle… él me amarra aquí. Simplemente no me puedo ir.

- Cerick ¿podemos hablar? – le pregunté al acercarme a él, su hermana estaba a su lado.

- claro, permiso Alex – ella asintió con la cabeza y yo salí del comedor con él – dime.

- bueno… veamos… - comencé – para serte sincera me encantaría conocer Paris, dicen que es hermosa y todo eso… pero…

- no vas conmigo – dijo él completando la frase

- perdona – le pedí – tal vez en otra ocasión, con mas tiempo, quizás…

- tranquila, no hay problemas – me tranquilizó – fue algo apresurado y seguramente no quieres dejar a tus amigos aquí, lo entiendo – dijo acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano – pero no aceptaré un no para las próximas vacaciones

- te cobraré la palabra – dije riendo.

Cerick fue muy amable al invitarme a ir a ese viaje, y yo se lo rechacé, fue feo, pero no podía ir. Parte mañana en la tarde, por lo que seguramente iremos al aeropuerto a despedirlo. Yo fui a la cocina a buscar más jugo mientras que él les contaba a los demás sobre su partida

- debes estar muy triste ¿no? – dijo Jakob entrando en la cocina

- ¿Por qué?

- se va tu novio – lo miré ceñuda – te deja sola… que feo

- no es mi novio – gruñí – además no me deja sola

- pero si se va sin ti – interrumpió Jakob, lo dijo como si lo estuviese disfrutando

- si tanto te preocupa mi soledad déjame decirte que me invitó a irme con él – lancé enojada. Su rostro cambió drásticamente.

- ¿te pidió que se fueran juntos? – preguntó serio

- si

- ¿te iras con él? – mas que una pregunta sonó a afirmación.

- ¿Qué tanto te importa eso a ti?

Jakob POV

- ¿Qué tanto te importa eso a ti? – me preguntó Leah. Me quedé callado un momento, claro que me importaba si se iba.

- me importa – respondí - ¿te irás? – pregunté

- eso es algo mío y de Cerick, yo no te pregunto que haces con tu amiga Alex – respondió seria. _"se irá" _dijo una voz en mi cabeza _"se irá y tu no le habrás dicho nada" _siguió diciendo. No podía dejar que se fuera. Si no me quería decir que pasaba es porque le había dicho que si. El maldito me ganó… ¿ahora que?...

- no… no te vayas – dije. Ahora solo me quedaba rogarle. Ella me miró extrañada

- ¿me quieres controlar ahora?

- no… solo… no te vayas… está… Seth y… la universidad… y… tus amigas, no puedes dejarlas botadas – comencé a decirle, me aferré a cualquier escusa posible, le dije todo lo que se me venía a la mente, menos que se quedara por mi.

- pensé en lo mismo – me dijo tomando un jarro con jugo – es por eso que le respondí que no – agregó.

Permanecí un tiempo parado _"no se va… no se va" _comencé a repetir mentalmente mientras mi sonrisa aumentaba. Leah me miró como si estuviese loco y girando los ojos se dispuso a salir de la cocina, pero cuando pasó por mi lado me interpuse en su camino.

- ya te di tu respuesta ¿Qué quieres ahora? – me preguntó, yo le quité el jarro y lo puse sobre la mesa, acto seguido la abrasé. Fue un impulso, pero estaba tan feliz… tuve… tanto miedo de perderla… ahora respiraba aliviado. Finalmente la solté, ella permanecía en el lugar sorprendida por mi reacción.

- yo lo llevó – dije tomando el jarro con jugo y saliendo de la cocina. Estaba decidido, le diría a Leah que la amaba. Estaría con ella, no la voy a perder.

**Oli!!!!!!!! XD**

**No se d donde salió este cap pero salió jajajja... tal vez me quieran linchar porque a Jakob lo interrumpieron… pero es por una buena causa… no odien a Cerick… me cae bien XD… y a Alex… a ella si jajjaja…naaa…**

**Weno… hago una aclaración, aquellas que pensaron que estudiaba medicina… lamento decirles que no T__T… mas quisiera...pero no es esa carrera la que estudio…**

**Créanme que fue muy difícil para mi decirle que no a Cerick y su viaje a Paris… estoy que me arrepiento y que se vayan juntos XD…**

**En fin… estoy por salir d vacaciones y podre actualizar mas seguido. Espero sus reviews que me alegran el dia…**

**Besos FEY BLACK**


	28. Chapter 28

Jakob POV

- ¡nos vamos a mi casa! – gritó Alice antes de entrar en su Ferrari amarillo.

Los últimos días en la casa de Bella fueron tranquilos. Hace 4 días Cerick tomó el avión para ir hacia Paris, nosotros lo fuimos a dejar al aeropuerto.

- los extrañaré chicos – nos dijo antes de entrar al avión – la pasé muy bien con ustedes, espero volver a verlos las próximas vacaciones

- claro – dijimos, realmente yo no tenía intenciones de volver a verlo… nunca

- Bella, amiga mía, fue un placer verte nuevamente – le dijo abrasándola

- para mi igual, lamento que te tuvieses que ir tan pronto

- solo alargaba la llegada de lo inevitable – respondió él. Luego comenzó a despedirse de todos, incluyéndome, dejando a Leah para el final. Cuando llegó a ella la abrazó.

- lo mejor de mis vacaciones fue conocerte Leah Clearwater – le dijo mientras estaban abrasados

- el placer fue mío – le respondió ella – gracias por la invitación.

- no me des las gracias – le respondió él tomándole las manos – la invitación aun está en pie, si algún día quieres irte, escapar, o simplemente cambiar de aire… Paris y yo te estaremos esperando – continuó Cerick entregándole una tarjeta – allí están todos los números que puedas necesitar si quieres contactarme, incluyendo mis direcciones. Espero algún día los uses, solo dime y tendrás un pasaje de avión a tu nombre en pocos minutos.

- no es que me quiera meter en una conversación tan privada – interrumpió Bella – pero estoy segura que me estoy perdiendo de algo aquí ¿de que invitación están hablando?

- ¿no les contaste? – le preguntó Cerick a Leah, ella meneó la cabeza en signo de negación

- no – respondió

- ¿Qué no nos contaste? – preguntó Rosalie

- Cerick invitó a Leah a Paris por lo que queda de vacaciones – respondió Alice por Leah – y ella le dijo que no.

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron Bella, Rosalie y Emmet

- ¿Por qué no me extraña que tu lo sepas? – le preguntó Leah

- ¡Leah! es una oportunidad única…Paris… la cuidad de la moda… - dijo Rosalie

- la cuidad del amor – agregó Bella

- ¡y de los postres! – Dijo Emmet – Cerick si ella no va yo acepto la invitación

- lo siento Emmet, era solo para Leah – respondió

- pero yo me veo mas lindo y sexy en traje de baño

- no creo que le gusten los malos intentos de mujer – dijo Leah – aun que tal ves algún día encuentres a tu hombre ideal

- olvídenlo, los únicos que podrían mirar a Emmet como mujer son los ciegos – bromeó Jasper – nunca encontrarás a tu príncipe azul

- doy gracias por eso – agregó Rosalie. Todos reímos.

- es hora ya – dijo Cerick – ¿sabes? me hubiese mucho gustado tener ese beso antes de irme – dijo dirigiéndose a Leah

- Cerick… – le llamó Leah

- uno pequeño – le pidió – como despedida ¿será posible? – todos nos quedamos mirando, Leah dudaba si dárselo o no

- es un pequeño beso Leah nada mas – dijo Emmet

- si quieres te ayudo un poco – ofreció Jasper

- no se metan – les gruñí, ellos me miraron divertidos.

Leah nos miraba, cuando se giró a ver a Cerick nuevamente, este sin que se lo esperara juntó sus labios con los de ella por unos segundos, el muy imbécil la besó. Leah se quedó en el sitio mientras que Edward, que se encontraba a mi lado, tomó mi brazo para que no me abalanzara sobre ese condenado a muerte.

- te doy 30 segundos para que entres a ese avión Cerick o deberás volver a Paris en un cajón… y a pedazos – le dijo Leah

- valió la pena – le respondió él sonriendo – es la primera vez que me enorgullezco de ser un ladrón… me puedes matar y moriré feliz

- tienes suerte de simpatizarme o ya estarías muerto – le sonrió ella mientras yo respiraba tratando de tranquilizarme – pero no lo repitas

- no te preocupes – le dijo él – no lo repetiré… al menos no este verano

- ni el próximo – dije Leah

- si el próximo verano estás soltera… un beso no será lo único que te daré – le dijo a Leah, luego puso su mirada en mi y sonrió - bueno, ahora me voy, un gusto conocerlos a todos, espero verlos pronto

- ¿para mi no hay besito? – bromeó Emmet haciendo pucheros

- los siento… pero Rosalie me mataría – le dijo él riendo y despidiéndose con la mano de todos. Una vez que cruzó la puerta y esta se cerró por fuera yo respiré tranquilo.

Luego de eso pensé que podría decirle a Leah sin problemas lo que sentía, pero Alex no se me despejaba. Estaba empezando a desesperarme.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – le pregunté un día antes a marcharnos

- ¿de que hablas? – dijo haciéndose la inocente

- sabes muy bien de que hablo ¿te gusto?

- claro que si, eres precioso – respondió – pero se que yo no te gusto a ti

- ¿lo sabes? – le pregunté sorprendido

- no soy tonta Jakob

- entonces no entiendo porque sigues aquí – le dije – no es que me caigas mal, eres encantadora y preciosa, en otras condiciones créeme que te contesto con muchas ganas, pero…

- lo hago para ver si ella finalmente se da cuenta de lo que te pasa – me interrumpió – se nota que Leah te vuelve loco y es increíble que ella aun no se de cuenta

- ¿y como podrías ayudar a que se de cuenta? – le pregunté, sinceramente no entendía nada.

- eres tan lindo Jakob… - dijo abrasándome – eso es algo que te darás cuenta solo…

No seguimos con la conversación ese día, mas que nada porque ella ya no respondió mis preguntas.

Ahora que nos íbamos Alex se había ido a despedir, al igual que Cerick se despidió de todos, dejándome para el final.

- bueno Alex, fue genial conocerte – le dije sonriéndole

-me hiciste entretenida estas dos semanas – me respondió ella devolviéndome la sonrisa – no esperes mucho y dile que es lo que sientes

- lo haré – le respondí – aunque sea solo para sacármelo del pecho, es algo que me está ahogando

- ¿piensas que no es correspondido? – Me preguntó - ¿crees que ella te rechazará?

- definitivamente me tirará algo a la cabeza cuando le diga que la quiero – le dije – al parecer le gustaba tu hermano

- si fuese así se hubiese ido con él ¿no crees? – me encogí de hombros

- no lo se – respondí – con Leah nunca se sabe

-pues si mi hermano hubiese tenido más oportunidades, no me hubiese usado como distractor - dijo ella

- ¿distractor? – Pregunté – ¿me debías distraer a mí? ¿Por qué?

- no importa, ya entenderás, lo importante es que no esperes y le digas que te pasa… - repitió abrasándome nuevamente y dándome otro beso en la mejilla – hay ocasiones en que la luna le responde al lobo cuando este le aúlla – susurró a mi oído – se un buen lobito y dí todo lo que tengas que decir… luego espera su respuesta – dijo alejándose pero sin soltarse de mi cintura – si no dice nada… soy buena consolando lobos – agregó con una sonrisa pícara

- gracias – le dije sonriendo – esperaré con ansias verte el próximo verano

- igual – me dijo ella besando mi mejilla y soltándome para que yo entrara al auto.

- menos mal que te soltó – gruñó Leah ya dentro del auto sentada en el asiento del conductor – no soy tu chofer personal, un minuto mas y te dejaba aquí con tu noviecita de verano

- no entiendo porque no te cae bien – le dije

- y yo no entiendo porque Cerick no te cae bien – contraatacó

- es un descarado – respondí

- no más que tu amiguita – dijo mientras miraba la carretera y conducía – te besa a las horas de conocerte, no es precisamente una dama

- tampoco es un caballero el que te besa sin permiso – lancé

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, miré el número y era Edward

- hola – contesté

- _¿me harían el enorme favor de dejar de discutir ustedes dos?_ – dijo él sin si quiera saludar – sus gritos no me tienen los nervios de punta.

- hola Edward – le dije de forma sarcástica – estoy bien gracias por preguntar – agregué - nadie te manda a escuchar – dije poniéndome serio – además no estábamos gritando

-_ te vi hace solo unos minutos por eso me evité el saludo y sus voces no gritan_ – contestó tranquilo – _pero sus pensamientos si y me dejan sordo_

- no he gritado nada

- _Jakob estoy a dos autos delante de ustedes y escuché claramente el porque odias a Cerick _– dijo – _incluyendo las palabras poco simpáticas, denigrantes y poco apropiadas de repetir que le agregaste_ – me quedé callado un momento

- dedícate a conducir – dije con intenciones de acabar la conversación

- _¿podrías pasarme a Leah si no es mucha molestia?_ – dijo antes de darme la oportunidad de colgar

- claro – dije pasándole el celular a ella, Leah me miró extrañada y lo cogió.

- ¿hola? – Contestó – Edward… no discutíamos y en ningún momento alguien gritó… deberías apagar tu satélite cuando conduces… claro que no… ¿Bella está contigo?... menos mal… como quieras – terminó de decir y colgó, sin mirarme me pasó el celular.

- te dijo lo…

- ¡sssshhhhh! – Me hizo callar – no hables que desconcentras al lector mental – dijo

Mantuvimos el silencio por todo el camino hacia la casa de lo Culle. Pensé en que esa seria un oportunidad para decirle todo, ya que estábamos solos, pero ella al parecer estaba enojada, y si habría mi boca me cortaría la cabeza.

Luego de dos largas horas de viaje finalmente llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. No era tan grande como la de Bella, pero era muy linda, blanca, llena de ventanales enormes por todas partes, un gran garaje, y rodeado de mucha vegetación.

- hogar dulce hogar – dijo Jasper al bajarse del auto

- vaya – exclamó Bella

- no es tan grande como la tuya amor – le dijo Edward – pero espero te guste

- no seas tonto – dijo pasando sus brazos por su cintura – podrías vivir bajo un puente y mientras estés a mi lado no me importaría

- su dulzura me da caries – les dijo Leah

- estás molesta por que tu dulce de chocolate se fue a la punta de la torre Eiffel – molestó Emmet

- cierra la boca que te entran moscas - atacó Leah a lo que Emmet rió. Personalmente yo me hubiese enojado, pero no Emmet, el nunca se molestaba.

- bueno, como se nos ha hecho costumbre veamos inmediatamente lo de los cuarto – dijo Alice cuando estuvimos todos juntos alrededor de su auto – no hay cuarto de huéspedes, así que se quedarán en el cuarto de Carlise y Esme

- claro que no – exclamo Leah – no pienso quitarle su cuarto a Carlise

- no te preocupes no se lo quitaras ellos se los ofrecieron – respondió Alice

- ¿Dónde dormirán ellos? – preguntó Bella.

- están de viaje por una conferencia, aprovechando las vacaciones se tomarán un descanso por allá, así que no los veremos – respondió Alice

- ¿Dónde fueron? – pregunté

- están en Viña del Mar, Chile

- mis padres también van a Chile – agregó Bella – dicen que es muy lindo, claro que suele viajar con mi madre al sur de ese país.

- Carlise y Esme comenzaron con el norte – dijo Rosalie – luego empezaron a bajar, viña les ha gustado mucho, seguramente para sus vacaciones vayan más hacia el sur

- en fin – dijo Alice – la cosa es que esa cama no se usará, así que pondrán dormir ustedes juntos nuevamente ¿no les molesta cierto? – preguntó con una sonrisa señalándonos a Leah y a mi. Eso no se preguntaba, obviamente no me molestaba dormir con ella, al contrario, puede que ayude en mis planes de decirle todo.

- da igual – dijo Leah encogiéndose de hombros, yo respondí de la misma manera a pesar de que por dentro tenía ganas de gritar de alegría

- pues bien, ahora ¡a desempacar! – exclamó esa duende elevando sus brazos

Leah POV

Estaba feliz, molesta… pero feliz. Nuevamente dormiría con Jakob, casi no hablábamos, peleábamos más que nunca, a él le gusta Alex, la cual parece modelo, y por su reacción cuando nos dijeron que compartiríamos pieza, puedo decir que no le interesaba. Pero no importa, estoy feliz, porque lo sentiré cerca de mí una vez más y eso es suficiente.

-¿dormirás a la derecha nuevamente? – me preguntó cuando estábamos acomodando nuestras cosas en el cuarto de Carlise, el cual, debo decir, era como sacado de una casa del siglo XVIII, la decoración era antiquísima al igual que los cuadros. Pero lo más impresionante era la enorme Cruz de madera oscura que adornaba la pared frente a la cama. Y que cama, sábanas de seda, cubrecama de pluma al igual a las almohadas y los pedestales de hierro negro decorado. Mejor no hablar de los muebles o no parare nunca.

- si no es molestia – le respondí, el se encogió de hombros dándole poca importancia

- permiso – se escuchó decir la voz de Rosalie al otro lado de la puerta - ¿se puede?

- claro pasa – le dije

- chicos, a la noche aremos una fogata ¿se unen?

- claro – dijimos Jakob y yo juntos

- OK, entonces bajen luego porque comenzaremos a arreglar las cosas, son las 5 de la tarde y hay que buscar leña al mini bosque que está aquí cerca ¿podrían ir? – preguntó, con Jakob nos miramos.

- por mi no hay problema – dijo El

- por mi tampoco – dije. Rosalie sonrió y se fue – bueno, apurémonos o nos alcanzará la noche

Finalmente a las 6 caminamos en dirección al bosque, y en realidad era mini, ya que no era comparable al bosque que estaba en mi pueblo. Con Jakob caminamos callados y por separados todo el camino, él estaba muy raro, pensativo, serio, ya no es el risueño de siempre, algo le molesta, algo le pasa.

- no es de mi incumbencia – dije de pronto rompiendo el silencio mientras recogíamos ramas del suelo – pero ¿te pasa algo? – el me miró, sopesando que cosa decirme, tenia la incertidumbre plasmada en su rostro – no es necesario que me lo digas, ya te dije no me incumbe.

- te lo debo decir – dijo él – me dijeron que debía aullar y eso es lo que voy a hacer – ¿le dijeron que debe aullar?

- el aire del bosque te esta afectando – le dije – ¿complejo de licántropo?, ¿le quieres aullar a la luna?

- ¿sabes sobre eso? – me preguntó

- claro que si, todos lo saben – afirmé – el lobo le aúlla a la luna tratando de decirle que la ama, pero ella no lo alcanza a escuchar. Ella desde el cielo lo ilumina las noches de luna llena diciéndole lo mismo, pero el no la entiende.

- ¿nunca se entienden? – me preguntó

- las noches sin luna, es porque ella se ha vuelto mujer y ha bajado a la tierra, el lobo ya no un animal, es un hombre que la espera en el bosque, ambos son iguales y finalmente se entienden y se aman – continué con mi relato

- no conocía esa historia – me dijo

- me la contaba mi padre cuando yo era pequeña

- Leah – dijo Jakob – hay algo que debo decirte – continuó caminando hacia mi, no estábamos muy cerca antes.

- dime –le dije – espera ¿si no sabías lo de la historia quien te dijo que debías aullar? – pregunté de pronto con esa duda

- Alex me contó algo sobre eso y me dijo que debía aullar…

- y tu como buen perrito le haces caso – le dije interrumpiéndolo, ¿Cómo es que Alex terminaba metida en una conversación que hasta el momento iba tan bien?

- Leah ese no es el asunto

- da lo mismo – le dije – vámonos que casi no hay luz solar y no quiero estar aquí cuando caiga la noche, hoy no hay luna – agregué sin esperar respuesta y caminando hacia la casa

- pero Leah – la escuché decir detrás de mi, mas yo no me giré y continué caminando.

Cuando llegamos al patio de los Cullen ya había una fogata prendida y varias sillas a su alrededor

- ¿para que nos mandaron a buscar leña si tenían para prender la fogata? – pregunté

- al parecer no resulto – dijo Edward

- no… todo lo contrario – le contesto Alice suspirando

- ¿de que hablan? – preguntó Jakob detrás de mí.

- nada – dijo Alice – en todo caso esa leña es para mantener prendida la fogata no para encenderla.

Algo no me cuadraba y estaba segura que me ocultaban cosas, pero también sabía que no me lo contarían si es algo entre Edward y Alice, ellos tienen conversaciones en sus cabezas que nunca saldrán de allí.

Luego de un momento de preparación estábamos sentados en círculo al rededor de la fogata, éramos Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Jakob, Rosalie, Emmet y yo, en ese orden

- ¿Por qué eligieron una casa tan alejada de la cuidad para vivir? – preguntó Bella

- nos justa la privacidad, por nuestros dones es mejor mantenernos un poco alejados del resto, además, de esta forma levantamos menos sospechas – respondió Jasper – ya saben, Carlise tiene 37 y Esme 34, son muy jóvenes y ya tienen hijos de 23, no nos gusta dar explicaciones a cada persona que pregunta.

- ya veo.- respondió Bella

- ¿y la decoración? – pregunté

- de eso nos encargamos Rosalie, Esme y yo – me respondí Alice – los chicos solo pagaron – rió

- es preciosa – le dije

- aunque no lo creas la temática de casi toda la casa es en relación a la historia familiar de Carlise

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Bella que estaba tan interesada como yo

- la familia de Carlise es de Italia, una muy antigua, radica del siglo XV

- ¿Cómo la realeza? – preguntó Jakob

- no, no es para tanto, pero quizás es un nivel mas abajo que la realeza Italiana, muchos muebles de la casa son legados familiares, como la cruz que está en su pieza

- la vi, es realmente preciosa – le dije

- es preciosa y antiquísima, es del siglo XVI de la década de los treinta mas o menos, fue tallado a mano por un ancestro de Carlise, la hizo para colgarla encima del pulpito de la vicaria en la que predicaba, era un pastor anglicano.

- al igual que la cruz, la mayor parte de las cosas tienen mas o menos esa edad – dijo Jasper

- vaya, y el salió de ese mundo para ser médico – dijo Bella

- realmente Carlise ama ser médico – respondió Edward – pero mas que nada salió de ese mundo porque no le gustaba toda esa aristocracia, dice que prefiere hacer clases en una universidad o atender enfermos en un hospital publico, a asistir a reuniones políticas y a cenas sociales.

- por eso Carlise por su forma de comportarse da la impresión de haber salido de un libro antiguo -. Dije

- Leah – me llamó Alice- ¿no te ha llamado Cerick nuevamente? – preguntó cambiando totalmente de tema

- vaya cambio de temática Alice, pero si – respondí, Jakob frente mío me miró sorprendido. – me llama a diario desde que se fue

- vaya, realmente le encantaste Leah – dijo Rosalie – no nos habías contado que te llamaba ¿alguien sabía que Leah hablaba a diario con su enamorado Parisino? – todos negaron con la cabeza, me sorprendió que Jakob negara también.

- Jakob seguramente sabía – dije

- no tenía idea

- ¿Cómo… es que Alex no te contó? – pregunté con un tono irónico

- no hablábamos de Cerick cuando estábamos juntos – dijo… ¿Cuándo estaban juntos? ¿Qué tan juntos?

- ¿Cuándo estaban juntos?.... ¿de juntos juntos… o de solo juntos? – pregunto Emmet moviendo los dedos simulando unión

- ¿Cuántos tipos de juntos hay? – le preguntó Jasper

- pues está el solo juntos, el más juntos, el juntos pero no revueltos, el juntitos y el juntos juntos – dijo enumerando con sus dedos

- ¿no viene con un diccionario incorporado? – preguntó Jasper a Rosalie

- créeme, lo he buscado y no encuentro un diccionario español – Emmet – le respondió ella – deberé buscarlo en Google

- es de juntos juntos Emmet – le respondí, no podía ser de otra forma – y claro que no hablan de nadie, están muy ocupados hablando de leyendas y aullidos

- ¿aullidos? – preguntó Jasper

- genial – escuché decir a Alice

- si, aullidos y hombres lobos, y luna – dije – aprovecha de aullar Jake porque no hay luna esta noche, puede que Alex te espere en alguna parte y te escuche

- no tienes idea de nada Leah – me respondió Jakob

- claro que tengo idea, ¿quieres aullar? pues hazlo – le dije – la luna debe ser mujer hoy, así que por mas tonto que hables te va a entender

- cierra la boca – me gruñó – solo ábrela cuando tengas algo cuerdo que decir

- contigo es imposible decir algo cuerdo – le dije enojada – si solo hablas estupideces.

- chicos pueden entrar conmigo por favor – dijo Alice

- ¿Cómo no lo ves? – Me dio Jakob – eres tan ciega, estás tan concentrada en el imbécil de Cerick que no ves lo que pasa a tu alrededor – yo lo miré ¿yo soy la ciega? ¿Y que tal él que no ve los celos que me provoca verlo con Alex?

- el ciego eres tu… no…. No eres ciego… eres simplemente estúpido – casi le grité.

- esto está bueno – dijo Emmet a mi lado, yo lo miré furibunda – tranquila Lee…

- vámonos – dijo Alice – aquí va a salir algo que no nos incumbe y es mejor que entremos

- no es necesario – le dije

- si lo es – me contradijo – créeme que lo es, finalmente este mes sacará frutos y ya nos contarás después

- ¿de que hablas? – le pregunté

-nada Leah… ¡vamos! – le dijo al resto

- yo me quedo… quiero ver sangre – dijo Emmet acomodándose en la silla

- vamos – le dijo Rosalie tomándolo de una oreja y entrándolo a la casa mientras él se quejaba y reía al mismo tiempo. Finalmente quedamos solos en el patio.

- que situación mas tonta – dije – dejarnos solos para pelear

- cállate – me dijo Jakob serio y pensativo

- trata de hacerme callar – le dije

- si vas a hablar di cosas importantes y que signifiquen algo

- pues si tanto sabes de eso ¿porque no me orientas? – Le rugí – ya pues maestro enséñame

- diablos Leah ¿enserio no lo ves? ¿Soy obvio para todos menos para ti? – me preguntó poniéndose frente a mi

- debo se muy tonta ¿no? – le dije

- ¡mierda Leah! – Dijo elevando sus manos - ¡¿es que no ves que estoy enamorado de ti?!

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté sin pulso ni aire en mis pulmones después de un momento de silencio

- además de ciega eres sorda – me dijo – Leah me-e-na-mo-re-de-ti ¿quieres que te lo dibuje?

- mentira… – le dije, fue la primera palabra que cruzó por mi mente, él no me podía querer, es decir, no podía porque quería a Alex ¿no?

- ¿mentira? ¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás?

- pero…Alex… tu y… ella…- comencé a balbucear

- dios Leah, cuando ella me dijo que aullara fue porque debía decírtelo todo – me respondió – créeme que pensaba hacerlo de otra forma, arrodillándome, con rosas y en una cena, pero contigo hacerlo de la forma fácil es imposible ¡tenía que ser en una discusión! ¡Porque contigo solo discuto!

Yo no salía de las primeras palabras que me había dicho, aun las procesaba.

- ¿no es mentira? – parecía tonta preguntando eso, pero es que no me lo creía aun

- mierda Leah ¿hablamos el mismo idioma? – Me dijo enojado – a mi no me crees pero si viniera Cerick seria diferente – lo miré

- Cerick no tiene nada que ver aquí – le dije

- claro que tiene que ver – dijo – no me crees porque lo quieres a él – mis ojos se agrandaron ¿piensa que quiero a Cerick? ¿Por eso era la preocupación? Claro, ahora podía verlo todo… sus enojos eran celos… es decir…realmente me quiere

- Leah dime algo – me pidió – me siento como un tonto aquí parado diciendo que te amo y tu sin creerme

- pues… eres un tonto, esa no es novedad – le dije, el me miró feo – y… realmente me quieres – sonreí – me quieres como yo a ti… - solté una risa nerviosa, nerviosa por la situación y por lo que estaba apunto de decirle – porque yo… yo también me enamoré de ti.

**Jajajaj…me reí mucho leyendo sus reviews…me imaginé que pensarían en un beso al final de el cap anterior… créanme que yo también lo pensé, pero las cosas entre ellos nunca son fáciles, asi que elegi algo diferente y salió esto, espero les haya gustado.**

**Tal vez me quieran matar por el beso que Cerick le roba a Leah… ¡pero es que el me cae bien!!!... nu quería que se fuera con las ganas XD, algunos me preguntaron porque Alice hace lo que hace… lo explicare el prox cap ya? (tratare ^^)**

**No me maten por haber cortado el cap aquí… cualquier comentario bueno, malo, consejo o lapidación me lo hacen saber… en un review!! XD**

**Dejo de latearlos y me voy**

**Besos FEY BLACK**

**Pd: mil, mil, mil, gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy muy muy feliz ^^**

**Pd2: cumpli con la palabra declaración!!!! XD**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclarimer: bueno… esto lo pongo de vez en cuando, pero bueno, la cosa es que los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si lo es, lo que significa que estoy realmente mal de la cabeza XD**_

Jakob POV

- maldición Leah dime algo – le rogué – me siento como un tonto aquí parado diciendo que te amo y tu sin creerme – sentirme como un tonto era poco decir, la verdad es que la situación no podía ser mas bizarra, nunca pensé que me declararía de esta forma, pero es que no aguanté, lo tenía atorado en mi garganta y no solo me estaba ahogando, me estaba volviendo loco, además Leah se empecina en sacarme de quicio y la forma en que estallé fue diciéndole que la amo ¡y lo peor de todo es que no me cree!

- pues… eres un tonto, esa no es novedad – me respondió ella, yo la miré feo ¿Cómo puede decirme eso en un momento como este? – Y… realmente me quieres – sonrió, pude notar el cambio en su mirada – me quieres como yo a ti… - dijo, estaba nerviosa, y yo helado ¿escuché bien? – porque yo también me enamoré de ti

Mi corazón de detuvo, mi respiración igual, mis músculos de congelaron y mi cabeza solo repetía una y otra vez a una gran velocidad las últimas palabras salidas de su boca _"yo también me enamoré de ti"_ mis ojos no salían de su rostro. Quería ver algún indicio de broma, pensé que me iba a decir que no fuese imbécil, que ella no me quería, la posibilidad de que me quisiese solo pasó en mis sueños, de hecho ni si quiera fue una posibilidad para mi.

- no se como – comenzó a explicarse mirando al piso – no se cuando, ni porque… dios sabe que no se porque Jakob, pero de alguna forma me enamoré de ti – siguió diciendo, yo ya no pensaba, solo sentí la felicidad creciendo en mi interior provocando que mi cuerpo despertara nuevamente – me siento tonta haciendo esto, soy malísima diciendo que me pasa y ahora resulta que me estoy declaran…

No la dejé terminar, eliminé la distancia que nos separaba de un solo paso, tomé su cuello entre mis manos y la acerqué a mi besándola, la tomé totalmente desprevenida, ya que se mantuvo quieta por un segundo mientras yo tenía sus labios pegados a los míos, pero justo antes de pensar que ella no me respondería comenzó a subir sus manos pasándolas lentamente por mi torso hasta llegar a mi cuello y abrasarse a él, sus labios se relajaron y se amoldaron a los míos. Bajé mis manos rozando el borde de su cuerpo y las puse en su cintura capturándola y acercándola aun más a mí. Profundizamos el beso, sentí la electricidad al momento en que nuestras lenguas comenzaron a rozarse una y otra vez en un baile desesperado. Finalmente tenía su cuerpo cerca, tanto que concebí su calor como mío, la sentí mía después de tanto añorarla y de temer que nunca la tendría.

Ahora nos besábamos lentamente, separándonos solo para tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire. Hubiese podido estar en este momento por el resto de mi vida, podría estar con ella por el resto de mis días, me bastaba tenerla entre mis brazos para hacerme olvidar todo mi alrededor… para mi solo existía ella.

La abrasé un poco más levantándola del piso y comencé a girar sin despegarme de sus labios, ella sonrió pero no se separó de mí, al contrario, apretó más su agarre a mi cuello, luego de unas vueltas oculto su rostro en mi hombro, ella reía, reía como nunca la escuché reír, y era el sonido mas hermoso que había oído nunca

Cuando finalmente me detuve y la dejé en el suelo nos miramos por unos segundos, ninguno quería romper ese momento, el cual era simplemente perfecto, apoyé mi frente en la de ella y cerré mis ojos. Todavía sentía su sabor en mis labios, en mi boca… era embriagante, quería más, más de ella, de sus labios, de su calor.

- vaya manera de aullar – me dijo Leah rompiendo el silencio. Sonreí

- no sabía que la luna besara de esta forma – dije – de haberlo sabido lo habría hecho antes

- nunca pensé que yo fuese tu luna

- ni que yo fuese tu lobo – respondí. Nos quedamos así por un momento. Ella bajó sus brazos y rodeó mi cintura, yo no despegué mis manos de la suya.

- perdón por todo lo que te dije – murmuré

- no te preocupes, perdono que seas un tonto – me dijo ella sonriendo – te perdono por que eres mi tonto

- ¿soy tuyo? – Pregunté divertido - ¿desde cuando que no me dí cuenta?

- desde hace un par de minutos, en el mismo momento en que me besaste firmaste el contrato de autoventa – respondió, solté una risa baja

- pues entonces tu eres mía también – dije – mía desde antes de nacer, mía hoy, mañana y siempre… mía, mía, mía.

- nunca firmé nada

- no necesito firma, te rapto si es necesario - espeté

- quiero verte intentándolo

- quiero ver como lo impides

- ¿me crees tonta? – dijo separándose y mirando a mi ojos – no puedo escapar… no quiero hacerlo… aun que no te la voy a hacer fácil

Me sorprendió escucharla tan sincera, tan humana. Me iluminé con su respuesta y la bese de nuevo.

- ¿sabes que nos están espiando desde la ventana cierto? – me preguntó ella cuando nos separamos

- claro que lo se – contesté – seguramente todas… y Emmet están pegados al vidrio, así que… démosle algo mas que ver – dije besándola nuevamente, nunca me cansaría de hacerlo

Alice POV

- ¡no quería entrar! – alegó Emmet cuando cruzamos la puerta mientras se tiraba en un sillón con los brazos cruzados haciendo pucheros

- no seas niño – le retó Rosalie

- pero es que me encanta ver las peleas de esos dos, te juro que me río mucho – le respondió él sonriendo

- mas les vale que esta vez si se declaren – dije

- así que eso era lo que te planeabas – me dijo Jasper tomándome de la cintura

- ¿ellos que? – preguntó Emmet abriendo los ojos

- ¿lo harán ahora? – preguntó Bella interesada

- pues se supone – les dije – he visto a Jakob declararse de 3 formas distintas y todas llegan a nada, siempre terminan peleando

- al parecer esta tampoco llegará a buen termino – me dijo Edward mirando por la ventana – siguen peleando

- ¡ha no! Si ellos no lo dicen hoy juro que yo misma salgo y me declaro por ellos – dije enojada. La verdad es que ya estaba harta de que esos dos no fuesen capaces de decir lo que sienten. Todos nos acercamos a la ventana para mirar. No se escuchaba mucho, solo pequeñas partes de la conversación

- _diablos Leah ¿enserio no lo ves? ¿Soy obvio para todos menos para ti?_ – preguntó Jakob a Leah

- pues eso es cierto – dijo Rosalie – era obvio que Jakob está enamorado de Leah

- ¿Jakob que? – preguntó Emmet mas sorprendido que antes

- _debo ser muy tonta ¿no?_ – se escuchó decir a Leah

- pues tonta no es, talvez algo ciega – dijo Jasper

- no todos sentimos los sentimientos ajenos Jazz – le dije

- _¡mierda Leah!_ – Le gritó Jakob -_ ¿es que no ves que estoy enamorado de ti?_

- ¡que romántico! – gritaron Bella y Rosalie al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué es lo romántico? – preguntó Edward

- se le declaró en una pelea – le dijo Bella – es algo totalmente inesperado, sobre todo para ella que nunca se imagino que Jakob la quisiera de esa forma – suspiró – además es un clásico romántico

- pues la próxima vez recuérdame declararme en medio de una discusión – le respondió él

- no seas tontito – dijo Bella abrasándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla – tu declaración fue perfecta

- ¿aunque haya significado que Jakob sufriera y Leah te odiara por unos días? – le preguntó mi hermano Bella

- todo valió la pena – le respondió

- creo que Leah no está bien – dijo Rosalie mirando por la ventana mas atenta que el resto – está paralizada

- no se lo cree – dijo Edward – lo trató de mentiroso

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamé – la voy a matar – dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Pero Jasper me detuvo

- no te metas Alice, deja que ellos arreglen sus cosas, ya bastante ayudaste – me dijo

- pero es que no va a resultar si siguen así – dije triste, ya se me acababan las ideas para que estuviesen solos y se declararan finalmente

- Emmet tampoco está bien – me dijo Rosalie mirándolo – está en shock

- déjalo, solo está impresionado por la noticia – le dije. Mientras todos volvíamos a mirar por la ventana. Podíamos ver a Jakob molesto y a Leah paralizada

- ¿estás mejor osito? – le preguntó Rosalie a Emmet cuando este se acercó a nosotros y la abraso por la espalda

- realmente no – respondió – pero no me voy a perder como Leah le arranca alguna parte del cuerpo a Jakob

- pues no lo arrancará nada – les dije

- ¿Qué están diciendo? – preguntó Bella

- ¿quieres que te lo diga? – Le preguntó Edward, ella asintió – ella le dijo que era mentira que él la amaba porque piensa que Alex y Jakob tienen algo, el le explicó que Alex solo le dijo que se declarara pronto, que el lo quería hacer con una cena pero con Leah es imposible

- eso es cierto – dijo Emmet

- ¿Alice por eso es…? – preguntó Bella

- si por eso – le interrumpí, Rosalie nos miró, pero a los pocos segundos entendió de que se trataba

- no saco nada con preguntarles a ustedes tres de que hablan así que continúo – dijo Edward - vaya… salio Cerick en la conversación – todos los miraron, yo sabía que saldría, Edward comenzó a reírse – esos dos son un caso, resulta que Jakob pensaba que a Leah le gustaba Cerick

- eso explica la rabia que emanaba de Jakob cuando Cerick estaba cerca – dijo Jasper – rabia bastante contagiosa debo destacar.

- finalmente Leah lo entiende todo – siguió Edward – pues…. Mmm... Vaya se lo dijo

- ¿que le dijo? – preguntaron Bella Rosalie y Emmet

- Leah le dijo que ella también estaba enamorada de él – respondí, ellas dos se abrasaron como si fuese un logro propio

- ¿no le arrancará nada? – Preguntó Emmet – diablos, quería ver pelea, violencia… Leah se está ablandando

- cállate Emmet – le dijo Rosalie – la niña se enamoró, déjate de ser inmaduro y se feliz por ellos.

- lo soy – dijo él – enserio… tendré que ver peleas por televisión desde ahora

Yo me reía por la estupideces que decía mi hermano cuando una visión se me vino a la cabeza _"Jakob acorta la distancia entre él y Leah, la toma del cuello y…"_

- ¡o dios! – Exclamé – ¡todos a la ventana ahora! – mandé, todos me hicieron caos, incluyendo Edward y Jasper

- ¿Qué esperamos? – preguntó Emmet

- tranquilo, solo un par de segundos mas…

- solo están hablando y ahora Jakob parece paralizado y… ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Emmet cuando vio lo mismo que todos. Jakob tomó a Leah por el cuello y la besó. Mientras Emmet se agarraba la cabeza el resto miraba atentos la imagen. Leah subió sus manos tocando el torso de Jakob hasta ponerlas en su cuello.

- ¡que lindo! – dijo de pronto Bella

- ¡mira! la está girando – siguió Rosalie

- Jakob le hará bien a Leah – dijo Bella – el es muy tierno y humano, es cálido y cariñoso… - Edward carraspeó a su lado

- ¿intentas ponerme celoso? No sabía que Jakob tuviese tanta cualidad a tus ojos – le dijo mi hermano

- amor no digas eso… ¿funciona? – Bromeó Bella – lo dijo porque Leah es lo contrario, mas madura, piensa antes de actuar… se complementan en ese tema, claro que ambos son igual de cabezas duras, tercos, irónicos…

- se detuvieron – dijo Emmet interrumpiendo – Eddy traduce

- no me digas Eddy y no traduzco nada – le dijo Edward molestó

- vamos Eddy hermanito mío… ¿por fis? – le rogó Emmet haciendo pucheros. Pero Edward seguía negándose

- ¿por favor? – le pidió Bella – Edward…

- a ti nada te puedo negar – le dijo el besándola

- menos besos y mas traducción – dijo Emmet impaciente.

- Jakob le está pidiendo perdón por lo de Cerick y todo lo malo que le dijo – comenzó Edward - ahora hablan de que se pertenecen… raptos y…. – se detuvo y comenzó a reír – ya saben que los miramos

- obviamente los íbamos a mirar – dije

- Alice si siempre supiste que Jakob se declararía ¿Por qué hubieron días en que nos pediste que no los dejáramos solos? – preguntó Bella

- porque Leah no sabía lo que quería, si Jakob se declaraba en esos momentos lo mas posible es que ella terminara mas confundida que antes – expliqué – ya ha pasado por mucho y mas problemas en su cabeza no era la idea, la llegada de Alex y el tiempo en tu casa Bella le ayudó a darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Jakob.

- ya veo – me dijo ella.

- pues salgamos – dijo Emmet – ahora que todo está mejor es hora de disfrutar de la fogata

- lleven frazadas grandes, la temperatura va a disminuir – les dije

- ¿es que Jakob y Leah dejarán de besarse? – bromeó Emmet soltando carcajadas mientras sacabas mantas de el sector de lavado.

Yo suspiré aliviada, finalmente la misión está cumplida

Leah POV

- ¿van a parar alguna vez? – Nos gritó Emmet saliendo de la casa – réntense un cuarto

- buena idea ¿está el tuyo disponible? – le preguntó Jakob

- el mío no esta disponible, pero tengo unos disfraces y algunos jueguitos que… ¡AUCH! – dijo Emmet cuando Rosalie le golpeaba en la cabeza

- pues menos mal que ya todo está dicho, ahora disfrutemos de la fogata y de los malvaviscos – dijo Alice.

Estuvimos por horas hablando, obviamente nos taparon en preguntas, muchas de las cuales yo también quería saber y otras que no respondí porque solo debía escucharlas Jakob. Entramos a las 2 de la mañana. Estábamos muy cansados así que fuimos directo a acostarnos.

- tienen suerte, en esa pieza puede haber un concierto de rock y no escucharemos nada – dijo Emmet – así que metan todo el ruido que quieran y no lo sabremos

- Emmet no soy como tú crees – le dije – no pasará nada

- ¿a no? – me preguntó Jakob, me reí pero me dí cuenta que no era una broma por lo serio que estaba

- que bien, él quiere y tu no – rió Emmet – primera pelea, Jakob estará a dieta obligada – dijo soltando una carcajada

- Emmet entra ahora mismo al cuarto y cállate o quien estará a dieta serás tú – le amenazó Rosalie en la puerta, Emmet no la pensó dos veces y entró a la pieza – lo siento chicos, pero Emmet es así, quiéranlo tal cual es – nos dijo

- claro, buenas noches a todos – dijimos con Jakob.

Una vez dentro de la pieza de Carlise y Esme; Jakob tomó mi cintura, me giró y me besó de forma muy pasional, yo le respondí el beso colgándome de su cuello y acercando más mi cadera a él, tratando de eliminar el poco espacio que existía, el cual ya era nulo. Lentamente se dirigió a la cama y me tumbó en ella con mucho cuidado, se puso sobre mí de tal forma que casi no sentí su peso. El besó de profundizo cada vez mas y yo me sentía arder por dentro. Su mano antes puesta en mi cintura, ahora se aventuraba bajo mi polera, con cada roce de su piel contra la mía mis fibras nerviosas despertaban. Yo no me quedé atrás, mis manos recorrieron cada parte que se les hizo posible, la situación estaba yendo por un camino al cual no debía ir.

- Jake – jadeé

- ¿m?

- estás a dieta ¿recuerdas? – le dije con voz jadeante

- no lo decías enserio – afirmo bajando sus labios por mi cuello y dejando un camino de besos que me cortaban la respiración

- claro que si – espeté enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos

- así que… ¿nada? – preguntó subiendo su manos bajo mi polera y rozando mi pecho derecho haciéndome temblar completa

- nada – logré responder luego de unos segundos

- ¿nada? – volvió a preguntar subiendo sus labios hacia mi mandíbula.

- Jake… nada – le repetí susurrándole en su oído. El levantó la cabeza y me quedó mirando

- ¿lo que le dijiste a Emmet era verdad? – me preguntó, yo moví mi cabeza asintiendo – no me puedes decir "nada" con esa voz tan sexy y pretender que me lo tome enserio – me alegó

- lo siento Jakob, pero no haremos nada – le dije firme.

- que mala eres… ahora ¿Qué se supone que hago con esto? – me preguntó señalándose

- pon el piloto en OFF y date una ducha con agua helada – dije riendo

- no es justo, llevo meses esperando por ti… y ahora que te tengo te niegas solo porque estamos en casa ajena

- es la casa de los padres de mis amigos, que también son mis profesores de universidad, no los podré mirar a la cara nuevamente su hacemos algo entre sus sábanas de seda – le respondí – ahora sal de encima mío o el piloto se levantará nuevamente

Jakob a regaña dientes se giró y se puso a mi lado, yo me levanté y fui hacia mi ropa para sacar mi pijama, me iba a sacar la polera cuando me percaté que Jakob me miraba con interés

- no creas que me voy a cambiar frente tuyo – le dije

- pero si ya te visto con bikini

- pero ahora me quitaré todo y eso sería tentar tu ya poco auto control

- bien, me iré a cambiar al baño entonces – dijo levantándose y tomando su pijama que estaba encima de la ropa de su maleta. Se dirigía hacia el baño privado de la pieza cuando se detuvo a mitad del camino. Se giró y rápidamente se acercó a mí. Tomó mi cintura y me dio un beso que izó que mis músculos se tensionaran, lo profundizo y yo sin dudarlo me dejé llevar, mi piel se estaba erizando, puse mis manos en sus grandes brazos y desde mi garganta se escapó un gemido. En ese momento Jakob me soltó y caminó nuevamente hacia el baño, dejándome jadeante y acalorada

- no eres la única que puede dejar un piloto en ON – me dijo riendo – al parecer la ducha fría la debes tomar tú – indicó cerrando la puerta.

Pasé días riendo como tonta, la verdad es que cada vez que me veía en un espejo me veía diferente, tenía una sonrisa que no veía hace mucho tiempo, tenía la sonrisa anterior a Sam. Mi humor seguía intacto, era algo que ya no se me quitaría, pero Jakob la amaba.

No me gustan las demostraciones amorosas en público, pero a Jakob no le importan, no dejaba de abrasarme, besarme, tocarme frente a todos, y a decir verdad… casi no me molestaba, seguramente porque estaba entre mis amigos, estoy segura que la cosa va a cambiar cuando lleguemos a la universidad.

Cada día hacíamos algo diferente, cada día me reía más. Emmet no paraba de molestar a Jakob por que yo no le tenía permitido pasar de besos y abrazos, y Rosalie seguía amenazándole cada vez que se reía de Jakob. Alice no paraba de sonreír porque sus planes habían funcionado y Jasper sonreía con ella… solo porque ella sonreía, no hay otra explicación. Bella estaba mas que feliz, yo, su VIP, y Jakob, su ex, éramos la mejor pareja que había según ella, Edward solo sonreía con las tonteras de Emmet y creo que estaba aliviado, ahora podía estar seguro que Jakob no sentía nada mas que amistad por Bella.

Y cada noche Jakob intentaba hacerme caer de alguna forma, con una caricia, un beso, un suspiro, un roce, con cualquier cosa. Pero llevaba días con mi postura firme. No haría nada en la casa de Esme y Carlise, y menos en su cama, además quiero que sea especial, no como mi primera vez con Sam. Claro que mi postura era tentada, muchas veces, y Jasper y Emmet ayudaron una vez

Esa noche dormía plácidamente con los brazos de Jakob rodeándome y con su cuerpo cerca al mío. Mi sueño no podía ser más deleitable, estaba con Jakob en mi pieza, el me besaba sobre mi cama, nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, jadeantes, sentía su calor en mi cuerpo y la electricidad cuando bajaba sus labios y recorría mi cuello… pero de un momento a otro todo comenzó a subir de tono, las manos de Jakob ahora me tocaban como nunca, y donde nunca me habían tocado, recorría mis brazos, mis pechos y jugaba con ellos mientras yo arqueaba mi espalda entregándome más a él. Yo tampoco me quedaba tranquila, me deleitaba con el cuerpo de Jakob, con sus hombros grandes y fuertes, enterraba mis uñas en su espalda y comenzaba a bajar hacía el borde de sus pantalones… pero nos interrumpieron, la puerta se abrió y tres hombres entraron, cada uno sin polera se pusieron frente a mi cama y comenzaron a quitarse los pantalones…

Abrí mis ojos y jadeaba, miré a Jakob quien se había despertado junto conmigo, jadeante también.

- ¿Qué soñaste? – le pregunté

- algo que me encantaría hacer contigo y tu no me dejas…. ¿Te lo demuestro? – me dijo tomando mi cintura y bajando su mano. Yo comencé a jadear nuevamente

- ¡JASPER! – grité levantándome de la cama de un salto. Sentí la risa de Emmet desde el living. Bajé las escaleras corriendo – Emmet considérate muerto… y Jasper tu ya eres cadáver – les amenacé al llegar al living

- tranquila Lee – me dijo Emmet escondiéndose tras el gran sillón blanco – no nos mates

- fue idea de él – dijo Jasper detrás de el otro sillón apuntando a Emmet

- ¿y tú?… no pensé que fueses así – le dije a Edward quien estaba oculto junto con Emmet, Jasper corriendo se ubicó con ellos.

- fue solo curiosidad – se defendió Edward – yo también sentí la ola de lujuria y supe que era Jasper, entonces bajé y los vi aquí y…

- y nos dijo que les diéramos la lujuria solo a ti y a Jakob – dijo Emmet interrumpiéndolo

- mátalo a él también – pidió Jasper apuntando a Edward

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Rosalie llegando con Bella y Alice

- pasa que Emmet, Jasper y Edward estaban tratando de ayudarme – dijo Jakob llegando tras de ellas

- dime que tu no se los pediste por favor – le pedí a Jakob

- claro que no – me dijo Jakob – cuando pase va a ser por que tu quieres, no te obligaría a nada… nunca…

- ¿Qué y cuanto apostaron? – preguntó Alice

- 20 dólares – dijo Emmet

- yo dije que duraría 10 minutos antes de que Leah se enojara – respondió Jasper

- yo dije que serían 15 – dijo Edward – Emmet apostó por 20 minutos

- ¿Quién ganó? – pregunté un poco mas tranquila

- Emmet… demoraste 20 minutos en gritar – dijo Jasper

- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – preguntó Bella

- mi sueño era bastante bueno – dije, Emmet rió a carcajadas – claro, hasta que el dúo con Jakob se convirtió en cuarteto – dije mirando a los demás, especialmente a los hombres del grupo

- ¿tuviste un sueño erótico conmigo? – preguntó Emmet

- claro que no, me desperté de la impresión y del asco cuando usted tres sin polera comenzaron a quitarse los pantalones

- ¿perdón? – preguntó Rosalie

- tranquila – le dije – me desperté por el asco, así que nada pasó

- ¿Quién se veía mejor sin polera? – preguntó Emmet. Yo lo miré son poder creer su pregunta – apuesto que yo

- claro que no – dijo Jasper

- obvio que no – dijo Edward

- hagan algo o se quedan sin novios – les dije a Bella Rosalie y Alice, ellas solo se rieron – si Emmet ganó la apuesta deben pagarle – les dije a Jasper y Edward, ellos se miraron.

- apoyo a la chica de los sueños húmedos – dijo Emmet elevando los brazos, Jasper y Edward no les quedó otra que sacar el dinero de sus bolsillos, pero cuando estaban por pasárselo yo se los quité de las manos - ¡oye! – me gritó Emmet

- la que sufrió con su apuesta fui yo, corresponde que me quede con el dinero – les dije, nadie contuvo la risa del momento, a excepción de Emmet que no se reía

- no es justo – alegó

- la vida no es justa – le dije dándome la vuelta y yendo hacia la escalera

- pero no dijiste quien se veía mejor sin polera – volvió a alegar Emmet

- Jakob – le respondí

- ¿el estaba sin polera?

- claro

- pero el no se estaba sacando los pantalones – volvió a reclamar

- no, pero el me estaba tocando bastante bien y eso es mucho mejor que verlos a ustedes sin pantalones – le dije deteniéndome al inicio de la escalera

- ¿entonces para ganar hay que tocarte? – preguntó Emmet arremangándose las mangas

- me tocas y tendrás muñones por manos para mañana – le dije adelantándome a lo que pensaba hacer

- ya basta Emmet – le dijo Rosalie.

Yo no me detuve a escuchar como retaban a los tres hermanos, solamente subí a la pieza con Jakob de mi mano

- ¿así que toco bien? – me preguntó Jakob una vez que estábamos acostados

- bastante bien – le respondí – pero sueños son sueños.

Durante esas dos semanas mi vida fue color de rosa, Jakob la hacía muy fácil y feliz, me despertaba cada mañana con un beso y me acostaba cada noche entre el calor de sus brazos y su cuerpo. Con los Cullen hicimos muchas cosas, fogatas, acampamos unos días en el bosque, íbamos a ferias, y a la playa, el lugar que mas me gustaba de ese sitio.

Unos días antes de que terminaran nuestras dos semanas en la casa de los Cullen, fuimos a hacer un picnic a la playa. Realmente me divertí mucho, enterramos a Emmet en la arena y lo dejamos allí mientras comíamos, Rosalie se compadeció y le dio comida en la boca, ya que no podía salir de la arena, Jasper se divertía mandando olas de enojo o lujuria a la gente a nuestro alrededor, claro que muchas veces se le devolvía cuando las cosas ya estaban candentes en algún lugar de la playa, y obvio, nos afectaba a todos por la amplificación de su poder.

Después de comer con Jakob fuimos a caminar por la arena.

- me gusta la nueva Leah – me dijo mientras caminábamos

- ¿nueva? – le pregunté

- si, nueva, ahora es mas humana, tierna, cálida y tiene una sonrisa que me derrite – me dijo tomando mi cintura.

- la sonrisa es culpa tuya, así que debía gustarte o te aguantabas

- en un par de días iremos a mi casa – me dijo Jakob, yo asentí con la cabeza

- seguramente veremos a mi padre

- ¿está en tu departamento? – le pregunté

- no, pero al saber que estaba de vacaciones se arrendó uno por la temporada cerca de allí

- ¿no te duele volver? – Jakob me miró sin entender de que le hablaba – lo digo porque no vuelves a ese lugar desde la muerte de tu madre

- no, ya no duele, a ella no le gustaría que yo sufriera por su muerte, tuve mi tiempo de luto. Ahora no puedo estar mas feliz – respondió besando mi frente

- pues espero caerle bien a tu padre – le dije – no soy el ideal de nuera ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – me preguntó, yo no quise contestarle el porque, la verdad es un tema que no lo había hablado con nadie, la única vez que lo hice fue con mi padre, y esta acabó con un ataque al corazón fulminante… y la otra vez, pues fue un error del cual me arrepiento hasta ahora, nunca debí contárselo a él.

- por nada – le mentí – son suposiciones mías, no me hagas caso.

- pues creo que va a amarte, eres hermosa, deportista, sana, inteligente, todo lo que un hombre quiere – me dijo abrasándome _"tengo todas las cualidades de una mujer ideal, menos la principal" _pensé

Cuando llegamos nuevamente a nuestro sitio los demás estaban paseando, así que no sentamos a esperarlos

- ¿Leah? – Me llamó Jakob - ¿Cuándo estemos en mi casa podremos hacer realidad tu sueño o el mío? – me preguntó, me tomó un minutos saber de que sueño se trataba.

- eres como un chiquillo que se deja llevar por las hormonas – reí, el lo hizo junto conmigo

- puede que tengas razón – se quedó callado un momento antes de volver a preguntar de forma tímida - ¿antes de mi… quien…? – dejó la pregunta sin terminar, pero yo sabía a que se refería.

- Sam – le dije mirando al mar – el fue mi primero y mi último

- debió ser romántico… digo… la primera vez con el hombre que amas y con quien te ibas a casar…

- no fue tan lindo – le respondí – la verdad fue escondidos en la casa de unos amigos durante una fiesta, mas que placer sentí dolor, aunque eso es normal y no era la primera vez de él, así que mucha delicadeza no tuvo, y dada las circunstancias no la podía tener tampoco… claro, las siguientes veces fueron mejores y…

- demasiada información – me interrumpió Jakob con voz seria

- ¿Qué pasó?

- no es muy grato imaginarte en los brazos de otro que no sea yo, y menos saber que en tu primera vez te causaron dolor – me respondió enojado, yo lo abrasé

- cálmate, piensa que ahora es tu deber hacerme olvidar eso… si no lo haces tendré que buscar a alguien mas que si pueda – me miró sorprendido - ¡que eres bestia!, Jakob no es por darte presiones pero tienes el destino de mi placer en tus manos

- ¿puedo usar las manos? – me preguntó cambiando su animo hacia uno mas pícaro.

- sorpréndeme – le respondí - ¿y tu? Además de mi y Bella…

- pues te gano – me dijo – antes de Bella ya había tenido novias, no te daré número ni nada por es estilo

- así que varias… ¿Quién fue tu primera? – le pregunté, la verdad era que no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo, al contrario me enojaba saber que varias me habían precedido.

- mi primera novia, cuando tenia 16, fue bastante romántico, en su casa, nada planeado, solo una tarde de estudio que terminó en la práctica – rió

- demasiada información de tu parte – le dije

- ¿celosa? – preguntó elevando una ceja

- ¿yo?... por favor, no ha nacido hombre que me ponga celosa – le respondí – menos tu Jakob… que al parecer eres un gigoló – me quedó mirando un segundo antes de reír – te daré un razón para que rías cuando te deje la nariz cercana a la oreja del golpe que te daré

- Lee, no te pongas así – me dijo aun riendo – es que es primera vez que te veo celosa, Jasper me había contado de tus emociones cuando Alex estaba cerca de mí, pero verlo es mucho mas halagador, y te vez muy sexy enojada.

- pues debo verme extremadamente sexy ahora – le dije un poco menos enojada que antes, pero con voz seria

- si no fuera porque estamos en una playa pública, juro que te rompo el top y dejo fluir mis hormonas – me susurró al oído mientras me abrasaba por la cintura. Con eso izo que cayera el poco enojo que me quedaba y sonreí

Nos fuimos después de ver el crepúsculo ese día. Dormí placidamente en los brazos de Jakob. Era feliz, muy feliz. Tenía algo de miedo. En un par de días conocería al padre del hombre que amo y es posible que yo no le gustara.

Al día siguiente Jakob me despertó con desayuno en la cama

- ¿y esto? – le pregunté

- se llama desayuno – bromeó

- ya lo sé – reí - ¿pero a que viene?

- a nada, te quería regalonear un poco nada más, pero si no lo quieres – me dijo levantándose

- detente ahí, y vuelve a sentarte – le ordené – muero de hambre así que dame eso

- como ordenes

Tomamos desayuno tranquilamente, unas ricas tostadas con mermelada natural de durazno, mortadela de pavo, café… todo ideal, y claro la mejor compañía, Jakob sin polera a mi lado.

- Lee… la semana próxima es tu cumpleaños – me recordó Jakob

- tienes razón – le dije, mi cumpleaños no es un día que me llame la atención.

- ¿tienes algo planeado? – me preguntó

- estoy con ustedes ese día, claro que no tengo nada planeado, realmente nunca planeo nada para ese día, no me llama la atención celebrarlo.

- Cumplirás 21 años, hay que celebrarlo

- no tengo planeado nada, pero estoy segura que Alice ya tiene una fiesta lista, ella no se perdería una ocasión así

- ¿y que quieres de regalo? – me preguntó Jakob

- pues… - lo pensé un momento – quiero un súper modelo, ojala de pasarela, en ropa interior, alto, forzudo y…

- ¿no te basta conmigo? – me preguntó triste

- pues eres lo único que tengo a mano – le dije, Jakob bajó la mirada, a mi se me derritió el alma y me sentí culpable – amor, no te pongas así, tu eres lo único que quiero de regalo

- ¿Qué me dijiste? – preguntó mirándome de pronto

- que tu eres lo que quiero de regalo – le repetí

- no antes – me dijo

- ¿Qué eres lo único que tengo a mano? – pregunté

- no… me dijiste "amor" – dijo

- ¿y?

- nunca me habías dicho algo así, siempre era Jakob o Jake

- sigo sin entender que te sorprende – le dije

- puede que sea una tontera para ti, pero para mi es algo importante, es… no lo sé, me gustó

- me alegro que te gustara – le dije – porque es posible que no se repita

- me imaginaba – me dijo – en fin, te falta costumbre, ya lo dirás sin sentirte tonta… mi chanchi

- me dices así de nuevo y volverás a ser soltero – le dije

- bueno – rió - pero quier un apodo, Emmet es osito, Rosalie es Barbie, Alice es duende, Jasper es soldado, Edward el lector, Bella es… ¿Qué es bella?

- depende del día, a veces es princesa, mi vida, mi luz, la razón de ser de Edward

- bueno… todos tienen su apodo, yo quiero uno – terminó haciendo un puchero

- quieres un apodo… - le dije, no podía creer que me estuviera pidiendo un apodo, Jakob un hombre de 21 años quiere un apodo, no podía ser mas infantil y encantador – ¿lobito?

- ¿lobito? – me preguntó

- si, por el tema de la leyenda que nos ayudó a declararnos y todo eso.

- buena idea… me gusta – dijo riendo – entonces soy un lobo…y tu eres… mi luna

-bueno – le dije sonriendo y comprendiendo de inmediato el porque de mi apodo

- en fin – me dijo – a lo que yo iba era al regalo, pero como no te puedo traer un modelo de pasarela internacional, quiero saber si me dejas sorprenderte

- me asusta… pero bueno – le dije – sorpréndeme – acepté y le di un beso.

Esas dos semanas fueron rosas para mí, solo reí, solo fui feliz, Jakob me llenaba completamente, mi lobo era lo único que quería… mi lobo… que cursi sonaba eso, pero era mío, eso es lo mejor de todo.

_**Pase por bloqueo de escritor, bueno la verdad es que tenía muchas cosas que poner y me cuesta ordenarlas, ese es mi problema. Pero en fin, les traigo un mega capitulo, 17 paginas de World, pase de no saber como escribir a llenar las paginas como si nada. **_

_**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me escribieron, y pedirles perdón por dejar el capi sin un beso, de regalo les dejo este que me salio medio hot XD, no se como. A todo esto les tengo una pregunta, muchos me piden que haga un lemmon y otros no, ¿me pueden dar su opinión? Mayoría gana.**_

_**Otro dato que quiero darles es un fanfic que comencé a leer hace poco, se llama LUZ DE LUNA es de mi amiga y lectora Liritagnes, van tres capítulos y debo decir que el de la leyenda es genial. Léanlo se los recomiendo de todo corazón, es un Jakob x Leah, una visión diferente de amanecer**_

_**.net/s/5213080/1/**_

_**Bueno dejo de dar lata y me voy… tenia que decirles algo mas…. Se me olvido XD… ha! Para todos lo que se preocuparon les doy las gracias y les digo que salí bien de toditos mis ramos. Besitos a todos y recuerden que sus reviews me ponen demasiado feliz y que me deben decir si quieren lemmon o no. De ustedes dependen**_

_**BESITOS Y ABRASOS POR MONTONES **_

_**FEY BLACK**_


	30. Chapter 30

Jakob POV

Era el último día en la casa de los Cullen. Yo estaba ansioso, quería que Leah conociera a mi padre, estaba seguro que él la amaría tanto como yo, ella es muy tierna cuando se lo propone, me costará un poco acostumbrarla a las demostraciones de cariño en público, a pesar de que no me haya dicho nada, tengo claro que a ella no le gustan y le incomodan.

Nos despertamos temprano ese día. La miré dormir por unos minutos, se veía tan hermosa, su cabello negro, su piel canela, sus facciones…

- ¿tengo algo en la cara que me miras tanto? – me preguntó ella sin abrir los ojos

- si – le respondí – demasiada belleza para mi salud mental – ella me sonrió

- acabas de sonar como Edward – me dijo - ¿has oído como le habla a Bella? es como escuchar hablar a alguien nacido en 1901 – me reí junto con ella.

- hoy vamos a mi casa – le recordé

- ya lo sé – suspiró

- ¿tienes miedo? – Le pregunté – no sabía que Leah Clearwater le tuviese miedo a algo

- no es miedo es… miedo – reconoció, yo la miré y le sonreí

- no lo tengas, la última vez que vi a mi padre no tenía colmillos ni garras así que no te hará daño – me quedó mirando y alzó una ceja – además, no se mucho de su vida, pero por lo que me han contado, no hace sufrir mucho a los pretendientes de mi hermanas, así que contigo no será una excepción

- ja, ja, que chistoso – me respondió – bueno, puedo imaginarme que el padre no muerde… ya que el hijo tampoco lo hace, es bastante manso – me bromeó

- auch, golpe bajo a mi autoestima – le dije – además si no lo hago es por que no te dejas, si me dieras la oportunidad sentirías lo bien que muerdo.

- si te diera la oportunidad me comes viva – me bromeó

- claro que no… bueno si, pero no enseguida, solo un mordisco por aquí – le dije mordiendo suavemente su cuello – otro por… aquí – le dije dando otro en el centro de su clavícula derecha provocando que un suave gemido escapará de su garganta – otro… acá – continué besando el centro de su escote

- estás llegando a los límites de la zona restringida – me dijo suavemente

- ¿tengo zonas restringidas? – le pregunté mirándola

- claro que si – me dijo señalando sus pechos y luego apuntando más abajo y luego negando con el dedo

- no es justo que tu tengas zonas prohibidas para mi mientras yo soy un sitio sin fronteras para ti – le dije recostándome nuevamente a su lado

- ¿sin fronteras, ni límites, ni reglas para mi? – me preguntó dándome una pequeña sonrisa

- soy un lugar libre de explorar por y para ti, sin tapujos ni prejuicios cuando, como y donde quieras – le especifiqué

- mmm… - pensó – enterito mío, ¿todo esto? – dijo posando sus manos en mi pecho – ¿junto con esto? – preguntó acariciando mi torso con sus suaves manos hasta llegar a mi vientre. Con el rose tan sensual de sus manos en mi cuerpo mi respiración ya se estaba haciendo agitada

- si – le respondí como pude

- y esto… - decía ahora bajando aun mas sus manos hasta llegar al borde del pantalón de mi pijama y jugando con él - ¿también es apto de exploración?

- ese sitio está totalmente apto en este mismo instante si así lo deseas – le dije jadeante

Ella metió un dedo y sujetó el elástico del pantalón tirándolo para luego soltarlo

- ¡Auch! – exclamé cuando sentí el golpe

- abajo chico – me dijo Leah riendo

- lo tuyo es crueldad máxima – le dije enojado, ella seguía riendo

- no te enojes, es solo que me encantan estos "tira y afloja" que tenemos

- pues tu solo tiras… al que obligan a aflojar es a mi, no es chistoso.

- vamos… cuando ocurra será en un mejor lugar

- ¿mejor lugar que una cama con sábanas de seda en una casa ambientada en el siglo 19? - le dije

- un lugar donde solo estemos tu y yo, sin nadie a nuestro alrededor con capacidad de oírnos, sentirnos o leernos la mente… o ver nuestro futuro – me dijo, era demasiado obvio a que se refería.

No pude irme contra de eso, tenía razón, no era conveniente que ocurriera con todos cerca, menos con Emmet.

A eso del medio día subimos a los autos y conmigo a la cabeza nos dirigimos a mi departamento. El viaje con Leah fue muy diferente a las veces anteriores, ya no íbamos discutiendo, ahora mientras yo conducía mantenía mi mano libre entrelazada a la de ella, el que el auto fuese automático ayudaba. Conversamos de todo en el camino, y las veces que no hablábamos estábamos bien. El silencio era agradable con ella, no necesitaba palabras mientras su mano estuviese junto a la mía. Finalmente llegamos al centro de la cuidad, llegué al aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio y saludé al guardia

- hola Peter – le dije

- Jake, que gusto tenerte por aquí – me respondió – hace mucho que no venías

- los estudios te absorben ya sabes

- ¿puedo preguntar quien es la belleza que te acompaña? – preguntó Peter dirigiéndose a Leah. En condiciones normales me hubiese molestado que tratase así a mi novia, pero no con Peter, lo conozco desde hace mucho, además sobrepasa los 60 años.

- ella es mi novia, mi querida Leah

- mucho gusto – dijo Leah pasando sobre mí y estrechando la mano de Peter

- el gusto es mío señorita, me alegro que tus gustos estén mejorando Jakob – me dijo él riendo

- cállate Peter – le dije sonriendo, es mejor que se callara, no quiero peleas.

- bueno, sigue porque los autos detrás de ti se acumulan.

- el porche, el volvo y la camioneta vienen conmigo – le comunique

- wow… bueno amigos los tuyos, asumo que este Mercedes también se de un amigo

- claro que si - le respondí riendo – mi bicicleta aun no la reemplazo por nada

- pasen entonces y nos vemos luego – nos dijo Peter permitiéndonos el paso, a medida que pasaban los demás él les iba saludando con la mano. Alice abrió la ventana y le devolvió el gesto, Emmet sacó la mano y chocó los cinco con un asombrado Peter.

- vaya que simpático – me dijo Leah - ¿te conoce desde hace mucho?

- desde siempre – le respondí – en este edificio vivimos con mi mamá desde que se separó de Billy.

Cuando aparcamos, sacamos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos a la recepción, donde también me recibieron como si me conocieran desde siempre, lo cual es casi cierto. Fuimos al ascensor y nos dirigimos al noveno piso departamento 922

- bueno aquí estamos – les dije abriendo la puerta

- vaya, no parece que hubiese estado abandonada por tanto tiempo – dijo Bella

- pues, estoy tan sorprendido como tu – le confesé – al parecer Rachel si ha venido a cuidar el departamento como le pedí

- Rachel tu hermana – dijo Leah, afirmándolo

- claro que si, ¿celosa? – le pregunté

- ni por un segundo – me dijo poniendo la maleta en el piso.

- es un lugar bastante amplio – dijo Alice – perfecto departamento de soltero.

Yo reí con su afirmación, no les había contado que hasta hace dos años era tanto mío como de Susan, mi madre. Pero si, era espacioso, siempre nos gustó los lugares grandes, constaba de dos pisos, en la parte inferior estaba la sala de estar, cocina, comedor y un baño, y aun así sobraba espacio. Subiendo las escaleras había tres dormitorios medianos y un baño más

- veamos, en la parte de arriba hay tres dormitorios donde pueden dormir ustedes, aquí abajo sobra espacio, así que con Leah encontraremos un lugar para ponernos

- claro que no, no podemos dejarte hacer eso – me dijo Bella – nosotros somos los invitados

- y por lo mismo deben ser bien atendidos – le interrumpió Leah – no hay problemas, si acomodamos las cosas cae otro colchón donde dormiremos nosotros.

- no veo el problema de esto – dijo Alice – siempre que nosotras acomodemos el lugar y compremos lo que falta para hacer una habitación aquí abajo.

- Alice – le dije – no me gusta el rosado, así que nada de ese color en mi sala – le dije rendido antes de comenzar a luchar, contra ella no se puede, menos con Rosalie mirándola de forma cómplice junto con Bella.

- asumo que yo también voy de compras ¿verdad? – preguntó Leah

- vamos todos – dijo Rosalie - son mas de las 2 de la tarde, quiero comer algo y no quiero cocinar

- tu nunca cocinas amor – le dijo Emmet

- y no comenzaré ahora – le respondió ella

- me parece una buena idea – dijo Jasper – yo también tengo hambre

- pues vamos entonces – dije

Fuimos al centro comercial que estaba cerca de allí, lo primero que hicimos fue ir a una tienda de muebles

- no es necesario que compren una cama – le dije a Alice

- no es para ti – me respondió ella – bajaremos tu cama al primer piso y la cama de agua la compraré para mi y para Jasper

- ¿cama de agua? – le pregunté

- es bueno experimentar en diferentes superficies – dijo Jasper besando la mejilla de Alice

- no quiero mas de talles

- a nosotros las camas de agua no nos dura – rió Emmet – se rompen al poco tiempo

- es porque eres un animal salvaje – le dijo Rosalie

- no quiero detalles – dijo Leah

- cama de agua… no es mala idea – dijo Edward

- podríamos… - comenzó a decir Bella

- OK, deténganse – les pedí – no queremos detalles

- celoso, todo porque no tienes detalles que dar – molestó Emmet

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y él solo rió. Al final compramos la cama de agua de Alice y Jasper, pedimos que lo guardaran hasta poder ir a retirarlo, ya que iríamos a almorzar.

Nos paseamos por el patio de comida, nos dimos como tres vueltas ya que no se decidían donde comer. Todos querían en partes diferentes, comidas diferentes.

- me cansé – dijo finalmente Leah – nadie quiere en el mismo lugar que el resto, así que cada quien va donde quiere, pide la comida para llevar y nos juntamos para almorzar en alguna parte, no me doy una vuelta más.

- secundo la noción – dije – nos juntamos en la salida en 20 minutos más. Almorzamos en el parque que esta al frente ¿Quién mas secunda?

Emmet, Jasper y Edward levantaron la mano

- somos mayoría, así que vamos – dije, cada uno, bueno en realidad cada pareja fue donde quiso ir – ¿Dónde iremos nosotros? – le pregunté a Leah

- no lo se, dime tú, no conozco muchos restoranes de aquí, y no quiero comida rápida – me dijo

- hay uno en el piso de arriba, si quieres vamos allá, la comida es buenísima, con mamá siempre íbamos

- bueno.

Fuimos y nos pusimos frente a la caja

- ¿que desea? – nos preguntó el mesero

- pide por mi – dijo Leah – sorpréndeme

- pollo con salsa risondi, ensalada y arroz florenciano – pedí – dos porciones para llevar

- parece que conoces el plato – me dijo Leah

- es el que pedíamos con mamá cada vez que veníamos acá – le dije

Me iba a decir algo cuando alguien dice mi nombre

- ¿Jakob? – Me dicen, yo me volteo para ver quién es - ¿Jake? – repite la voz, me volteé y vi quien era

- ¿papá? – pregunté

- ¡pero que gusto verte muchacho! – me dijo él abrasándome – ¿porque no me dijiste que ya habías llegado?

- llegué recién hoy – le dije devolviéndole el abrazo – papá me estás ahorcando

- perdona ¿vienes a almorzar? ¿Por qué no almuerzas con nosotros? – me dijo

- ¿nosotros? – le pregunté

- hola Jakob – me dijo una mujer que estaba con mi papá

- Rachel – dije yo – hermana no te había visto

- claro que no, papá no te dejaba ver nada – me dijo ella riendo.

Yo reí, pero recordé que Leah estaba a mi lado

- papá, Rachel, les presento a Leah – dije

- mucho gusto linda – dijo Papá - ¿Por qué no nos presentas mejor en el almuerzo?

- quedamos de almorzar con unos amigos – le dije

- puedo almorzar yo con ellos, quédate con tu papá – me dijo Leah

- claro que no – le dije yo, no tenía intenciones de separarme de ella, aunque mi papá estuviese ahí.

- no te preocupes querida, nos juntaremos otro día – dijo Billy dándole una sonrisa a Leah y ella se lo devolvía, es una buena oportunidad de presentarla formalmente

- espera un momento por favor – le dije sacando el celular - ¿halo? Bella… no llegaremos con Leah, nos encontramos con mi papá y almorzaremos con él… dile a Emmet que se calle… OK… nos vemos en mi casa… llamaré para decir que les pasen unas copias a tu nombre… bien, adiós – terminé colgando – estamos listos encarguen almuerzo y los esperamos en una mesa

- ¿ella es tu hermana? – me preguntó Leah cuando nos sentamos en la mesa y esperábamos. Yo recién había llamado a la recepción de mi edificio

- si, ella es una de ellas, a Raquel la conocerás otro día.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron Billy y Rachel

- bueno ahora los presento formalmente, papá ella es mi novia Leah Clearwater – dije señalándola

- ¿tu novia? Vaya – dijo Billy sorprendido – mucho gusto señorita

-igual – le dijo ella

- así que el pequeño de Jake tiene novia nuevamente – dijo mi hermana mirando a Leah

- ¿nuevamente? – preguntó Leah mirándome

- no le hagas caso, es una bocona

- pues eres la segunda que me presenta Jake en toda su vida – dijo Billy

- claro, el resto de ellas no las ha presentado – dijo Rachel nuevamente

- Rachel para – le dije – lo siento Leah

- no te preocupes Jakob, no me molesta – me respondió ella – es más, un día nos podríamos juntar para que conversemos sobres tus novias – le preguntó a Rachel, ella la quedó mirando

- podría contarte los amoríos varios de Jakob, el nombre de sus novias, y cuantas de ellas son aun amigas de él y mías – le dijo Rachel mirándola a los ojos, pero Leah no se achicaba, mantenía la mirada fija, con la frente en alto, y la espalda siempre derecha.

- me encantaría, así sabré de quien me tengo que cuidar… y a quienes de ellas vas a ayudar en el caso de que yo te caiga mal – le respondió Leah, con Billy manteníamos silencio

- son varias… perdí la cuenta – dijo Rachel

- puedo con todas ellas – respondió Leah con confianza –…y contigo juntas

Rachel guardó silencio por unos segundos, Billy miraba de Leah a mi hermana constantemente y yo me mantenía serio, pero ya sabía como había terminado todo

- ella me cae bien – me dijo finalmente Rachel – se la puede contigo, bienvenida a la familia Black – dijo sonriéndole y ofreciéndole la mano a Leah

- gracias – dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa, papá y yo reímos

- ya sabía yo como acababa la cosa – dije – si Leah se la puede contigo se las puede con todas – le dije a Rachel

- aun le falta conocer a Raquel, ella no es tan blanda como yo – me respondió mi hermana.

- bueno, al parecer todo está mejor – dijo Billy – dime linda ¿como conociste a Jake?

- en la universidad, su cuarto está junto al mío – le respondió ella – además corremos juntos

- ¿corres también? – le pregunto Billy

- ella es ganadora de torneos nacionales – le respondí yo

- Jake cállate – me pidió Leah

- pues me parece muy bien – dijo Billy riendo – espero nos podamos juntar otra vez para hablar con mas calma, pero solo nosotros… sin tu propagandista

- me encantaría – le dijo Leah

- claro, la próxima vez se sientan a hablar junto con Raquel, eso seria entretenido de ver – dijo sarcástica Rachel

- la ironía viene por parte de madre – le dijo Billy a Leah

- no se preocupe, mi ironía puede ser bastante cuando me lo propongo, así que me se defender de lo mas bien – le respondió ella

- lo se de primera mano – agregué yo

El almuerzo siguió sin contratiempo, Rachel no dejaba tranquila a Leah, pero ella se defendía de lo mejor, siempre como una dama y guardando la compostura, nunca faltándole el respeto ni a ella ni a mi padre, a pesar de que muchas veces Rachel se lo merecía, y por mas veces que yo le dijese que se detuviera no me hacía caso. Luego de una hora de sobre mesa nos despedimos.

- fue un gusto conocerte Leah – le dijo Billy abrasándola – eres una buena chica… le harás bien al loco de mi hijo, le pondrás los pies en la tierra… recuerda que me deben una tarde de conversación

- claro que si – le dijo Leah – le debo una tarde, se la daré antes de que partamos – luego se volteó a ver a mi hermana, la cual ya se había despedido de mi. Ambas se quedaron mirando unos segundos

- Leah… - comenzó Rachel – me caíste bien, me gusto tu humor y al parecer Jakob te quiere mucho, para presentarte oficialmente debe quererte bastante… solo me queda decirte que lo cuides por mi – le dijo a Leah, esta se quedó callada y luego sonrió

- ¿no puedo castigarlo de vez en cuando? – le preguntó a Rachel

- ¡claro que puedes!, si necesitas ideas de cómo avísame y te daré algunas – le respondió riendo, luego se abrasaron prometiendo volver a verse. Yo solo podía reír, Leah era perfecta – disfruten sus vacaciones y suerte para cuando conozcas a Raquel – terminó diciendo mi hermana

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento los Cullen ya estaban allí. No reconocí el lugar, todo estaba cambiado, Alice había arrasado con las tiendas cuando no estuvimos con Leah, y luego arrasó con mi casa. Nada estaba igual. La sala de estar había sido movida a la esquina contraria, el comedor estaba en el centro y en el costado contrario a la puerta había un espacio separado del resto de la casa por biombos.

- me da miedo preguntar… ¿Qué es eso? – dije

- es tu nueva pieza – respondió Alice saltando desde el último peldaño de la escalera – perdón… su nueva pieza.

- no me mires de esa forma – me dio Leah cuando pose mis ojos en los de ella – sabías en lo que te metías cuando aceptaste el cambio.

Me resigné y fui a ver como había quedado. Y admito que quedó bastante bien. Tras los biombos estaba mi cama, modulares, unas lámparas y varios cojines. Me volteé y le sonreí

- me esperaba algo peor… pero no está mal – le dije a Alice. Ella saltó de alegría y Leah se rió a carcajadas.

Faltaban cuatro días para el cumpleaños de Leah, y en mi mente ya habían varios planes, pero ninguno especial, encontraba a todos comunes y corrientes. Entonces decidí ir donde la única que me podría ayudar en este caso.

- ¿Bells podemos hablar? – le pregunté a Bella dos días antes de la fecha.

- claro ¿de que?

- necesito un consejo – comencé, le conté mis ideas y que no me convencían, ella me escuchó atenta

- pues… pensé que ese día podríamos hacer algo entre todos, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor – dijo Bella – ese día será para ustedes, nosotros organizaremos algo para el siguiente… y sobre lo que quieres… ya sé como ayudarte, pero no puedo sola ¡ALICE, ROSALIE! – llamó Bella, mi puse rígido sin esperarme ese grito

- pensé que no nos llamarían nunca – dijo Alice apareciendo por la puerta – casi entro sin invitación

- no es necesario que le contemos, seguramente lo sabe desde hace días

- claro que lo sabía, así que tenemos todo listo – dijo Rosalie

- ¿todo? – Pregunté – ¿a que se refieren?

- pues… esa idea que tuviste hace cuatro días y desechaste porque no te alcanzaría el tiempo para hacerlo… con un par de contactos se puede – me sonrió Alice, Bella rió y asintió con la cabeza.

- asumo que sabías también ¿no? – Bella me miró y asintió riendo – ¿pues como va a ir todo entonces? – les pregunté

- ese día es tuyo, el siguiente es mío – me dijo Alice – pero debes ir a elegir el menú, y el traje que usarás… ¡iremos de compras! – exclamó feliz

- Jakob, ahora saldrás con nosotras, los chicos se encargarán de Leah.

Fueron dos días de locos, Alice es un monstruito increíble que no deja tienda libre a su paso, y Rosalie es igual, pero más elegante, Bella… pues se deja llevar.

Finalmente llegó el día, levanté a Leah con desayuno en la cama, estuvimos abrasados durante toda la mañana, al almuerzo comimos todos juntos, pero no duró mucho ya que Alice, Rosalie y Bella se llevaron a Leah

- tenemos que arreglarla – dijo Rosalie

- ¿es eso posible? – bromeó Emmet

- ¿arreglarme para que? – preguntó Leah mientras era empujada escaleras arriba.

- arriba te contamos – le dijo Bella.

Leah POV

Realmente no me contaron mucho, solo me dijeron que tendría una cena de cumpleaños esta noche y debía ir bonita. Me entró el miedo al saber lo que me harían vestir, pero Alice sacó el vestido que me compraron aquella vez en que saldría con Cerick. La miré y supe con certeza que ese vestido nunca estuvo destinado para salir ese día. Rosalie se encargaba de mi cabello mientras Bella veía mis uñas y Alice el maquillaje, yo solo cerré mis ojos y pensé en lo que pasaría esta noche, me gustaría que fuese privado con Jakob.

Luego de más o menos dos horas las tres chifladas me soltaron. Me miré al espejo y sentí que retrocedí en el tiempo, a aquel baile en el cumpleaños de Bella, nuevamente no reconocí a la chica del espejo. Mi vestido gris era precioso, strapless con dos tiras que se enganchaban a mi cuello, mi espalada alta descubierta y la baja tenía las cuerdas que mantenían junto mi vestido, el largo era hasta las rodillas y era doble capa, lo que le daba volumen en el área de las piernas. Para mi lo mejor era la espalda, muy baja y casi totalmente descubierta, quizás demasiado, pero ya no importaba, quería lucir linda para Jake, quería verme femenina… mas le vale no se acostumbre.

Jakob me esperaba a los pies de las escaleras y me dio un nuevo dejavú. Bajé peldaño por peldaño tratando de no caerme por los tacos que Alice izo que me pusiera. Jake se veía espectacular. Un traje de dos piezas negros con una camisa blanca debajo, sin corbata, los dos primero botones desabrochados, simplemente espectacular. Tenías sus manos en la espalda y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

- te ves espectacular – me dijo cuando llegué a donde él

- tu no lo haces mal tampoco – bromeé

- ¿vamos? – dijo mirándome atentamente. Asentí con la cabeza y miré al resto que no estaba listo

- ¿ustedes irán así? – les pregunté

- no iremos – me dijo Edward

- si me invitas no tengo problemas – dije Emmet

- si vas los tendrías – le dijo Rosalie

- no pierdan tiempo y váyanse – nos apuró Alice

Jakob tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia fuera. Al llegar a el estacionamiento tomamos el Mercedes de Carlise y salimos a recorrer la cuidad.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – le pregunté

- no seas curiosa es una sorpresa – me dijo - ¿ya te dije que te ves hermosa?

- creo que si, pero no hay problemas en que lo repitas cuantas veces quieras – bromeé

Luego de 20 minutos de viaje llegamos a otro edificio, aparcó el auto y me llevó dentro.

- ¿porque estamos en un edificio de apartamentos? - pregunté, aquí no había ningún restorán.

- no sabía que fueses tan preguntona – me dijo

- tengo la impresión de que me secuestraste… tengo derecho a preguntar – le respondí, Jakob solo rió y me llevó hacia el ascensor. Llegamos hasta el último piso. Cuando salimos me condujo hacia unas escaleras bastante oscuras, yo no entendía nada, pero continué mientras me llevaba de la mano. Al llegar a la puerta me miró y sonrió.

Quedé maravillada de lo que había hecho, al abrir la puerta me encontré con un escenario de película. Estábamos en la azotea del edificio, en el centro había una mesa con mantel blanco, cubiertos, dos sillas y un precioso candelabro. De cuatro postes colgaban luces que iluminaban tenuemente el ambiente, un equipo de música estaba puesto un poco mas alejado, y un hombre estaba parado cerca de la mesa. Jakob me condujo tomada de la mano hacia el lugar, yo no salía de mi asombro.

- es…es… - comencé a balbucear – Jake…

- si traduzco me estarías diciendo que es precioso al igual que yo – bromeó – pero el dejarte sin habla es bastante bueno – yo le sonreí, el hombre desconocido se nos acercó

- buenas noches – nos dijo – seré su mesero esta noche, por favor siéntense y disfruten de la cena

- ¿mesero? ¿Cena? – Pregunté - ¿pensaste en todo esto? Vaya Jake me sorprendes

- pues, sinceramente – comenzó a decir mientras corría mi silla para que me sentara – tuve algo de ayuda de tus mejores amigas

- esas tres no podían estar lejos de algo así – le dije, Jakob rió.

- su cena señorita – dijo el mesero trayendo un plato y poniéndolo frente mío

- gracias – le dije. Luego el mesero izo lo mismo con Jakob.

Comimos tranquilos, charlamos de todo, mirando de vez en cuando la increíble vista que teníamos, la cuidad se mostraba en todo su esplendor, los edificios a esa hora estaban completamente iluminados, no se escuchaba el ruido de los autos, y el clima estaba exquisito, seguramente no había menos de 25 grados en el ambiente y a pesar de la altura no había viento. Mientras Jakob me conversaba, yo solo podía mirarlo, la leve iluminación hacia que se viera mas hermoso de lo que ya era. Sin darme cuenta terminamos de comer. Javier, el mesero, retiró los platos y los puso obre un pequeño carro, luego se despidió

- ahora me retiro, no se preocupen por nada, una vez que se vayan vendrán a ordenar todo, disfruten del resto de la velada – nos dijo inclinando la cabeza. Cuando se fue, Jakob se paró y fue hacia el equipo de música, el cual sonaba suavemente, puso un CD y le dio volumen. Era una canción romántica, se acercó y me ofreció su mano.

- ¿bailamos? – me preguntó, yo tomé su mano y lo seguí.

- ¿Luis Fonsi?, no sabía que te gustaba la música romántica – le pregunté abrasada a su cuello

- no me gusta – me respondió – pero un día escuché esta canción porque la daban en la radio, la escuché y me acordé de ti.

- ¿de mi?

- si… espera – me dijo, fue hacia el equipo y puso la canción nuevamente, entonces volvió y me abrasó – es lo que yo te quería decir a todo pulmón antes de declararme.

Comencé a escuchar la canción atenta.

"_Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más, _

_Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te verás._

_Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,_

_Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar._

_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,_

_Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz"_

- lo de la estrella es ideal considerando que eres mi luna – me dijo Jakob mientras sonaba el coro

- es una estrella bastante persuasiva – le respondí y seguí escuchando.

- _"quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento"_ – comenzó a cantarme al oído – _"y te enseñé a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los brazos que des" – _tomó mi mano y me giró para abrazarme por la espalda y seguirme cantando al oído – "_le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración para decir lo que tu esperas oír de mi"_

Me giré lentamente y lo abracé, la canción seguía y nosotros nos movíamos lentamente al ritmo de la música.

- _"dame tus alas… las voy a curar" – _continuó, mientras tomaba mis brazos y llegaba a mis manos – _"y de mi mano te invito a volar" – _siguió asiéndome girar de nuevo alrededor de él. Yo sonreía como tonta, nadie había hecho algo así por mí, Jakob cada vez me sorprendía.

- … llenando tu falta de amor – esta vez no me cantaba, me lo estaba diciendo - no temas yo te cuidaré… siempre te amaré – terminó junto con la canción y me besó. Jakob me repetía constantemente que me amaba, y yo nunca se lo había dicho… no sabía por que. Tal vez no estaba lista para decir esas palabras.

- ¿me cuidarás? – le pregunté

- todo el tiempo que quieras… aunque te sabes defender bastante bien sola

- claro que si,… pero tener ayuda siempre es bueno, además me siento mas segura contigo – le confesé – esperando que protejas mejor de cómo cantas

- oye, pero si canto como soprano – me dijo devolviendo la broma – pero que te sientas protegida es bueno - continuó abrasándome más – si con eso te hago sonreír todo está bien – nos quedamos un momento así - ¿vamos?

- ¿Dónde?

- al departamento – me respondió. La idea no me gustaba mucho, estarán todos, la privacidad y el ambiente que teníamos ahora se iría.

Al llegar me sorprendió que estuviese a oscuras, no había nadie

- ¿y todos? – le pregunté

- no están, la privacidad es parte de su regalo para ti – me respondió. Prendió la luz y entramos. Dejé la cartera sobre el sillón y me dirigía hacia la habitación improvisada de Jakob

- para ahí mismo – me dio Jake

- ¿Qué?

- la noche aun no termina – me dijo, luego sacó una pedazo de tela de un cajón de la cocina y se acercó a mi llevándolo a mis ojos y usándolo de venda.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – le pregunté

- confía en mi… ¿confías? – me preguntó

- Mm… no – le respondí y me puse a reír – claro que si tonto… pero mas te vale que no hagas nada malo

- no lo encontraras malo… espero – me dijo.

Con los ojos vendados Jakob me condujo por el primer piso, siempre llevándome de la mano. Me sentía nerviosa por lo que él planeaba hacer. Algo en mi me decía como iba a terminar la noche, y me moría de ganas de que fuese cierto, pero el como lo había pensado Jakob me tenía expectante

- detente aquí – me dijo de pronto. Yo detuve mi marcha. Lo sentí caminar y alejarse un poco, me mantuve totalmente en silencio.

- ahora quiero que me escuches y hagas lo que te diga – me dijo con una voz tan masculina y segura que me erizaba la piel.

- depende ¿me conviene? – le dije sin pensarlo. Escuché como reía bajo

- claro que si, pero solo si me escuchas – me respondió, yo asentí moviendo mi cabeza – esta noche, quiero que se única – comenzó a decir

quiero que hoy olvides donde estás, olvida cada persona que te rodea – continuó diciendo mientras rozaba mi brazo con sus dedos, yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de controlar mi respiración y de no quitarme la venda – quiero que olvides todo lo ha pasado, funerales, peleas, engaños, todo… esta noche quiero que olvides que Sam alguna vez te tocó – me dijo susurrando al oído

olvida que fuiste suya, porque esta noche quiero que seas mía – susurró mientras desataba el lazo que mantenía junta la espalda de mi vestido, ahora lo único que conservaba el vestido en mi cuerpo eran las dos pequeñas tiras que se amaraban a mi cuello… y yo quería que Jakob me las arrancara de una vez

quiero que solo estemos los dos, olvida a todo el mundo, solo recuerda mi nombre – siguió diciendo mientras besaba mi hombro y sus manos comenzaban a subir por mi vientre – quiero que grites y jadees mi nombre – me dijo al oído al mismo tiempo que sus manos alcanzaban mis pechos, yo no aguanté mas me volteé y con la venda aun en los ojos lo besé de forma desesperada.

Tomé su cuello y lo acerqué a mí con urgencia, mi lengua peleaba con la de Jakob mientras que nuestros cuerpos estaban compartiendo el mismo espacio, el mismo calor. Mis manos abandonaron su cuello y sacaron la venda de mis ojos, lo miré directo a los suyos y vi la misma urgencia que había en los míos mis manos bajaron hacia el primer botón de su camisa desabrochándolo. El tenía sus manos en mi cintura terminando de sacar las tiras de mi espalada. Mis manos se movían rápidamente por los botones de su camisa, pero comencé a perder la paciencia y los últimos tres fueron arrancados a la fuerza.

Deslicé la camisa por sus hombros deleitándome con ellos, de la misma forma que lo hice hace ya tanto tiempo en mi sueño. La tela blanca de Jake cayó al suelo. Con mi boca pegada a la de él acaricié su torso marcado y firme con mis manos.

Jakob tomó el broche que había en mi cuello y lo desenganchó, soltando lo único que mantenía el vestido en mí. Lentamente comenzó a bajar las dos tiras del vestido deslizándolo. Quedé frente a Jake solo en ropa interior, un pequeño sostén de espalda transparente y amarrada al cuello y una braga con tiras, ambas de color chocolate. Jakob se separó un poco y se puso a mis espaldas. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi vientre, luego a bajar hacia mis muslos haciéndome sentir la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, inconcientemente levanté mis brazos y tomé su cabello mientras el me besaba el cuello. Me volteé y capturé sus labios con los míos y su cinturón con mis manos. El tomaba mi cintura mientras mis manos desabrochaban el botón de su pantalón y bajaban el cierre. El pantalón de vestir terminó en alguna esquina del lugar.

Jakob liberó mis labios, me tomó en brazos llevándome a la cama y me depositó allí suavemente. Gateando sobre la cama se posicionó sobre mí. Su boca capturó la mía y una de sus manos masajeó mi pecho. Mi espalda se arqueaba inconcientemente queriendo más de sus caricias. Giramos y yo quedé sobre Jakob, el se sentó llevando sus manos al broche de mi sostén. Pero yo me adelanté y rápidamente lo desabroché y me lo quité lanzándolo al piso. Jakob me sonrió y acarició mi espalda baja, luego comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi braga, mirándome de forma pícara me sonrió aun más. Yo ice lo mismo con sus boxers, jugando con su borde y yendo un poco mas abajo.

Jakob me levantó y me puso nuevamente en la cama y él sobre mí. Tomó los bordes de lo único que estaba en mi cuerpo y comenzó a bajarlas mientras besaba mi cuello. Al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la braga por mis piernas su boca bajaba por mi cuerpo, besaba mi escote, mis pechos, mi abdomen. Mis manos tomaron su cabeza cuando sus labios depositaron un beso en la parte interna de uno de mis muslos, un gemido escapó de mi garganta. Pero el no se detenía, besó el mismo lado de la otra pierna y solté su nombre

- Jake – gemí. Él me miró sonriendo y capturó mis labios. Desesperada mis manos tomaron el elástico de sus boxer y comenzaron a bajarlo, llegué solo hasta sus rodillas y él acabó el trabajo.

Jakob me miró a los ojos y con una mano quitó un mechón de pelo de mi cuello.

- eres la mujer de mi vida – me dijo

- no hay otro lugar donde quisiera estar – le conteste – ni con nadie más

Mis piernas rodeaban su cintura y mis brazos sujetaban su espalda. Jake comenzó lentamente a moverse, mis piernas apretaron su cintura instándolo a seguir. Sentí como penetraba en mí con cada movimiento. El gemía junto conmigo, jadeábamos, sudábamos… cada vez que un gemido escapaba de mi garganta Jakob lo detenía con un beso y terminaba soltándolo en sus labios. El movimiento se aceleraba cada vez más, al igual que mis latidos y mi respiración. Giramos y me coloqué sobre él sin parar de moverme. Mi boca capturaba la suya y sus manos capturaban mis pechos jugando con ellos. Él se levantó y quedó sentado, yo con la excitación no paraba de bailar sobre él, de moverme en todas direcciones. Su boca recorría mi escote y mis dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos, gemíamos constantemente. Sentía como los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban

- Jake – susurré en un gemido. Mi cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más

- Jake – gemí su nombre cuando mi mente dejó de pensar y mi cuerpo alcanzó al clímax. Él lo alcanzó al segundo después tirando de mi cabello suavemente al abrasarme fuerte y acercarme a su cuerpo como si se pudiese hacer más.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un momento, respirando agitadamente y recuperándonos. Aun inspirando profundamente nos separamos y nos miramos. Él me besó tiernamente teniéndome aun atrapada entre sus brazos.

Mi cuerpo se relajó aun con Jakob en él. No podía evitar sonreír, no solo por la situación, si no porque me sentía completa, finalmente mi alma estaba completa

- tú me haces feliz ¿sabías? – Me dijo Jake cuando me dejó de besar, yo le sonreí – Leah… tu me completas

- tu… eres mi lobo perfecto – le dije, el tomaba el borde de la cama y la abría. Me tomó en brazos y alzándome me metió dentro, él se acomodó a mi lado abrazándome. Yo me acomodé entre sus brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho

- esta noche quiero – comenzó a decir – ser el único para ti, como tú lo eres para mí

- esta noche – le dije yo volteando a verlo, ahora me sentía totalmente preparada – me dí cuenta lo mucho que te amo.

_**Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora… no fue falto de tiempo, fue mal de perfeccionista. Cada vez hago capis mas largos, tuve toda la intención de cortar este en dos, pero para que… perdería el brillo del asunto… jajjaja…no podía parar de escribir, tenia muchas ideas XD**_

_**Soy muy feliz porque les gusto el capítulo anterior, de romántica personalmente no tengo nada, así que hacer una vida rosa me cuesta XD. La pregunta fue 100% de acuerdo en un lemmon…y cumplí, me dio calor escribirlo y leerlo después XD, mas les vale me den un comentario sobre eso, sea bueno o malo, no se como habrá quedado**_

_**Por último: darles mil GRACIAS por seguirme, me hacen demasiado feliz cada vez que leo sus reviews, me dan ánimos a seguir escribiendo y dar lo mejor de mi. No soy ídola como me trataron, solo toi loca y comparto mis fantasías con ustedes**_

_**BESITOS FEY BLACK**_

_**Pd: se me olvidaba, la palabra hermana se cumplió la mitad… y se acerca primer amor… y un gran salto espacial XD**_


	31. Chapter 31

Jakob POV

- repítelo – le pedí

- te amo – repitió

- ¿segura? – le pregunté, realmente era una pregunta tonta, pero nunca pensé que Leah tuviese esa frase dentro de su vocabulario

- cien por ciento segura – me respondió.

Yo le sonreí ampliamente feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar, la mujer que estaba entre mis brazos, en mi cama no era la misma que conocí hace una año atrás, era diferente, tierna, cálida, risueña… es la mujer de la que me enamoré.

- es la primera vez que lo dices – le conté

- ya lo se – me dijo – es la primera vez que me siento lista para decírtelo

No le dije nada, las palabras sobraban. La besé tiernamente y la giré quedando sobre ella. Leah me miró enarcando una ceja, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su vientre y a subir de a poco, sus perfectos pechos eran la meta de mis manos, y no demoraron en alcanzarlo.

- tenemos toda la noche – le dije acariciando uno de sus pezones, ella rió

- aprovechémosla entonces – me respondió dándome un besó.

Esa noche con suerte dormí algo, y fue la mejor desvelada que he tenido, estoy dispuesto a repetirla cada noche de mi vida. Al día siguiente fue el turno de Alice, le pedí encarecidamente que no hiciese algo exagerado, y casi lo cumplió. Llegó a la hora de almuerzo con todos los demás llena de bolsas, adornó el departamento con guirnaldas y globos, a todos nos puso gorros y máscaras, era como la fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño pequeño, y Emmet le hacía honor a eso ya que no paraba de jugar con los globos y probarse máscaras, terminó con uno de oso y un gorro en punta, a pesar de que quería usar el de princesa que era para Leah.

La cumpleañera no estaba de acuerdo con la celebración, pero al final del día solo pudimos reír, ella se notaba feliz y yo lo era con ella.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, de día paseábamos todos juntos, recorríamos la cuidad, jugábamos en la casa o simplemente hablábamos. De noche el estar abrasados con Leah era suficiente, disfrutaba de su aroma y de su cuerpo junto al mío.

Al noveno día de estancia en mi casa vino gente a verme. Estábamos todos en la sala terminando de ver una película cuando tocan la puerta

- yo voy – me dijo Leah saliendo de mi abraso. Se alejó y la abrió – señor Black que gusto – le escuché decir, yo me volteé al igual que el resto y vi a mi padre entrando

- Leah el gusto es mío – le saludaba Billy – y por favor dime Billy – le pidió mientras la abrasaba. Todos nos paramos y fuimos hacia allá

- papá ¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunté al llegar – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- pues ya que no me invitas, lo ice solo – me rió

- claro, perdona – le dije – déjame presentarte a todos, ellos son Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Emmet y Rosalie – le fui presentando a todos mientras ellos saludaban con un "hola", a excepción de Emmet que dijo "¿Qué onda Billy? Si Leah le dice Billy yo también puedo ¿verdad?" Rosalie que estaba a su lado le pegó un codazo que me llegó a doler a mí, pero que no hizo más que hacer reír a Billy y a Emmet, luego de las risas, Billy le dijo a todos que lo llamaran por su nombre.

Alice y Bella se fueron a servir bebidas mientras que Billy hablaba con Leah

- hijo, se me olvidaba decirte que no vine solo – me dijo de pronto mi papá, yo lo miré extrañado, le iba a preguntar quien mas venía cuando tocaron el timbre, nuevamente Leah se levantó para abrir la puerta, alcanzó a separarla solo un poco cuando violentamente la puerta se aparta y un niño pequeño entra corriendo

- ¡tío Jake! – grita el niño y se lanza a mi brazos.

- Brody – le dije al pequeños mientras se agarraba de mi cuello y me besaba la mejilla – pequeño bandido ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vine a ver a mi tío Jakob – me dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Le sonreí a mi pequeño sobrino. Leah me miraba sin acercarse mucho

- Bro te quiero presentar a alguien – le dijo a Brody mientras le hacía señas a Leah para que se acercara. Cuando estuvo con nosotros continué – ella es Leah, es mi novia – le dije la última parte bajito, el pequeño me miró y abrió grandes ojos para luego reír tímido

- ¿eres novia de mi tío? – le preguntó Brody a Leah, ella me miró y le sonrió

- claro, pero solo cuando se porta bien – le respondió ella, mi sobrino rió con Leah

- entonces nunca lo es, mi tío siempre se porta mal – le dijo Brody

- gracias por ayudarme – le dije al niño en mis brazos. El rió de nuevo, pero ahora acompañado con Leah

- ¿te puedo decir tía Leah? – preguntó Brody, ella lo miró por un momento y asintió

- claro que si – le respondió ella, Brody en mis manos estiró los brazos hacia ella y la tomó del cuello, pasando de mi brazos a los suyos – ¿Qué edad tienes Brody?

- esto – le dijo él mostrando cuatro dedos de su mano

- ya eres un hombre – le dijo Leah tocando la nariz de Bro con el dedo índice. Yo los miré, un niño en los brazos de ella era una imagen perfecta, nos podía ver con un hijo, ella sería una madre increíble

- este niño corre como loco – dijo alguien cruzando la puerta – todo para ver a su tío

- Raquel – le dije acercándome a la puerta, todos estaban alrededor de Leah y Brody presentándose – no te esperaba

- ¿crees que Bro iba a venir solo para aquí? – Me preguntó – pero si quieres me voy

- no, lo siento – le dije abrazándola – un gusto verte de nuevo hermana

- claro… pues no se nota – me respondió ella - ¿Dónde esta Bro?

- ¡mami estoy aquí! – Le gritó su hijo – estoy con tía Leah

- ¿tía Leah? – Me preguntó - ¿ella es la que intenta enganchar a Jakob? – preguntó mirándola, yo miré a mi hermana con cara de reproche, ella no es fácil de llevar, es realmente difícil, me preocupa lo que pueda decir.

- yo soy la que enganchó a Jakob – le respondió Leah

- vaya, así que contesta – dijo Raquel – Bro ven aquí hijo – Leah dejó a Brody en el piso y el pequeño corrió a los brazos de su madre. Todos estaban en silencio

- es un gusto conocerte al fin Raquel – le dijo Leah acercándose

- lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo – le dijo ella, Leah se sorprendió, luego frunció el ceño

- Raquel no comiences – le pidió Billy – ya hablamos de esto en el auto

- pero si estoy siendo educada – dijo ella. Brody se remecía en sus brazos - ¿Qué pasa bebé?

- quiero ir donde tía Leah – le pidió el niño

- no querido – le dijo su madre – y no le digas tía, no la conoces lo suficiente

- pero si es la novia de tío Jake, él la quiere, así que es mi tía

- deberías escuchar al niño – le dijo Billy

- es un niño

- por lo mismo, él no miente – le dije yo

- quiero jugar con tía Leah – le dijo Brody

- no te preocupes lindo, podemos jugar otro día – le dijo Leah, luego miró a mi hermana y se puso seria, yo fui a su lado y la tomé de la cintura

- ganándote a mi hijo no me ganarás a mi – le dijo Raquel a Leah

- no tengo intenciones de hacer eso – le respondió – además no entiendo porque me odias, es la primera vez que me ves

- no eres para mi hermano – dijo Raquel, Leah se sorprendió de la respuesta – pero no es un tema para hablar aquí, hay demasiado público – miró a todos en la sala que estaban callados

- ellos son de confianza, si tienes algo que decirme hazlo – le dijo Leah - ¿Por qué no soy para Jake?

- porque no eres Kate – le respondió, yo me envaré, no esperaba que Raquel sacara el tema de Kate.

- ¿Kate? – preguntó Leah

- veo que Jakob no te ha contado sobre sus ex novias – le dijo Raquel, sentí la mirada de Leah en mi rostro, pero no pude mirarla – Kate fue la primera novia de Jake, su primer amor.

- Raquel ya basta – dijo Billy, su voz era seria y no daba cabida a discusiones

- pero si son datos de Jake, cosas que Leah no sabe y que debiese saber, ella fue muy importante para él

- Raquel – la llamé – cierra esa boca

- no me interesa quien fue ella – le dijo Leah – ahora no está aquí, yo sí

- te equivocas, ella está aquí, está en mi casa y muere por verte Jakob – dijo Rachel mirándome, yo me quedé de una pieza, Rachel me había dicho que Kate estaba aquí, pero no que estaba en casa de Raquel

- pues estaremos encantados de verla – le dijo Leah seria – si quiere verlo tendrá que verme a mi también

- claro, cuando quieras – le respondió Raquel

- Es hora de que nos vayamos – dijo Billy

- no es necesario – le dijo Leah - podrían quedarse a comer algo

- podríamos hacer tacos – dijo de pronto Emmet – muero por comer tacos

- yo te mataré por hablar – le dijo Rosalie

- ¡tacos! – gritó Brody

- ¡tacos! – gritó Emmet también

- lo siento pero mejor nos vamos – dijo Raquel – vayan mañana a mi casa a comer, Kate hará el spaghetti que tanto te gusta Jake

- ¿el primavera? – Le preguntó Leah – nos encantará probarla. Si quiere le ayudo

- nos vemos mañana – dijo mi hermana seria

- adiós hija, perdona el mal momento – le dijo Billy ante de irse, Leah negó con la cabeza

- chao tío Jakob, chao tía Leah, ¡chao todos! – gritó Brody.

Una vez que todos se fueron Bella se acercó a Leah

- amiga ¿estás bien? – le preguntó

- claro que estoy bien, olvidando el hecho que la hermana mayor de Jakob me odia, y que el primer amor de él lo quiere ver, y de que estoy segura de que él – dijo Leah apuntándome – sabía que esa Kate estaba aquí… pues además de todo eso estoy bien… y hambrienta… ¿tacos Emmet?

- ¡claro Lee! – le respondió él

- voy a comprar entonces – dijo Leah tomando las llaves

- ¿voy contigo? – le preguntó Alice

- no te preocupes, voy sola

- yo voy contigo – le dije

- no – dijo Leah tajante – voy sola… o corres el riesgo de que te tire por la ventana del pasillo – me dijo ella saliendo por la puerta.

- pero…

- hay que dejarla sola – dijo Edward – lo de tirarte por la ventana lo decía enserio.

Solo me daba vueltas en la sala, parecía lobo enjaulado. Pensaba en lo que debí y no debí hacer. Correspondía que le contara a Leah sobre Kate, pero nunca creí que mi hermana pudiese sacarla en alguna conversación. De hecho no tenía intenciones de hablar con Raquel, conozco su temperamento, y desde siempre me ha celado con cada novia que he tenido. No quería someter a Leah a los desazones de Raquel, no se lo merece… pero todo resultó peor, no quería preocuparla por Kate, y ahora está enojada conmigo, y tiene toda la razón para estarlo, debí contarle, debí contarle…

Pasaron dos horas antes de que Leah volviera a la casa. Entró con bolsas de Taco Bells, Emmet corrió a su encuentro

- ¡menos mal que llegaste! nunca creí estar tan feliz de verte Lee… casi me muero de hambre – le dijo Emmet

- pues debí demorarme un poco mas – le contesto Leah, estaba bromeando, esa es buena señal

- no te le acerques aun – me dijo Edward – querrán hablar una vez solos

- aun está dolida – me dijo Jasper a mi otro costado

Diablos, está dolida, me siento fatal. Esperaré entonces, cuando ella quiera y se sienta lista y esté menos enojada y con menos ganas de matarme. El momento no llegó hasta la hora de acostarse, cuando entré a mi cuarto improvisado Leah ya estaba bajo las cobijas, me coloqué a su lado y me tapé

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – fue lo primero que me preguntó cuando me acerqué a su lado.

- no lo se, realmente no quería preocuparte con eso, no quería si quiera que hablaras con Raquel, ella es así con todas… y tu no te mereces pasar por eso… sabía que Kate estaba aquí, pero no pensé que fuese importante su presencia

- ¿con que me encontraré mañana en la casa de tu hermana? – me preguntó

- no es necesario que vayamos allá…

- si lo es – me contestó tajante – no quedaré como una cobarde ante tu hermana y frente a tu primer amor

- Leah escúchame – le dije serio y obligándola mirarme – escúchame… ella es mi pasado… tu eres mi presente y mi futuro, y a menos que tu quieras yo no voy a alejarme de ti, no lo haré – me miró por unos minutos

- buena respuesta – me dijo - ¿la practicaste mucho?

- las dos horas que estuviste fuera – le respondí

- te faltó algo de poesía, ya sabes, algo cursi – me dijo, luego sonrió – mas te vale que no haya nada con esa tal Kate o yo misma soy capaz de quitarte eso que te hace hombre – la besé apenas terminó de hablar, nuestra primera pelea… y me dí cuenta que no soporto que discutamos de esta manera.

Leah POV

Miedo no era lo que sentía, más bien curiosidad, y talvez algo de esperanza de que Raquel, así como Rachel me aceptara. Pero si no lo hacía, decidí que no me afectaría, de todas formas yo estaría con su hermano, no con ella. Por Kate, no sabía que esperar.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la casa de Raquel, supe que esperar de Kate, una mujer de metro ochenta pelo largo rubio, ojos verdes, lo mas parecido a una modelo que me pude encontrar estaba frente a mi y era la ex del hombre que tenía a mi lado. Ella ni se percató de mi presencia, ya que a penas vio a Jakob se lanzó a su cuello.

- ¡Jakob! que gusto verte – le dijo ella, Jake se quedó en su sitio sorprendido

- a nosotros nos da gusto también – le dije, ella sacó su cabeza del hombro de él y me miró

- ¿y tu eres? – preguntó Kate

- soy Leah, la novia del hombre al que estas ahorcando – ella miró a Jakob y lo soltó

- ¿tu novia? – Jakob asintió con la cabeza y tomó mi mano, yo agarré su brazo con ambas y lo rodeé – no sabía que tenías una, de saberlo no habría sido tan efusiva al verte.

Kate se disculpó y nos izo entrar, en la cocina estaba Raquel con Brody, el pequeño al vernos entrar corrió a nuestro encuentro, abrazó la pierna de Jake y luego se lanzó a la mía.

- tía Leah, que bueno que viniste, con mamá estábamos haciendo el postre, y yo me manché con crema, mira – me dijo tomando su camisa con la mancha y mostrándomela. Yo le sonreí y acaricié sus cabellos. Mientras Raquel y Kate hablaban de algo, con Jakob y Brody nos acercamos a ellas.

A medida que almorzábamos, Raquel no paraba de elogiar a Kate, de la buena pareja que hacía con su hermano, después de las disculpas de Kate en la puerta creí que sería de una forma diferente, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, a cada comentario de Raquel ella tenía uno propio.

- Leah, es que debes saber que Jake nunca dejaba de sonreír cuando estaba con Kate, estaba siempre feliz, era como un niño – decía Raquel

- déjame decirte que Jakob no tenía nada de niño – agregaba ella.

Jakob estaba a mi lado igual de incómodo que yo, trataba de hacerlas callar, pero ninguna hacia caso, empeoraban sus comentarios. Yo respondía siempre que podía, pero no parecía afectarles demasiado. Hasta que me cansé.

- ya basta ¿no creen? – Les dije mirándolas, ambas guardaron silencio – soy bastante paciente, pero esto ya se pasó. Realmente me da lo mismo si tú me quieres como cuñada o no, ya que yo estaré con Jakob no contigo. Y sobre ti Kate no te conozco y no me interesa hacerlo, eres el pasado y ahí te quedarás – les dije, nadie hablaba y Jakob sonreía – ambas están en mi contra, y me las puedo con ambas, depende de ustedes cuando tiempo durará esta rivalidad, pero a mi no me afectarán las cosas que me digan o hagan.

- es hora de que nos vayamos, no quiero estar donde no nos quieren – me dijo Jakob levantándose de la mesa

- espera un poco… Leah ¿podemos hablar? Por favor – Me dijo Kate levantándose y yendo a la cocina, yo la seguí – sabes que fui la primera en la vida de Jakob ¿no? – Yo asentí contando hasta 10 – pues no podrás con eso, el primer amor nunca se olvida.

- no puedo creer lo que me dices – le contesté – ya no tienes cabida en la vida de Jakob, estoy yo, no necesita nada más, no quiere nada más… si tu no eres capaz de superar que él no está contigo es cosa tuya, déjalo tranquilo o me verás enojada… créeme que no querrás ver eso.

- ¿crees que te temo? – me dijo

- claro que si – le respondí irguiéndome más para quedar de su altura – y si no, deberías, soy capaz de herirte y que parezca accidente, créeme que eso solo para empezar – ella me miró, yo mantuve su mirada hasta que fue ella quien la bajó. Luego comenzó a reír.

- tranquila, no quiero accidentes aquí – me dijo relajando su postura – veo que estas a la altura de Jake – la miré sin entender nada – verás Leah, la verdad es que no tengo intenciones de tener nada con Jake, él es parte de mi pasado también.

- ¿y porque te portas como una…? – no terminé la frase

- ¿perra? – Lo completó – me lo pidió Raquel, ella no acepta a las novias de su pequeño hermano.

- te acepta a ti – le dije

- me acepta porque no estoy con él, con Raquel nos llevamos bien desde que yo terminé con Jakob – me dijo – tranquila Leah, ella tarde o temprano te aceptará

- lo dudo mucho

- pues tienes razón, es posible que te acepte solo cuando termines con él – me dijo levantándose – pero veré que puedo hacer para ayudarte. Raquel no es fácil de llevar… mantente fuerte.

- lo soy – le contesté

- puedo verlo… pero ella también lo es

Caminé hacia el comedor y allí estaba Jakob con Raquel hablando

- yo la quiero, es todo lo que debería importarte – le decía Jake

- pero no es la mujer para ti, tengo que cuidarte y…

- ¿y que? – Le interrumpió él – déjame a mi decidir quien es la correcta para mi… Leah lo es y punto

- ¿vamos Jakob? – dije cuando entré en el lugar

- claro, vamos – me respondió levantándose

- muchas gracias por el almuerzo Raquel, la próxima vez te cocino yo – le dije

- no te vayas tía – me pidió el pequeño de Brody

- tranquilo peque, nos veremos otro día ¿vale? – le dije, el niño miró a Jakob buscando confirmación

- claro bandido, nos veremos otro día… Leah irá también no te preocupes – le dijo él. Nos despedimos del niño y de Kate, Raquel no dijo nada, solo nos acompañó a la puerta y nos fuimos. Estando en el auto con Jakob íbamos en silencio.

- ¿de que hablaron con Kate? – me preguntó rompiendo el silencio

- nada especial… ¿de que hablaron con Raquel?

- nada especial – me dijo respondiendo lo mismo que yo. Guardamos silencio por otro rato

- así que… ¿yo soy la correcta para ti? – le pregunté, el me sonrió y tomó mi mano mientras con la otra conducía por la cuidad

- na… solo lo dije para que Raquel me dejara de molestar – me dijo

- manos mal, no quería esa responsabilidad – le dije, nos dimos un beso y continuamos hacia su departamento.

El fin de las vacaciones fue tranquilo, sin sobresaltos, solo nos encargamos de disfrutar la noche en la cuidad, y las tardes en el parque.

Pensando bien las cosas ocurridas en estas vacaciones, no todo fue malo, y lo malo valió la pena, después de todo, terminé este periodo con Jakob.

La vuelta a clases fue todo lo esperado. Decidimos mantener nuestras piezas, al menos por un tiempo más, claro que con Jakob nos turnábamos, una noche en su cuarto y otra en el mío, no lográbamos dormir si no estábamos juntos, algo cursi pero cierto. Las reacciones que ocasionó mi relación con Jakob fueron algo exageradas. A la primera práctica de atletismo fuimos juntos hacia la pista atlética, allí se encontraban Quil, Embry y Collin. Realmente se nos había olvidado que ellos no sabían que estábamos juntos, así que nos sorprendió el grito que dieron al vernos llegar, Jakob llevaba mi bolso y el suyo, íbamos tomados de la mano y riendo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que ven mis ojos?! – gritó Embry cuando llegamos a su lado

- lo mismo que ven los míos – le dijo Quil mirándonos

- ¿Qué le ocurrió al mundo en estas vacaciones? – dijo Collin sorprendido

- se me olvidó que ello no sabían – me dijo Jakob, yo asentí

- esto es un broma – rió Quil

- eso debe ser, es una broma, ellos no se aguantan – dijo Embry

- no creo que sea una broma – les dijo Collin al ver que nosotros no nos reíamos.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que lo crean? – Les pegunté, todos guardaron silencio – es el colmo el trío de tontos, ¿creen que nos tomamos de la mano porque no tenemos nada de donde agarrarnos?

- ya se – dijo Jakob y de improviso me dio un beso, no me acostumbro a las demostraciones en público, así que me demoré en reaccionar, cuando se separó miré la cara de asombro de todos

- ahora ella te arranca el rostro – dijo Quil medio pasmado

- ahora ella te corta en pedazos – agregó Embry

No hice ninguna de las dos cosas, Jakob una vez me lo había dicho que tarde o temprano me tenía que acostumbrar a ser cariñosa en público, sobre todo con él, que si lo era. Así que mejor empezar desde ahora, rápidamente me acerqué a Jake, tomé su cintura y me puse de puntas para devolverle el beso.

- Dios santo, se va a acabar el mundo – dijo Embry

- está confirmado, llegó el Apocalipsis – agregó Quil, los quedé mirando con ganas de golpearlos, pero ellos como si nada se pusieron a reír a carcajadas

- felicidades Jakob, eres un excelente imnotista – bromeó Collin

- imnotista con fecha de vencimiento – le dijo Quil

- claro, haz algo malo y date por muerto – siguió Embry – buena suerte con Leah

- vamos ustedes tres – le dije - ¿Qué clase de amigos tengo? Me van a espantar el novio – ellos se quedaron mirando

- ¿Quién eres y donde está Leah la huraña? – se mofó Embry

- disfruta el día de hoy porque mañana no amaneces entero pequeño idiota – le dije, el se rió

- es la misma Leah de siempre, solo que un poco menos fastidiosa – dijo Quil.

- cállense… - les dijo Jakob – es mucho menos fastidiosa – agregó tomando mi cintura

- OK, no quiero detalles – dijo Collin dándose la vuelta – comencemos a entrenar.

Las cosas en el tiempo fueron tranquilas, teníamos peleas como cualquier pareja, a veces cedía Jakob, otra yo, otras veces se metía Alice, Bella y Rosalie y se encargaban de hacernos hablar para que termináramos la pelea.

Han pasado ya tres años desde ese verano. Tres años con Jakob, al menos como novios, cuatro desde que lo conocí. En este tiempo han ocurrido varias cosas, la primera es el nacimiento de Mila, la hija de Sam y Emily.

**Flashbacks **

- ¿halo?_ – _pregunté al teléfono

- _¿Leah? soy Seth _– me contestaron

- hermano que gusto oírte – le dije

- _a mi también me da gusto oírte hermana, pero te llamo por algo importante _– me dijo, yo me asusté.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté

-_ Leah, estoy en el hospital, es Emily, rompió fuente – _me dijo – _pensé que debías saberlo_

- si Seth – le dije en susurro – gracia por avisarme, voy para allá.

Tomé el primer autobús de ese día, Jakob me acompañó, a pesar de que le dije que no era necesario, pero él tomó mi mano y fue conmigo. Yo iba nerviosa, no solo porque Emily tendría un hijo, sino porque vería a Sue después de la discusión que tuvimos ese verano, también porque vería a Sam, él ya no significaba nada para mi, pero no se como reaccionaría ante él. Además estaba el hecho de que ninguno sabía que estaba con Jakob, solo Seth.

Luego de 2 horas de viaje llegamos y fuimos directo al hospital. En la sala de espera estaba Sam y Seth.

- Leah, me alegro que hayas podido llegar – me dijo Seth

-¿Por qué, cual es el apuro? – le pregunté

- tu conoces este hospital y…

- lleva 6 horas metida dentro y no hemos sabido nada – interrumpió Sam – tu conoces este hospital, hiciste aquí tus seguimientos en el primer año, te conocen, talvez puedas averiguar algo

- ¿hiciste aquí tus seguimientos? – me preguntó Jakob que estaba a mi lado, yo no alcancé a responder ya que Sam lo izo.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- acompaño a Leah – le respondió Jakob

- esto no es asunto tuyo

- Leah si lo es

- ya basta los dos – les dije – Sam, Jakob es mi novio así que tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí, además no es algo que a ti te incumba, no te metas. Jakob tu tranquilo por favor, espérame con Seth mientras veo que puedo averiguar – dije y me puse a caminar hacia el área de obstetricia

Una vez allí me encontré con Tabita, ella era una enfermera interna, nos hicimos cercana en mis seguimientos.

- Tabita, que bueno que te veo – le dije

- Leah, hace tiempo que no te veo ¿Cómo has estado? – me preguntó ella

- muy bien, gracias. Tabita, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta sobre una paciente? Está en obstetricia, seguramente en trabajo de parto, nadie ha dicho nada y lleva horas dentro. Se llama Emily Black

- espérame un momento, me parece que solo hay una paciente en parto, ¿es familiar? – me preguntó ella

- si…es mi prima – le contesté, ella me pidió que esperara. Luego de unos minutos regresó.

- el bebé no tiene buena posición, viene de pies y el cordón umbilical esta enrollado en su cuello – les dije a Sam, a Seth y a Sue cuando llegué a la sala de espera

- pero ¿está todo bien? – me preguntaba Sam desesperado.

- Sam tranquilízate, los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible, le pedí a una amiga que me comunicara cada cierto tiempo, considera que el trabajo de parto dura varias horas – lo tranquilicé. Él se volvió a sentar.

- ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Jakob

- si, espero todo salga bien – le dije

- haz cambiado cariño – susurró Jakob cuando me abrazó – en tu voz no hay rencor ni dolor al hablar con Sam, o sobre Emily.

- ya no siento dolor al hacerlo – le respondí – tu tienes la culpa, me puse blanda desde que estoy contigo.

- Leah – me volteé y vi a Sue – hace tiempo que no se de ti hija

- mamá, yo tampoco sabía nada de ti, bueno además de lo que me decía Seth

- Jakob, ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Sue

- muy bien Sue

- así que ¿están de novios? – me preguntó Sue, yo asentí - ¿desde cuando?

- hace seis meses – le respondió Jakob

- hace tiempo ya – dijo pensativa Sue - ¿Emily y el bebé estarán bien? – preguntó luego. Se veía preocupada, mas preocupada por ella que curiosa por mi.

- ¿son los familiares de Emily Black? – dijo de pronto un médico que se acercaba a nosotros

- soy su marido – le dijo Sam - ¿Cómo está ella?

- ella está bien, tuvimos unas complicaciones, el niño venía con el cordón al rededor del cuello, tuvimos que hacer una cesárea – dijo el médico – la madre está bien, un poco cansada, la niña está sana a pesar de las complicaciones.

- ¿una niña? – preguntó Sam

- si, felicitaciones señor, es el padre de una preciosa niña – le dijo el doctor golpeando el brazo de Sam – si quiere, puede pasar a verla, la niña está en el mismo cuarto con la madre – Sam sin pensarlo lo comenzó a seguir, el resto de nosotros nos quedamos en la sala.

- tengo una nietecita – dijo Sue sentándose

- felicidades – le dije – al parecer yo ahora soy tía.

- claro que lo eres – me dijo Sue – y yo finalmente soy abuela… mi querido Harry estaría tan feliz

- claro, claro – le dije yo – Jake ¿vamos a comer algo?

- claro

Fuimos al comedor del hospital, Jakob se pidió un sándwich de pavo con palta, tomate y una soda grande, yo me pedí solo un agua mineral.

- pensé que querías venir a comer y el único que lo hace soy yo – me dijo Jakob cuando llevaba la mitad de su comida, yo no había tocado mi agua aun.

- perdona – le dije – solo quería salir de allí

- ¿estás bien?

- si, estoy feliz por Sam y por Emily, ya no tengo razones para tener enojo, además soy tía, bueno… si tu prima tiene un hijo te vuelves tía ¿cierto?

- Leah estás divagando – me dijo Jakob.

- tienes razón – le dije – es mi madre, siento que las cosas no cambian con ella, no importa que haga… pero eso ya no importa, soy tía.

Subimos con Jakob y vimos a Sam con un bulto en sus brazos. Todos lo miraban y sonreían. Nos acercamos para ver mejor.

- ¿es ella? – le pregunté a Sam

- es ella… Mila Andrea Uley Clearwater – dijo sonriendo orgulloso. Yo me acerqué aun mas para verla - ¿quieres… sostenerla? – me preguntó, yo lo quedé mirando, no sabía que responderle, pero el no esperó y estiró sus brazos para pasármela, yo la acomodé en mis brazos y la cobijé, cuando la tuve la quedé mirando… era una niña preciosa, dormía tranquila, con sus ojitos cerrados, me bastó mirarla para quererla.

- lamento todo lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos – me dijo Sam – se que es un mal momento, pero tenía que decirte… nada era cierto tu…

- te entiendo – le interrumpí - no hay de que disculparse… pero si lo repites Mila se queda sin padre

**Fin del flashbacks **

La niña volvió luego con Emily, ya que debía alimentarse. A las pocas horas volvimos con Jakob a la universidad. Un mes después volvimos para el bautizo, tanto nosotros como los Cullen, pasamos allá el fin de semana. Logré hablar con Emily y arreglamos todo mal entendido que teníamos, con mi mamá la cosa seguía tal cual, pero ya no trataba de arreglarlo.

Es increíble lo rápido que pasaron estos tres años… parece ayer cuando entre por primera vez a esta universidad y ahora resulta que me arreglo para mi baile de graduación.

- ¿puedo entrar? – me decía alguien al otro lado de la puerta, reconocí inmediatamente su voz

- claro Seth entra – le dije

- ¿estás lista? ¿Encontraste la entrada? – me preguntó. Nos habíamos estado arreglando con Rosalie, Alice y Bella, ellas me obligaron a ir a una peluquería por toda la tarde, pero tuve que regresar a mi cuarto para encontrar mis entradas al baile, los olvidé en mi bolso

-aquí están – le dije mostrándoselo

- se ve muy extraña este cuarto sin todas tus cosas – me dijo Seth mirándola

- la extrañaré, pasé muy buenos momentos aquí – le respondí. Ahora que nos graduábamos teníamos que dejar la pieza que use durante todos esos años, todas mis cosas y las de Jakob ya estaban en su departamento, en mi cuarto de la universidad solo había un bolso con un cambio de ropa, él había abandonado su pieza para vivir en la mía, de eso ya un poco más de dos años.

- vamos que nos están esperando – me apuró mi hermano

- ¿Jakob usó tu cuarto para vestirse? – le pegunté, Seth ya estaba graduado y este era su primer año en la misma universidad que yo, y por sus notas tenía un cuarto en el edificio vecino

- si, realmente todos la usaron – rió él – parecían mujeres, me llenaron la habitación de cremas y cosas así, creo que se demoraron dos horas en decidir que corbata usar – no pude aguantar mi risa y me uní a él en sus carcajadas

- me imagino – le dije - ¿Emmet encontró su anillo?

- si, le muy menso lo tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón, se lo había quitado para arreglar algo y luego olvidó donde lo había puesto – me contó Seth sin parar de reír – se salvó, Rosalie le dijo que si no lo encontraba en 24 horas lo…

- castraba, si me contó – le interrumpí riendo. Rosalie y Emmet se habían casado hace un año, fue un boda doble, ya que Alice y Jasper también lo hicieron. Fue una gran festividad, "casualmente" Alice ganó un premio en la lotería, no muy grande, pero suficiente para celebrar una gran boda, con Bella fuimos las madrinas, yo de Rosalie y ella de Alice, Jakob fue el padrino de Emmet y Edward de Jasper, ese día fue una locura, pero resultó todo hermoso… hace poco supimos que Rosalie tenía seis semanas de embarazo.

- es tu último baile – dijo Seth sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras caminábamos por el pasillo

- lo se, es un sentimiento extraño

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- pues, me quieren contratar en un hospital en la cuidad, así que me iré allí, pagan bien y es cercano al departamento de Jakob, él se irá a una empresa automotriz con la cual está negociando un contrato

- ¿y los demás? – me volvió a preguntar

- Edward trabajará en el mismo hospital que yo, pero como médico, Jasper trabajará en una firma de abogados, Alice fue contratada por una compañía de ropa, será diseñadora nueva, pero tiene futuro, sus diseños son geniales… por Bella, ella está como periodista para un canal de televisión, el mismo donde hizo su práctica y Rosalie está en la misma compañía de Jakob, pero no como ingeniera, sino como publicista.

- están todos juntos – me dijo Seth

- si, fue algo inevitable, y que nos alegra, de hecho quieren comprar departamentos en el mismo edificio de Jakob

- no te librarás de los Cullen – rió

- al parecer no, se quedarán para molestar el resto de mi vida – le contesté

- escuché eso – me dijo una voz cantora cuando estábamos por cruzar la puerta hacia el Aula Magna, lugar donde se haría el baile

- lo decía con total amor Alice – le dije

- claro… todos nos esperan dentro, será mejor que te apures

- ¿te veré después? – me preguntó Seth

- claro, con Jake nos quedaremos esta noche en mi cuarto, mañana nos iremos a su departamento, si quieres desayunamos juntos

- claro, pero terminarán tarde, así que mejor almorzamos – dijo riendo

- mejor Seth, invita a María y vamos a un local todos a almorzar – le dijo Alice, Seth acepto con gusto, y María, su novia, aceptaría encantada también, ella y Rosalie se llevan muy bien.

- ¿estás lista para nuestro último baile? – me dijo Alice

- si… es increíble… es el último

- pero será el mejor – me dijo

- ¿Qué pasará? – le pregunté. Yo conocía esa cara

- esta noche… se dará una increíble noticia – me dijo Alice entusiasmada

- ¿Qué noticia?

- ya verás… ya verás….


	32. Chapter 32 FINAL

Leah POV

Entramos al baile y todo estaba increíble, muchos vestidos largos bailando y moviéndose al compás de la música. Nuevamente me encontraba en lo alto de esa escalera, nuevamente Jakob estaba esperándome radiante a los pies de la misma.

- te ves hermosa – me dijo cuando llegué a su sitio

- gracias… te ves igual de hermoso – le dije

- ¿listo para nuestro último baile? – me preguntó

- todo el mundo me ha preguntado lo mismo – le dije – estoy lista para iniciar una nueva vida contigo fuera de aquí

- me alegro mucho… pero si no estabas lista no importaba, te arrastraba conmigo igual – me dijo entrando a la pista de baile.

Bailamos durante mucho tiempo, hasta la madrugada, cuando finalmente no pudimos seguir bailando por el cansancio nos acercamos a unas sillas

- ¿estás bien? – me preguntó

- claro ¿porque lo preguntas?

- te he notado enferma las últimas semanas – me dijo

- ¿enferma? Yo me siento de lo mejor

- puede que sea mi idea, pero cuando corremos te cansas antes, y te noto un poco ojerosa… tal vez debas pedirle a Edward que te examine

- no gracias – le contesté – debe ser la presión de las últimas semanas, el tener que hacer la prueba nacional cansa, pero ya todo pasó, logré pasar esa prueba con buenos resultados y mi salud estará mejor

- eso espero, pero iremos a médico si continúas igual – me mandó, yo lo miré elevando una ceja

- claro papá, cuando quieras – le dije, el sonrió y me besó la frente - al final nada pasó – le dije a Jakob cuando nos sentamos un momento

- ¿Qué cosa? – me preguntó

- Alice me dijo que se iba a dar una gran noticia en el baile… bueno ya está casi terminando y nadie ha dicho nada

- pequeña duende… es demasiado pequeña para ser tan fastidiosa

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté

- acompáñame – me pidió Jakob tomando mi mano

- ¿Dónde vamos? – le pregunté

- vamos – me dijo – necesito hablarte afuera – iba tan serio que no pude decirle que no ni hacerle otra pregunta. Jakob me llevó a la fuente de agua que estaba al frente, por ser el baile de fin de año, estaba funcionando e iluminada, realmente hermosa, y por la hora no había nadie cerca, por lo que había una ambiente de paz y privacidad. Cuando llegamos Jakob se me puso al frente y tomó mis manos

- Leah tengo que hablar contigo – me dijo mirando mis manos entrelazadas a las suyas

- ¿Qué pasa Jake?

- mira… esto no es fácil… osea… si lo es, pero no lo es… es decir, son unas pocas palabras, pero son muy importantes

- Jakob me estás mareando – le dije – si son solo unas palabras dilas luego

- son las palabras y es que es difícil Leah… bien… déjame respirar – me pidió, respiró hondamente tres veces y me miró – hace tres años me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo al decirme que me amabas. Desde ese momento decidí que eras tú la mujer de mi vida, la correcta para mí, la única. Con tu sonrisa eres capaz de iluminarme aunque esté sumergido en la peor de las oscuridades, basta mirarnos para saber que nos pasa… eres todo lo que necesito – se detuvo un momento, yo miraba sus ojos, la incertidumbre del porque de esas palabras me carcomía. Estaba tan concentrada en mirar sus ojos, que me tomó por sorpresa cuando ellos bajaron, Jakob estaba apoyando una rodilla en el piso.

- Ho por dios – escapó de mi garganta, llevé mi mano libre a la boca por la sorpresa, mientras la otra seguía atrapada entre las manos de Jakob. No apartaba mi vista de él

- Leah Clearwater – dijo Jakob metiendo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacando una cajita negra – quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado… ¿me darías el honor de ser mi esposa? – me preguntó abriendo la caja y mostrándome un precioso anillo blanco, lo miré por un segundo, blanco con apliques verdes, eran tres piedras que brillaban con luz propia. Luego miré los ojos de Jakob, unos ojos negros en los cuales me perdía, en los cuales me perdí desde el primer día en que los vi – Leah tu silencio me está asustando – me dijo Jakob sacándome de mis pensamientos

- mmm… me pides que sea tu esposa – le dije, el asintió – lo que significa que tendré que aguantarte el resto de mi vida… - Jakob me miró asombrado – pero que quede claro que seguiré estudiando y no plancharé nada… odio planchar.

- ¿me estás diciendo que si? – me preguntó

- te estoy diciendo que si – le repetí

- pues yo también quiero seguir estudiando, y yo plancho si tu cocinas

- echo – le dije

- echo – me respondió Jake sonriendo y levantándose de golpe me abrasó, yo reía en sus brazos mientras él me daba vueltas – te amo, te amo, te amo – me repetía

- yo también te amo, con todo mi ser y más – le dije cuando se detuvo y me puso en el suelo

- ¿me aguantarás el resto de mi vida hasta que seamos unos viejitos con bastones? – preguntó

- siempre y cuando sigas planchando – le respondí besándolo

- permíteme – me dijo tomando mi mano izquierda – quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado – decía mientras deslizaba el anillo por mi dedo corazón. Al ver mi mano con la joya el rostro de Jakob resplandeció, como si hubiese conquistado una tierra imposible

- te gusta como se ve – afirmé

- me gusta como se ve en ti – me dijo – te quedó perfecto, como hecho para ti

- ¿no lo fue?

- era el anillo de compromiso de mi madre – me dijo – me lo dejó antes de morir, de hecho me lo entregó unos días antes del accidente… esta joya lleva años esperándote.

- es precioso – le dije, no pude decir más, mi respiración estaba cortada por la emoción – gracias… por todo

- ¡BODA! – Gritaron a mi espalda, me volteé y vi a Emmet llegando con todo el mundo - ¡tenemos boda! ¡Comeré pastel! Quiero de chocolate con tres pisos y el primero es todo mío – siguió diciendo mientras se acercaba

- glotón – le dijo Rosalie

- pero si me gusta el chocolate – de defendió él

- felicidades amiga – dijo Bella abrasándome, lo mismo hicieron Alice y Rosalie. Los hombres hicieron lo propio con Jakob

- hay que organizar una gran fiesta, mañana veremos un pastel y el vestido, las invitaciones… ¿Dónde la harás? ¿En La Push o aquí? Y…

- ¡Alice cálmate! – Le grité interrumpiéndola – dios… me estás asustando, no quiero algo tan grande, tenemos que hablarlo con Jakob, y…

- pero… pero… - comenzó a hacer pucheros

- Alice no importa lo que decidamos con Jake… tu serás mi organizadora, lo prometo – le dije, ella se tiró a mi cuello dándome las gracias. La verdad sabía que me arrepentiría después de lo que le dije, pero quiero que ella participe al igual que todos, los quiero a todos en el día mas importante de mi vida.

- es hora de que los dejemos ir – dijo Jasper luego de una rato de plática – seguramente querrán tener una celebración privada

- sean suaves, no queremos destrozos en el edificio en su última noche aquí – nos dijo Emmet

- no te golpeo solo porque estoy feliz – le dijo Jakob - ¿vamos? – me preguntó y yo asentí.

Caminábamos por los pasillos hacia nuestro cuarto riendo y totalmente felices. Yo estaba totalmente feliz, no caía en la dicha de esta noche, Jakob era el culpable de eso, él es la razón de mi alegría.

- fuese por mi me caso mañana mismo contigo – me dijo él una vez que estuvimos en la habitación

- Alice te mata

- es que… no sabes las ganas que tengo de que seas mía por las leyes de Dios y del hombre, y luego de un tiempo tener una familia contigo – me dijo emocionado – quiero… muero por tener hijos, pequeñas Leah y mini Jakob dando vueltas por el departamento, gritando, no muchos, tal vez dos… - siguió diciendo, yo comencé a paralizarme, esto no lo había pensado

- Jake – le dije, pero el no me escuchó

- … serán preciosos, iguales a ti, con esos hermosos ojos caramelo…

- Jake… - volví a llamarlo sintiéndome un poco mareada

- …ya debes saberlo, amo a los niños, esas personitas pequeñas que te alegran el ambiente – siguió diciendo con la mirada perdida, yo me caía poco a poco, con cada palabra que él decía – a Brody lo he querido como si fuese mi propio hijo, pero ahora encontré la mujer con quien quiero tenerlos…

- ¡Jake! – le interrumpí

- ¿Qué?

- y si… ¿no tuviésemos hijos? – le pregunté, él me quedó mirando

- ¿Cómo… no quieres hijos?, no te digo que sea ahora, en un par de años, cariño, acompáñame en eso, quiero una familia contigo, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos y yo quiero hijos desde siempre… y tu eres la mujer con quien quiero tenerlos

- Jakob – le dije, no sabía como decirle esto, no quería decirlo, dios ¿Por qué pasa esto ahora?, no podía tener tanta felicidad, el destino me odia, me odia

- ¿Qué pasa Lee? – me volvió a preguntar Jake

- es que… dios… Jakob… yo… - comencé a balbucear – tengo que decirte algo… yo… no puedo ayudarte en eso

- pero si no quiero hijos ahora, cuando estemos mas consolidados

- no Jakob… no puedo ayudarte… yo no… ¡mierda! – no podía, no podía decirlo, no a él, no con esos ojos mirándome, no con el amor que le tengo

- Leah habla – me exigió

- yo… yo…

- ¡LEAH!

- ¡NO PUEDO TENER HIJOS! – Le grité, él se mantuvo en su lugar con la boca abierta y sus ojos enormes por la sorpresa – Jake… yo no puedo tener hijos

- si es una broma te dijo que no es graciosa

- no es broma… yo no puedo tener hijos – le repetí, fue un horrible dejavú – no debí decirte de esta forma, siempre lo digo en el momento menos indicado, pasó lo mismo con Harry…

- ¿con tu papá? – Me preguntó – ¿esa fue la noticia que le diste ese día? – yo asentí. El recuerdo volvió a mi cabeza como si lo viviese nuevamente. Ese día mi papá se metió en mi cartera para buscar un lápiz, y vio los exámenes

**Flashbacks**

- ¿Qué es esto Leah? – me preguntó Harry con unos papeles en sus manos

- ¿Qué es que? – dije llegando a su lado, cuando vi los documentos en sus manos me paralicé, solo pude quitarle los papeles bruscamente – no deberías meterte en mis cosas, son privadas

- ¿Qué es FOP?

- nada

- no me digas que nada, esos son papeles del hospital, ¿Por qué te estás tomando exámenes? – Me preguntó, yo no dije nada – Leah responde, no entiendo mucho de esto, pero se lo que significa la palabra infertilidad. Exijo una explicación

- ¿Por qué? La que tiene problemas soy yo – le dije enojada, no quería que él supiera, no quería que nadie supiera, es un tema que yo aun no procesaba

- Leah, soy tu padre tengo derecho en saber, ¡dime que es lo que tienes demonios!

- ¡tengo Falla Ovárica Prematura! – Le grité – no soy normal, no tengo óvulos, no me enfermo todos los meses, no puedo tener hijos, ¡soy infértil! ¿Contento?

- es decir que…

- que no puedo tener hijos porque no tengo óvulos papá – le dije sentándome en el sillón

- pero… yo pensé que te enfermabas todos los meses

- no tengo hormonas para menstruar, tengo 19 años y soy menopáusica – Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado – no pongas esa cara, así se dice, las mujeres no se enferman… si fuese así deberías ponerte feliz, soy la mujer mas sana del planeta.

- no estás sana… no puedes tener hijos – dijo él tomando su cabeza con las manos y comenzando a tener una respiración irregular – yo pensé… pensé que habíamos hecho bien las cosas con tu mamá, pensé que eras una mujer hecha y derecha – yo lo miré sin poder creerlo, mi mundo se caía a pedazos con cada una de esas palabras

- ¿crees que no soy una mujer?

- no puedes tener hijos – me dijo como respuesta sin siquiera mirarme

- puedo adoptar

- no serían mis nietos – respondió frío, como si lo que dije fuese un insulto.

- no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo… ¿ninguna palabra de apoyo? – el me miró lejano

- no me darás el placer de la descendencia

- papá… - tenías ganas de llorar, quería salir de allí y perderme, me sentía mal con esa noticia, pero la reacción de Harry me terminó de hundir.

- ¿Sam lo sabe? – Yo negué con la cabeza – el pobre se morirá con la noticia

- ¿te preocupa Sam? ¿Y yo? ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? – Le pregunté levantándome del sillón – papá… me estoy muriendo desde que supe lo que tenía, esperando el mejor momento para decirles… para decirte, porque a quien menos quería contarle era a ti. Papá te amo, y se que quieres nietos con todo tu ser, sobre todo de mi por ser la mayor, se que tienes las costumbres del pueblo y todo el resto… pero piensa en mi… por una vez olvida tu machismo y piensa como me siento como mujer…

- lo siento Leah, pero es la forma en que me criaron, en mis tiempos una mujer que no procreaba no servía para esposa – me contestó secando la transpiración que había aparecido en su frente con un pañuelo

- los tiempos cambian… papá…

- moriré sin ver a mis nietos – comenzó a decir Harry mirando a la nada – Seth es muy pequeño aun y mi hija mayor salió incompleta – su voz era tan distante, se lo que él sufría, pero en esos momentos mi dolor era mas grande que el suyo – moriré sin nietos – repitió, la respiración se le hacía agitada y tocaba constantemente su pecho.

- ya basta… no puedo creer que no me des una palabra de aliento en esto, que solo pienses en tu deber de descendencia, en el tener que alargar tu sangre y cada maldita porquería machista de los hombres de este estúpido pueblo… yo… no lo puedo creer… lo mejor será que te mueras así no sufres por mi incompetencia como mujer – las palabras salían de mi boca con rabia, totalmente enojada, con pena, con indignación, me sentía tan dolida, comencé a caminar hacía la puerta, solo quería salir de allí – aprovecha tus problemas cardiaco… ¡puedes morirte si así lo quieres! – le grité tomando mi bolso y saliendo pegando un portazo

Comencé a caminar enojada, quería que la tierra me tragara, desaparecer del mundo, perderme en el bosque y que los lobos me atacaran y me dejaran en coma, o mejor, que me mataran de una vez. No alcancé a caminar mucho cuando escuché un sonido fuerte proveniente del interior de la casa, como cosas cayéndose. Quería seguir mi camino, mi orgullo me decía que no volviera, que no importaba que había ocurrido, pero algo en mi interior me empujó sobre mis pasos y volví a la casa, algo me decía que la cosas estaban mal, a medida que me acercaba a la casa comencé a desesperarme, metí las llaves y abrí la puerta de golpe

- ¡papá! – grité al verlo tirado en el piso con las cosas de la mesa en el suelo a

su alrededor, me acerqué corriendo y me arrodillé a su lado, desesperada le tomé el pulso, pero no lo encontraba, me fui al cuello, y tampoco, nada. Me acerqué a su pecho, pero no vi movimiento, no había respiración. Temblando tomé mi celular y llamé a urgencias, di la dirección y todo lo que me pedían, pero no me podía quedar sin hacer nada. Comencé a presionar su pecho con rapidez _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" _tratando de hacer masaje cardiaco.

- por favor papá, no me hagas esto, no te vayas – le rogaba mientras seguía presionando, le daba respiración y comprobaba su pulso – mierda, papá, no me hagas caso – le seguía pidiendo al comprobar que su corazón no volvía a latir – no te quise decir eso, saber que no, no me dejes, por favor…

Debieron pasar 30 minutos, por las clases que había tomado en el instituto, sabía que luego de ese tiempo si no respondía, ya no lo haría. Pero no quería rendirme, estaba agotada de tanto hacer reanimación.

- no… papá… Harry vuelve… vuelve – le pedí mientras lo abrasaba, mis ojos no veían por las lágrimas – dios no me hagas esto… no te lo lleves – tenía tanto dolor en mi pecho que me costaba respirar - no puedo con esto sola… mamá no podrá sin ti… papá… piensa en Seth… si no me quieres hazlo por ellos… te necesitan… yo te necesito…- pensé en Sue, ella sufrirá… y Seth, es muy pequeño para no tener padre

Escuché el sonido de la ambulancia, la cabaña en la que estábamos no es fácil de ubicar en el bosque, por eso demoraron. Pensé en Sue, en como se desmoronaría, en Seth, mi pequeño hermano, tendrá suficiente con ver a su mamá llorar, tengo que ser fuerte, serlo por ellos.

- papá, una oportunidad más – le dije posesionándome, me sequé las lágrimas de la cara y comencé a presionar nuevamente… hasta que entraron los paramédicos y se lo llevaron, aun no tenía pulso…

**Fin del flashbacks**

- esto… no puede ser – dijo Jakob cayendo sentado sobre la cama y sacándome de mis cavilaciones

- Jake…

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

- Falla Ovárica Prematura – le dije

- traduce, no soy Edward, no entiendo

- tengo un numero menor de óvulos en mi cuerpo, y los pocos que tengo no funcionan como corresponde, por eso no menstruo, no me enfermo

- ni si quiera me había dado cuenta que no te enfermabas, pero ¿Cómo saberlo?, nunca te quejaste de dolores, además siempre nos cuidábamos, bueno casi siempre… pero eso no importa, pudimos estar siempre sin protección y no hubiese importado

- lo siento no quería decirte de esta forma, pero no sabía como hacerlo – le dije agachándome frente a él para quedar a su altura

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – me preguntó sin mirarme

- no se – le dije – no es un tema fácil para mi

- ¿me lo ibas a decir cuando ya estuviésemos casados? – Se levantó bruscamente dejándome allí – ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo por tres años? ¿Creíste que no era algo importante? ¿Qué no cambiaría las cosas? ¿Qué no me importaría?

- ¿cambiaría tu propuesta? – le pregunté levantándome, no sabía como mantenerme en pie, el hueco que había en mi pecho se había cerrado, Jakob lo había curado hace años, pero ahora se volvía a abrir y sangraba como nunca, sangraba y dolía. – respóndeme, de haberlo sabido antes ¿me habrías pedido que me casara contigo? – Esperaba una respuesta, que me dijera que no, que no importaba… pero no dijo nada, simplemente me dio la espalda y apoyó las manos en la pared - ¿no me vas a decir nada?

- ¿Qué puedo decirte? – me contestó. A mi se me pasaron muchas frases por mi mente _"no te preocupes", "saldremos adelante", "estoy contigo"_… - no se que decirte… no tengo que decirte… pensé que tendría una familia, soñé con una familia, y ahora… no la tendré, porque tú no puedes – me dijo, era golpe tras golpe, quería salir de allí, necesitaba desaparecer, me dolió no poder darle nietos a mi padre, pero ahora, ahora que le rompía los sueños al hombre que amo, no era dolor lo que sentía, era algo mas fuerte, algo que me estaba matando, pero que no me permitía morir, claro que no, muerta no sentiría tanto dolor como ahora, muerta las cosas serían mucho mas fáciles, y para mi nada es fácil. Las lágrimas clamaban por salir a la superficie, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y solo una logró escapar, pero la sequé rápidamente, me estaba sintiendo más mareada que de costumbre lo que me dificultaba mantenerme entera

Levanté mi cabeza y luego de tres años volví a ponerme esa coraza de hielo, la misma que Jakob rompió. Lo miré y aclaré mi garganta.

- tienes razón, soy yo la que no puedo – le dije – soy yo la que es un final genéticamente muerto… y no tienes porque cargar con eso – Jakob se volteó para mirarme.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- que debí decirte antes, para que las cosas no llegaran tan lejos – él me miró sin entender nada – no… no soy la adecuada… espero la encuentres

- Leah

- fui una tonta al pensar que las cosas podían salir bien, que al final iba a ser feliz… pero eso no me pasa a mi, yo no tengo finales felices

- ¿no habrá uno? – me preguntó. No fui capaz de responderle. Tomé mi bolso y salí del cuarto – Leah… - alcancé a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas.

Comencé a caminar lentamente por el pasillo esperando que Jakob saliera de la habitación y me gritara que no me fuera, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me detuviera, porque yo no era capaz de volver y mirarlo a la cara. Esperaba que llegara y me abrasara y consolara y me dijera que nada de esto importaba, nada… pero no llegó, ningún sonido hubo en ese pasillo, nada que me hiciera pensar que él me quería.

No resistí más y comencé a acelerar mi paso, bajé las escaleras y me encontré con que no sabía donde ir, no tenía donde ir, todo mi mundo tenía rastros de Jakob, él conocía todo de mi. No quería ver a nadie, necesitaba estar sola, perderme, pensé en ir al bosque, pero él lo conocía tan bien como yo, nos habíamos perdido mas de una vez entre esos árboles… no podía ir a La Push, me buscaría allá, ni pensar ir donde Alice o Bella o Rosalie, ellas me harían conversar con Jakob, y no sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, no puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos, dolor que yo provoqué, no puedo….

Sin saber donde ir comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la universidad.

- ¿Leah? – Me llamaron cuando estaba por llegar a la salida, busqué a quien me había llamado y vi a Edward acercándose a mi - ¿Qué haces aquí?... Leah… ¿Qué pasó? – Me preguntó al verme, me quedó mirando y supe inmediatamente que era lo que estaba haciendo – vaya… lo siento, es una noticia bastante fuerte…

- sal de mi cabeza – le gruñí

- lo siento, no quería escuchar… pero es que tu mente está gritando

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- estaba en el Aula, y Alice me mandó aquí, no me dijo porque pero ya sabes que no cuestiono lo que la enana dice

- por su puesto Alice

- Leah, sabes tan bien como yo que hay tratamientos y…

- no me interesan… deja de tratarme como si fuese uno de tus paciente porque no lo soy

- te estoy hablando como amigo no como médico, hay tratamientos y… - guardó silencio un momento – no te puedes estar dando por vencida de esa manera

- piérdete un rato y deja mi cabeza en paz – le dije, no quería hacerlo, yo se que Edward solo lo dice para ayudarme, pero no quería ayuda, quería desaparecer.

- pero Leah, no puedes pensar en no hacer nada

- ya no importa

- ¡si importa!, Leah, no le dijiste a Jakob que habían alternativas, que habían posibilidades

- ¿Cuáles? ¿Tratamientos hormonales? ¿Donación de óvulos? ¿Adopción? – Me estaba desahogando, y el pobre de Edward tendría que soportarlo – ¡no viste su rostro! ¡No estabas allí cuando le conté, cuando me miró con los ojos mas tristes que he visto!... no… sabes como me siento y lo perdida que estoy… me siento dañada, incompleta y por primera vez siento que soy la peor persona del mundo al no poder cumplir un deseo, el deseo de Jakob… él quiere un hijo suyo, propio… no…no…

- a lo mejor no lo dejaste procesar la noticia, era un deseo muy grande para él, no le dijiste que hay probabilidades

- ¡no las hay! – le grité, el sonido de mi voz corrió como eco en el silencio de la noche.

- ¡claro que si! – Me devolvió el grito – no me hagas creer que nada de lo que te enseñaron aquí te sirvió, sabes muy bien que le 2% de las pacientes con FOP logra quedar embarazada sin tratamiento

- por favor… ¿y crees que yo puedo pertenecer a ese 2%? No con mi suerte

- Jakob debería saberlo

- ¡no! – dije tajante – no expondré a Jakob a eso, no haré que pase por años de tratamientos y de intentos para que nada pase, no sería capaz de ver su decepción cuando nada resulte… además… él… no reaccionó, no dijo nada… me dejó claro que no le importa, que de haberlo sabido antes esta relación no habría durado 3 años

- es posible que no haya sido así, si hablaran de nuevo

- no podría, si él no dijo nada es porque no le importa… y no quiero que me duela más… hace tiempo me prometí que esto no me dañaría, y no lo hará

- no te engañes – me dijo Edward casi con un susurro – sabes que te afecta

- ¡porque me enamoré!… me enamoré hasta la médula del imbécil de Jakob… y por lo mismo es mejor que se busque a alguien que pueda darle lo que él quiere y lo haga feliz, yo no podré – le dije dándome la vuelta y caminando

- ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó Edward a mis espaldas

- no lo se y no te incumbe, déjame tranquila – respondí haciendo parar un taxi que pasaba por la salida

- ¡Leah! – escuché que me decían, pero no me detuve y subí sin mirar atrás

- ¿adonde? – me preguntó el taxista arrancando

- no lo se – le respondí

- disculpe ¿se encuentra bien? – me preguntó, yo lo miré por el retrovisor

- no – le respondí – solo conduzca… vamos al centro de la cuidad por favor, al edificio Saint Lount

El taxista asintió y comenzó a conducir, yo subí mis piernas al asiento y abracé mis rodillas escondiendo mi cabeza. Quería arrancar, pero no sabía donde, donde irme, donde escapar donde esconderme para que nadie me encontrara, no tenía ningún sitio, ni tampoco el dinero para quedarme en algún hotel o algo… ya sé quien me puede ayudar, saqué mi celular y marqué el numero de la única persona que podía hacerlo

- _Hola preciosa – _me respondieron – _¿Cómo estás?_

- bien – le respondí con la mejo voz que pude - ¿Dónde estás?

- _en la cuidad ¿Por qué?...Leah ¿estás bien?_

- Cerick… necesito que me hagas un favor.- él era el único que me puede ayudar a escapar e irme lejos, irme, eso es lo que debo hacer.

Jakob POV

- no se que decirte… no tengo que decirte… pensé que tendría una familia, soñé con una familia, y ahora… no la tendré, porque tú no puedes – le dije dándole la espalda, y no estaba mintiendo, no tenía que decirle, mi cabeza estaba en blanco, no tenía emociones en ese momento, me sentía seco. No podía creer lo que ella me estaba diciendo, la conozco hace 4 años, y es la primera vez que comienzo a atar cabos, su enfermedad lo explica todo, por eso ella nunca hablaba de la muerte de su padre, porque se siente culpable, siente que ella lo mató al momento de decirle que no podría darle nietos, por esa razón el día del funeral a Leah le dolió tanto que Emily estuviese embarazada, cumplía el sueño de su padre, y ella no puede hacer eso… claro, todo lo extraño y a lo que no le tomé importancia tiene sentido ahora, nada de dolores, no le preocupaba cuando no nos cuidábamos…

- tienes razón, soy yo la que no puedo – me dijo – soy yo la que es un final genéticamente muerto… y no tienes porque cargar con eso – me volteé a mirarla sorprendido

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunté, en el fondo de mi cabeza una vocecita me decía que era lo que Leah me trataba de decir, pero no alcanzaba a escucharla

- que debí decirte antes, para que las cosas no llegaran tan lejos – la seguí mirando sin entender nada aun – no… no soy la adecuada… espero la encuentres

- Leah… – no… no me digas eso… "_dile algo" _me pedía una voz en mi interior

- fui una tonta al pensar que las cosas podían salir bien, que al final iba a ser feliz… pero eso no me pasa a mi, yo no tengo finales felices

- ¿no habrá uno? – le pregunté, pero ella no me dijo nada, solo bajó la vista y se fue – Leah… - traté de llamarla, pero no volteó y cerró la puerta.

Yo me quedé en mi sitio sin saber que hacer. Parte de mi me pedía a gritos ir por ella, abrazarla y besarla… decirle que me daba lo mismo lo que ella tuviese, que encontraríamos una solución a eso, que estaríamos juntos, que no la dejaría sola…. Pero el lado paralizado de mi cabeza tuvo mas poder y no pude moverme.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté, apoyé mis codos en mis piernas y mi cabeza entre mis manos. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensar. Es decir… nada corría por mi mente. Desde que nació mi sobrino supe que quería un niño, cuando lo vi por primera vez deseé que fuese mío, supe que amaba a los niños y que cuando encontrara a la mujer de mis sueños tendría muchos con ella, cuando estuve con Bella, ese sentimiento estaba, pero no con fuerza… pero con Leah fue diferente, desde que la vi con Brody en sus brazos nos imaginé con familia, ¡y solo llevábamos un par de semanas juntos!... pero ahora… ¿no hay final feliz?...

Fui un tonto al no decirle nada… pero es que no solo me dio la noticia de forma brusca sorprendiéndome, con eso se me iba al basurero mi sueño de un hijo propio… y ella ni siquiera me dio una esperanza, nada de que aferrarme, simplemente nada… sentí como si no quisiese salvar lo nuestro, simplemente se dio por vencida y yo me rendí con ella.

Me quedé un rato en la misma posición y con el mismo pensamiento, pero luego pensé algo mas: tal vez estaba sorprendida de mi reacción, talvez ella si quiere salvar todo lo que tenemos, tal vez hay esperanza, tengo que averiguarlo… tengo que hablar con ella, no se que le diré, pero tengo que saber si ella no quiere que esto continúe.

Con ese pensamiento salí corriendo de la pieza, sin saber donde dirigirme, comencé a vagar por diferentes partes, dejé que mis pies me llevaran sin saber donde, miraba desesperado hacia todas partes, pero no encontraba rastros de ella… sin saber porque me dirigí hacia la salida de la universidad, desde lejos vi a una mujer, cuando se acercó a una luz de la calle reconocí que era Leah… "_no te vayas" _pensé cuando hacia parar un taxi.

- ¡Leah! – grité a todo lo que me dio los pulmones, fue tan fuerte el grito que mi voz se distorsionó, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que ella sin voltearse se subió al taxi y se marchó – no, no, ¡no! – grité desesperado cuando llegué a la salida, sin saber que hacer me tomé la cabeza con las manos.

- Jakob – me dijo alguien, no me había percatado que había alguien más en el lugar

- ¿Edward? – pregunté cuando me dí cuenta quien era - ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Dónde fue? – volví a preguntar tomando sus brazos, el me miró sorprendido

- no lo se

- ¿Cómo no vas a saber? ¡Debiste leerlo en su mente! necesito que tu don sea útil en estos momentos, no la cubras, ¡dime donde fue!

- de verdad no lo se, ella no lo tenía claro, no sabía donde ir, ni que hacer, estaba muy confundida – dijo Edward, yo desesperanzado lo solté y me dejé caer al piso – Jakob…

- no me digas nada… no necesito de recriminaciones ni nada por el estilo… solo…necesito pensar… - le dije, pero la verdad es que no lograba pensar en nada, ¿Qué hacia ahora?, tenía que encontrarla… ¿pero donde?... ¿Dónde?...

Una idea cruzó por mi mente, me paré del suelo rápidamente y corrí hacia la pieza, escuché que Edward me gritaba preguntándome donde me dirigía, pero no me paré a responderle, simplemente me dediqué a correr, cuando llegué tomé mi bolso y salí nuevamente hacía la salida de la universidad, una vez allí hice parar un taxi y me subí… el único lugar donde ella podría estar era el más obvio, estaba en traje de noche y no aguantaría toda la noche en el, necesita su ropa…

- ¿Dónde lo llevó joven? – me preguntó el taxista, yo lo miré por un segundo, tiene que estar allí, estoy seguro.

- al centro de la cuidad, al edificio Saint Lount

El viaje se me hizo eterno, sentía que los minutos eran horas y que no avanzábamos, miraba las calles pasar y pensaba en lo tonto que fui, ella es mi vida, debí decirle algo, debí detenerla, no permitir que se fuera, preguntarle si realmente no quiere un final feliz conmigo… pero ¿y los hijos?, ese tema me perturbaba, puede que haya una solución, la medicina a avanzado mucho, encontraremos algo… pero primero la debo encontrar a ella.

A unas cuadras del edificio no aguanté la desesperación del tráfico detenido, le lancé el dinero al chofer del taxi y salí a correr por las calles de la cuidad _"tienes que estar allí Leah" _me fui pensando… al llegar a la puerta del Saint Lount me encontré con Peter, el guardia.

- Hola Jake – me saludó animado

- después te saludo como corresponde – le dije pasando por su lado pero me detuve en pleno camino - ¡Peter ¿has visto a Leah?!

- ¡Si!, la vi hace como 20 minutos subiendo…

- ¡gracias! – le grité, era todo lo que necesitaba saber, ella estaba en el departamento, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Corrí hasta el ascensor y marqué el número nueve. La subida se me hizo lentísima, ¿Por qué todo se demora cuando yo estoy tan apurado?... finalmente se abrió y me apresuré hasta la puerta de mi apartamento, tontamente puse la llave en la puerta y al tercer intento pude abrirla

- ¡Leah! – Grité entrando, estaba todo oscuro – Leah por favor dime algo, se que fui un tonto, y que tal vez me odias, yo me odio por no decirte nada, pero ahora necesito que me escuches – me puse a hablar mientras prendía las luces buscándola. No estaba en el primer piso, así que me dirigí hacia el segundo, debe estar en nuestro cuarto – Leah, amor, te amo, dime algo, aparece… - dejé la oración sin terminar al ver su vestido sobre la cama, eso deja claro que había estado allí, pero ya no. Algo se removió en mi interior, una punzada de miedo. Miedo que se confirmó al mirar en mi closet. No estaba, no había nada… el día anterior habíamos traído nuestras maletas con la ropa y las habíamos dejado en el closet para luego ordenarlas… pero ya no estaba la suya, aquella maleta verde oscuro no estaba… busqué desesperado en todo el cuarto cualquier cosa que me diera la esperanza de que no se había ido, que realmente no la había perdido. Tomé mi celular y la llamé, pero su teléfono me daba a buzón de voz, lo tenía apagado, Llamé a Seth, a Sue inclusive a Emily, pero nadie sabía nada de ella. Continué buscando con la esperanza de que ella apareciera de pronto y me abrazara. Pero todo lo que encontré fue la confirmación de mis miedos. Algo brillaba sobre el vestido, me acerqué y con las manos temblorosas tomé aquello que tanto brillaba.

Mirándolo caí al suelo y sentí como mis ojos dejaban escapar las lágrimas, mis mejillas se humedecían mientras caía en la realidad, ella se fue, me dejó, realmente no quiere nada conmigo, y todo por mi culpa, por dejarla sola, ¡que idiota soy!... ahora no se donde ubicarla… lo que se encontraba en mi mano brillaba demostrándome que ella no quería luchar, demostraba lo tonto que había sido y lo solo que me sentía, si ella no quiere nada, no puedo hacer nada, no la obligaré… el anillo de compromiso que esa misma noche le había dado a Leah brillaba en mi mano. Leah se había ido, y con ella toda posibilidad de un reinicio en mi vida. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé sumergir por la oscuridad, ella ya no estaría para iluminarme, así que no peleé y simplemente permití que las sobras me inundaran pidiendo no volver a despertar.


	33. Chapter 33 EPÍLOGO

Jakob POV

Miré el reloj despertador. Las 8.30 de la mañana. Otro día tratando de vivir, si es que lo que hacía se podía llamar de esa manera. Me levanté como pude y fui a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y lo miré buscando algo que comer, no había mucho, saqué un yogurt y me dí cuenta que no era el de los míos, yo no consumía productos descremados, era un yogurt de Leah. Lo devolví al lugar en el que estaba y cerré de golpe la puerta. Volví a la cama y me tendí como llevaba haciendo desde hace días. Sentía el hambre, pero no le tomé importancia, no tocaría las cosas de Leah, si ella vuelve querrá comer un yogurt al desayuno como siempre… pero seguramente se vencerán allí adentro… tenía que convencerme que ella no volvería, que mi estupidez la había alejado de mi lado, mi poca capacidad de reacción hizo que se marchara… idiota, idiota… rayos, el pecho me comenzó a doler nuevamente, me pasa cada ves que estoy despierto… claro que dormir tampoco me ayuda, los sueños no son mejores que mi patética realidad, solo sueño en que ella se va, en que la pierdo y me recrimina por no apoyarla…

Me levanté de la cama, el lugar me tenía hastiado y me fui a la sala de estar, me dejé caer en el sillón tratando sacar los pensamientos de mi cabeza… pero tampoco resultó, ese sillón nos había servido de cama varias veces… pero ya que mas da, de todas formas todo en ese departamento me recuerda a ella, y no quiero salir de allí, porque si ella regresa quiero que me encuentre, si llegase a volver y yo no estoy esperándola es posible que crea que no la quiero y se marche nuevamente… me debo ver patético aquí tirado sin hacer nada… con suerte como, duermo cuando me gana el cansancio, me levantó solo para ir al baño y ducharme, no tengo idea donde está mi celular, creo que en alguna parte sin carga… miré al techo y cerré mis ojos…

- Leah… aparece… te lo ruego – dije en voz alta, un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta me asustó, mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforado pensando que ella había escuchado mis ruegos

- ¡JAKOB BLACK ABRE LA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE! – La voz que gritó no era la que quería escuchar y mi ánimo se vino abajo otra vez - ¡Jakob o abres o Emmet derriba la puerta! – chilló Alice

- Jake… abre la puerta por favor – ahora la que rogaba era Bella

- ¡pedazo de imbécil abre esta maldita puerta! – gritó Rosalie luego de unos segundos al darse cuenta que no les abriría, no quería levantarme a menos que fuese Leah quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta – al diablo… Emmet tírala – escuché que dijo y seguidamente un fuerte golpe seco en la puerta me hizo saltar, al parecer hablaba enserio sobre lo de derribar la puerta.

- ¡Emmet, grandísimo animal detente! – Le grité, pero dos golpes más azotaron la puerta – ¡Emmet para!

- ¡esos fueron Jasper y Edward! – dijo Bella, yo me acerqué y les abrí, no los miraba por lo que me sorprendió cuando dos grandes manos me tomaron de la polera y me levantaron del piso

- ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Leah? – era Emmet el que me sostenía rudamente y me hablaba con voz enojada, nunca lo había visto así

- ¿pero que te pasa? Suéltame – le dije sin moverme

- ¿Qué le hiciste para que desapareciera así? – me repitió enojado – ella no es de las que huye, tuviste que herirla mucho para que tomase esa decisión

- Emmet relájate quieres – le dijo Rosalie tomando su brazo – él no tiene la culpa… al menos no toda – Emmet lentamente me soltó

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunté dándoles la espalda

- nos cansamos de ser simples espectadores – respondió Alice – dejamos que te hundieras en tu autocompasión y en tu miseria por 5 días y ya es suficiente - ¿tan poco tiempo había pasado? A mi se me hacían años desde que ella se fue

- asumo que lo saben todo

- yo esa noche tuve una visión en la que discutían… no supe bien la razón…pero si supe que Edward podría ayudar

- pues no lo hizo – le espeté, al segundo después me arrepentí, él no tiene la culpa de todo esto – lo siento… no es su culpa, es toda mía

- da lo mismo de quien es – me dijo Bella – lo importante aquí es que se arreglen

- ya no se puede, no se como, no se donde está…

- está con Cerick – me dijo Alice, yo lo miré sorprendido

- ¿con Cerick? ¿Qué rayos hace con él?... ¿y porque no me lo habías dicho? – mi voz comenzaba a elevarse

- que hace con él no lo tengo claro, busca ayuda, quiere desaparecer y según ella él la puede ayudar – dijo – y no te dije porque no se donde está, ni ella misma lo sabe, solo reconozco una pieza de hotel, pero no se cual es, y por mas que llamo al celular de Cerick él no responde, si te contaba te pondrías como loco y te sumirías mas en la depresión en la que estás… claro si es que eso es posible

- ya no importa… nada importa – susurré

- Jakob tienes que mover tu trasero y hacer algo, no puedes seguir encerrado aquí – me dijo Bella molesta y luego miró a su alrededor – esta casa necesita que le entre luz, que se abran las ventanas… y tu necesitas hacer algo útil

- no se donde empezar y… ¿Alice? – la miré atento, yo conocía esa mirada perdida, solo significaba una cosa, estaba teniendo una visión

- pues deberás comenzar por el aeropuerto – dijo ella

- ¿a que te refieres? ¿Qué viste?

- Leah va camino al aeropuerto

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? – le pregunté atropellando cada palabra con la siguiente

- ¿tan pronto? ¿Cómo consiguió un boleto de avión tan pronto? – preguntó Bella

- no lo se, fue algo demasiado rápido, ni ella sabía que se iría, al parecer se enteró recién… Jakob ¿Qué haces aún ahí parado? Ponte una chaqueta y marcha al aeropuerto – dijo Alice mirándome, pero yo no podía moverme, ella estaba con Cerick, ha estado con él desde el comienzo, unos enormes sentimientos de celos me invadieron, y junto con ello la desesperanza al pensar que ella realmente se estaba yendo, que no tenía intenciones de volver, que realmente no me quería ver y me dejaba… ahora la pierdo, realmente la perdí.

- Jake deja de pensar eso, ella se fue pensando que no seria capaz de hacerte feliz, no porque no te quisiera… creyó que no querías pelear por ella, y al ver que no reaccionabas pensó que realmente era cierto – me dijo Edward contradiciendo mis pensamientos

- pero yo pensé que ella no quería pelear por lo nuestro…

- ella pensó lo mismo de ti – me dijo él – por eso no te dijo que hay opciones

- ¿opciones? – le pregunté, realmente no había pensado en eso… este último tiempo no había pensado en nada que no fuese ella.

- si, están las terapias hormonales, la donación de óvulos… siempre esta la opción de adoptar – me contó – y… puede que ocurra el milagro de que esté dentro del 2% de afortunadas que se embaraza sin tratamiento

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté asombrado, había una opción, una luz de esperanza, mínima pero la había… aun así ella no me había dicho – pero y si ella no quiere…

- son una pareja de complicados, mueve tu inútil humanidad y ve a hablar con Leah, deja que te lo diga ella misma – me dijo Rosalie. Continué dudando, si había una opción ella puede que no me perdonara por actuar de forma tan inhumana, sin pensar en como se sentía ella y solo concentrándome en mi

- ¡ya basta! ¡No soy capaz de aguantar esta situación! – los gritos de Jasper me hicieron mirarlo – tú – dijo apuntándome – estás tan triste que estoy a punto de llorar por tu culpa… es demasiado el dolor, desesperanza y culpa la que emanas, ya no la resisto – tomó una chaqueta que se encontraba sobre el sillón y me golpeó el hombro con ella en un intento de que la tomara y reaccionara – vas a ir a buscar a Leah ahora mismo – me ordenó – por tu bien emocional y por mi bien mental irás ahora ¿entendiste?

- y por tu bien físico, si no te mueves te muelo a palos y de un golpe te hago llegar al aeropuerto – amenazó Emmet

- ya los escuchaste – dijo Bella – mejor te mueves - yo los miré… no tenía razón para ir donde Leah y tratar de detenerla si no quería estar conmigo, pero tenía que verla y cerciórame que eso era lo que ella realmente quería, no importaba si después no me quería ver, ella debía saber que yo la amaba, y que si me permitía estaría con ella luchando por lo nuestro… una vez dicho eso ella decidiría que hacer, si se quería ir, no la detendría, pero me serviría para verla por última vez…. Los miré nuevamente y les sonreí, tomé la chaqueta que Jasper me tendía y me la puse caminando hacia la puerta, Bella rió y comenzó a aplaudir, Rosalie solo elevó sus brazos como si hubiese ganado un juego

- Jakob – me llamaron

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo

- no llegarás a tiempo – me dijo Edward, yo lo miré asustado

- pero debo intentarlo – le dije convenciéndome de eso y volteándome

- Jake

- ¡¿Qué?! – grité desperado volteándome, vi que algo volaba en mi dirección y como reflejo lo agarré en el aire, la miré y era un juego de llaves

- no llegarás a tiempo… a menos que rompas algunas leyes de transito – me dijo Alice sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa

- la rayas y te daré otra razón para querer morirte – me dijo Jasper, lo miré por un segundo y supe porqué lo decía

- gracias – les dije – a todos ustedes

- ya, ya, ándate y después agradeces – dijo Emmet, yo me volteé y pretendí marcharme cuando recordé que debía llevar algo conmigo en el caso de que un milagro ocurriera, me acerqué a la mesa de la sala y lo tomé guardándolo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Me dirigí a la puerta y comencé a correr

- ¡iremos detrás de ti! – escuché que me gritaba Edward, pero no me detuve y continué corriendo hacia el ascensor. Este se abrió y yo entré

- ¡un vuelo a Francia! – escuché antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Me quedé pensando y era la opción más obvia, si ella estaba con Cerick el lugar al que irían sería a Francia, después de todo el tiene una vida allá.

Cuando la puerta se abrió corrí hacia el estacionamiento, comencé a buscar el automóvil, hasta que lo encontré, estaba a un lado del porche amarillo de Alice, una preciosa moto Dukati plateada año 2008, el segundo amor de Jasper competencia directa de Alice, me coloqué el casco que estaba sobre el asiento y me monté en la moto, le di un golpe saco al pedal, giré el acelerador y salí a toda velocidad del estacionamiento. _"por favor Leah, espérame, no te vayas"_ fue lo último que pensé antes de salir a las calles de la cuidad

Leah POV

Estaba tendida en la cama con los ojos cerrados, los semi abrí para ver la hora en el reloj de pared, sus manecillas doradas marcaban las 8.30 de la mañana ¿tan temprano era? El tiempo pasaba muy lento… muy lento…. Llevaba horas despierta ¿tres? ¿Cuatro? No importaba realmente, el dolor seguía siendo el mismo que hace días. Volví a cerrar mis ojos y me puse a escuchar el "Tic Tac" del reloj dejándome llevar por mi memoria… esta era una de las veces en que odiaba tener buena memoria y deseaba sufrir de amnesia… la imagen de Jakob no salía de mi retina, se mezclaba su rostro feliz cuando le dije que me casaría con él con el destrozado rostro que tenía la última vez que lo vi… estos cinco días solo he dudado de mi decisión, he pensado que no debí irme de esa forma, que quizás Edward tenía razón y yo no le había dado tiempo para reaccionar… pero rápidamente recordaba sus palabras _"no tengo nada que decirte" "pensé que tendría una familia…no la tendré, porque tú no puedes"…_ cerré mis ojos con mas fuerza al recordarlas, no permitiría que mis ojos botaran lágrimas, si solo una escapaba no podría detener a las demás y nada pararía mi llanto, fue suficiente con todas las lágrimas que bote los primeros días, no debo llorar, no debo… pero duele tanto "_una mujer que no puede ser madre no sirve como esposa"_ me había dicho mi padre, y tenía razón, no servía como esposa, no le serví a Sam y ahora no le sirvo a Jakob…el agujero en mi pecho comenzó a crecer quemándome.

- buenos días dormilona – la voz de Cerick interrumpió mis pensamientos depresivos – es hora de despertar, te traje el desayuno

- no tengo hambre – le dije con los ojos aun cerrados

- no me interesa, vas a comer igual

- ¿me obligarás igual que hace dos días? – le pregunté

- no te obligué, bueno no precisamente eso, tenías que ir a médico

- tienes razón, no me obligaste, me amenazaste

- y funcionó

- no es de caballeros hacer eso

- pero si lo es el preocuparse de una amiga – contestó – Leah, me diste un susto de muerte ese día cuando me llamaste y apareciste en mi cuarto aquí en el hotel con la peor cara que había visto y tus maletas… pero más susto me dio cuando te desmayaste… las dos veces – yo hice una mueca de disgusto – tenías que ir al hospital, desmayarse no es normal

- en mi caso lo es – le contesté – casi no he comido, es normal que me bajara la glicemia y me desmayara

- pues no es normal no comer – dijo dejando la bandeja en la cama – espero me perdones por el chantaje pero tenía que obligarte a ir de alguna forma

- me diste un golpe bajo… amenazar con no hacer el favor que te pedí es bajo… y peor aún es decir que si no iba en ese momento llamarías a Jakob para decir donde estaba

- era lo único que resultaría realmente, no se que fue lo que te ocurrió con Jakob - me dijo sentándose en la cama a mi lado mientras yo seguía tendida mirando la pared – pero creo que deberías hablar con él

- no… y punto

- pues no insistiré, no te haré más preguntas ni nada, de varias me haz salvado tu – me dijo – tómalo como un favor devuelto… y saldado – yo elevé mi vista para mirarlo, él me sonrió y miró la bandeja que estaba sobre la cama, yo me apoyé en mis brazos para verla mejor y vi unos papeles en ella, me acomodé y los tomé

- son…

- si, los pasajes que me pediste a un lugar lejos de aquí – me dijo

- ¿Dónde es? – le pregunté, cuando le pedí que me ayudara a conseguir un pasaje lo antes posible fuera del país, le dije que el destino lo eligiera él, y no me lo comunicara hasta unas horas antes de vuelo. Le pedí eso simplemente porque sabía que Alice estaría mirando en mi futuro, entre menos sepa yo, menos sabrá ella y por lo tanto menos sabrá Jakob.

- a Francia – me contestó – tengo casa allí y te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras – me dijo, una casa, la verdad es que estaba harta de las cuatro paredes de esta pieza… no tenía idea donde estaba, por Alice le pedí esa noche a Cerick que por teléfono le dijera al chofer el nombre del hotel, nuevamente si yo no sabía… - ¿me estás escuchando? – preguntó sacándome de mis cavilaciones

- si – le respondí – no te preocupes, no me iré mucho tiempo, unas dos semanas, después volveré, tengo que hacer el contrato en el hospital en el que me quieren contratar, y unos trámites en la universidad para que me pasen el título…

- ¿trabajarás igual en ese hospital? – me preguntó Cerick

- si… me gusta ese sitio… además tendré que enfrentar esto tarde o temprano… es solo que ahora no puedo hacerlo

- claro – asintió, guardamos silencio un momento, el miraba a la nada y yo miraba el boleto en mis manos – creo que deberías vestirte – me dijo, yo lo miré sin entender – tu vuelo parte en dos horas

- ¡¿Qué?! – Le grité - ¿Por qué diablos me vienes a decir tan tarde? – dije levantándome de golpe de la cama y yendo al baño

- no me retes, tu me pediste que te avisara solo unas horas antes del vuelo…no alcanzas a bañarte Leah – me dijo – si no partimos ahora no llegaremos a tiempo

- mierda – dije, en estos momentos necesitaba una ducha urgente para relajarme. Tomé ropa de mi maleta y me vestí en el baño, unos jeans azul oscuro y un chaleco gris a hombros descubiertos fue lo primero que saqué así que eso me puse, cuando salí vi que Cerick tenía mi maleta abierta sobre la cama, me acerqué y puse mi pijama sin doblar en ella y la cerré.

- vamos, el auto nos espera afuera – me dijo, yo asentí terminando de ponerme los zapatos y bajé con él. En la puerta del hotel nos esperaba un auto negro con vidrios polarizados, era un Mercedes _"genial"_ pensé _"el mismo auto de Carlise" _me retuve para que no viniera ningún recuerdo a mi cabeza que me hiciese dudar de lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente me monté en el auto y Cerick lo hizo después de mi.

El auto comenzó su camino, yo miraba las calles a medida que pasaban y respiraba para tratar de calmar las ansias que se hacían presentes en mi estomago, realmente me estaba yendo _"¿estas segura?"_ una voz sonó en mi cabeza preguntándomelo, _"no" _le contesté _"pero es mejor que quedarse"_ definitivamente… si veo el dolor de Jakob nuevamente me volvería loca, suficiente tengo con las imágenes en mi cabeza… luego de media hora vi que el auto daba una vuelta equivocada, miré a Cerick, pero él no se inmutó.

- espero que sea un atajo – le dije

- no – respondió tranquilamente

- ¿Dónde rayos vamos? – pregunté enojada

- pasaremos por un sitio antes de ir al aeropuerto

- pensé que no alcanzaríamos a llegar si nos demorábamos

- claro, no alcanzaríamos a pasar por aquí – me dijo sonriendo

- piensa bien donde me llevas… si no me gusta como pinta la cosa soy capaz de tirarme con el auto andando y escapar – le amenacé

- conociéndote se que lo harías – me dijo – no te preocupes, será algo pequeño y llegaremos justo para que subas a el avión que te llevará lejos del hombre que amas

- ahora se porque pusiste la maleta entre los dos… quieres evitar que te mate – le dije

- debo cuidar mi vida – rió, ofuscada miré por la ventana y reconocí donde nos dirigíamos

- ¿Qué hacemos en el hospital?

- venimos a buscar tus exámenes – me dijo abriendo la ventana del auto y tomando un sobre que le pasaba un enfermero – gracias – le dijo Cerick mientras el auto daba la vuelta y retomaba su camino al aeropuerto

- lo había olvidado – el día en que fui a la fuerza al hospital me mandaron a hacer unos exámenes, Cerick me obligó a tomármelos en ese mismo momento, _"es temprano y como no quieres comer ya tienes ayunas… mejor imposible"_ me dijo arrastrándome a la sala de toma de muestras

- claro que lo habías olvidado – dijo dándome el sobre, yo lo tomé y lo quedé mirando - ¿no lo vas a ver?

- en el avión

- ¿y si es algo grave?

- me trataré a mi vuelta – le contesté elevando mis hombros restándole importancia al asunto, Cerick negó con la cabeza y miró por la ventana.

Llegamos al aeropuerto 20 minutos antes de que el avión partiera, Cerick me llevó por el sitio, como él viajaba mucho conocía el lugar y a las personas, así que todo trámite con la maleta y otros tomaron la nada de tiempo. Caminamos callados por el pasillo del lugar, cuando llegamos a la entrada para subir al avión me detuve para verlo

- gracias por ayudarme – le dije

- ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto Leah?, estoy seguro que hay otras salidas aparte de escapar

- no puedo quedarme ahora, necesito estar lejos de todo y todos – respondí – lamento si te ocasioné molestias, pero no tenía a nadie mas a quien recurrir

- no te disculpes, hoy por ti mañana por mi – me dijo – claro que si lo vemos así fue ayer por mi y hoy por ti

- cállate – le dije riendo – me voy

- en Francia te estarán esperando con el típico cartelito con tu nombre – me dijo sonriendo – es Cyril, mi chofer, él te llevará a mi casa.

- gracias de nuevo – le repetí dándome la vuelta, le pasé mi pasaje a la aeromoza y comencé a caminar por ese pasillo que me conducía hacia el avión, tratando de controlar mi respiración y apretando nerviosa el sobre que aun tenía en mi mano.

Jakob POV

Corrí por las calles de la cuidad a una velocidad que me traería muchos problemas con la policía si me atrapaban, pero no me preocupé, Alice me hubiese avisado si algo así fuese a ocurrir.

Al llegar al aeropuerto aparqué la moto y corrí a la entrada, el sitio era enorme y para colmos no lo conocía así que estaba totalmente a ciegas, me gritaron que buscara un vuelo a Francia, y eso me puse a buscar.

- disculpe, ¿Dónde salen los aviones hacia Francia? – le dije jadeando a un guardia en la puerta

- siga por el pasillo y doble hacia la izquierda, allí pregunté en el mesón… - me dijo, pero no escuché lo último y me puse a correr

- señorita busco un avión a Francia – pregunté cuando llegué al mesón

- ¿de que hora? – me preguntó

- yo… - no tenía idea de la hora – el mas reciente… creo

- al final del pasillo mano derecha encontrará la puerta del último avión a Francia, pero creo que… - nuevamente no escuché lo último que me decía y comencé a correr por donde me había indicado, pensaba en lo que le diría cuando la viese, y como reaccionaría ella ¿aceptará mis disculpas? ¿Querrá volver a intentarlo? Finalmente llegué donde me habían dicho y vi a una azafata en un mesón tecleando en un computador.

- busco el avión a Francia – le dije, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera saludé, ella me miró y apuntó el gran ventanal que daba a la pista de aterrizaje

- el avión que esta despejando era el último, el próximo vuelo es en 3 horas más – me respondió, yo me quedé sin aliento, lentamente me acerqué a la ventana arrastrando mis pies sin poder creer mi suerte, apoyé mis manos y luego mi frente siempre mirando al avión que en estos momentos comenzaba su carrera para el despegue

- no… Leah… - escapó de mi labios, sentí ganas ir tras ese avión y si fuese necesario ponerme frente a él para que se detuviera o diera media vuelta… cualquier cosa que impidiera que Leah se fuese… pero sabía que nada de eso funcionaría, mi corazón se estrujó y mis ojos comenzaban a escocer, ahora si que la había perdido, perdí mi razón de ser… perdí mi vida… se fue – no… por favor no… - susurré agachando mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos e inevitablemente una lágrima cayó al suelo

- ¿Jakob? – al escuchar esa palabra elevé mi cabeza de golpe, la giré hacía las filas de asientos que habían allí, no me había percatado de ellas, cuando llegué me dirigí directo al mesón así que no vi a nadie en el lugar… ahora tampoco veía a nadie, solo a aquella mujer que había dicho mi nombre

- Leah – su nombre era un bálsamo, pero mas aun lo era su imagen, estaba sentada en un extremo de las filas, su maleta a un costado, mirándome con esos ojos caramelos que amaba tanto, se veía pálida y se le notaba ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos, parecía enferma… pero seguía siendo la mujer mas bella del lugar

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - me preguntó… yo inconcientemente caminé hacia ella, al darse cuenta se levantó del asiento y se paró en el pasillo, me detuve a algunos pasos suyos, moría por abrasarla, por tocarla, besarla… pero no estaba seguro de que ella lo quisiese, así que no me acerqué mas.

- vine por que necesito decirte algo… quiero, no, exijo que me escuches – me detuve esperando su reacción, pero al no haberla continúe hablando – yo… soy un imbécil, un bruto, un animal, un idiota, un tarado, ¡ha, ha!... No hables – le detuve cuando vi que tenía pensado decir algo – pero soy un tarado que te ama… un tarado que no puede respirar si no estás cerca, no quiero comer si no estás, no soy capaz dormir si no te abrazo, no puedo vivir sin ti – me detuve y la quedé mirando, pero seguía sin reaccionar así que continué – fui un idiota al no reaccionar como debía… pero en estos cinco días supe como era mi vida sin ti, y es un infierno, supe que no me importa nada, solo tú... tu eres mi mundo, mi vida, mi todo… tenía pensado venir, decirte esto y dejarte ir… pero ahora que te vi… no puedo… no te vas a librar de mi ¿Qué te parece eso?, no dejaré que te vayas, porque te necesito con cada fibra de mi ser… yo…

- ¿terminaste? – me preguntó ella aprovechando mi pequeño silencio, yo asentí tímido, temiendo la peor reacción de ella – ese avió que ves allá – me dijo apuntando al horizonte, yo miré y vi un punto en el cielo alejándose – ese avión va a Francia, era mi avión, el que me llevaría lejos de aquí… pero no pude irme, así de simple… no pude irme… y tú tienes la culpa de que me quedara…no puedo alejarme de ti… simplemente no puedo – me dijo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla

Leah POV

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, las palabras escapaban de mi boca sin pensarlas, solo le decía lo que sentía, pero eran tantas las emociones que tenía en esos momentos que era difícil decir las palabras correctas, realmente no quería hablar, solo deseaba arrojarme a sus brazos para que no me soltara nunca más, nunca…

- ¿lo dices enserio? – me preguntó

- ¿tengo cara de broma? – le dije, él me miró, el brillo en sus ojos aumentó, al igual que su sonrisa, lentamente él acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros y tomo mi rostro, yo cerré mis ojos e incliné mi mejilla sintiendo su caricia, su calor, como la extrañaba, todo en mi se movió solo con su tacto. Su mano bajó a mi cuello y me empujó hacia él abrasándome por sobre los hombros de forma rápida, lo que evidenciaba su urgencia por abrasarme, la misma que sentía yo, ya no aguantaba estar lejos de él. Me abracé a su cintura pasando mis brazos por debajo de su chaqueta e inspiré su aroma.

- perdóname – me susurró al oído – perdóname… dime todo de nuevo – yo me separé y lo miré extrañada – dime nuevamente que tienes FOT o LOP o como se llame… dímelo… porque ahora reaccionaré como corresponde… ahora te abrasaré y te diré que nada de eso importa, que estaré contigo sin importar lo que pase, que te amo mas que nada y que buscaremos una solución juntos, estaré allí para apoyarte, no importa si tenemos que estar años en terapias… o si tenemos que intentarlo una vez y otra y otra y otra… eso no me molestaría en nada – dijo pícaramente haciendo que se me escapara una sonrisa que lo hizo sonreír a él también – y no me importa si tenemos que taparnos en papeles y con abogados para adoptar un niño al que le daremos todo el amor que merece… nada de eso me importa si estás conmigo… yo aún quiero estar contigo… por el resto de mi vida, para siempre.

Mi corazón volvió a latir cuando lo vi hablar con la azafata, volvió a la latir después de estar cinco días muerto, y ahora lo hacía desaforado por las palabras que el me decía, me quería apoyar sin importarle nada, quería estar conmigo igual que yo con él… la sensación que tenía en mi no podía expresarse con palabras…

-¿todavía quieres casarte conmigo? – me preguntó sacando algo brillante del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero negra, lo miré y lo reconocí inmediatamente, era mi anillo de compromiso, yo comencé a sonreír, él me estaba haciendo feliz, me hacía vivir después de una tortura… Lo miré a los ojos y elevé mi mano izquierda, él la tomó y deslizo el anillo por mi dedo – prometo protegerte, amarte, cuidarte y todo lo que tu quieras el resto de mis días – me dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo decidí que era el momento de decirle la otra razón que me hizo bajar del avión

- ¿prometes cuidarnos siempre? – le pregunté

- ¿cuidarnos?... claro, cuidaré lo nuestro siempre - me contestó confuso, yo sonreí

- no bruto – le dije tomando su mano y poniéndola en mi vientre – ¿nos cuidarás? – él se paralizó y me miró con los ojos enormes y brillantes, antes de que dijera algo yo le hablé – el 2% de las pacientes con FOP se embaraza sin tratamientos… ¿puedes creer que estoy entre ellas?, es un milagro…tu lo hiciste.

- ¿estas segura? – preguntó comenzando a sonreír, yo saqué el sobre de mi bolsillo, eran mis exámenes, los que Cerick me había obligado a tomar

- tengo las pruebas médicas… si quieres me las repito para que estés seguro – le dije, él ni si quiera miró el sobre, no despejaba su mirada de la mía. Comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa.

- ¿voy a ser papá?… - preguntó, yo asentí – voy a ser papá – esta vez lo afirmó fuerte y riendo, vi como varias personas que estaban allí se volteaban a mirar, yo sin tomarle atención reí también mientras asentía, soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo en que me tomaba en brazos y me levantaba comenzando a girar, yo reía tomada de su cuello, mis mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas – dios… voy a ser papá… - repitió mientras me bajaba

- vas a ser papá – le confirmé sacando una lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos

- te amo, te amo, te amo… - comenzó a repetir mientras besaba mi rostro y volvía a abrasarme, yo al oído le decía lo mismo. Sentía como la paz me embargaba, en los brazos de Jakob estaba mi lugar, me hice tan adicta a su presencia que ya no podía prescindir de ella, él era todo lo que necesitaba para que mi vida siguiera su camino y reiniciara después de desmoronarse, él era todo lo que quería y lo que amaba… bueno nuestro hijo también estaba en esa categoría, sonreí al pensar eso, nunca pensé que algún día me pasaría esto, nunca pensé que podría traer al mundo a un ser… pero Jakob lo hizo posible.

- ¿vamos a casa? – me preguntó luego de un momento de abraso

- vamos a casa – afirmé tomando su mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos. Él tomó mi maleta y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo. Íbamos en la mitad de este cuando vimos que un grupo de personas doblaba la esquina corriendo, una de ellas me miró

- ¡LEAH! – gritó Bella al verme y comenzó a correr hacia mi a toda prisa

- Bella no te vayas a caer – le dije al ver como corría, pero ella no me hizo caso y aceleró aun más tirándose a mi cuello y haciéndome retroceder unos pasos

- pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más, no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma o soy capaz de matar a Jakob – me dijo sollozando y abrasándome

- ¿Por qué ami? – alejó él

- porque le dolerá mas que te mate a ti que la mate a ella – dijo Bella

- tiene razón – afirmé.

- Leah no lo repitas nunca, nunca, nunca – Rosalie me abrasaba después de que Bella me había dejado de ahorcar – ayudaré en el asesinato de Jakob si lo haces

- se ensañaron conmigo – respondió él, yo solo me reí

- ¡que bueno que volviste! – dijo Emmet dándome un abraso que me elevó del piso y me dejó sin aire – bueno no te alcanzaste a ir, así que realmente no volviste, nunca nos dejaste…porque no te fuiste

- que deductivo Emmet – dije irónicamente cuando me soltó y volvió el aire a mis pulmones – pero no, no me… - mi oración fue interrumpida por un abraso fuerte que me dejó sorprendida - a mi también me alegra verte Jasper – le dije

- ups, perdona, es que la emoción de felicidad aquí es muy grande y me dejé llevar – me dijo disculpándose, yo me puse a reír junto a todos

- usa esa emoción conmigo entonces – le retó Alice – y tú señorita… - dijo apuntándome seria – tú me diste dolor de cabeza ¡por 5 días seguidos!, ¿Cómo crees que me sentía al tratar de ver tu futuro y no ver nada mas que las paredes de una pieza? Fuiste demasiado lista y cruel al no enterarte de las cosas hasta último minuto para que yo no me enterara…!ese reloj de pared me volvía loca! – dijo elevando sus manos, debe referirse al de manecillas doradas en la pieza del hotel.

- ¿me vas a seguir retando?

- no – me dijo suspirando y abrasándome – pero la próxima vez mira al menos una película, así no se me hace tan tedioso mirar tu futuro si escapas de nuevo – terminó diciendo a modo de broma

- no habrá próxima vez – dijo Jakob a mi lado

- ¿según quien? – le pregunté yo

- según ese dos por ciento – me giré a ver a Edward que era quien había contestado – te dije que había una posibilidad, deberías escuchar a tu médico – dijo sonriendo, yo no pude más que devolverle la sonrisa, él tenía razón en eso.

- Dios – exclamó Bella – estás…estás…

- ¿lo estás? – preguntó Rosalie

- ¿que está que? – Emmet estaba totalmente perdido en la conversación

- embarazada – dijo Jakob con una enorme sonrisa. Esa palabra provocó una explosión de gritos, Bella y Rosalie se lanzaron a abrasarme nuevamente, pero ahora juntas y Emmet se les unió en ese abraso rodeándonos a todas. Jasper y Edward felicitaban a Jakob al igual que Alice, luego cambiaron.

Alice me miraba de forma extraña, con alegría y preocupación a la vez, yo sabía el porque de eso, cuando ya todos me felicitaron se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

- te felicito amiga…tendrás que cuidarte ¿lo sabes cierto? – me preguntó al oído, yo asentí – cuidarte más que una embarazada normal… mucho más… no será algo fácil Leah – me advirtió

Me alejé para mirarla, en su rostro podía ver que sus visiones no eran buenas, y confirmé eso al mirar a Edward, él cual tenía el mismo rostro, seguramente había visto lo mismo que su hermana.

- no te preocupes – le dije a Alice _"tu tampoco"_ ese pensamiento iba para Edward – ya veremos que hacer.

Ella asintió al igual que su hermano. A pesar de que los problemas que tengo son de Jakob y míos estaba segura que contaría con el apoyo y consejo de todos, y ellos lo sabían también.

- es hora de que nos vayamos a casa – dijo Jakob

- claro, vamos a tu edificio – dijo Rosalie - ¿sabían que hay tres departamentos en venta allí?

- ¿a si? – preguntó Alice interesada

- vi los carteles en las ventanas cuando salíamos – respondió

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a verlos – decía Emmet mientras tomaba a Rosalie de la mano. Todos comenzamos a caminar

- puede que terminemos viviendo todos juntos – Bella lo decía con una emoción tan grande que no pude ni pensar en lo malo que eso significaría también

- ¿los tendré que ver el resto de mi vida? – dijo Jakob actuando, muy mal, como si eso le molestara

- puedes cambiarte de sitio si quieres – respondió Jasper

- a mi me gusta allí, está cerca de todos los trabajos – dijo Edward

- serán unos años muy interesantes – suspiré, Jakob tomó mi mano y besó el dorso, luego la pasó por su espalda bajo su chaqueta y me rodeó los hombros con su brazo

- serán una años felices – me dijo luego de besar mi cabeza

- ¿con ellos en el mismo edificio?

- dije que serían felices… pero para nosotros, ellos son un detalle extra del ambiente

- escuché eso Jakob Black – dijo Rosalie mirando hacia atrás.

No quise pensar en las cosas que se nos avecinan, cuando vi que el resultado de embarazo en los exámenes era positivo fue lo primero que pensé, en lo difícil que será, en todo lo que tendremos que pasar junto con Jakob para que mi embarazo saliera bien, las visiones de Alice confirmaron lo que yo ya sabía… y temía. Jakob me empujó más hacia él y me besó, un beso corto, pero suficiente para olvidarme de todo problema que tuviese, de cualquier obstáculo que fuese a presentarse en un futuro, porque Jakob está conmigo, y juntos podremos con cualquier cosa. Él, mi hijo y yo.

FIN…

_**Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, lobos y vampiros este es el final de mi queridísima historia primogénita.**_

_**Primero que nada disculpen por el atraso, además de esperar los 15 reviews la historia se me quedaba en el compu y olvidaba ponerla en el pendrive, asi que por eso demore más de lo que debía, espero que la espera XD haya valido la pena, debo decir que me da penita terminarla… T_T, fue una idea loca que nació una noche de insomnio y terminó escrita en la web, algo loco, pero que me hace feliz, ya que tuvo mejor recepción de lo que me esperé a un comienzo.**_

_**Quiero darles las gracias por seguir la historia, cada review por peque que fuese me hacía muy feliz, y a todos los que leyeron la historia y no dejaron mensaje… se les quiere igual (aunque para la próxima traten de dejar, eso hace feliz a una escritora ^^)**_

_**Muchos además de epilogo me pedían segunda parte, bueno, dejé una pequeña porción de la historia abierta por si algún día me da por hacerla, no estoy segura aun, pero no descarto la idea.**_

_**Nuevamente mil gracias a todos por leer, se les quiero chicos… y un aplauso especial para LIRITGANES, por su campaña "queremos un final feliz", creo que sin ella no se hubiesen completados los 15 (todos de pie aplaudiendo)**_

_**Sin mas que decir que repetirles las gracias me despido**_

_**Nos leeremos después**_

_**BESITOS FEY BLACK**_


	34. Chapter 34

VOLVI, PASEN A VER MI PERFIL, HAY SECUELA DE REINICIO ESPERO LA LEAN Y LES GUSTE… Y DEJEN REVIS!!!!

UN BESO FEY BLACK


End file.
